My Fiancé is Edward Cullen
by amoet
Summary: Fantastic. A boy asked to marry me when I turn 25. Great. Do I know this boy?" "Yes, you do, honey." "Who is he, then?" "Edward Cullen."
1. The Memories and The Beginning

**This is my first try in All Human universe.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

Edited by: AshlynVarela  
**

**Chapter 1**

**The Memories and The Beginning**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I considered beautiful or a popular girl in High School or in collage, but I did have some good friends. I had brown eyes and dark brown hair, my skin was pale, it didn't matter if I stayed long enough in the sun. I spent my childhood with my mother when my parents divorced when I was 6 years old. When I was in high school, my mother remarried with a minor baseball player. And so as the selfless person that I am, I decided to give them some privacy so I moved to stay in my father until I finished my senior year of High School. I moved to Forks Washington, a small rainy town. If I thought moving to Forks would be good for me, I was wrong. In Forks, I had some best friends, Angela Weber and Alice Brandon. I knew Alice and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock since our childhood. They were really good friends of mine but one of Jasper's friend wasn't. The whole population at Forks High knew Edward Cullen.

He was gorgeous--with bronze hair, perfect body and piercing green eyes, his father was a doctor in the local hospital, his mother was an architect. He was smart, but the bad thing was that he was famous for having a different girl on his arm every week. How the girls would ended up on his arm, I would never know.

When I started my first year at Forks High School Edward followed me around for a week. I didn't know what his problem was, during that time he started asking questions, like what was my favorite childhood game, my favorite cookie and sometimes he looked at me deeply, like trying to decipher my thoughts or memorized my face. It was creepy.

I tried to be polite with him, even though I received a lot of glares from some popular girls because he was following me around. And all hell broke loose when I refused to be his date to the Spring Dance. I refused him because I saw him making out with a fake blond girl in the hall, just before he asked me. He started to avoid me and spread some nasty rumors about me. Do you think that was the worst part? Of course not! He spread the worst part of my secret. He said I was a sleep talker or a somniloquist. How he find out, I would never know. Only my parents knew about this and there was no way Edward would ask my parents. I had to endure humiliating comments throughout my time at Forks High while Angela and Alice stood by my side as my best friends. I never dated in high school after my fight with Edward, I guessed I had bad impression towards men.

But that was 7 years ago. I went to Dartmouth after I graduated and received a degree in English Literature. I've never seen or herd about Edward since high school. Alice and Angela and I are still best friends and still talk with each other. Alice worked as a editor for fashion magazine in New York and Angela worked as a teacher in Forks.

And now I was walking to my office on a warm Monday morning, not that I didn't have a car, I did. My old red Chevy truck, it still works but I never use it for work, but I did use it on the weekends to the grocery store, to the bookstore or just hanging around at the park. I worked at a local publishing company in Seattle as a junior editor. I really loved my job because I had a chance to read new books before they were published and I had opportunity to meet with some outstanding authors. I hoped I could be like them someday.

My office was a second home for me. I spent the majority of my time in front of my computer to the point that I had to use my reading glasses, to prevent my eyes from being exhausted . My phone started ringing at the same moment I sat down into my chair.

"Bella Swan. How may I help you?" That's the standard greeting in the office **(actually it is my standard greeting when I work).**

"Bella, honey. How are you?" My mother's voice chimed in on the other line.

I smiled. "Hi, Mom. I'm fine, just arrived at my desk. How are you and Phil?" I started my computer and begun to open some files.

I heard her laugh. "Oh, Phil is fine. He says hi. Bella, do you think you could visit your dad this weekend?"

I stopped what I was doing and furred my eyebrows. "Is there something wrong with Dad?"

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with your father honey. It's just...there is a thing that we as a family, have to settle."

"A thing? Mom, can you be a little more specific?"

"Well..." she sounds nervous.

"Mom, what is going on?"

She exhaled. "Bella, your getting engaged."

I nearly fell out of my chair. "MOM! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT IS THIS? THE 18TH CENTURY? I CAN FIND MY OWN HUSBAND!" My outburst gained some glances from my co-workers but I didn't care.

"Bella, please calm down, this is not your father's intention or mine, but it was the boy who asked your father to marry you when you turned 25 years old."

I slapped my forehead with my free hand. "Fantastic. A boy asked to marry me when I turn 25. Great. Do I know this boy?"

My mother cleared her throat. "Yes you do honey."

Silence.

"Who is he then?"

"Edward Cullen."


	2. The Story and The Profile

**Chapter 2**

**The Story and The Profile**

**Edited by: AshlynVarela**

* * *

My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen? You have got to be kidding me Mom. That guy is a player," I nearly shout out again.

"I've talked to his parents Bella. Edward hasn't dated or seen any girls after he graduated from high school. He was waiting for you."

I didn't know if I wanted to cry or laugh. "Mom, he was a player when we were in high school. He spread nasty rumors about me when I refused his offer to the Spring Dance. Do you want your one and only daughter to marry with a player? Mom, I thought you are better than that!"

"So, you accepted his proposal?"

I fumed. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

My mother sighed. "Will you please listen to my explanation first, Isabella? No interruptions!"

I clamped my mouth shut. I knew better if my mother started to use my full name. This was serious. "Alright, so what is the explanation?"

"Do you remember your friends when you were 4 or 5 years old?"

"Huh?"

"Your childhood friends, do you remember any of them?"

I racked my brain for the answer, trying to reboot all my dim childhood memories. I remember a girl with black hair, a girl with blond hair, a boy with blond hair, and a boy with a bronze hair. And something clicked! Oh My God! Could it be? Some random memories attacked my brain. Now I knew why Edward was looking at me in a weird way and asked me questions about my childhood. He thought I would remember him. I gasped. "Oh, no..."

"Yes, honey," My mom said. "You knew Edward since you were a little girl. Don't you remember him at all?"

How could I remember him? He hasn't spoken to me since he introduced himself. He just looked at me and answered my question if I asked, but never talked with me in the normal way.

"But..but..What does it has to do with the engagement?" My whole body began to shake, either with fear or anger.

"When we moved from Forks, Edward came to your father's house. He said he wanted to marry you when you turned 25 years old. Your father just laughed it off; he thought it was some kind of a kid's joke. But when Edward knew you were moving back to Forks, Edward came to your father's house again, asking for your hand in marriage. And this time your father knows Edward is serious."

My head spun. How was this possible? How could he do this to me? "And what did Dad say?"

"Your father gave Edward a chance for the Spring Dance to escort you but then you refused so Edward was kind of...mad. That was why he spread the rumors to cover your rejection."

I snorted. "That's stupid. Did he know why I refused him? He had a different girl attached to his arm every week, Mom, and I saw him making out with a stupid fake blond girl in the school hall the morning he asked me to the dance. I didn't want to be his victim and I didn't like him. He might have been handsome but he treated girls real bad."

My mother sighed. "He just did that for your attention, Bella."

I clenched my teeth. "Oh, so you're on his side now? No. Absolutely not! I won't accept this engagement. He could marry one of his girls in high school but not me."

"Bella, his parents already agreed to this."

"What?" I nearly lost my temper. "What the hell-"

"Language!"

"I don't care. Look Mom, I'm busy so please call me again later, Love you." I slammed the phone back on my desk and rubbed my temples. I dialed the front office and asked the reception to hold all my calls for me and to just leave a message.

"Geezz...what happened to you?" Jessica Stanley, my co-worker greeted me with her nasal voice. I had a kind of on-off friendship with Jessica. She was nice enough to be your friend, but far away from the ideal type of a best friend.

"My mom" I answered her shortly. She didn't have to listen about the gory details of my 'engagement'. She was a bad enough gossiper already.

She just shrugged and sat next to my office booth. I was starting to edit some of my author's works when she popped her head on the top of the booth. "So, who is this Edward Cullen guy?"

"Who?" I asked non-chalantly without removing my attention from my work. From my peripheral vision, I could see she was rolling her eyes.

"The guy you were talking about with your Mom on the phone?"

I stared at her. "Will you stop invading other people's privacy?"

"Hey, don't be so defensive baby, I was just asking." and then she disappeared to her booth. Ten seconds later, she squealed. "Holy, he is gorgeous!" She appeared again from her booth. "Hey, Bella. You have got to see this!"

I rolled my eyes and rose form my seat. I popped my head to her booth and there...on the computer was...Edward Cullen's Facebook profile. Man, he was gorgeous!! His hair was still unruly bronze, his body was perfect and those green eyes...I drooled mentally to the image but I wasn't stupid enough to fall for him so easily. I had never had a good relationship record. I just didn't trust men. What I had seen in high school with Edward was enough for me to guard myself for being a playboy's or a player's victim. I had to thank Edward himself for becoming the worst role model of the male kind. The profile said Edward was a doctor for the Seattle local hospital. Well that didn't surprise me. Wait...Seattle local hospital? Over here? My eyes widened. Damn! He was closer then I thought.

"Are you sure you don't know him, Bella?" Jessica asked me, but her eyes were glued to the computer. Man, she was drooling too.

I sighed. "He was my friend in high school." I answered her in a bored tone and sat back in my seat. Apparently Jessica wouldn't give it up yet.

"Was?"

"We haven't seen each other since our graduation."

"So, just friend or was he a special friend?" She asked again eagerly.

"Just friend." Or not..

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Just read his profile."

"But, does he know where you work?"

" If he looked at my Facebook account maybe."

Jessica huffed after listening to my answer and went back to her seat. I exhaled. Finally...

Thankfully my work that day was full so I almost forgot about my mother's phone call and about the forced engagement. When I said almost was because I received some notes from all of my phone call for the day and looked in a message that turned my day to hell.

**From: Edward Cullen: I'll visit you tomorrow at your office.**


	3. The Phone Call and The Reunion

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts. Wow, it's a surprise for me that this story already have a lot of readers.**

**For **vampiregurl**: Hi, there. It's nice to see you again :) To answer your questions, please be patient. The show is about to begin!**

**For **KristenStewartFan**: I planned this story will be all BPOV. Perhaps I could write the parallel version or a chapter in EPOV if there were enough readers asking for it.**

**So, it's all depend on you all!**

**Anyhow, this is chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Phone Call and The Reunion**

**Edited by: AshlynVarela  
**

I went home exhausted. Exhausted from work and also from the stupid engagement thing. I flopped down on my couch in my apartment and exhaled. I removed my shoes and turned the TV on. A cheesy sitcom appeared on the screen and for a moment I tried to adjust my brain to understand the story, although it failed miserably. Suddenly my BlackBerry vibrated and with slow motion I picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi, Bella."

I smiled. "Hi, Alice. How are you, girl?"

I heard Alice giggled. "Oh, I'm fine. Hey, guess who called me this morning?"

I yawned. "Who? Jasper?"

"Duh, of course not Bella. If he called, why should I tell you?" Hm..good point there.

I rolled my eyes. "Then who was it Alice?"

"Edward Cullen."

I nearly dropped the phone. "WHAT?"

"I know strange, right? Suddenly he called and asked me if I could come back to Forks this weekend."

A shiver ran down on my spine. I remembered my mother asking me to come home to Forks this weekend also. What was that guy planning anyway? "And what was your answer?"

"I haven't given him my answer yet, but he really expected me to come. He called Jasper too by the way."

Damn! What the hell did he want? "So...you called me to ask if he called me too. Is that right?"

Alice laughed. "Ditto!" and then her tone became serious. "Did he call you Bella?"

I played with my fingers. "No, he didn't. But he called my Mom."

"WHAT?"

I rolled my eyes. "Geez...Alice. It's not a big deal. Perhaps he didn't know where I am."

"Oh, please, Bella. Don't play smart with me. He could see your Facebook profile or asked your parents or maybe track you with Google Earth **(believe me, I tried this once and it was succeed)**. Speaking of Facebook profile, I looked at his this morning. Wow, he's still gorgeous. If I didn't have a relationship with Jasper I probably stalked him around."

I burst out laughing. "Careful there Alice. Jasper will kill Edward if you really did that." Honestly, I didn't mind.

Alice laughed. "Just kidding Bella. There's no man that can compare to Jasper." I smiled hearing her words. I knew Alice and Jasper loved each other deeply, even after all these years. I just wished I could have the same bond with my other half someday.

"So...are you going to Forks this weekend?" Alice asked, cutting my daydreaming.

"Um...I haven't decided yet. It's still Monday though so I'll call you on Thursday." I paused. "Hey Alice. Do you remember a boy with bronze hair that used to play with us when we were kids?"

Alice didn't answer and then I heard her gasped. "Hell, no!"

"Yup, that was Edward."

Alice sighed. "How come I don't remember him?"

"Trust me, Ali...you're not the only one who asked the same question."

Alice scoffed. "So, all of my time in high school, I didn't recognize him."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean? Did Edward ever move from Forks?"

"I don't remember Bella. All I know is Dr. Cullen moved to Forks in my junior year. Perhaps they lived in another town before moving back."

I sighed. "What about Jasper? And also I remember the blond girl, what was her name?"

Alice chuckled. "Jasper was moving out of Forks too when he was in elementary school. I guessed I was lucky when his parents decided to return to Forks. That rainy town is holding a lot of interest. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale. She moved to New York when I started high school. That's why you didn't see Rosalie in school."

"I see."

"Hey Bella, did you know that Rosalie was jealous of you?"

"Huh?"

Alice giggled. "She was jealous of you because Edward paid more attention to you than to her."

I grimaced. "Seriously, Alice?"

"Uh-huh, but I think she's already passed that phase. I heard she was dating a football player, Emmett McCarthy in New York."

"Hm....lots of things have changed." I yawned again. "Sorry to cut this conversation short Ali, but I feel so tired. I'll call you back on Thursday. Ok?"

"Ok Well, I better get going. I still have a lot work to do too. Take care Bella."

"You too. Bye Alice!" I pressed the end button. I walked to my apartment window, the busy streets of Seattle with the car's light's created a lonely feeling for me. What was exactly happened here?

The next day I woke up early. I didn't sleep very well last night, still trying to figure out what Edward was planning for all of us. I knew he was smart; he won't make a hasty decision. But he was also a very determined person. I remembered when he followed me around for a week just to ask me some stupid questions.

I prepared for the day and packed my bag. I stopped when a note from my phone calls from yesterday slipped into my finger. **I'll visit you tomorrow at your office. **I gulped. It meant I have to meet him today. I rubbed my temples. What was I going to do? I couldn't call in for being sick, I had important meetings today with my authors....or perhaps I could ask the front office to say I was not in the office if he really came. I slumped in my seat. Well I guessed that was the best way...for now.

After I heated up my Chevy's engine I walked to my office in a gloom mood. I asked the front office to tell anyone with the name Edward Cullen that I was not in the office today. When I reached to my floor I went straight to the pantry and made myself a coffee. I guessed a little caffeine would help me for the day. I walked to my desk carrying my cup of coffee and stopped dead in my track when I saw a bouquet of lilies on my desk. Lillie's were my favorite flower, and again not all of people knew that.

"It came this morning," I heard Jessica say. She looked kind of...annoyed. Hm...That was strange. I furrowed my eyebrows and opened the card. I could see an elegant handwriting in it.

**I hope these flowers will brighten up your day. Looking forward for meeting you today. Yours, Edward Cullen.**

I blinked several times. Wow, he was good. His training with girls in high school really gave him some justice. And...I really did think he was looking at my Facebook profile.

"You said you were only friends," Jessica said again. I could decipher her tone now. She was jealous.

I smirked. "We were."

"Then, why did he send you these flowers? And lilies? A normal man would give red roses or white roses. He's not normal." Yeah right. So I could dump him and you had a chance to attack him. No way! I might not like Edward, but II wouldn't leave him to fall for Jessica's attack, I still had a heart to prevent that.

"Lilies are beautiful," I answered shortly.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She disappeared in her booth and my smile did too. I looked at the flower cautiously. What was he planning? I felt like a girl who had a stalker in her life and I couldn't escape. For a moment I just sat in my chair, didn't know what to do until an e-mail appeared on my BlackBerry. One of my author's would like to come and met me at 10am in the morning. I put the bouquet in the corner on my desk and started my work for today.

After my meeting with my author it was almost lunch. I sighed and looked at the file on my desk. I won't be finished with my work if I went to lunch now. I shook my head and went to the snack bar machine in the hall to have some granola bars. I returned back to my desk and put my hair into a ponytail. I wore my glasses and started to open the file. This was my normal style when I had a lot of work. I was just finished half of my files when I heard a velvet voice behind me.

"You look sexy with those glasses."

I froze. I recognized that voice. The voice I haven't heard in the last 7 years, the voice that brought a nightmare's when I was in high school. My heartbeat increased its tempo. How...I mean....What...How could he...Damn! Never mind.

I slowly turned around in my seat and there he was in all of his glory, Edward Cullen. Honestly, he was more handsome in person rather than on his Facebook profile. He wore a dark coat with a deep blue shirt underneath and dark trousers. I almost raised my eyebrows.

He smiled. "Hi, Bella."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How did you get in here? How did you know I work here? And the most important thing is...what the hell are you doing here?"

He gave me his famous crooked smile. "Well, firstly, it's nice to meet you again Bella. Secondly, I didn't mention my name in the front office because I knew you'd be avoiding me so I used Jasper's. Thirdly, I checked your Facebook profile and I found out you work here. And fourthly, I'm here to talk to you. Am I answering all your questions?"

It took me a minute to process all of his answers. It looked like my brain stop functioning when I stared at his face. I shook my head mentally. This was not good!

"O...kay...so, what are you want to talk about?"

Edward just opened his mouth to answer my question when Jessica interrupted. "Bella, did you see....Oh, sorry...I didn't know you had visitor." She blushed and composed her face. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. Bella's best friend here."

I chocked on my granola bar. Edward smirked, he knew Jessica was lying. I always thought Edward could understand what you were thinking, it was kind of creepy. I wondered if he ever understood me.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's fi...friend." Edward replied and grimaced. I raised my eyebrows. Was it me or he really was about to call himself my fiancé?

"Oh, yes...Edward Cullen. Bella told me so much about you. She said you guys were good friends." Jessica gave him a--what was supposed to be sexy smile.

Trust me; I tried so hard not to choke my granola bar again.

Edward smiled. "Really? Like what?"

Jessica blushed. "Um...that you worked in the Seattle local hospital and you guys were good friends in high school."

Edward pursued his lips. "I see. Well, I always want to be a doctor, even though my father disagreed. You know, being a lawyer its hard to understand a doctor."

I shook my head. It was a trap. Edward just tested Jessica. Damn! All these years and he still knew how to figure out if someone was lying or not. Believe me; he could have a good career in the interrogation department. I felt bad for Jessica but I was curious myself to hear her answer.

Jessica begun to flirt. "Yeah, I know. Your father definitely doesn't know what is good for you. A handsome man like you becomes a lawyer? I don't think so."

Edward smirked. His green eyes sparkled with humor. "Is that so?"

I rolled my eyes and rose from my seat. "Edward, did you already have lunch? I'm hungry."

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Actually Bella, I was just about to ask you for lunch, but apparently your **best friend **here interrupted us."

Jessica blushed again.

I smiled grimly. "Let's have lunch then. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Edward nodded and turned to Jessica. "See you later Jessica." Jessica beamed when Edward walked out from my booth.

"See Bella...he likes me." Jessica said with dreamy eyes.

I combed my hair with my fingers and took my glasses off. "For the record Jessica, he knew you were lying."

"Huh?"

I turned around just before putting on my blazer. "His father is not a lawyer. His father is a doctor too. Have a nice lunch Jess." I suppressed the urgent to laugh when Jessica's face turned pale. I turned around again and walked to the front office. I guessed payback was a bitch, literally.


	4. The Lunch and The Confession

**Chapter 4**

**The Lunch and The Confession**

I walked side by side with Edward. I just looked down or looked to the street, didn't have the heart to look at him. Sometimes I caught him glanced to me from the corner of my eyes. He ran his fingers to his hair couple of times, he seemed nervous.

"Where are we having our lunch?" I asked for the first time.

He smiled, seemed relieved I broke the tension. "Actually, we already here."

I stopped beside him and looked to an expensive restaurant in front of me. I looked at my costume and frowned. "Um..Edward, I don't hink my clothes are representable for this restaurant."

He rolled his eyes. He didn't answer me and opened the glass door for me. "Humor me."

I sighed and got in. Like I said, he was a determined person. "Didn't we have to call a reservation for this?" I whispered to him while we were inside.

He just smiled and we approached a waitress. "Excuse me, Miss. We have a reservation here."

The waitress seemed surprised and her jaw was dropped when she stared at Edward. Oh, please..not again! In seconds she composed herself. "Oh...yes...um...under which name, Sir?"

"Cullen."

She looked to the list. "Ah, yes. Very well, Mr. Cullen. Please, follow me." She said and for the moment I swore she was glaring at me. What was her problem anyway? I almost rolled my eyes.

She guided us to the corner of the room. Soft music could be heard from our table. It was romantic. Edward pulled out the chair for me. The waitress still glared at me when she was leaving our table.

"Did you come here often?" I asked him, just curious. Perhaps the waitress knew him.

Edward shrugged and looked over the menu. "Couple of times in special occasion." and then he looked at me. "Why did you ask?"

"I think the waitress likes you."

Edward scoffed. "It happens all the time." All the time...figures!

"And this special occasion.. as on a date?" I dared him.

Edward sighed and stared at me with his piercing green eyes. "No, Bella. Special occasion as in formal dinner with my dad."

"I see."

A waiter approached us. "Hello. Can I have your order, please?" He asked Edward but he was staring at me. Odd! What could possibly interesting about me?

Edward narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. The waiter smiled and diverted his attention to Edward. "What your order would be, Sir?"

"Bella? What would you like to eat?" Edward asked.

"Um..." I glanced over the menu. Some names I didn't recognize, I meant how could that be possible? It was just a food. Why should they have to put complicated names on it? "I...have....beef stroganoff," I picked the most recognizable food.

"And you, Sir?" The waiter asked.

"Make it two."

"Alright." The waiter wrote down our order. "And for the drink?"

Edward stared back at me. "Bella?"

"Um...a..coke?" I nearly grimaced.

Edward nodded and turned to the waiter. "Two cokes, please."

The waiter wrote down our drink order and took the menu. He winked at me when he was leaving our table. Seriously, that waiter really needed help.

I turned back to Edward. He still scowled to the waiter. "Um...thank you for the flowers," I said to him, trying to have a conversation.

Edward stared back at me and smiled. "Anytime, Bella. I know they are your favorites."

I blushed. "Er...yes. And that was a nice move with Jessica there. I didn't know you still had it in you. Well, thank you again even I don't remember mention that to you."

Edward looked at me, amused. "You really don't remember, do you?"

I stared back at him. His face turned sad. I swallowed hard. "Edward, I don't mean to be rude, but yesterday my mother called me and told me about...something."

Edward gave me a sly smile and looked to the table. "About the proposal?"

I shuderred. "Yes." My voice was barely a whisper now.

Edward didn't answer me, just playing with the napkin, when suddenly he stared deeply into my eyes. "I love you, Bella."

I stopped breathing. My eyes went wide. I was sure there was nothing wrong with my hearing whne he said he loved me. My brain seemed malfunctioning in a moment.

"Bella, please say something," Edward pleaded. His green eyes full with remorse.

I exhaled, realizing I just hold my breath. Anger filled my body immediately. "What do you want me to say, Edward? We didn't see each other for seven years. You told the whole student body of Forks High some fake rumors about me. You made out with a blond in school hall the day you asked me to the Spring Dance and you had a different girl every week. Suddenly you have the right to ask my father for a marriage. What is this? Another plan of your conquer in women? How many women did you asked to be your wife, huh?" I said through clenched teeth.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, his habit when he was frustrated. "Look, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. At that time I just thought you'll going to like me if I was that type of guy."

"What type of guy?"

"The cool one."

I threw my hands in the air. "The cool guy is not my type. I thought you already know that. So, you didn't know anyhting about me. At all. And suddenly you proposed to me?"

"I know, Bella. I'm so sorry. Through my college years, I tried to make it up to you. I stayed contact with your dad, trying to convince him so I could escort you back-"

"Wait...wait...What? You contacted my dad? All these years? He never told me!" This time I nearly lost my temper.

"I told him not to," Edward said slowly.

I tried to control my breathing. This man was unbelievable. Our conversation cut when the waitress gave us our meal. I was too hungry to bother her glare and her flirtatious glance for Edward. I ate my food with uneasy feeling. What was I going to do now? There was so much I needed to ask Edward about this. About his proposal. About his love declaration.

I finished with my food in record time. Actually it was the fastest moment I ate with beef stroganoff. I played with the glass of my coke, waiting Edward to finish with his food. I glanced to him when he already finished. I decided to ask one question that bothered me when I was in high school.

"Is the rumor true?"

Edward raised his head and looked at me. "What rumor?"

My brown eyes bore to his green eyes. "That you slept with all the girls."

Edward's jaw dropped to the floor and for the moment he didn't answer me. I sighed. Well, I guessed the rumor was true. "Who told you that?" He asked incrediously.

I looked at him, surprised. "So, you really did sleep with them. And then you want to marry me? Not a chance, lover boy!"

Edward shook his head. "No, I meant, who told you that rumor?"

"Tyler Crowley." I answered shortly.

Edward burst out laughing. "Oh, man...he's really sick."

"I don't understand."

Edward grimaced. "It was Tyler who slept with those girls, Bella. Not me. It was Tyler's way to wash his hand clean. I never had any interest for them. At the time you caught me kissed the blond, it was a dare. I didn't kiss her back."

I raised my eyebrows. "That was not what I saw."

Edward chuckled. "I was pushed to the wall. What do you want me to do? Besides, it was just a dare. She was Tyler's next target. I didn't care about her. Well, she did try to get close to me but I didn't return her affections."

I shook my head. "I don't understand you, Edward Cullen. Why didn't you tell me that we were know each other since kids? It'll make my years in high school gets easier."

Edward sighed, playing with his napkin again and then stared deep to my eyes. "Do you remember the day you moved from Forks? We met for the last time at kids."

I stared back at him, questioning him with my eyes. Edward just gave me a-try-to-remember-look. Suddenly those green eyes in front of me changed to a younger boy.

*Flashback*

"So, you are going to move?" younger Edward asked.

"Yes, " I replied. I was 6 years old then.

The boy in front of me just playing with the sand on his shoes. "Will you come back?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He looked at me with his green eyes. "I like you, Bella."

I smiled. "I like you too, Edward. You are nice to me and you are a good friend."

He shook his head. "No, Bella. I mean...I. Like. You."

I titled my head. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

He smiled. "Bella, will you marry me someday?"

My face lit up. "Marry? Is that the game we usually play? About a mom and dad and kids?"

"Yeah, just like that."

I frowned. "Is that mean Alice and Jasper will be our kids too in the future?"

He smiled knowingly. "Of course not, silly Bella. We will have our own kids."

"Oh, I see."

Edward hold my hand. "I'll find you, Bella and when that day comes, I'll marry you."

I smiled. "OK!"

"Bella! Honey! Come on!" My mother called me from the car.

Edward squezzed my hand. "Go. Your mother is waiting for you. I promise you I'll find you."

I just nodded and smiled. Edward smiled back and kissed my cheek. "See you later, My Bella."

*End of Flashback*

The memory of the young boy suddenly returned to the present Edward. I glanced frantically to nothing in particular. I felt something hold my shoulder. "Bella...Bella....hey, are you alright?"

I breathed so hard and looked to the same green eyes. "You...it was you." I whispered.

Edward nodded, seemed relieved and also scared. "Yes, that was me, Bella. I made that promise years ago and I nearly break it. I told you I'll marry you."

I shook my head. "What is this? Some kind of love at the first sight? We're not live in fairy tale, Edward."

Edward smiled warmly. "It's not. The first time I met you, for me, you were just a clumsy girl and annoying. But the more I spent my time with you, the more I drawn to you. You are selfless, kind, beautiful, smart. You're perfect, Bella. Sometimes I always know what other people are thinking but I never understand you. I don't know why. So...No, Bella. It was not love at the first sight. I really like you and love you."

"But...but..when we were in high school-"

Edward sighed sadly. "I know I shouldn't listen to Tyler's advice. I should just be myself. I'm sorry for the nasty rumors too." And then he stared at me. "I had to follow you for a week because he was already had a plan to get into you. And you know what that means."

I looked back at Edward. Really? He did that to protect me from Tyler? If he didn't follow me around, I probably ended up with Tyler in his bed. I clutched myself with my hand, trying to repress the shudder.

"Hey," Edward stroke my cheek. "I won't let him touch you. I'll protect you."

I looked up and stared to Edward. My eyes glistened with tears. "Thank you." I didn't know why I felt so weak.

Edward wiped away my unshed tears. "Please, don't cry, alright. I'm sorry if this engagement seemed to be forced but we could start easily if you like. Besides, I need to make up my time in our high school to gain your trust. It's not an easy thing to do, I know. But I willingly to try for you. So, Bella, can we start again?"

I smiled weakly. "Please, let us be friends first and we could see what we will become after that."

His eyes tightened, seemed hurt, but Edward quickly hiding it. He smiled. "I would like that." He kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Bella." and then suddenly he became serious. "But I mean it when I said I want to marry you."

I sighed. "I know, Edward, just please give us a moment to know each other. OK!" and then I realized something. "What will happenned this weekend?"

Edward smiled grimly. "A reunion. You'll see."

I stared at him in disbelieve. "Reunion?"

"Which reminds me to ask you about it. Will you be able to attend it?"

I blinked several times. "Um...I don't know. I'll let you know soon." I just crossed my fingers while I said those words.

Edward stared at me and nodded. "Alright." and then he turned to his watch. "Come on! The lunch is over in 15 minutes. I need to get you back to the office."

I nodded and Edward called the waitress for our check. The waitress gave him a sexy smile and handed him the check. Edward pulled out a cash, despite my protest, and the waitress left us. She turned seconds later with our change and the bill. She winked to Edward when she left. Edward looked at the bill and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly. "Do we have to pay more?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go!"

He pulled out my chair and I got up. I wore my blazer back and Edward placed his hand on my lower back. I shivered from his touch. He approached the waitress who beamed at him and gave her the bill. "Sorry, but I don't need this." and then he returned to me. "Come now, Bella."

He tugged my hand lightly and we got out from the restaurant, leaving the dumbfounded waitress. "What is it?" I asked him again.

Edward smirked. "She wrote her number on the bill. I returned it back to her."

I burst out laughing while Edward grinning. Really, this man was unbelivable.

-------

**Two chapters in one day? It's all for you, readers. Just stay close, a lot of twist and surprise in the next chapters :)**

**Review really makes my day :)  
**


	5. The ReAcquaintance and The InLaws

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.**

**For **Flora73**: EPOV haven't crossed in my mind. Perhaps I'll write a parallel version for this story.**

**For **Parkerstwilight**: Not only Bella who doesn't remember Edward but also does Alice. Not all people have vivid memory from their childhood.**

**This is chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Re-Acquaintance and The In-Laws**

I returned to work after having my lunch with Edward. Seeing him again after 7 years didn't change what I felt about him yet. I knew he was sweet and caring and (the most important thing) very handsome but I didn't know him now. I only remembered 18 year old Edward and that was not a good memory. His confession at lunch did have an effect on me. I mean...come on! Not all people could have that much of devotion, especially from 6 year old boy.

I bit my lip and dialled one number of the latest person I want to talk about for this matter. "Forks Police Station. May I help you?"

"Can I speak with Chief Swan, please?" I answered and playing with the phone cables.

"May I have your name, Mam?"

"It's Bella Swan, his daughter."

"Please, hold a moment."

I could hear the hold tone and then replaced by my father's voice. "Bella? Hi, honey. How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, Dad. How about you? Still busy at the station?"

He laughed. "Looks like it. So, what do I owe to my daughter for calling me this afternoon?"

"I want to talk to you about Edward." I said sternly.

There was a pregnant pause and I smirked. "So, you remember him? I can see that. I met him this lunch and found some amazing discoveries."

"Bella, honey, let me explain. Don't get angry, alright!"

"Angry?" I seethed. "Tell me something, Dad. How am I supposed not to angry if my own father had a little conspiracy with the man who wants to marry me? And the most important thing is that man hold a bad memory when I was in high school."

My dad sighed. "Bella...."

"Did he tell me the truth, Dad?"

Another pause. "Yes, honey. I guess he told you everything, didn't he? He really met me when you and your mother were moving from Forks, but two years later he moved with his family to Alaska and I thought he forgot about you. And then he moved back here when he started his high school and asking for you again. I told him you already had a plan to move back and he was so excited about it."

I sighed. "He has a bad record for me in high school."

My dad chuckled. "I don't think he was bad, Bella. He didn't know how to get close to you."

I snorted. "He could just speak to me. Not showing all the girls in his arm."

My dad chuckled. "He really did that?"

"Yeah, he did."

He sighed. "So, what do you think about Edward, now that you meet him?"

"Well.....he seems nice and sweet. But I don't know, Dad. We need to know each other again....you know the terms...re-acquaintance..." I grimaced.

He laughed. "Just give him a chance, Bella."

"Alright." I slumped in my seat. "Dad, do you really want me to marry Edward?"

My father didn't answer me for a moment and sighed. "Bella, I just want you to be happy. If you wanted to marry him, that was fine by me and even if you didn't, I'll support you. Just look for the present Edward. He changed so much, honey."

I bit my lip. "Okay, Dad."

"Hey, will you go home this weekend? Did Edward tell you?" He asked again.

"I don't know, Dad. I'll let you know soon. Thanks for hearing my outburst."

He chuckled again. "Anytime, honey. Be careful, alright. Say hi to Edward from me."

I rolled my eyes. I only spoke about Edward one minute ago and he already became my dad's favorite son. Great! "I will, Dad. Bye."

I hung up the phone and rubbed my temple. I gazed to the bouquet of lilies in the corner of my desk and sighed. Okay, let's checked my option here.

Did you like him? Well, maybe.

Did you love him? No.

Did you want to marry him? Can't answer that.

I sighed. What was I getting myself into? My BlackBerry vibrated and a text message appeared from the screen.

**Do you want to have dinner with me -E-**

I pursued my lips. Edward asked my number before saying goodbye from our lunch. I gave it to him half-heartedly. I mean...there was nothing wrong with that, right? I sent my reply.

**I can't tonight. Have a lot of work to do. I'll call you -B-**

I tossed my BlackBerry to my bag and begun with the work I left off for lunch. Tons of files and documents really wore out my body and my mind. I went to the pantry 3 times to refill my coffee. I didn't know it was time to go home when Jessica (who strangely didn't talk much with me for the half day) told me it was already 5 pm. I told her I'll stay at the office until my work was done and then she left me. I turned back to my work until the day turned dark. I sighed and put my glasses off. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and strecthed my feet. It felt stiff after my long hour on my chair.

"You shouldn't work this late."

I jumped at my seat and turned around. Edward was grinning and his hand full with take out. "Damn it, Edward! Do you have to do that? Don't you supposed to be in the hospital or something?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently. "Besides this is my day off."

I scowled at him. "You scared me. You nearly give me a heart attack."

He smirked. "Well, you are lucky that I'm a doctor. I could give you CPR."

My face turned red and he laughed. "Your blush is lovely. Here...I brought you Chinese," He said and giving me the take out enough for two people.

I smiled grimly. "Edward, you shouldn't-"

"No, Bella. I want to do this. Besides I know you won't eat if you didn't finish your work and that is not good." He said sternly.

I looked at him and he looked back with his beautiful eyes. I looked away and turned to the take out. "Um...I don't think I could take this much."

He grinned. "Of course not. Half is for me." My jaw dropped. I guess he really meant it when he said he wanted to take me to the dinner.

He looked around. "Is there any place we can eat all of this pieces?"

I laughed. "Come on! We are going to eat at the conference room."

--

We talked much between our dinner at the conference room. It seemed Edward and I had a lot of common. We loved to read, watched movies and listened to the classic. He told me his story about his family and I told him my life with my mother in Phoenix. Edward was starting his year as a doctor in Seattle a year ago and surprisingly the same year as I started my work in my office. Odd!

I could tell Edward was a nice person and also smart, he was different from the one I knew from high school. He asked me about my work and I answered happily but I didn't ask him much about his work because I knew it wasn't ethical for a doctor to talk about his patients. He also asked me to accompany him to the bookstore the next day and ask for my recommendation. I accepted his offer happily.

My next day was the same. Work and caffeine were becoming my friends and Edward texting me often to keep my caffeine low because he said it wasn't good for my body. Yeah, right!

Edward picked me up after I went home from work and he drove us to the bookstore. He still rode his silver car, the one he used in high school, although he said it was the newest version and he already sold the one from his high school time. Edward asked me about books and I recommended him some works from my author whom I work with. They were good books, by the way.

After visiting the bookstore, Edward took me to dinner at a small diner. It really cozy and I felt great. We were having small talk about our college years when suddenly Edward's phone buzzed. He excused himself to answer the phone while I waited in our table. I was enjoying my tea when I heard someone called my name and the sound paralized me. I didn't dare to look.

"Bella? I don't expect to see you here." A man with a blond hair and blue eyes approached me and sat at Edward's chair.

I grimaced. "Hi, Mike." Mike Newton was Jessica's last victim. She pursued him for months and after couple of dates, she dumped him. She said he wasn't fun but I knew better. Mike was interested in me.

"So, you're alone?" He asked and scooted closer to me.

"No!" I answered sharply and pointed to glass in front of him. "Use your eyes properly this time. I'm with someone."

"But, you are alone now, baby."

I flinched and moved back from him when I felt a hand in my shoulder. "Is he bothering you, Bella?" Edward asked. His jaw clenched and his eyes glinted with anger. Mike gave him a sly smile and leaned back to the seat.

"I was greeting Bella here. No offense, dude."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Get off of my chair."

Mike raised his hands and got up. "Alright. See you, Bella." and then he did something I didn't expect. He caressed my cheek in the most disgusting way and Edward's hand caught Mike's.

"Don't you dare to touch my fiancee." He growled.

My jaw dropped while Mike's eyes bulged from its socket. "Sor...sorry...I don't know."

"Then let me enlighten you here, DUDE. She is my fiancee. Next time keep your hands to yourself and start to treat women with respect. Got that?"

Mike nodded furiously and ran outside when Edward released his hand. Edward sat back at his chair and turned to me. I still dazed from the scene earlier.

"Bella? Are you OK? He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did, I swear I'll-"

"No, Edward!" I nearly shouted at him. "I'm fine. Really. Don't worry. It happens all the time."

"All the time?" His eyes darken again with anger. "Did he do that to you more than once?"

I grimaced. "Er...yes."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I looked at him and cupped his face with my hands. He looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm fine. Besides I'm chief of police's daughter. I know how to defend myself," I said to him, trying to ease the tension.

He chuckled and leaned his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry."

I pursued my lips. "Well, I'm not sorry for Mike. Maybe you could give him some pointers."

Edward laughed and ruffled my hair. I looked at him. "Edward...when you said that I was your fiancee..." My voice faltered in the end.

He cupped my face again and my body was tingling from his touch. "Yes, Bella. You are my fiancee. I know you don't love me now but I promise you to make up my time with you. And I'll wait for you."

I sighed. "Edward, it's been so long....how could you still want me?"

His eyes tightened. "You're all I want, Bella. I don't care what people think or what people said. I want you and only you!"

I stared at him and I could see the sincerity and the love beneath those emerald eyes. "Will...you...wait for me....to love you?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Forever if I had to." He looked over to the clock at the diner and turned to me. "Come on! It's time for the princess to come home." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat. I followed Edward to his car and climbed in after he opened the passenger door for me. During our journey back to my apartment, I was thinking about what Edward said that I was his fiancee. Was it right? I didn't have special feelings with him yet. I was starting to know him again after all these years. Will Edward accept our condition right now, the one-sided love? He said he'll wait for me but for how long? I was busy with my thoughts until I felt the car stopped and I could see my apartment building. Wow, that was fast.

Edward opened the door for me and walked me in to my door. I smiled to him when we reached my room. "Thank you. I really had a great time."

He grinned, seemed happy to see my smile. "No problem, Bella." He ran his fingers to his bronze hair. "Um...Bella, are you free tomorrow night? My parents will be in town and they want to meet you."

I gaped. "Your...your parents?" I never met Dr. Cullen and his wife personally and it was harder when I remembered they were agreed about this 'engagement'.

"Yes. They called me when were at the diner. So, will you go with me?" He asked me again, pleading.

I blinked. "Well..."

"Please....." He gave me his famous puppy dog eyes. Damn!

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh! Fine! Should I wear a dress?"

He grinned victoriusly. "It's a semi formal dinner. Dress will be fine. I'll picked you up tomorrow at 7, OK!"

"OK!"

We stared at each other and Edward slowly caressed my cheek. "You are so beautiful," He murmured. I got lost in his green eyes and Edward leaned down to kiss me. As much as I didn't want to kiss him, but my body seemed have its own mind. Suddenly images from Edward in my high school time assaulted my memory. How he made out with the girls in the school hall and it brought me back to reality. I looked away from him and sighed. Those lips were the same lips which kissed all of the girls and I didn't want to kiss him. Edward sensed my hesitation and finally kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Bella. Sleep well."

"Good night, Edward," I whispered.

Edward walked to the elevator and I opened my door. I closed it behind me and leaned myself to it. Lord, help me!

--

The next day, I arrived 15 minutes early in my office. I had to work with my files in the computer and I felt glad about it. I didn't think I could take it anymore if I had to work from paper files. Jessica didn't speak to me much, perhaps still embarassed with 'The Edward accident' yesterday. Edward texted me at lunch hour and reminded me to have proper lunch. He was also reminding me about the dinner. I smiled for his caring. He was sweet!

I went home at 5 pm and walked hurriedly to my apartment to prepare for the dinner. Edward said it was a semi formal dinner and now here I was, standing in front of my closet, trying to pick the right dress. I never had a dinner to meet parents before and it was getting on my nerves. I silently prayed for tonight. Finally I selected a deep blue dress and a -not so- high heels.

I showered and dressed. I did my hair with semi curl and applied some light make up. I was standing in front of my mirror to check myself when I heard a knock in my door. I looked at the didgital clock on my night stand. It read 7 pm. Wow, he is good.

I looked myself for the last time and grabbed my purse to open the door. My jaw almost dropped when I saw Edward. He was beyond handsome, with dark coat, dark trousers and grey turtleneck. Edward's eyes widened when he saw me.

I smiled weakly. "Hi."

He cleared his throat. "Sorry...you caught me off guard. I never saw you on a dress before. You look beautiful." He said sheepishly and a faint blush colored his cheek **(I always wonder if Edward could blush *grin*).**

I grimaced. "Yeah...I'm not a party and occasion type of girl."

He chuckled and offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

I grinned and took his arm. "Of course."

I locked my door and walked with my hand in Edward's arm to the parking lot. I stopped dead in my feet when I saw a black car instead a silver one. My red Chevy looked like an ancient car next to it. Edward looked at me curiously. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Um...is that your car?" I asked stupidly.

Edward studied my face and laughing. "Yes, Bella. This is my special occasion car. It's black Aston Martin Vanquish, James Bond's car."

"Which James Bond?"

"Daniel Craig."

"Ah."

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He started the engine when he sat at the driver seat. He drove swiftly from the parking lot and I could tell why this was a special occasion car. This car was good. During our journey, Edward was glancing often in my direction. I smiled and looked at him.

"Why are you glancing at me like that? Am I that hideous?"

Edward chuckled nervously. "No, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that. It's just you are so beautiful and I don't know if I could keep myself not to strangle all the men who keep looking at you tonight."

I grinned. "It goes for you too, then. I don't know if I could stay where I am when I saw women glancing at your direction."

"What? Are you jealous?" It was a joke question, but I could sense a hope from him.

Am I jealous? I asked myself. "No, I'm not." I mumbled. Edward didn't say a thing but clutched the steering wheel. He seemed hurt but prefered not to speak out loud in front of me. I sighed. "What I want to say is...." I tried to enlighten the mood. "You were asking me tonight. It's not nice to see other women trying to pounce at you."

Edward laughed sheepishly. "Trust me, Bella. They are nothing compare to you."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so blind, Edward."

Edward looked at me with sincerity. "I was blinding by you and it still does."

I looked back at him and we stared at each other before I grabbed his face with my hands and turned it to the road. "Eyes on the road, Cullen."

He laughed so hard.

We arrived at the restaurant. It looked more expensive than the one when I was having my lunch with Edward. He opened the passenger door for me and I got out. "Wow," I said breathlessly. "You and your family really have an excellent taste."

Edward smiled and took my hand. "Come on! My parents are already here."

I gulped and nervous suddenly took me over. "Okay," I said with small voice.

Edward looked at me and chuckled. "Don't worry, Bella. They love you." Right!

We both approached a waiter in the porch. The waiter's eyes glued to my body and Edward tightened his hold on my hand. "Good evening. May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes. We have a reservation here. Under Cullen," Edward answered in flat voice. He continued to glare to the waiter.

The waiter smiled. "Please, follow me, Sir, Mam. Mr. Cullen is waiting for you."

Edward nodded and we followed the waiter inside. He guided us to a table with a couple already sat on the chair. A woman with caramel colored hair and green eyes rose from her seat and Edward loosened his grip on my hand to hug her. "Hello, Mom. It's nice to see you." She smiled and Edward leaned back to greet the man with blond hair and blue eyes. "Dad," He said while the man patted his shoulder.

I smiled. My parents were divorced, that was why sometimes I felt happy for someone who still have their parents together. It was also my dream to have a family someday. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Bella," Edward's voice brought me back to reality. Edward turned to me and hold my hand. "Bella, this is my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

I took a step forward and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen."

Edward's mother giggled and hugged me fiercely. I was taken aback for a moment but finally returning her hug. She leaned away from her embrance and looked at me. "Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you too and please call me Esme and call my husband Carlisle. Edward is right, by the way. You are a very beautiful girl."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Carlisle also enveloped me on a hug. "Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you too." and then he looked at his son. "Finally!" Edward grimaced and I decided not to think about the inside joke. "Come now! Let's have dinner," Carlisle said.

We took our seat and I was sitting next to Edward. A waitress approached us and as I predicted she was staring at Edward but he always kept his eyes on me, ignoring the waitress. After writing our order, the waitress left and I internally felt calm. Suddenly, I felt my BlackBerry buzzed and I opened my purse to find I had a call from Alice. Edward looked at me curiously and I smiled. "It's Alice." I turned to Edward's parents. "I'm sorry but I have to take this." Carlisle nodded and I rose from my seat. Edward was watching me walked outside to the restaurant porch. I pressed the answer button.

"Hi, Alice."

"Bella!" Alice's voice chirped from the other line. She seemed upset. "What took you so long to answer the phone?"

I sighed. "Sorry, Ali..I'm in the middle of..." What? Dinner? "A meeting with my author." I grimaced and I knew Alice could sense my lies.

There was a pause.

"Oh, really? Then why do I hear a soft music? So, the meeting is using music now too?"

Oh, crap!

"Er..."

"Tell me the truth, Isabella. Where are you?" Damn! She was using the full name treatment.

I sighed. "I'm at a restaurant."

"You WHAT?"

I had to put a space between my phone and my ear. "Alice, you could make me deaf here."

"Cut that out. What the hell are you doing at the restaurant?"

I rolled my eyes. "To have dinner, silly."

"Uh-huh. That is not what I'm asking. You can't be alone there, right?" Damn! She's good.

"Well..."

"Tell me who he is, Bella."

I rubbed my temple and grimaced. "Edward Cullen."

A high pitch voice screamed from the other line and once again I put a space between my phone and my ear. "Seriously, Alice. I still need my ear."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew he had a thing for you," Alice said happily, ignoring my earlier statement. I almost rolled my eyes. If only she knew it wasn't just a thing....for him, at least.

"Yes, Alice. And now...if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of my dinner here with his parents." Ooops...

"WHAT?"

I sighed. "Please, Alice. It's just a dinner and please don't spread the news."

"Bella, Bella.....dinner with parents is the next step from a relationship. You just meet again with Edward and he already take you to dinner with his parents. Jasper took nearly 5 years to finally take me to dinner with his parents."

"Alice, please. I'll call you later, OK!"

She snorted. "Yeah, right. You were promising me to call back on Thursday about our return to Forks but you forgot."

Huh? I nearly slapped my forehead. "Sorry, Ali....I'll call you again after dinner. Promise!"

She sighed. "Alright. I forgive you. Say hi to Edward and his parents from me, OK!"

I smiled. "OK! Bye, Alice."

I pressed the end button and sighed. From all of those time and she had to call me in the middle of the dinner. I shook my head and returned back inside. The food already served and I felt bad they have to wait for me.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," I said remorsely.

Carlisle smiled warmly. "Please, Bella. It was nothing. So, what did Alice say? How is she?"

"She's fine. She was just asking me about our plan to Forks this weekend. She said hi for all of you."

Esme smiled. "Alice is very energetic girl. So, Bella, are you coming to Forks this weekend?"

I squirmed at my seat. Honestly, I didn't maked up my mind yet. "Um...I don't know."

"Please, Bella. I very much hope for you to come," Edward pleaded. His green eyes pleaded and honestly, who could resist those eyes?

"Er...well, alright. I just need to tell my dad and my mom, then."

"One more thing, Bella. Are you sure your car will make it to Forks?" Edward asked again while his parents was pretending not to hear our conversation.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it will. Don't worry, Edward."

Carlisle smiled. "Well, let's eat then!"

Finally we had our dinner. The food was amazing. Edward shoved a fork full of pasta to my plate and I looked at him curiously. "It's good. You should try it." He said, seemed oblivious that his parents were in front of us. After having the main course, the waitress appeared with the dessert. I just finished my half portion from Edward's dessert. I wasn't very fond with desert.

"Edward, I think I left my wallet in my car. Would like to get it for me?" Carlisle suddenly asked.

Edward looked at his dad for a moment and finally rose from his seat. Carlisle gave him the key. "I'll be right back," He whispered in my ear. I nodded slowly.

Carlisle turned to me when Edward was out of our sight. "So, Bella, how are you?"

I stared back at Carlisle and I knew instantly why Carlisle sent Edward out. He wanted to speak with me in private. "I'm fine."

Esme smiled. "What do you think about our son, Bella?"

Oh-oh. Tricky question. I gulped. "He's...nice."

Carlisle and Esme chuckled. "Edward was right. You are a bad liar." Esme said.

I gaped. "He did?"

Esme nodded and sipped her wine. "Please, Bella. Edward told us everything about you. Even before we met you, we knew you were a wonderful girl and apparently both Carlisle and I are right. You are amazing."

I laughed nervously. "Edward often speak highly of me."

Carlisle smiled. "Did he tell you about his proposal?"

My body went colder one degree and I could feel my heart beating so fast. "Yes," I answered him in small voice.

"And what do you think about that?" He asked again.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend you family, really. But I had a bad memory with Edward while we were in high school and I was growing up to hate him. Suddenly he appeared in front me and my parents told me he proposed to me and....I don't know."

Esme smiled. "Edward fell in love with you since he was 6 year old. We thought it was only a child crush that time will wipe it away. Apparently we were wrong. The more he grew up, the more he fell on you. He said there's no other girl for him but you."

A shiver ran down my spine. It was romantic but also a bit of scary. "But, we were apart....."

"Yes," Carlisle interjected. "You both are. But he still knows anything about you from your father. He really cares for you."

"If he really did care for me, why he treated me so bad when we were in high school?' I asked in tight voice.

Esme sighed and rubbed my arm. "We knew about that too and we told Edward it was the foolest thing he ever done to get your attention. We tried to tell him but he was more listening to his friend than to us."

I didn't answer her.

"Give Edward a chance, Bella. He really loves you, with all his heart," Carlisle said warmly.

I slumped at my seat. "I'm afraid I'm not as perfect as he thinks of me."

Carlisle chuckled. "Bella, a lot of girls trying to get his attention but he didn't budge. All he sees is you. Just open your eyes a little."

"If you felt you need to talk, you could talk with us," Esme said again.

I smiled weakly. "Thank you. You are so nice to me."

Just in time Edward appeared at the door and Carlise gave me a knowing smile. Okay, even my in-laws supported his son. What could I do?

After another small talk, we said goodbye to each other. I promised to Carlisle and Esme to visit them in Forks this weekend. During our journey home, I was thinking about my future in-laws. They were nice and kind person. I couldn't believe they are the parents of a boy I hated so mush when I was in high school. Our small talk during Edward absence gave me something. There were so much I need to know about Edward. Those gap for 7 years and I needed to find out who he really was.

"We need to talk," I said to him after some moments of uncomfortable silence.

Edward looked at me. "Okay, we can talk now."

I shook my head. "No! I mean we need to really talk."

Edward didn't answer me. He was staring at the road and then sighed. "Alright. Where do you want to talk? At lunch tomorrow?"

"Somewhere private. Just you and me."

Edward gave me a sly smile and stared back at me. "We could talk at me place and I could cook you dinner."

I gaped. I didn't expect his answer. I was more thinking of talk in my place. Edward sensed my weariness and sighed. "I promise I won't do anything unappropriate to you and we are just having dinner. You never visit my place, right?"

"Um...."

"Please....." Not that puppy dog eyes again!

I threw my hands in the air. "Fine! Just give me your address and I'll drive."

Edward pursued his lips. "Alright. You could bring your old truck in one condition."

I narrowed my eyes. "What condition?"

Edward grinned. "You'll let me give you a ride to Forks."

---------------

**Review? And Edward will give you a CPR :)**


	6. The Talk and The Sleep Over

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites.**

**[Previously]**

Edward pursued his lips. "Alright. You could bring your old truck in one condition."

I narrowed my eyes. "What condition?"

Edward grinned. "You'll let me give you a ride to Forks."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Talk and The Sleep Over**

I gaped at him and scoffed. "What kind of condition is that?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Definitely not take it."

"I still can give you a ride to my place."

"We can talk in my place."

"Are you sure you don't want to see my place?"

I rolled my eyes. "We can do this all night, Edward. Just let me drive to your place, we will having dinner and then I will go back to my place. The next day I'll check my car first before I drive to Forks and I'll meet you there."

Edward shook his head. "I don't trust your truck."

I sighed. "So, we are having an argument in your luxury car now about my truck? Nice move, Edward."

Edward ran his fingers to his hair. "What I want to say is I just want to you to be safe. Are you sure your truck will make it?"

"Of course. I drove my truck from Forks when I first moved to Seattle. Jake re-build the machine for me."

"Jake?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?"

"Of course you do. He's the Native American in Quileute's reservation."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Jake as in Jacob Black?"

"Yes."

He stared at the road and his jaw clenched. "I don't like him."

"Excuse me?" I blinked several times.

"He likes you more than friend."

"Oh, please. Not again, Edward."

"Well, you should know, Bella," He said stubbornly. "He was hoping to be your boyfriend. Even an elementary student can see that."

I laughed nervously. "Hey, I'm not a kid anymore. Besides he already engaged with a girl named Vanessa Wolfe. So, there's no competition."

"Really?"

I giggled. "Really. So, how about our deal?"

Edward smirked. "I still give you a ride to Forks."

"What?"

Like I said, he was a determined person.

--

No need to argue with Edward when he already made a decision. He made me agree with this agreement. Edward left me in front of my door again after saying thank you for accompany him to dinner. He kissed my cheek again, although I knew he wanted to kiss me because his eyes lingered in my lips before. I wasn't ready to kiss him, not in our state of relationship.

My sleep that night was peaceful, after several phone calls to Alice and my parents. Alice asked me the details about dinner and I just answered her the major detail, minus my conversation with Carlisle and Esme. My father seemed happy I could go home. I haven't seen him since Christmas and it seemed like a lifetime ago.

I woke up in the morning with an easy feeling. It was Friday and I'll spend my weekend with my old friends in my hometown. What could more fun than that? I prepared for the day, as usual, put my files and other important documents to my bag. I was about to toss my BlackBerry when I saw a text message on the screen.

**Morning, beautiful. Have a nice Friday. Can't wait for our dinner tonight. I'm sorry if I couldn't text you or call you often today. I have an emergency patient and he's under my supervision. I'll call you at 5. Be safe. -E-**

I smiled. I fingered my phone and sent my reply.

**Morning, handsome. Have a nice Friday too. Be a good doctor today. Take care. -B-**

I looked at the digital clock, put my phone to my bag and walked to my office. The weather was not so hot today, so I enjoyed my walk to my office. I went straight to the pantry and made myself a tea this time. My stomach was already had its tolerance with coffee. I walked to my desk and begun to open my files when Jessica's nasal voice interrupted.

"Well, look who's here."

I frowned and turned to her. "A simple good morning will suffice."

Jessica smirked. "Guess what, Bella...I met someone yesterday and he told me an interesting news about you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What news?"

Jessica pretended to play with her fake nails. "I just heard that you are happen to be engaged with a man named Edward Cullen."

I froze. Where did she hear that? Nobody knew about this. Only Edward, my parents and Edward's parents and....Oh, hell, no! I narrowed my eyes. "This someone...Did he has blond hair and blue eyes and always spend his time trying to get me laid?"

Jessica raised her head and looked at me. "How do you know?"

I snorted. Bingo! "He made Edward upset. It serves him right." I looked at her. "So, you guys still keep in touch, then? I thought you both are over."

"Is it true about the engagement?" She asked again, ignoring my question.

"What is it to you?" I asked back sharply. "You still have tons of males to attack, but you can't just leave a good man for me once. Such a friend."

Jessica's face turned red and disappeared to her booth. I rolled my eyes. For all of my working day and she had to ruin it on Friday. Great!

I buried myself in my work, trying to have a proper lunch and ignoring Jessica all day. I had had enough with her this week. Edward texted me at 5 pm giving his address along with his room number and it surprised me it was only half an hour from my apartment. He also asked me what kind of food I would like to eat. I answered him anything would be fine because the one thing accrossed in my mind was not the food, but our talk.

I went home, showered and changed my clothes to simple jeans, T-shirt and a cardigan. The weather was warm and I won't need a jacket at night. I brushed my hair, applied light make up before grabbed my purse and locked my door. I got in to my red Chevy and turned the engine on to heat it up. I waited for 10 minutes and started to drive from my parking lot. I put the radio on and switched the channel to a classic station. I started to humm along the journey.

Finally I arrived at Edward's apartment. My eyes widened. He lived in one of the most luxuriest place in Seattle. That didn't surprise me. I took a deep breath and looked at my clothes. I grimaced, hoping the security didn't throw me out from the building. I climbed out from my truck and walked in to the building. I greeted the doorman and pressed the intercom.

"Hello," a velvet voice rang from the speaker.

I smiled. "Hello, yourself."

"Bella!" He seemed both relieve and happy when he heard my voice. "Come on in!"

"OK!"

I found his door after looked around couple of times and knocked. I fidgeted with the hem of my cardigan when the door opened. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. He only wore a dark button-up T-shirt and a dark jeans but he still beautiful. I shook my head to regain my concentration.

"Hi!"

He smiled. "Hi! Please, come in!"

"Thank you."

I stepped in awkwardly. This was my first time to visit a man's apartment. His room was twice bigger than mine, too big for a bachelor. His apartment had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen and dining room. Wow! I could see Esme's influence in this room.

"Your place is....nice," I complemented him.

He smiled. "Thank you. I'll finish my cook in the kitchen. You can watch TV in the living room."

"OK!"

He smiled once again and disappeared to the kitchen. I looked around. His room was dominated with black and white. A plasma TV with DVD's and bookshelf occupied the living room along with a big couch. In the wall, I could see a huge board of memorabilia full with pictures and a Harvard banner. I stepped closer and looked over the pictures. I could see his pictures with Carlisle and Esme, pictures from different places, pictures when he was graduated, pictures of him in front of Harvard building where he gained his medical degree and most of all I saw a picture of a boy and a girl standing next to each other. The boy had a bronze hair and green eyes while the girl had a dark brown hair and brown eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and moved closer to see the picture clearly. The picture seemed to be taken in a local park, for a lot of blur people could be seen behind them. And for the second time, a memory flashed in my mind.

*Flashback*

"Come and get me, Bella," 6 year old Edward shouted at me from the distance. His laughter filled the air.

I was standing breathless after trying to catch him. "Not fair," I shouted back at him. "I can't catch you. Your legs are longer."

Edward laughed and ran back to me but stopped few steps in front of me. "Alright. Try to catch me, then."

I pouted and started to run, and being a clumsy I was, I fell down to the grass and hit a small rock. "Ow."

Edward' laughter stopped and he kneeled down next to me. His face was troubled. "Are you OK, Bella?"

I nodded, trying not to cry.

"Come on. I'll help you clean the wound," Edward said and helped me to stand.

I stood slowly and wobbled, but he catched me. I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I'm just a burden to you. I can walk by myself. You should continue to play."

Edward shook his head. "You're not a burden at all, Bella."

"But..."

"No."

I sighed. "It won't be fun if you just had to catch me anytime I fall, Edward."

"I don't care. I'll always catch you. Forever if I had to."

*End of Flashback*

"Bella?"

I gasped and turned around to find Edward was standing next to me. Our faces were just inches apart and my face suddenly turned red, but he seemed oblivious.

"Are you alright? I called you several times, but you seemed lost on your own thoughts."

I tried to control my breathing and smiled. "Yeah, it's nothing. It's just another memory."

Edward went silent and looked over a picture in the board. An understanding expression written on his face. He smiled and touched the picture lightly. "I always take this picture everywhere I go. It's the only reminder of you."

I stayed silent and finally Edward broke the trance. "Come on. Dinner is ready."

I smiled and followed him to the kitchen. My eyes widened when I saw the food. A plate full with pasta and a bowl of salad. "Wow! You really cook this time."

Edward chuckled and pulled a chair for me to sit. We ate our dinner in comfortable silent. Edward was a good cook, though, and it was surprising me. Not all man could cook these days. "This pasta is great, Edward. Thank you so much for cooking." I said to him when I finished with my food.

Edward smiled. "You're welcome, Bella. Esme always told me to learn how to cook. I have to thank her later."

I smiled back. "Here...let me wash the dishes."

Edward frowned. "Bella, you're my guest. I won't do that to you."

I shook my head. "You already cook for me. I can have my fair share."

Edward sighed. "Alright."

I grinned in victory and started to collect the dirty plates and glasses. Edward helped me dried all the dishes. Well, we were really a good team.

"So..." he said, fidgeting in his feet. "Where do you want to talk?"

I was taken aback for a moment. Dang! I almost forgot the main reason I came here. Edward raised his eyebrows when he saw my expression. "Um...in the living room?" I suggested.

Edward nodded and took my hand. He guided me to the big couch and we sat there face to face. "So, tell me about your day?" He asked.

I frowned. "Apparently Mike pulls a little stunt by telling Jessica that you are my fiancee."

Edward smirked. His eyes glinted with amusement. "He did?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that's good."

I rolled my eyes. "And then Jessica asked me if Mike was telling her the truth."

"And...your answer?"

I shrugged. "I didn't say yes or no. I left her keep guessing, I guess."

Silence.

Edward cleared his throat. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked in low voice.

What do I want to talk about? There was so much I want to ask him. How he been doing all these years? What happenned to those moments in high school? What was his motivation to hook up with those girls? Was there any girls who interested in him?

"Tell me about yourself," I blurted out.

Edward blinked several times. "OK! What do you want to know about me?"

"Why are you doing all those thing when you were in high school?"

Edward sighed and ran his hands to his hair several times. "I was an idiot back then." He begun to explain. "I didn't know what was getting into my head. I couldn't control my action and my mind whenever you near me and Tyler made it worse."

I looked at him. "How could you make out with all those girls, Edward? Are you planning to do that to me too?"

"No!" He answered immediately. His face turned somber. "I will never do that to you, Bella." He sighed again. "I was frustrated, I think, because I can't get close with the girl of my dream so I just threw myself to them."

I clenched my teeth. "And playing with their feelings?"

"Bella, please-"

"How could you, Edward?" I asked in tight voice. "They might be throwing theirselves to you, but you can refuse."

"I know, Bella. I know," He said, frustrated. He stood and begun pacing in front of me. "I never held any interest to them. I only had my eyes on you, but I don't know how to approach you. It pains me more when you didn't remember me and mostly about my promise to marry you."

I turned pale and my heart was beating faster. I didn't know how to answer that.

"For all my life, I'm in love with you, Bella. It's always been you. Can't you see?" He asked in low voice and kneeled in front of me. His eyes full with love and longing. "I can't live without you."

I scoffed. "Well, you were doing fine during our high school time."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, please, stop..." He said weakly.

I looked at his anguish face. "You kissed them, Edward...no, you were making out with them, in the school hall. What are you thinking? Practicing to be a good kisser? Because that was what I heard. 'Edward Cullen, the greatest kisser'."

He didn't answer me. I sighed and wriggled from his hold. I stood up in the middle of the living room. I turned back to him. "Honestly, Edward. I don't know you. I don't know the real you. I can't marry you because I don't know you. At all."

Edward didn't move. He stared blankly at the couch in front of him. I sighed and grabbed my purse. "Thank you for the dinner. I'm going home now. See you tomorrow in Forks."

I walked to the door when suddenly I felt two strong arms grabbed my waist and turned me around. Edward hold me so close to him. His arms caged me.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked, feeling little scared for a moment. He wouldn't do something to me, would he?

"Bella, please....Don't leave. I already let you slip through my fingers and I don't want that to happen again. I'm sorry for what I've done, but please don't leave me," He pleaded. His green eyes glinted with fear and sadness.

"Edward-"

"Please, Bella. You could hit me, punch me or hate me, but please, don't leave me," He whispered.

My body was tingling once again, with him hugged me so close. I sighed. "Who are you, Edward?"

He looked at my eyes. "I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, the man who loves you and wants to marry you. The man who fall in love with you since I was 6 years old. The man who wants to do anything to keep you with me. The man who will wait forever for you to love me."

I gaped at him and speechless. Lord, how could this man choose me over the others? I gulped and stared back to his eyes. "Are you really changed?"

He smiled dreamily. "Yes, I am, Bella. I want to be a better man for you."

We stayed like that for a moment.

"Um...Edward, you can release me now." He looked at me anxiously, seemed afraid I'll burst through the door. "I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded slowly and released his hold on me. "I'm truly sorry if I scared you."

I pursued my lips. "Well, you did it all the time."

He chuckled and I smiled. He looked over the clock. "It's still early. Do you want to watch a DVD?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

--

We chose to watch Law Abiding Citizens **(it's a great movie!)**. We sat at the couch and I made myself comfortable. Edward looked at me.

"You can lean on my shoulder."

I froze and stared at him. His eyes were smoldering and I felt a knot in my stomach. I nodded weakly and scooted closer to him. I leaned my head to his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I closed my eyes when I inhaled his scent. He smelled good and I felt calm. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" He whispered.

"Yes. Thank you."

He smiled and we turned our attention to the movie. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, my long hour of work finally took me over. My eyes went heavy and I fell asleep. I felt like I was sleeping in minutes when someone shook my shoulder gently.

"Bella....you can't sleep here. Please, sleep in the guest room," I heard Edward's beautiful voice between my conciousness.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward hovering me. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's nearly 11 pm. Please, Bella, just sleep in the guest room," He said again.

I shook my head weakly. "No, I can go home. I haven't pack for tomorrow."

I started to get up but Edward hold me. "Absolutely not, Bella. You're tired. You can pack tomorrow. Besides you'll ride with me to Forks."

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "But, I don't bring my toothbrush and-"

"Silly girl," Edwards said whilst ruffled my hair. "I have spare toothbrush and you can wear one of my T-shirt."

Honestly, I didn't have the energy to fight him so I just nodded and Edward helped me to the bathroom. He gave me a brand new toothbrush and left the bathroom to give me some privacy. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair with my fingers. I stepped out from the bathroom and headed to the guest room. A king size bed with golden comforter mocked me to throw myself on top of it. Edward gave me a T-shirt and a sweatpants.

"Good night, beautiful. Sleep well," He said lovingly and kissed my forehead.

He walked out from the room and closed the door. I changed my clothes and noticed Edward's T-shirt was too big for me. It fell to my knees and I decided not to wear the sweatpants. I turned off the lights, crawled under the comforter and sleep finally took me over.

I didn't know how long I've been sleeping when I woke up in the middle of the night. I blinked several times and realized I was in Edward's apartment. Suddenly I felt a presence next to my body and I jerked away. I saw Edward laid beside me, with white T-shirt and pajama pants. He curled up beside me in the top of comforter. He looked peaceful and untroubled. I looked at his face and slowly raised my hand to stroke his hair. His bronze hair was soft and smooth. Seeing his sleeping face made my body warmer. Edward stirred a moment under my touch and I pulled my hand back. He shivered and I frowned. He must be cold. I got up and opened the closet to find a blanket. I selected the thickest blanket and cover his body to keep him warm. Edward snuggled deeper to the pillow and seemed comfortable. I smiled and crawled back under the comforter. I looked at him for a moment before kissing his forehead. "Sleep well, Edward."

-----------------

**Edward and Bella need their moment together before the real rollercoaster begins. :)**

**Please review ^.^**


	7. The Hometown and The Old Friends I

**Wow, 2.000 hits! Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews. This is a long part, so I write it in three separate chapters. I hope it's worthy for the long update.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Hometown and The Old Friends (part I)**

I woke up by the shrill of my BlackBerry alarm clock. I reached my purse sleepily and snatched the phone out. I looked at the number on the screen. 5.30 am. I huffed back to my pillow and looked at the figure who slept beside me. Edward still curled up beside me and seemed unaffected by my alarm. I studied his face, his masculinity, his strong jaw and his perfect cheeks. As I looking to his beautiful face, I remembered how close our bodies yesterday when he hugged me. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I listened to his steady breathing and didn't stop wonder how this man could stay in love with me since he was 6. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. What did I do to finally 'engage' with this man? I shook my head and got up from the bed. I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and had a quick shower. I changed my clothes to my yesterday outfit and got out from the bathroom. Amazingly, Edward still asleep. I guessed he had a long hour of work too.

I took my BlackBerry with me and headed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, hoping I could cook a decent breakfast for both of us. I decided to cook scramble eggs and made sandwich. I started to cut and fry the ingredients when my phone vibrated. I turned off the stove and looked at the caller ID. Alice.

"Morning," I greeted her.

"Bella, good morning. Wow, you already awake?" Alice asked me full of surprise.

I chuckled. "Of course, silly. I have to drive to Forks. It's a long journey." I turned on the stove back and started to make the scramble eggs.

"Hey, are you cooking?" She asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Just sandwich and scramble eggs, Ali. Nothing more."

"OK, then. So, is Edward coming to Forks too?"

"Yes, he is," I answered her while my hand busy with the frying pan. "You'll see him later. By the way, what is this reunion? I never had the chance to ask him about this." Well, it was because a lot of things happened and keeping me distracted.

"It's a high school reunion."

My hand stopped. "Say that again?"

"It's a high school reunion," Alice repeated. "And maybe a small reunion for the five of us."

I rubbed my temple. I turned off the stove and put the eggs to 2 separate plates. "A high school reunion and a small reunion for the five of us. Edward never told me about this." I took the plate to the dining table.

"Well....Edward asked me not to tell you," She sounded guilty.

My body went rigid. "What?"

"I didn't know his motivation was, but I think he wanted to surprise you."

I sighed. "What is it with Edward and telling me the truth? I guess the two things work separately. And I hate surprises."

Alice giggled. "It will be great, Bella. I'm on my way to Forks now. See you there."

At the same time, Edward appeared to the kitchen still in his T-shirt and pajama pants. His hair still unruly bronze that made him looked sexier. He moaned. "Smells good."

I froze. Alice gasped. Crap!

"Isabella Marie Swan, who the hell is that?" Alice's voice raised two octaves.

"Er..."

"Bella, are you having sleep over at Edward's?"

"Um..."

Edward looked at me. "Who is that?" He asked.

I gulped. "It's Alice."

He smirked and raised his hand, indicating me to give my phone to him. "Hello, Alice....I'm fine, thank you.....Of course, I'll be there. I'm riding with Bella, by the way..." And then he laughed. "No, Alice. It's not what you think. Bella was too tired to go home, so I offered her to sleep in the guest room....I won't lie to you....No, I won't take advantage of her....Alright. See you there." He hung up the phone and gave it to me.

I scowled at him and tossed my phone to the kitchen counter. "So, high school reunion, heh?"

Edward grimaced. "I'm sorry. I have all the intention to tell you , but I guess I was having too much distraction."

I huffed and sat at the dining chair. "A high school reunion? I hate high school reunion."

Edward chuckled and his face turned somber immediately. "Um...thank you for the blanket." He murmured.

I turned to him and took a bite of my sandwich. "No problem. I can't let you getting cold." I smiled coyly. "So, am I still a somniloquist?"

Edward tensed and looked at me. "Bella...."

"I still remember you told everyone I was a sleeptalker. Thank you for that and forget it! I'm not going to the reunion!" I grabbed my phone and headed to the guest room.

"Bella, wait!" He shouted and rose from his seat.

I grabbed my purse hastily and got out from the bedroom. "Bella, please listen to me!" He said while following me around his apartment.

I turned to him with anger filled my body. "What the hell do you want from me, Edward? I don't understand you. Why don't you tell me about this?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry."

"It's not enough!" I said sternly. "You said sorry all the time, but you end up with another repeat performances."

His shoulder slumped and he raised his head to look at me. His green eyes full with sadness. I braced myself not to fall for his charm. "I really want to tell you, honestly! Forks High never held a reunion after a decade** (sorry, I just made it up for the sake of the story's)** and this was their first. My father told me about this and I really want to come with you, also this is my opportunity to meet with your parents."

I raised my eyebrows. "My parents?"

Edward nodded slowly. "I want to talk about our...current....relationship."

I threw my hands in the air. "Are you still want to keep this 'engagement' thing? I just happen to know you again and telling me the truth could be a good start." My eyes narrowed. "Are you going to force me to marry you? It won't happen, Cullen!"

Edward sighed and laughed nervously. "I'm not going to force you to marry me. I just want a chance to prove myself to you that I'm worthy for your love and hopefully to become your husband. Well, technically, we are engaged since we were 6 years old." Oh, joy! I've been engaged for almost 19 years.

I hung my head in my hands. "Oh, Lord!" And then I looked up to him again. He still stared at me with his piercing green eyes. I sighed. "I'm not going," I said again and turned to open the door knob.

"I'm asking you to go as my date!"

My hand stopped, my heart rate picked up and I turned around to look at him. "What?"

Edward took few steps closer to me. "I'm asking you as my date."

I still stood there in daze. Edward stopped few inches from me. "I'm sorry for your bad memories when we were in high school, but it's a good time to show them what we are now. Don't you think?" He asked.

"What? That we are engaged?" I asked sternly.

His eyes glint with humor. "It's an added bonus, I think. Besides you promise my parents to visit this weekend."

I cursed under my breath. Yeah, using the guilt card! I stared at him. "You know what? High school reunion is the last thing on my mind. We had a bad record of relationship and suddenly we appeared to have an relationship. And also I don't want a reminder about all the girls you've been kissed."

"Will you stop that? That was 7 years ago, Bella. People changed," He said sternly.

"Do you?" I looked at him. "And what is this small reunion for the five of us?"

He sighed. "It's a reunion for you, me, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. That was my idea. We'll have lunch tomorrow in my house."

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a shaky laugh. "Rosalie, Edward? Really? She's not a good friend of mine. She always glared at me if you came near me. I think she likes you."

Edward scoffed. "No, she doesn't. She just doesn't like to be the second person from the highlight."

"Right. And does that thing make the situation easier?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "We're not kids anymore, Bella."

"Whatever!" I said rudely and went to the kitchen. I took my plate and headed to the living room.

"What are you doing?" He asked in amusement.

I turned on the TV. "Eating."

Edward still stood there. "I have dining table, Bella. Why don't you eat with me in the kitchen?"

I looked at him. "No."

He sighed and headed to the kitchen. I ate my breakfast with gloom mood. This was worst than hearing Jessica's nasal voice everyday at the office. I was highly irritated by him. How on earth to break our childhood 'engagement'? I refused to marry him, but my parents and his parents already agreed. Perhaps if I spoke to them that I disagreed, they will consider it. I sighed. It was hard, but I could try.

Edward took the shower after eating his breakfast. He packed quickly while I still watching the meaningless show from the TV. One hour later I went to my apartment with my truck while Edward was following me from behind with his car. I felt like I had a stalker.

I got out from my truck after I parked at the parking lot. Edward followed me to my room. "Sorry. My place isn't nice like yours," I said in low voice.

He shook his head and smiled. "Your place is warm."

I raised my eyebrows and cleared my throat. "Alright. Just wait here. I have to pack."

Edward nodded and turned on the TV. I went to my bedroom and opened my closet. I selected some necessary outfits and a black dress for the reunion. I buzzed between my room and my bathroom to pack all of my things. After changing my clothes, half an hour later I was ready and told Edward we could go now.

We got out from my apartment at 8.30 am and the journey to Forks took 4 hours long. "Are you sure you could drive 4 hours non stop?" I asked him while I was wearing my seatbealt.

He grinned. "We could stop for snack or the restroom."

I nodded and he turned on the engine. Well, Forks....here we come!

--

We stopped twice along the journey, mostly to buy snack and using the restroom. We didn't speak much during the ride. Finally Edward rolled his eyes and broke the silence after we crossed the border of Port Angeles.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment until we arrived at Forks?" He asked desperately.

I looked at him. "No, I'm going to give you the silent treatment until we arrived back to Seattle."

He sighed. "Is there any particular reason for you to do that?"

"You just throw me to the piranhas," I nearly shouted at him.

He grinned. "Piranhas don't live in Forks."

"Ugh!" I grumbled.

Silence.

"We are going to my house first," Edward said to me.

"Huh?" I looked back at him in shocked.

"My parents are waiting for us."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Edward nodded and grinned. I rolled my eyes and suddenly felt nervous again. I never been to Edward's house, but I heard from the gossipers in Forks High student body that his house was more like a mansion. It was strange, though, because it was only the three of them. I wondered if Edward ever took one of his girl to his house. I shook my head. Focus, Bella!

We passed the border of Forks and Edward drove to the small road. I furrowed my eyebrows. I saw nothing but the trees. How could a family live around here?

"Your family is not a serial killer, is it?"

Edward looked at me in amusement. "What makes you think that?"

"The forest," I answered shortly.

Edward smiled. "My family love outdoors and nature, Bella. Living in big city is not our style."

"Uh-huh. That is why you choose Alaska, then."

He shrugged.

The trees soon thinning and I could see a big white house or mansion, that was! Edward stopped the car and turned to me. "Well, this is my house."

I nodded slowly. "It's...nice."

He chuckled and got out from the car. He opened the passenger door for me and hold my hand. After Edward took his bag from the trunk, we walked to the porch and Edward opened the front door. I almost gasped when I saw the interior. They really had excellent taste. I couldn't believe Edward lived with all this luxury and became a player in the school.

"Mom, Dad, we're here!" Edward shouted.

Esme and Carlisle appeared in front of us. Esme gave me a hug almost instantly. "Bella, dear, it's nice to see you again. Welcome to our home. Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?"

I smiled and leaned away from her embrance. "Hi, Esme. No, thank you. I'm just passing by before I go to see my dad."

"Please, take a rest for a while. You had a long journey," Carlisle said to me.

I nodded and Edward took my hand. "Come on. Let me show you my room."

"OK!"

I walked with Edward to the second floor. We stopped at a door and Edward opened it. His room was not different from his apartment. Clean and tidy, for a man. A huge bed in the middle of the room, a big couch, bookshelves, CDs, a fancy stereo system and a desk.

"This is my room," He said sheepishly.

I got in slowly and looked around. Edward still stood in the door. I turned to him and chuckled. "Why are you standing there? This is your room."

Edward bowed his head and a faint blush colored his cheek. "Um...I've been dreaming of you standing here, in my room. And my dream is coming true now."

Now, it was my turn to blush. I bit my bottom lip and laughed nervously. "Well, you room is great. Really!" I looked around again and stopped at a picture of mine. Yup! My picture! On his desk! It was candid, so I didn't look at the camera. I was wearing my graduation gown. I swallowed hard.

"Alice took the picture for me because I couldn't get close to you, not with what I did. You are so beautiful."

I sighed and sat at his bed. Edward put his bag on the floor and slowly sat next to me. I closed my eyes and opened it to look at him. "Why are you doing this to me, Edward?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "Doing what?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "You seem have many layers that I don't know. It's confusing."

Edward stayed silent and tucked a hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry for everything, really."

I looked again to his eyes. "Did you ever bring one of your girls here?"

Edward tensed and grinned. "No, never!"

I rolled my eyes. "Then why they could tell perfectly about your house?"

He chuckled. "Bella, this is Forks. Even a small news can wipe you out like a storm. My father's colleagues happen to talk among themselves about this house after they visit here. I guess that is where the news coming from."

So...he never took the girls. But, for 7 years...did he ever... I gulped. "Did you..ever...?" I ducked my head, hiding my crimson cheeks.

Edward titled my chin to look at him. His eyes were searching mine. "What is it, Bella?"

"Did you ever...you know....had...."

Edward burst out laughing. "Seriously, Bella. Are you asking me that question?"

I frowned. "You're not answering my question."

Edward stopped laughing and looked at me deeply. "No, Bella. I still keep my virtue." And then he stroked my cheek. "For you."

I blushed again and Edward chuckled.

Esme called both of us for lunch and Edward took me to dining room. The lunch was good, Esme was a good cook too. We talked about Forks, mostly, and Carlisle sometimes asked Edward about his job in the hospital. They asked me about my job too and I answered it happily. After lunch, I said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and promised them to come for the lunch tomorrow.

Edward drove me to my dad's house. It was a small house, but it held a lot memories for me. My dad's cruiser was on the driveway. Edward stopped at the front and turned off the engine. He got out from the car and opened my door.

"Well, this is my house," I grinned and he chuckled.

He opened the trunk and took my bags. We walked into the front door and I knocked several times. A few rustles later, the door opened and my jaw dropped.

"Mom?"

My mom squealed and hugged me. "Oh, honey. I miss you. Come on in! You too, Edward."

Edward smiled and we got in to my house. My dad appeared from the stairs. "Hello, sweetheart!" He hugged me and shook Edward's hand after releasing his hug on me. "So, do you want some lunch or what?"

"No, Dad. I already ate in Edward's house."

My parents' eyebrows raised and a knowing smirked appeared on their faces. "Really?" My mom asked.

I nodded and looked at my mom. "Mom, what are you doing in here? You didn't tell me you're here."

My mom grimaced. "Well, I want to give you a surprise."

A surprise? My eyes narrowed again and turned to Edward. "Do you know about this?"

He shrugged, feigning innocence.

I rolled my eyes.

My dad cleared his throat. "So, what would you like to do now?"

I could see Edward fidgeted in his feet and looked at my dad. "Can I talk with both of you?"

My face turned pale.

--

I took my bags to my old room, trying to escape their talk. But, I knew it was pointless. After stalling for 15 minutes, my dad called me to go downstairs. I took a deep breath and dragged my feet to the living room. I saw my parents and Edward sat on a the couch. I took my place next to Edward.

"Well, Edward, what is it that you want to talk about?" My dad asked.

Edward smiled. "It's nice to see you both again, Charlie and Renee. I'm sure you know about my intentions towards Bella since I was 6 years old. I want to ask you if the permission to escort her still available."

I gaped at him. Edward didn't look nervous at all. It was like he already practiced with this speech thousand times. My dad cleared his throat. "I know exactly your intentions with Bella and I already give you my permission. Apparently there are a lot of things you guys need to work out."

"I know that, Charlie," Edward said sincerely. "I was treating her so bad when we were in high school and now I want to prove her that I changed."

Renee nodded. "But, it was strange that you already love Bella since you were 6 years. How could that be?"

Edward blushed. "Um....because she is kind and beautiful and smart and I really love her."

My parents giggled while my jaw dropped. Seriously, Edward?

My dad turned to me. "What do you think about that, Bella?"

I blinked several times. "Well, I already told Edward it was not easy to forget what he did to me in high school and also this engagement thing is very....sudden." I grimaced.

Silence.

"Do you need time?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Do you need time to accept our engagement? I can give you time." He said again.

My head felt dizzy and sighed. "This is more like a force engagement or more like an arrangement marriage."

Edward smiled grimly. "No, it's not. I asked you to be my wife when we were 6. No pressure and no influence. I really want to marry you."

I blushed and my parents grinned like a Cheshire cat. Ugh! I couldn't believe this! I swallowe hard. "I can't do this. I'm not ready for marriage. Can we call it off?"

Edward tensed and my parents looked at me in amusement. I shook my head. "Please, I just happen to know I've been engaged for 19 years and my supposed to be fiancee treated me like shit when I was high school and he once became a player. It's too much for me."

Edward looked at me with pained eyes. "Bella, please...what can I do to make it up to you?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Um...what about you guys trying to live together?"

I nearly fell of my chair. Edward's eyes widened. My dad's jaw dropped. We all turned to my mom's direction. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please...you could rent a two rooms apartment, besides you both are adult. I'm sure you know how to be safe."

I blushed hard while Edward choked an air. My dad rolled his eyes. "Are we really discussing this matter, Renee?" My dad asked. Ah, finally! One person on my side.

"Come to think of it! You both were apart for 7 years. A lot of misunderstanding and miscommunication. How will you solve it with living in separate place?" My mom asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Our offices are located in different side of Seattle, Mom."

"Well, then, try to find an apartment in the middle of it," She insisted.

I rubbed my temples. "It's not that easy, Mom."

"Why?"

My dad shook his head and looked at Edward. "What do you think, Edward?"

He stayed silent and then grinned. "I don't mind."

My eyes widened. "What?"


	8. The Hometown and The Old Friends II

**[Previously]**

"Come to think of it! You both were apart for 7 years. A lot of misunderstanding and miscommunication. How will you solve it with living in separate place?" My mom asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Our offices are located in different side of Seattle, Mom."

"Well, then, try to find an apartment in the middle of it," She insisted.

I rubbed my temples. "It's not that easy, Mom."

"Why?"

My dad shook his head and looked at Edward. "What do you think, Edward?"

He stayed silent and then grinned. "I don't mind."

My eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Hometown and The Old Friends (part II)**

I gaped at my parents. "Seriously, Mom, Dad? How could you both agree so easily? Do you guys know how he was when we were in high school?"

Edward stared at me in guilty expression. "Bella, please-"

"NO!" I shouted at them and stood from the couch. I tried to control my breathing and stormed to my old bedroom. I slammed the door closed and sunk myself to the floor. My back was pressed to the door. I could feel the tears in my eyes and I begun to sob. I hated this situation. I hated when they thought Edward was good. They didn't know how miserable I was when I was in high school. They didn't know how Edward was at that time. I hated it! I really hated it!

A soft knock heard from my door. "Bella." Edward's voice was soft and he sounded sad. "Please, can I come in?"

"Go away!" I shouted between my tears.

"No, I won't, Bella. I can stay in front of your door as long as you stay inside of your room. Fair enough?" Ugh!

I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand hastily. I opened the door and I walked to my bed. Edward got in to my room and sat next to me in the bed. He stroked my hair lovingly while I remained still. "You said earlier that you want to know the real me. Well, I can give you that."

He sighed and played with the hem of his shirt. "My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm the only child from my parents, Carlisle and Esme. I like to read, watch movies, listening to classic and I can play the piano."

I stayed silent.

He took a deep breath. "I moved to Alaska with my parents not long after you moved with your mother, but I couldn't forget all of our memories in Forks. I asked my father to move back here, hoping I could see you between the holidays. When I heard from your dad you were going to move back here, I was so happy. After high school I went to Harvard and graduated majoring in Medical. I stayed at single dorm, I never dated nor seeing girls. My friends called me a freak when I told them I already had the girl of my dream. I have to punch one of them when I found out he tried to look for you after saw your picture in my room." He chuckled and sighed. "After I graduated, I try to look for you again. I know you went to Dartmouth. It didn't surprise me. You are amazing and smart. Charlie said you already graduated and decided to work in Seattle. I went to Seattle a couple of weeks after I graduated to look for you. And amazingly, I met you at a small coffee shop."

I turned to look at him. "Coffee shop?" There was only one coffee shop I used to visit and it was near my office. He really did that?

He nodded. "Yes, Bella. I saw you there the first time after 7 years. You still beautiful as I remembered. At that time, I decided to live close enough to you. To get to know you again and to have your love."

"But, I don't understand. You work at Seattle to get close to me? Why now? After 7 years?" I asked him in low voice.

He smiled grimly. "I want to prove to you that I'm not the one you know when you were in high school. I want to prove I'm worthy for you."

"Edward, what you did in high school was a part of who you are. You can't throw that away," I said again.

He grimaced. "I know, Bella. But, please believe me in one thing." He cupped my face with his hands. "I love you. I always love you."

I sighed.

Slowly, Edward enveloped me to a tender hug. His amazing scent calmed me once again. I gulped. "So, about this living arrangement thing?"

Edward leaned away and looked at me. "We could try. I promise I won't do anything unappropriate to you or Charlie will shoot me."

I stared at him. "We could start with our date for the reunion."

He nodded. "Of course, Bella. I won't force you." Maybe I could work this out. Maybe....

--

Edward went home after comforting me and promised to pick me up at 7 for the reunion. I got out from my room and found my parents on the couch. I sat next to them.

"Bella, honey, how do you feel?" My mom asked.

"I've been better," I answered slowly.

She sighed and rubbed my arm. "Please, honey...don't be angry with us. We already seen how much Edward changed. Why don't you try the same?"

"By living together, Mom?" I asked sternly.

"Well, technically you're engaged, honey, and you don't have to do the next step of physical relationship if you're not ready."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Mom....."

"Just try this first, Bella. You can call off the engagement if you both really can't work this out," My dad said.

I shook my head. "I can't believe this."

Alice called me at 5 pm, telling me she arrived at Forks two hours earlier. She was also asking about my dress for tonight and told me she went to the reunion with Jasper. Of course..

I showered and dressed. My dress was a simple black dress and I wore a flat shoes. I was not very fond with high heels. I did my hair and decided to made it semi-curl and pulled it into a barrette. I applied some light make up and looked myself at the mirror. I looked fine and mature enough.

"Bells, Edward's here." My dad's voice brought me back to reality.

"I'm coming," I replied.

I looked myself once again and grabbed my purse. I got out from my room and went downstairs. My jaw almost dropped when I saw Edward. He wore black trousers, black coat and a grey shirt. He smiled when he saw me.

"Wow, Bella. You look beautiful, honey," My dad said.

I blushed. "Thanks, Dad."

"Shall we?" Edward offered his arm.

I grinned and took his arm. I turned to my dad. "No curfew, Dad?"

My dad rolled his eyes. "You're not 17 anymore, Bells. Just be careful, alright."

I giggled while Edward grinned. We walked out the house and I climbed in to the Volvo after Edward opened the passenger door for me. He turned on the engine when he sat in the driver seat.

He drove swiftly from my driveway. I looked outside the window. Forks didn't change much and I wondered if it will stay that way for the next decades. We arrived at the school half an hour later. The reunion was held in the gym, because there was not much bigger place for some kind of occasion. Edward parked his Volvo in the parking lot and opened the passenger door for me. He hold my hand and we walked in to the gym. We approached the information desk and confirmed our names.

"Edward Cullen, M.D, huh?" I smirked.

He grinned. "What? Do you have any other idea?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. How about Jason Bourne?"

Edward raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing. I grinned and put my name tag. Bella Swan. Edward hold my hand as we entered the gym. Music blasted around the room and a banner "Happy Reunion" hung in the middle of the gym.

"Edward Cullen? Oh God! It's you," A shriek voice attacked my ears and I saw a blond woman half running and hugged Edward.

Edward seemed uncomfortable and pushed the woman lightly. "Lauren, it's nice to see you too." And then he gestured me. "You remember Bella?"

Lauren. Yes, right! She was one of Edward's random girls. I guessed the night had just begun. I nodded. "Lauren."

She studied me and smirked. She turned back to Edward and gently rubbed his arm. "So, are you still single or still waiting for me?"

I rolled my eyes. Oh, please....

Edward snatched Lauren's hand and grabbed my waist. My eyes widened, but quickly composed myself. "No, I'm coming here with Bella. She's my date."

Lauren raised her eyebrows and turned to me. "Hm....so, Bella...still Swan, heh?"

"The one and only," I answered lightly.

"How could that be possible? No man asked you to walk to the altar?" She snickered.

Really....Are we going to continue this game? I looked at Edward lovingly. Two could play at the game, then. "Actually, why don't you ask Edward about that?"

Edward stared back at me and his eyes seemed unfocused. I gave him my sweetest smile and he cleared his throat. I chuckled internally. "Um...actually I have a serious relationship with Bella now." He smiled back at me. "Shall we, Bella?"

"Of course."

We walked again, leaving the dumbfounded Lauren. "It's a good move back there," I whispered.

"You too, Miss Swan," He whispered back.

"Bella!" A high pitched voice called me and I turned around to find Alice and Jasper stood near the drink table. I smiled happily and grabbed Edward's hand. Alice hugged me tightly and Edward had to release her arm so I could breath.

"I'm so glad I can see you again, Bella. Hey, Edward, how are you?" Alice asked. "You little sneak. You never told me we were childhood friends." Alice hit Edward's shoulder palyfully.

Edward smiled. "All in the good time, Alice. Well, you remember me now." He shook Jasper's hand. "Hey, man. It's nice to meet you too."

Jasper shook Edward's hand. "Same here, man."

"Hey, Bella," A soft voice called me and I turned to find Angela with her fiancee , Ben Chenney. "Angela!" I said happily and hugged her. I leaned back and smiled. "So, Angela Chenney?"

Angela giggled. "Soon, though. I'll send you the invitation."

I gestured to Edward. "Angela, you remember Edward Cullen."

She smiled and shook Edward's hand. "Hi, Edward. Long time no see. I heard you escape to Harvard."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, that is right."

A lot of women glances to Edward's direction and I knew instantly they were all his random girls. I sighed internally. Perhaps they wanted to see who was the last girl who ended in his arm. We continued to chat and talked in our private bubble until the DJ announced it was time to dance. Edward offered his hand. "May I have this dance, Bella?"

I looked back and forth from the dance floor to Edward's hand. The dance floor was almost full. I grinned sheepishly. "I can't dance."

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry. I can take care of that."

He took my hand before I could protest. He put his arm around my waist and the other arm holding my hand. I recognized the song. It was You and Me by Lifehouse. What a perfect song! We danced slowly and stared to each other. His green eyes sparkled with love and devotion. I smiled and leaned my head to his chest. He tightened his hold while we swayed along the music. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Lauren danced with Tyler Crowley, but she kept glaring at me.

I sighed and looked at Edward. "Someone is jealous."

Edward looked at me curiously. "Who?"

I motioned with my head and Edward looked at the direction. Lauren quickly turned back to Tyler when Edward glared at her. "She was the one, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"The dare."

He sighed. "Yes, Bella. I kissed her, but it was nothing."

"She doesn't think that way."

He closed his eyes and opened it again to look at me. "I don't care what she thinks. I care about you and I love you."

I looked back at Edward and nodded.

We danced for two more songs, This I Promise You by N'Sync and You Sang To Me by Marc Anthony, before I decided to grab some drinks. I walked alone to the table and sipped my drink when a voice greeted me.

"Bella....Swan..."

I went rigid. I knew that voice. I turned to see Tyler smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes. "Tyler," I greeted swiftly. He approached me while I took a step away from him. "So, you're coming here with Edward?"

"Yes."

He smirked and put his hands to his pocket. "He finally get into you then?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You see, Bella....I've been watching you when you first moved here. You're different from the other girls I knew."

I scoffed. "The girls you knew or the girls you slept with?"

Tyler's eyes widened and he chuckled. "My, my....Edward really told you, didn't he? He was such a boy. Never take the next level of physical relationship." And then he looked at me. "I could teach you some ways if you wanted too."

I chuckled. "Really, Tyler? I'm not a high school girl anymore. Besides you had Lauren."

He grinned maliciously. "She's nothing to me. We are going to the reunion so I could find you and she could find Edward."

I scowled at him. "You are disgusting."

He grinned and looked at me devilishly. "I knew what his intention was when he followed you around. It was a good move, I admitted. But, Tyler Crowley always gets what he wants. If I couldn't get into you, then no one can."

A shiver ran through my spine. I glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked and moved to touch my hair, but I flinched back. "I told him you prefer a cool guy and a good kisser. So, I gave him the access to all of the girls."

My body shook with anger. "You what?"

It was Tyler who made Edward turned so low in my eyes. It was him who told the lies about me. "You are so immature, Crowley," I growled.

He shrugged, acting like nothing happened. "It was a success, though. You hate him, right?" He grinned.

My eyes full with hatred. "Get. Out. From. My. Sight."

Tyler laughed and looked at me. "What, Bella? He's not man enough? I can show you what a real man is." He walked closer and I scooted away from him until I felt a hand on my waist. My body relaxed immediately. It was strange, though, because I knew it was Edward even though I didn't see him.

"Leave her alone, Crowley. You already caused damage here," Edward said with acid in his voice.

Tyler smiled and crossed his arm over his chest. "Ow, look at this....Finally you get her, Eddie boy. So, does my lesson works?"

Edward's jaw clenched and his eyes turned dark. "Never speak about Bella like that."

Tyler titled his head. "She is special to you, then?"

Edward's eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on his face. "Yes, Crowley. She's not just special."

My eyes widened. Oh, no...He didn't.

"She's my fiancee."

Yeah, he did.

* * *

**Well.....what will happen next? The Hometown and The Old Friends part III.**

**Please, review ^.^**


	9. The Hometown and The Old Friends III

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews. **

**One of my readers, **Tia80, **PM me and gave me an interesting fact that made me smile. She said in the new movie, Remember Me, Robert Pattinson played the character named Tyler Hawkins. She joked with me and asked me when I wrote about Tyler in this story, did I refer to Robert's physical character from Remember Me or not? hahahaha!! Of course not, they are really different characters and I just couldn't imagine Robert will play two characters in this story. He's still the perfect Edward for me hahahaha ^.^**

**Anyhow, this is the third part of The Hometown and The Old Friends :)**

* * *

**[Previously]**

Tyler smiled and crossed his arm over his chest. "Ow, look at this....Finally you get her, Eddie boy. So, does my lesson works?"

Edward's jaw clenched and his eyes turned dark. "Never speak about Bella like that."

Tyler titled his head. "She is special to you, then?"

Edward's eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on his face. "Yes, Crowley. She's not just special."

My eyes widened. Oh, no...He didn't.

"She's my fiancee."

Yeah, he did.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Hometown and The Old Friends (part III)**

The world seemed to stop when Edward said those words. Tyler looked at us in disbelief. Some couples turned their heads into our direction. Great, just great! The news was going to spread soon..

Tyler gave us a shaky laugh. "She's your fiancee?" He shook his head. "Since when? I never heard about this."

Edward smirked. "Try to move your butt away from Forks, then. There are a lot of things going on out there."

I gaped at him. I never heard Edward using language like that.

"Well, then, congratulations for both of you. When is the happy occasion?" Tyler asked again. The smirk was no longer there.

"Soon," Edward answered immediately. And then he turned to me. "Let's go, Bella."

I just nodded.

Edward hold my hand and we walked out from the gym. There were several canopies that looked like specially build for this occasion. He escorted me to one of the empty canopy and we sat on the bench. We didn't talk much, we were just sitting there next to each other.

"Finally, some fresh air," He exhaled.

I sighed. "Yeah, finally."

Silence.

"What did Tyler tell you?" Edward asked.

I put my chin in my hand. "About what he did when we were in high school."

He narrowed his eyes. "What did he tell you, exactly?"

I took deep breaths and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Edward raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I almost late to save you from Tyler and you said you're sorry?"

I looked at him deeply. "I'm sorry for everything, Edward. I didn't know it was Tyler all along who made different impression about me. He lied to you, Edward. He told you I prefer cool guys or great kisser, but I'm not. I just like you for who you are and the problem is...I don't know who you are. I realized you weren't who you were then. You just....lost."

Edward didn't say anything. He just looked at me with an expression mixed with confusion, anger and understanding.

I sighed. "I remember that you are a good friend when I was a kid. I just want to know if the good kid is still there and now turn to be a good man." I looked back at him. "I'm sorry for misjudging you."

Edward sighed and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned to his embrance. "Bella....my beautiful Bella, you don't know how much I want to hear those words from you. I really want you to give me a chance to love you and escort you as a man to a woman. The most important thing is we are engaged, although you still need time to accept it. It's alright, love. Please, there's nothing to forgive."

He paused. I shuddered internally with my new nickname.

"Apparently when Tyler tried to get his claws on you, Lauren did the same to me."

I nodded. "I know. Tyler told me that too."

He chuckled darkly. "Can you imagine she still trying to seduce me? I don't have much choice but to tell her about our engagement."

I stayed silent. I guessed that explained the smirk on his face when he told Tyler earlier. He is good! He really should become a lawyer.

He sighed again. "I owe you an apology too, Bella. I trusted Tyler so easily that you'll like me if I were that kind of guy. I felt confident when I asked you to the dance. But, then you rejected me. I felt betrayed and hurt. And that was when all started. The rumors, my inappropriate behavior...."

I closed my eyes. God, how could one man turned both of our world upside down? I owe him a lot of my time too, then. For not remembering our childhood moments, for not trying to know him better, for not trying to like him....

"Bella, please say something. Will you forgive me?" He asked in low voice.

I opened my eyes and leaned away from his embrace to look at him. His eyes were guarded and worried. I smiled weakly. "There's nothing to forgive, Edward. I think we both had our mistakes."

He exhaled and chuckled. "Thank you, Bella," He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm back around me. We stayed like that for a moment, savoring our closeness to each other. Soft music could be heard from our place.

His scent once again made me dizzy, but in a good way. I inhaled softly and my mind drifted to the last night memory when he slept next to me. I blushed.

"Um...Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Last night...." I could feel Edward tensed next to me. "If you don't mind I'm asking, why are you sleeping next to me?"

He didn't answer me immediately. I only could hear his breathing. Edward took a deep breath and chuckled lightly. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to check on you. You looked so peaceful. I didn't mean to sleep next to you, but I think I fall asleep when I lay next to you."

Well, here comes the dreadful part. "Did I say something in my sleep?" I grimaced.

Edward chuckled. "Just one or two things."

I went rigid.

"You said that my legs are longer so you can't catch me."

I groaned.

"And you said that you like the way I smell."

Alright, that was it! Busted! "Oh, no!"

Edward laughed lightly and kissed the top of my head. "Don't be ashamed. I love it when you dreaming of me, because I'm always dreaming of you."

"That is embarassing," I muttered.

Edward titled his head and smiled at me. "No, it's not. It's adorable, I must say." He whispered in my ear, "I love the way you smell too."

I blushed and then frowned. "Uh-huh...and you need to tell all the student body about that."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, really!"

Actually, that was not a thing that bothered me. "How did you know I'm talking in my sleep?"

Edward grimaced. "Sorry, can't answer that."

"Edward!"

"So, do you want to have our last dance?"

I rolled my eyes and rose from my seat. He would force me nonetheless if I refused. Edward grinned and took my hand. We walked back to the gym and as we entering the huge building, I could feel all eyes were staring at us.

"I think they already heard about us," I whispered to him.

Edward looked around and kissed my temple. "Well, that's good!"

"Bella, you never told me you're engaged!" Alice's voice surprised me. She already standing in front of us with her hands on her hips. Jasper was standing next to her with guilty expression. Yup, the news was spreading already.

"Um...."

"You better have a good explanation for this, Isabella," She said again.

"I asked her before our trip to Forks," Edward interjected.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "I thought you hated him when you were in high school, Bella, and I thought you guys just see each other again not longer than a week ago."

Edward and I stared to each other.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Alice, honey, I think this is not the right place to discuss that. Maybe tomorrow at lunch in Edward's house?"

I smiled in gratitude to Jasper while Edward nodded slowly.

Alice huffed. "Fine!" And then she walked away. Jasper looked at us guiltily. "Don't worry. She will understand."

I smiled grimly. "I hope so."

Edward cleared his throat. "Bella, you promised me our last dance."

I gave Jasper a smile once again before walked with Edward to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm to my waist again and this time our bodies were much closer than our first dance. I could feel my cheeks flushed. His amazing scent soothed me and I leaned my head to his chest once again. The song by Chayanne called Te Amo was our song this time. I could see Angela gave me a wink and mouthed 'congratulations'. I smiled to her. She was really a good friend. I moved with Edward slowly, hearing his heartbeat in my ear. Edward placed my hand that he hold and placed it into his heart.

I looked at him.

"Can you feel my heart beating?" He asked slowly.

I nodded.

"Its always beating for you," He said again.

I couldn't say a word. I just leaned back to his chest and he kissed my forehead. "I love you, my Bella."

The reunion ended with a less drama in the end. I didn't see Tyler and Lauren again since our returned to the gym for the second time. Angela and Ben congratulated me and wishing us a save trip back to Seattle tomorrow. Alice was still fuming and Jasper finally bid us goodbye and promised us to come for the reunion lunch tomorrow.

Edward drove me back to my house and walked me to my door. I turned to him. "Thank you for tonight. I must admit high school reunion isn't so bad."

He chuckled. "You're welcome, Bella. Thank you for coming with me too."

I smiled and we stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well...good night, Bella. I picked you up tomorrow," Edward said to me.

"Good night, Edward," I said back to him.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Sweet dream, Bella."

My heart drummed loudly in my chest. "Y-you t-too." I stammered.

He gave me his last smile before got in to his car and drove away from my house. I shook my head. What was just happened?

I opened the front door and I could see my dad lying on the couch watching a big game. "Hi, Dad. I'm home."

My dad's head popped up and he sat on the couch. "Hi, Bella. So, how was it?"

I smiled and walked to the couch. I sat next to him. "It was good. Edward spilled our engagement because of that Crowley guy."

My dad's eyebrows furrowed. "Tyler Crowley?"

"Uh-huh."

My dad snorted. "He's a troublemaker. I spent my half time in station covering his cases."

Honestly, after his encounter on me, I really didn't want to know about that. I yawned and kissed my dad's cheek. "Good night, Dad. Tomorrow I'm having reunion lunch in Edward's before we headed back to Seattle."

"Good night, Bells," My father replied and kissed my cheek back.

I stood from the couch. "Where's Mom?"

My father cleared his throat. "She's in my room."

I grinned. "OK!"

I walked on the stairs and stopped in front of my father's room. I knocked several times and my mother's voice replied, "Come in!"

I opened the door and got in. "Hey, Mom."

My mom was sitting on the bed with a book in her hands. I titled my head to read the author. "Nora Roberts?"

She grinned. "It's my favorite. Do you work with her, honey?"

I shook my head and sat next to her in the bed. "No, Mom. I'm still junior editor, remember? Maybe later."

She nodded and put aside her book on the nightstand. She wrapped her arm around me. "So, how did it go?"

"It went well, I think. I guess all Forks will find out about my engagement soon enough," I replied non-chalantly.

"Are you regretting this, honey?"

I sighed and leaned my head to the headboard. "Honestly, I was regretting why there had to be Tyler Crowley who ruined both of Edward's and my world."

My mom raised her eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

"He told Edward lies, Mom. He told him I prefer a cool guy and a semi-player type. I feel bad about Edward. How he spent most of his time regreting his behavior. I know he's a good boy once and I hope he's a good man now."

My mom smiled and rubbed my arm. "I know you'll come to your senses soon. So, you already met Edward's parents then?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, I have. They are nice people."

My mom rubbed her chin. "They will come here tomorrow after your reunion lunch to talk about the living arrangements."

I rolled my eyes. No need to argue about this and no need to be dramatic about surprises! I had had enough in nearly 24 hours. "Whatever, Mom." I kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, honey."

I stood from the bed and got out. I paused in top of the stairs and saw my dad still glued in front of the TV. I shook my head and walked in into my room. I opened my bag and searched for my sleeping outfit. I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes. I folded my dress back to my bag, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked out the bathroom after I was brushing my hair.

I settled myself at my bed and starting curled up under the blanket when I heard something hit my window. I froze. The sound was heard for three times after the first. I furrowed my eyebrows and got up from my bed. I walked into my window and looked outside. My eyes widened. I saw Edward stood in front of my yard. I slid my window open. He still wearing his clothes from the reunion.

"Edward," I hissed. "What are you doing?"

He grinned. "I just want to say good night, love."

I rolled my eyes. "This is not 17th century, Edward. You should go home now and have some rest."

"I already miss you," He said again.

I blushed and the knot feelings appeared again in my stomach and in my chest. "We will see each other again tomorrow."

He smiled tenderly and looked at me deeply. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled back to him. "I know, Edward. Now, go home!"

He chuckled and ran through the darkness. I shook my head and closed my window. I settled back under my blanket and sleep easily caught me.

--

I woke up the next morning by a glimpse from sunrise in my room. I blinked my eyese several times and reached for my phone sleepily. I looked at the screen. 7.00 am. I groaned and fell back to the pillow. I looked at the ceiling and realized the house was still quiet. I sighed and finally got up from my bed. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and had my morning shower. I changed my clothes to more comfortable outfit before headed to downstairs. My dad still fell asleep in the couch and I didn't see my mother anywhere. She probably still sleeping too. I headed to the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast. I buzzed in the kitchen preparing tea and coffee for the three of us and some pancakes. I was finished with the pancakes and set down the table when I heard a knock on my front door. I heard my dad groaned and looked like he got up and opened the door. I continued my cleaning in the kitchen when a voice greeted me.

"Well, finally you're here."

I turned around and saw Jacob, my best friend, stood in front of the kitchen with a girl next to him. He smiled hugely when he saw me and took large steps forward and twirled me around. I yelped and giggled. Jacob chuckled lightly and set me down on my feet.

"Look at you now. Small town girl becomes a successful editor in the big city."

I hit his shoulder playfully. "Be nice." And then I gestured to the girl. "So, who's the lucky girl here?"

Jacob grinned and returned to the girl's side. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. I had a strange feeling Jacob interested in this girl because she had a similarity with me, but I decided to push away that thoughts. I couldn't imagine how Edward will react if he saw Vanessa. "This is my fiancee, Vanessa Wolfe. Vanessa, this is my best friend Bella."

Vanessa smiled at me and I smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Vanessa. Would you like some breakfast?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I just accompany Jacob here. He heard you were in town and he wanted to give you a visit."

"I see."

"Jacob, hey. How are you, young man?" My mom appeared in the kitchen.

Jacob smiled and hugged her. "I'm good, Renee. By the way, this is my fiancee, Vanessa Wolfe."

My mom smiled and hugged Vanessa. "Oh, you're a lovely girl. Come on, let's go to the living room." She walked out from the kitchen with Vanessa in her arm.

I shook my head and looked at my best friend. "Do you want pancakes?"

"Nah, thanks. I just eat at Emily's later."

I shrugged. "Alright."

I turned back to the sink and Jacob stood beside me. "I didn't see your truck in the driveway. How did you get to Forks?"

"Edward gave me a ride," I answered him.

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows. "Edward? Dr. Cullen's son?"

I nodded.

"I thought you hate him."

"I did. But, after what happening last night, I realized it was just a misunderstanding and I'm willing to get to know him better."

Jacob rubbed his chin. "Ah, the Forks High reunion. Well, he looks like a good guy."

I smiled. "He is." I looked at him. "So, when is the big day?"

Jacob looked at me confusedly and suddenly he beamed. "We didn't set the date yet. She seems enjoying our current status."

I nodded in understanding.

"What do you think about her?" Jacob asked me.

I grimaced. "I never good in reading people. You should ask Edward. He's better than me."

Jacob scoffed. "He never likes me. He always look at me in strange way, like he wants to rip my head off or something."

I chuckled. "Well, sounds like Edward to me." I put the plates to the dining table and sat on one of the chair. Jacob sat next to me.

"You said Edward is better. What do you mean, exactly?" Jacob asked me. He seemed nervous.

I shrugged and begun to eat my pancake. "He seems to know what people are thinking and he could sense if someone is lying or not. It was kind of fascinating and creepy at the same time."

Jacob's face turned pale. "He did?"

"Uh-huh." I looked at him. "Why did you ask?"

Jacob played with the hem of his T-shirt. "Did he ever tell you something about me?"

I froze a moment, trying to remember what Edward told me about Jacob. I remembered Edward told me about Jacob liked me more than friend. Wait! Was that true, then?

"Bella? He told you something, didn't he?" Jacob asked again.

I swallowed my pancake. "Yes."

"Oh, crap!"

I smiled grimly. "It's not a bad thing, though. I appreciate it if you had those feelings about me. But, you are always be a good friend to me, Jake. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides you have Vanessa now."

Jacob exhaled and slumped in his seat. "Damn, he is good. He should become a lawyer."

I laughed. "Trust me, I was thinking the same thing."

"So, do you think I should ask Edward?"

"What exactly do you want to ask me, Jacob?" Suddenly Edward appeared in my kitchen. Jacob and I stood from our seat in one motion. He wore a simple brown sweater and a dark jeans. I still didn't understand why he could look so handsome even with the simple outfit.

"Edward," I said in surprise. "When did you arrive? I don't hear you. Are you a vampire or something?" I tried to ease the tension.

He smiled after he was hearing my joke. He walked in into the kitchen and kissed the top of my head. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Morning, beautiful. I just want to ask you to accompany me to the grocery for the lunch. But, apparently you're busy. I can go by myself," He replied. He turned to Jacob. "Hello, Jacob. It's nice to meet you. So, what is it that you want to ask me about?"

Jacob blinked several times and cleared his throat. "Um...I was just talking about Vanessa with Bella and I asked for her opinion. She said you were good in reading people. I should ask you."

Edward smirked. "Is that so? Do you want my opinion now?"

Jacob glanced at me, but I just shrugged. "Um...yes...if you don't mind."

Edward looked deeply at Jacob and I could feel my best friend squirmed in his feet. "She's a good person, innocent and full of devotion. I just hope you really love her and cherish her. And mostly I hope you didn't choose her because of her similarity with Bella."

All the air in my lungs seemed empty and Jacob stared back at Edward with horror expression. I gripped Edward's hand lightly for support. Edward looked at me and wrapped his arm to my shoulder. He looked back to Jacob. "I love Bella, Jacob. Unconditionally. I hope you do the same to Vanessa. She's not Bella. No matter how much you tried."

Jacob smiled grimly. "Don't worry, Edward. You have my words."

Edward nodded and turned to me. "Are you busy or-"

"I'll go with you," I answered shortly. I didn't think I could handle with this conversation any longer. Without thinking, I kissed Edward's cheek. "Let me get my jacket."

Edward seemed daze in a moment and nodded slowly.

I stormed to my bedroom and grabbed my jacket. I walked back to the kitchen and said goodbye to my parents and Vanessa. I followed Edward to his car and climbed in after he opening the door for me. Jacob's motorcycle parked next to my dad's cruiser. Seconds later we were on the road to the grocery.

"You nearly give me a heart attack again," I mumbled.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "In what occasion?"

I rubbed my temples. "What you said to Jacob earlier."

Edward stared at the road and smirked. "He asked for my opinion and I just gave him my honest one."

"Yeah," I said weakly. "I still don't understand how you could read people so easily." I looked at him. "Can you read me?"

Edward smiled grimly. "That's what makes you different, Bella."

"Huh?"

"I can't."

I gulped. "You can't?"

Edward nodded.

I frowned. "So, I'm not normal."

Edward laughed. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed. He stared at me deeply. "No, my dear Bella. That means you are special. Even if I could read you, I don't think I will ever understand you."

I blinked several times. "OK!" I exhaled. "So, it's a good thing?"

Edward chuckled. "It's the best thing." He smiled and released my hand. I could still feel the warmth from his touch and it did strange thing to my heart.

I twisted my hands nervously. "Is that why you trust Tyler? Because you can't read me?"

Edward clutched the steering wheel tighter and took a deep breath. "Yes."

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry, really!"

Edward seemed relaxed and chuckled. "There's nothing to forgive, love."

I nodded reluctantly. "My mom said your parents will come to my house to talk about our...living...arrangements."

He smiled coyly. "I promise you we could try, Bella. I'll do everything in my power to prove to you that I'm worthy for you."

I blushed and my heart skipped a beat. It used to happen a lot now. What was that mean?

We arrived at the grocery store. I got out after Edward opened the door for me. We walked hand in hand to the building and receiving some stares and glares from the half female population of Forks. I sighed. Well, better get used to it. I helped Edward through the list and put the things in the trolley. We were finished half an hour later. Edward took me back to my house and promised me to pick me up two hours later.

Jacob hadn't gone home yet. I could tell from his motorcycle in my driveway. He watched a sitcom with Vanessa in my living room. I said a quick hello and headed to the kitchen. My mom and dad were eating the pancakes. They complimented me about the pancake and asked about my plan this afternoon. I told them again about the lunch reunion and I went to my bedroom to prepare my outfit for the occasion. I decided to wear a simple blouse and a long skirt. I checked my BlackBerry for e-mails and messages. I was browsing through my e-mail when Jacob knocked at my room. He smiled when I saw him and got in.

"How's the shopping?" He asked.

I shrugged.

He seemed nervous and looked at me. "Um...Bella, about what Edward said earlier.."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Jake. Forget it, alright! Just keep your promise to Edward and I call it even."

He exhaled and grinned. "OK!"

I smiled and closed my e-mail. I turned to him. "So, what sitcom did you watch earlier?"

Jacob burst out laughing and asked me to accompany him and Vanessa downstairs. Everything went in slow motion until it was time for me to get change for lunch. I excused myself and headed to my bedroom. I got change to my outfit and brushed my hair. I applied light make up and grabbed my purse. I walked back to the living room waiting for Edward to pick me up. A knock heard from the front door 15 minutes later and I rose from my seat to open the door.

Edward still look beautiful with his dark jeans and a vest-shirt. He smiled warmly to me. "You look beautiful," He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"You look handsome," I replied.

He grinned. "Thank you."

Edward said quick hello to my parents and Jacob before we walked to his car. Honestly, I was not nervous at all about this reunion. I just nervous on how we will explain to our friends about my engagement with Edward. We rode in comfortable silent and finally we arrived at his house. A red BMW convertible and a yellow Porsche parked in the driveway. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's Rosalie and Alice's car."

"Hm....well, that's good." I grinned. "I'm the one who don't have a car. Rosalie must be proud to tease me."

Edward scoffed. "I know you can afford a car, Bella. You just care too much with your truck for getting a replacement."

I chuckled. "I promise myself to get a replacement if my truck really dead."

"Really? And when will that be?"

I shrugged. "Maybe in the next decades."

Edward snorted. "I won't allow you to ride that monstrous truck when we're married."

I blushed.

Edward got out from the car and opened the door for me. I took his hand and we walked to the front door. The door suddenly open and I saw a big man with dark hair standing behind the door. Edward tightened his grip on my hand when the man grinned at me. I smiled reluctantly.

"Ah, so you pick up this lovely girl," The man said and extended his hand. I took his hand and he grinned. "Hi, I'm Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie's boyfriend. You must be Bella."

"Er...yes. Nice to meet you, Emmett. How's New York?" I asked him when he released my hand. Edward still tensed next to me.

He chuckled and took a sip from his glass. "Same old, Bella." And then he turned to Edward. "Hey, sorry, man. I forgot this is your house."

Edward rolled his eyes and got in, still holding my hand. "Why Rosalie and him could stuck together, I will never understand," He muttered in my ear.

I smiled and shook my head. Edward took me to the living room. Alice and Jasper already there with Carlisle and Esme. And of course...the blond girl! I sighed internally. Why I always meet with the blonds? This is the first time I saw Rosalie since I was 6 years old. She was beautiful and had a beautiful body. I felt insecure immediately, but I tried to quench it. Rosalie studied me when her eyes met mine. For a second, I didn't know I should smile back or not. She approached me and gave me a sly smile. Well, that was a good start.

"Bella? Long time no see. You're still the beautiful Swan."

Huh...maybe not really a good start.

"She always beautiful, Rose," Edward interjected.

Rosalie glared to Edward and then turned to me. "Still clumsy and a klutz? It will be funny to see."

"Rosalie!" Edward said sternly.

"My job as a junior editor prevents me from outdoor activities, Rosalie Hale. I couldn't be clumsy and klutz while I was editing most of wonderful books in the State, right? Perhaps you should try to respect other people. Not all people blinded by your beauty, Miss Hale," I said sharply.

Rosalie gaped at me. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and even Edward tried not to laugh. Ha!

Emmett rushed to Rosalie's side. "Hey, babe, chill down, alright. We are having reunion here."

I rolled my eyes and walked to meet Edward's parents. "Carlisle, Esme, thank you for inviting me again."

Carlisle smiled. "The pleasure is ours, Bella. Please, we are family."

I grimaced.

Alice bounced to me and suddenly untangled my hand from Edward's hold. "Come with me, Bella." She pulled my hand and I followed her. I looked to Edward from my shoulder and he looked back with worried expression. Alice took me to the backyard.

"What is it, Alice?"

Alice huffed. "Is it true about the engagement, Bella?"

I sighed. I knew it will come to this. "Yes," I answered in low voice.

"But, how could that be? You both just see each other again."

I gulped and looked at her blue eyes. "It's a long story."

"I have time," She insisted.

I took deep breaths. Well, there was no point to turning back. "Edward....he proposed to me when we were 6 years old."

Alice's eyes widened. "What?"

I nodded weakly. "He said he wants to marry me when he was 6 years old, Alice."

"Did you say yes?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I did. I didn't understand what marriage was at that time. And that technically makes me engaged with him for almost 19 years. Damn! It's a long engagement. I should probably write a book about that."

Alice sighed. "Wow, Bella. This is serious."

My shoulder slumped. "I know, Ali. I can't break the engagement. Hell, I don't even know what I must do with that."

Alice shook her head and ruffled my hair. "Not that, silly. What I want to say is Edward is really love you. Can you imagine? He wanted to marry you since you both were 6 years old. Hell, even I fell in love with Jasper when I was in junior high."

I frowned. "You were saying?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "He really loves you with his heart, Bella. Even maybe with his soul. I bet my entire wardrobe he'll jump off the cliff if you asked him too."

Huh? "Why on earth would I asked him to jump off the cliff?"

Alice giggled. "So, what about the in-laws?"

I sighed. "That was when the things getting complicated. My parents and his parents are already agreed. They even had a plan to have a...living..arrangements...about us."

Alice raised her eyebrows and laughed lightly. "Bella....Bella....you are so lucky, do you know that? And how do you feel about Edward?"

How do I feel about Edward? I liked him. He was nice, caring , sweet, gentleman...but, was it enough to bind me to him? It wasn't strong enough to be called love. I hadn't felt that yet. But, what about the knot feelings and the changed rate from my heart whenever he was so close to me? I shook my head.

"Bella?"

I sighed and looked at Alice. "I like him, Alice. I mean what's not to like. He's handsome and all the good quality from a man you can hope for. But, I'm not in love with him."

"Not in love or NOT in love YET," Alice smirked.

I groaned.

"You will love him soon, though. Trust me. I can see," Alice said again and tapped her temple. I shivered. Alice had some kind of vision of a thing that will happen. Sometimes it was helping her with her job as an editor in fashion magazine.

I smiled and hugged her. "Just wish the best for me, will you?"

Alice patted my back. "Of course, Bella. You are my best friend."

I leaned away from her embrace and looked inside the house. I could see Esme was preparing the table. I turned to Alice. "Come on! I think Esme needs our help."

Alice grinned and we walked to the house. I didn't see Edward in the dining room, but from the corner of my eyes I saw him talking with Rosalie in the the next room. From their body language, I could see their conversation was serious. Jasper and Emmett appeared to watch TV in the living room. I turned to Alice. "You go first. I think I left my purse in the next room."

"OK!"

I watched as Alice danced to the dining room while I walked slowly to the next room. I didn't mean to eavesdropp, but the situation did make me to do that. I could feel my heart beating faster when I could hear what they were talking about.

"So, you still stick with her?" I heard Rosalie asked Edward.

"Yes, Rosalie. I love her, alright!" Edward answered in hush voice.

"What about that girl in Alaska?" Huh? I furrowed my eyebrows.

I could hear Edward exhaled loudly. "I know she's your friend. You both probably discuss about Bella behind my back. I don't care. I love her and I will marry her someday."

I blushed. I clasped my hand tightly to tame my erratic heartbeat. I heard Rosalie huffed. "She's more pretty than Bella. But, you still choose that clumsy girl."

I gulped.

"Bella is beautiful, not pretty. I'm in love with her since I was 6 years old. And for your friend in Alaska, she is just a friend. Nothing more. Tell her that!"

"I still don't understand what is it that you see from Bella," Rosalie sighed.

"Listen to me, Hale," Edward said with anger in his voice. I gasped lightly. "She maybe not a model like you or drop dead gorgeous like your dear friend in Alaska. But, Bella's beauty is more powerful than yours. She maybe looks clumsy or a klutz, but she is a strong girl. The opposite from you!"

"Lunch's ready!" Esme's voice rang from the dining room. I quickly slipped to the dining table, didn't bother what will happen next between them.

"Bella," Esme smiled when she saw me. "Come, sit next to me."

I smiled half-heartedly and sat next to her. Edward and Rose appeared in the dining table seconds later. Edward smiled instantly when he saw me while Rosalie ignored me. All the eight of us had our meal and we chatted animatedly. I barely paying attention to the conversation. My head still full with what Edward and Rosalie discussed earlier. A flash of anger ignited my body. Edward was not telling me the truth again. And who was this girl that Rosalie was talking about? Why was she so important?

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" Edward's velvet voice brought me back to reality.

I looked at him. Edward watched me with worried expression. "Bella, are you feeling alright? You looked pale," Edward said again.

All the six heads in the table looked at us. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Edward. She is pale all the time."

That was it! I stood from my seat and glared to the blond woman. "Stop that, Hale. I thought our parents teach us manners better than that. If you don't want to have lunch with me in the same table, then just say it. You don't have to prove your New York's influence in front of Carlisle and Esme!"

Suddenly, the air felt heavy. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. I opened my eyes and looked at Esme and Carlisle. "I'm sorry, but I think my presence isn't expecting here. I think I better go home now." I walked out from the dining room to search for my purse, ignoring Edward, Carlisle and Esme calling my name. My head spun and my brain hazy with anger and disappointment.

"Bella, wait!" Edward said and turned me around by my elbow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," I said sternly and trid to wriggle from his grip but to no avail. His grip tightened in my arm.

"You forgot something, Bella. I'm the host here. I forbid you to leave," He said sternly.

"Then, tell her to leave," I shouted back.

Edward sighed. "It will be rude, Bella. I invited her too."

"Alright. Then, let me go!"

Edward looked at me with dark eyes. "NO!"

I swatted his hand in one move and glared at him. "What part that you don't tell me with your life in Alaska, Edward?"

He looked at me in shocked expression.

I narrowed my eyes. "You seem have problem about telling me the truth. Why? How can I marry you if you never honest with me?"

He didn't answer me.

I looked at him. "I don't care about what your parents said or my parents said. I called off the engagement." I turned back to the front door and stormed outside. I was too angry to notice that Edward's house was in the middle of nowhere and I didn't have a car to take me home. I was halfway to the main road when I felt my shoes bothering me. I grumbled and took off my shoes with angry huff.

I was starting to walk when suddenly I felt two strong arms on my waist and turned my body around. I yelped and saw Edward looked at me with angry expression. Without warning, he lifted me up by my waist and carried me on his shoulder like a sack of potato. I was too shocked to fight, but seconds later I realized what had happened and begun to punch his back with all my strength.

"Edward, put me down! Now! Edward, this is not funny!"

He didn't answer me. He just walked back to the house while I continued to punch his back. He set me on my feet in his driveway.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing is wrong, Bella. Like I said I want to marry you. I don't care if I had to wait forever for you to love me," He answered in flat voice.

I rolled my eyes. "You always said that, but then you disappointed me. I can't do this!" I walked past him to the opposite direction.

"I'm still your fiancee, Isabella!" He shouted at me.

I turned sharply and glared at him. "Then, start to act like one!"

Silence.

Edward looked at me expressionless. Suddenly, he took few steps to my direction. His eyes still dark and smoldering with anger.

And he did something I didn't expect at all.

He kissed me.

* * *

**Hm.......drama much? :)**

**Review? And Edward will carry you like a sack of potato ^.^**


	10. The Living Arrangements and The NewPlace

**Wow! I have a lot of reviews from the last chapter and most of them didn't expect the ending, just like the way I expected. LOL. And for some of the readers who think Bella was overreacting, she will explain why she did it in this chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews :)**

**This is chapter 10.**

* * *

**[Previously]**

"I'm still your fiancee, Isabella!" He shouted at me.

I turned sharply and glared at him. "Then, start to act like one!"

Silence.

Edward looked at me expressionless. Suddenly, he took few steps to my direction. His eyes still dark and smoldering with anger.

And he did something I didn't expect at all.

He kissed me.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Living Arrangements and The New Place**

His lips felt soft and warm against mine. One of his arms hold my waist while his other arm rested on my nape. I couldn't escape from his embrance. I clutched to his shirt tightly. My mind went overdrive, my heart thumped loudly and my body felt like I was in fire. I closed my eyes for the overriding passion which coursed to my body. I never kissed a man before. I meant I've dated, but I always ended with men who only interested to get me laid rather than had a relationship. That was why I didn't know how to respon because I never led our date to a kiss. His lips turned urgent and demanding while I was standing in shocked and trying to kiss back. He moaned lightly in my lips and that sound brought me back to reality. My eyes flew open. Of course he was a good kisser. God knew how much girls he'd been kissed in high school. Suddenly I felt sick with myself. I wriggled from his embrance, but Edward tightened his hold on me. I continued to escape. Finally, he broke the kiss for air and I pushed myself off of him. I wobbled and fell to the ground, panting. Edward himself still standing and looked at me with dark eyes full with passion, love and desire. He was also panting. Neither of us said anything. I tried to control my breathing. The kiss was amazing, but also repulsive to me. I always dreamt to have my first kiss in a special place, but my supposed to be fiancee ruined it for me. And the sad thing was...I was not his first kiss.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I spat to him.

Edward raised his head and looked at me. "I just kissed you and you kissed me back."

My body shook with anger, mostly angry with myself. "Yes, you did and I did not kiss you back! I hope you didn't like it because I'm inexperience. Not like you!" My eyes brimmed with tears. Why this man has to ruin everything?

Edward looked guilty. "Bella, I'm sor-"

"Save it for yourself!" I said angrily. I stood up on my feet and begun to walk again.

"Bella!" He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

I looked at him with hatred in my eyes. Edward looked at me back with guilty expression. "What?" I asked him rudely. "Congratulations! Finally, you really get me, Mr. Cullen. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Stop it!" He shouted at me and grabbed my shoulder. Edward took deep breaths and leaned his forehead to my shoulder. "I really love you, Bella. Please!"

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. His bronze hair tickled my cheek. I had to fight myself not to run my fingers through his hair. I opened my eyes and looked at the trees. "It's too late for that, Edward. You disappointed me."

He raised his head and looked at me anxiously. "Never say that. It's not too late."

I looked at him with sad eyes. "You never honest with me. How we supposed to have a healthy relationship, Edward? The week is not over, but we already fight more than three times. I can't do this!"

"Bella....The girl that Rosalie said she was only a friend. She did confess her feelings to me, but I didn't return it. I said to her that I love you. I have no idea Rosalie will speak about her again. I never met her again since I moved back here. I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell."

"It's not about the girl, Edward!" I shouted at him and wriggled myself free from his hold on my shoulders. "I don't care how much girls you've been kissed or maybe you've been slept with. I don't give a damn!" I sighed. "You never honest with me. You always keep secrets from me. What will happened when we're married, Edward? Do I should know you have kids with one of this women?"

"BELLA!" He shouted back at me. "Do you really think of me like that? Do you really think I will do that to you? You don't know anything!"

"Hell, I don't!" I looked at his black eyes. "This is not going to work, Edward. We've changed. I'm not a high school girl anymore. And so are you." I rubbed my temples. "Please, let me go. You will find someone better than me, Edward," I said slowly. Better ended it soon rather than feeling more hurt later.

"NO!" His dark eyes searched my face. "You can ask me anything. Anything but that!" For a brief second, I was thinking what Alice said about asking Edward to jump off from a cliff. Nope, not a good idea! At least, for now.

"Edward, please.....We can't hurt each other like this," I begged him.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to love you, Bella," He answered me.

I sighed. This was hopeless. "I just want to go home, please."

Edward's hands still cupped my face before finally he released me. He hold my hand and took me to his car. He opened the passenger door and I climbed in. He walked around the car and opened his door. "You should put your shoes on," He said in low voice. I looked at my feet and cursed lightly. I grabbed my shoes from my purse and put it back on my feet. He revved the engine and drove from his driveway.

We didn't say anything during our journey to my home. I just looked outside the window, never looked to his direction. Edward parked in my driveway and cut the engine. We sat there in silent.

"I'm sorry, Bella," He whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive," I answered flatly. Amazingly, I didn't recognize my own voice.

He sighed and leaned his head to the seat. "I'll come back here with my parents later."

What? They really want to discuss about this...living...arrangement...thing? Ugh! The nerve of this guy! "You don't have to come here. I'll ask my dad or Jake to take me back to Seattle." I unbuckled my seat belt and ready to go out when Edward's hand blocked my way. He leaned so close to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. His closeness sent warm feeling through my body. I stared to his piercing green eyes.

"Do you honestly think I will let Jacob Black take you to Seattle after what I saw between him and his fiancee? Never! You will ride with me, either you like it or not," He said menacingly.

I narrowed my eyes. "You are so pushy."

He smirked. "Yes, indeed...I am, Miss Swan. Especially when it concerns with my fiancee."

I scowled at him. Edward released his block on me and I opened the door, didn't bother to wait for Edward to open it for me. Jacob's bike was nowhere to be seen. Looked like he was already home. I walked to my front door and got in into the house. I closed the door and leaned to it. I could hear the sound of Edward's car disappeared in the distance. I exhaled and shook my head. What should I do now?

"Bella? Honey? You're home. How was the lunch?" My mom asked me from the couch.

I raised my head and tried to smile. "Hey, Mom. The lunch was...good." I stepped from the door and walked to the couch. I looked around. "Where's Dad?"

"He went fishing with Billy. He'll come back soon," My mom answered me while flipped the channel from the remote.

"OK!" I said slowly. "I'm going to my room, Mom," I said again to her and stood from the couch.

She just nodded and I walked on the stairs to my room. I got in and suddenly I felt so exhausted. Since I met Edward, I always felt worn out and I spent a lot of energy just to keep a healthy conversation with him. This engagement won't work, but why he insist to keep it? I sat on my old rocking chair and looked outside the window. I rocked slowly back and forth...back and forth...trying to calm myself from my twisted engagement. I could hear my BlackBerry vibrated several times from my purse, but I ignored it. My mind wandered back to our kiss. I closed my eyes. I still could feel his warmth and my lips started to tingle from the memory. I opened my eyes again and sighed. I didn't know how long I've been sitting and rocking my chair when I felt someone touched my shoulder lightly.

"Bella?" A velvety voice called me.

I froze and stopped rocking my chair. I slowly turned to see Edward stood next to me with worried expression.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked again.

I pondered his question for a moment. "No," I answered him lightly.

He sighed. "Alice and I called you several times, but you never answered your phone. We were so worried. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm really sorry for making you upset. Please, would you like to come downstairs? Our parents are waiting for us."

I scoffed. "No."

"If you don't want to come downstairs, then I'll stay here with you."

I looked at him. "What is it to you? You don't care about how I feel. Stop acting like you know everything about me. Since you came back, my life turned to hell."

"Is that what you think, Bella? If you think your life is hell, then my life will be a curse. Because there is no heaven without you," He said slowly.

I narrowed my eyes and stood from my chair. I walked out from my room while Edward was following me. I saw my parents and Edward's parents in the living room. Wow, I even didn't know my dad was home. I instantly felt guilty about what happened on lunch. I just hoped they didn't mention it in front of my parents.

"Bella, honey. We've been waiting for you," My mom said to me and patted the space next to her. I sat obidiently. Edward sat next to Esme. I raised my head and looked at Carlisle and Esme. They both smiled when our gaze met. I smiled back and quickly lowered my head when I saw Edward staring at me. I didn't pay much attention about their conversation. I just heard some glimpses like living arrangements...the engagement...living together...wedding...the true love.....

"What do you think, Bella?"

The sound of my name cut my day-mare. I blinked several times and looked to the faces around me. "About what?" I asked stupidly.

"About the new apartment. Are you listening, Bella?" My mom asked me.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I'm sorry. I don't feel very well. I will have some water from the kitchen." I stood from my seat and walked to my kitchen. I poured the water on my glass and I sat on my dining table. I played with my glass when I felt a presence in front of me. I looked up to see Edward sat on the chair in front of me. I shook my head and leaned to my chair.

"What do you want now?" I asked him, feeling tired instantly.

He smiled grimly. "I want you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. It's a lame answer."

Edward chuckled. "Maybe yes, but that is the truth."

"What happened to the lunch?" I asked him.

He was drawing some random patterns on my dining table. "When I got home, Rosalie was already gone. Apparently Alice gave her some pointers. I didn't know the details. I'm sure Alice will call you and tell you about that."

I sipped my water. "Like I want to hear about it. You put Rosalie and I again in one room and this thing will happen again."

"Well, I called Rosalie and gave her some pointers from myself. I won't let anyone insult you like that," He said sternly.

I sighed. "I already told you this is not going to work. Why do you insist? You probably have tons of women waiting for you. Don't bother me!"

Edward's jaw clenched and he looked at me deeply. "You can say that thousand of times, Bella. I'll get used to it. But you have to remember one thing. I LOVE YOU and I will wait for you to love me back."

I scoffed. "This is not the time for daydreaming, lover boy."

He smirked. "No, my dear. This is reality. And the reality said we'll be moving in our new apartment in two weeks."

My eyes widened. "What?"

If you ever thought nightmares usually happened in the night, well, then you were wrong. Because what happened to me was the prove. I looked at Edward with horror expression. "Why do you do that?" I hissed.

He shrugged. "We really need time to know each other, Bella, and the only way to achieve that is by living together."

"I'm not going to live with you!" I spat to him. My whole body vibrated with hate and anger. Why was this man couldn't see this thing won't work between us?

"We can discuss later in Seattle. You should pack your bags. We'll be leaving in one hour."

I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath. I rose from the chair and stomped to my room, ignoring my parents and Edward's parents in the living room. I packed my bags hastily, still felt angry with myself. I sat on my bed for a moment to calm my breathing. I covered my face with my hands. I wanted to cry, but somehow I didn't have energy to do that.

"Bella?"

I pulled my hands from my face and raised my head. I could see Esme popped her head in my bedroom door. I smiled weakly.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said hoarsely.

Esme stepped in into my room and sat next to me in my bed. She wrapped her arm to my shoulder. "How are you, my dear?"

I shrugged and looked at her. "Did Edward send you here?"

Esme chuckled. "No, he's talking with his dad and your parents about his job in Seattle. I volunteer myself to come here."

I nodded and looked at my hands. "I'm sorry about what happened in lunch earlier. I really didn't mean it. You are really a good host. Too bad it had to be ruined because I couldn't control my temper."

She smiled and kissed my head. "There's nothing to forgive, Bella. What Rosalie did earlier was unappropriate. It was a good thing you stood up for yourself. She felt embarassed and excused herself not long after you went home." She sighed. "What is wrong with you and Edward?"

I exhaled. "I can't do this, Esme. He never honest with me. He never truly tell me about himself."

Esme rubbed my shoulder. "Just give him time, Bella. Edward is new to this. You might saw him became a player when you were in high school, but the truth is he never really in a relationship. He still needs to learn himself and I hope you both can understand each other better by living together."

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "I still doubt it."

Esme smiled. "You are an amazing girl, Bella. I'm sure you can handle it. Just pretend that Edward is a final draft which you need to edit."

I raised my eyebrows and we both laughed. "See....I can make you laugh," Esme said to me.

"Thank you, Esme," I said back to her, smiling.

Esme nodded and kissed my temple. "Come on. Get your bags. You don't want to arrive at Seattle by midnight, right?"

I smiled grimly and checked my belongings. After making sure everything was packed, I headed downstairs with Esme. I said goodbye to my parents and Carlisle and Esme with a promise to call them after I moving to my new place. I rolled my eyes internally. Like that could happen. I could make thousand excuses not to move in with Edward. The silver car drove swiftly from my driveway and we headed back to Seattle where I was not even sure about my future.

Our journey back to Seattle was more quiet than our journey to Forks. Edward put Debussy's CD on the stereo and I enjoyed the calm melody. I looked outside my window, never glanced to his direction. Sometimes from the corner of my eyes, I could see his hand switched the gear. I lost the track of time when he asked me if I were hungry. I shook my head and answered him that I shall have my dinner in Seattle. Edward nodded and he said he'll take me somewhere to eat.

We arrived at Seattle by nightfall and he really stopped at a cafe. I sighed happily. I was not in the mood to eat in a fancy restaurant. We ate our dinner casually and didn't talk much. We finished one hour later and Edward drove me back to my apartment. I refused him to walk me to my door. He looked hurt, but quickly composed himself and said good night.

I walked to my room, feeling exhausted. I opened the door and flicked on the light. I dropped my bags on the floor, locked my door and flopped myself on the couch. I turned on the TV, just to hear some noises to distract myself. I took my phone from my bag and looked at the screen. I didn't check my phone since I came home from the horrible lunch. 3 missed calls from Alice, 7 missed calls from Edward, 2 text messages from Alice and 1 text message from Edward. I deleted all the missed calls and opened the text messages from Alice.

**Bella, are you OK there? Please, call me back. I'm coming back to New York after lunch. -A-**

I opened the other text message.

**Bella, don't worry about Rosalie. I gave her some pointers Brandon style. Please, call me or text me before you go back to Seattle. -A-**

I looked at the ceiling for a moment before opened one final text message from Edward.

**I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you, but please understand I can't lose you, not for the second time. Please, give me a chance, Bella. I call you tomorrow. I love you. So much. -E-**

I checked the time of the message. It appeared Edward sent it when we were just arrived in my apartment. Probably he texted me after making sure I was in my room. I closed my eyes and laid down on my couch. This year was going to be interesting.

--

I woke up by the sound of knocking on my front door. I rubbed my eyes and got up from my sleeping form before I hit the floor and made a loud bang. "Ow." I looked my surroundings. I expected to see my room, but apparently I fell asleep on the couch all night. I groaned and tried to fix my nest-hair before I stood up to open the door.

"Bella? Are you there? Are you alright? I heard a loud crash." A velvety voice was heard from the door. I recognized that voice everywhere.

My hand froze on the door knob. What the hell did he do in my apartment? "Bella!" He begun to knock frantically.

I opened the door to see a worried Edward. He already dressed in shirt and trousers, looked like he stopped by before he went to work. He frowned when he saw me. "Are you alright? I heard something broken," He said to me while checking my body with his eyes. I felt like Lois Lane who was scanned by Clark Kent for any injuries.

I scratched my head in un-ladylike gesture. "Um...I think so. I fell from the couch."

His frown grew deeper. "Did you have enough sleep last night? You should get enough rest, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. So, what are you doing here first thing in the morning?"

He sighed and gave me a take out bag. I looked inside and gaped at him. He brought me breakfast. I instantly felt awful for becoming so rude. He was just trying to be a good man.

"Edward, thank you. You know you reall-"

"I want to do this, Bella, and please don't thank me. You need a decent breakfast." He looked at his watch and smiled at me. "I better get going. I'll call you later, love. I love you." He kissed my forehead and disappeared to the elevator before I had a chance to say anything.

I blinked several times and popped my head to the elevator direction. I saw he grinned at me before the elevator door closed. I raised my eyebrows and looked inside the bag once again. I pulled out a sandwich and took a bite. Not bad!

I prepared for the day in a hurry. I only had one hour to take a shower, prepared my bag and walked to my office. I must thanked Edward later. If he didn't show up this morning, I would probably be late. I put my teacup on my desk and begun to work on my computer when Jessica greeted me.

"Morning, Bella."

"Morning," I mumbled. I was amused for a moment that she already forgotten her rude behavior towards me last Friday.

"How's your weekend?"

How was my weekend? Well, I attended a horrible reunion, forced in a living arrangements, being kissed without permission by my fiancee and the most important thing was I had to meet with someone I didn't want to meet. "It's...great." Honestly, that was the best I could come up with.

"So, have you heard the news?" She asked me excitedly.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to her. "What news?" Oh no, this was not about my twisted engagement thing, was it?

"Our office is going to open a branch in London and New York. I heard they will choose some of good editors here to work in the new offices," She said in hush tone.

I assumed this news was still classified, for she feared our conversation could be heard by someone else. Well, it was better than my engagement news. "Are you sure? Where did you hear this stuff?" I asked back, also in hush tone.

"I was eavesdropped Mrs. Cope's conversation with Mr. Banner this morning. They will begin the evaluation for the candidates for a month."

"Huh, that was cool," I said non-chalantly. Mrs. Cope and Mr. Banner are our boss in this office. If Jessica heard this news from them, the truth will be 99,99% true. "So, London or New York?" I asked Jessica. I knew she wanted this position badly.

Jessica grinned. "I wouldn't mind to be placed in either one of them. London and New York are the best place, Bella."

I sighed. "I know that."

"So, how about you? London or New York?" She asked back.

I smiled. Reverse psychology, huh? No dice! "I'm not very interested about that, Jess. I just want to work in good quality, that's all."

"Is it because Edward?"

I narrowed my eyes to her. "What is that suppose to mean?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you don't want to move from Seattle because of Edward. Well, that's make sense."

Was it? I chuckled. "It's not like that, Jess. I'm still junior editor and I only worked here for nearly 2 years. Those two places seem too big for me. I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," She said again and disappeared to her booth.

I shook my head and begun to work for the day. I passed my lunch, only have a small take out from the Italian restaurant near my office. I managed to finish my work for the day on 5.30. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I took deep breaths and begun to collect my things. I stepped out to the lobby when the sun almost set. I stopped dead on my feet when I saw Edward was sitting on the lobby. He smiled widely when he saw me. He rose from the chair and walked to me. I blinked several times.

"Hello, love," He kissed my forehead.

"Er...hi. What are you doing in here? Are you stalking me?" I asked jokingly.

He chuckled. "No, love. I was just finished with my shift in the hospital. I was wondering if you were working late or not. I was planning to drag you home if you did work over time," His tone turned serious.

I laughed lightly. "I always work over time, Edward. I was thinking to buy a laptop and bringing my work home so I didn't have to stay late in the office."

He pondered my statement. "Hm...that is a good idea. When will you go to the store? I could give you a company."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have the plan yet. Maybe this weekend."

He smiled. "That's good. We also have time to look for a new apartment."

I frowned. "Seriously, Edward?"

He grinned. "Don't worry, love. It'll be alright."

Uh-huh, but then I remembered I owed him for making appeareance in my apartment this morning. I linked my hand to his arms and Edward looked at me curiously. I grinned. "I owe you for waking me up this morning. Dinner is on me."

He grinned back. "After you, my lady."

The week passed in a blur. I had another new author to work with and an invitation for a book launching from one of my authors in two weeks. My schedule was tight. I was not sure I had time to move my things to my new apartment with Edward if he really insisted for us to live together. Alice called me on Wednesday asking how I've been. I told her about the living arrangements plan and my tight schedule. Alice suggested me to speak with Edward. Even though we were not engaged emotionally, well, at least from my part, but we still in this relationship together. My parents called me too and asking the same thing. I told them the same thing as I told Alice. The work environment was thick with competition. I guessed the news about the new office in London and New York was already spread.

Finally Friday came. I walked home at 5.00 sharp because I wanted to enjoy my weekend in good terms. I decided to buy a laptop so I didn't have to stay late at my office. I arrived in my apartment in good mood and decided to stop by at the grocery and did the laundry. I took a shower and changed to my casual outfit. I took a pen and a paper and begun to list the things I need to buy to the grocery when my BlackBerry vibrated. I looked at the caller ID. Edward.

I pressed the answer button. "Hello."

"Hello, love," He sounded happy.

I smiled. "Hey."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

I looked over my list. "Um...actually I need to go to the grocery and doing my laundry tonight. Not much. Why?"

"I was just thinking I could visit your place."

"Um...my place is a mess, Edward," I grimaced. "I didn't have time to clean it up this week because I'm busy. I planned to have a cleaning tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Silly Bella. Like that can stop me from seeing you." Huh? I guessed not. "What time will you coming home?"

I looked at my clock in the living room. "One hour from now."

"Alright. I'll see you in one hour. I love you."

And then he hung up. I sighed and shook my head. I grabbed my purse and got out from my room. I climbed to my truck and after heating the engine, I drove to the grocery. I took all the things on my list, ignoring the disgusting wink from the cashier. I drove back to my apartment and begun to do my laundry. I changed my clothes into a tanktop and a yoga pants. It was the most comfortable outfit for me when I started to clean my apartment. I turned on my TV and switched to music channel. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and started to clean my bedroom. I hummed aong with the song I recognized or laughed when the VJ started to joke. I was halfway vacuumed my living room when I heard a loud knock from my door. I turned the vacuum off and muted the TV. I opened the door and I saw Edward stood in front of my door. His eyes widened when he saw me and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

I raised my eyebrows. "Edward, is there something wrong?"

He glanced at me nervously. "Um...no....nothing." He gave me take out bags. "Here...I brought dinner for both of us."

I smiled gratefully and took the bags. "Please, come in. Sorry, I just start my cleaning. I'll put our dinner on some plates and I'll meet you in the living room."

He nodded slowly. I walked to my kitchen and put our dinner on some plates. I grimaced internally. I already forgot my own dinner. I set up the plates on the coffee table in my living room. Edward looked cozy with his grey T-shirt and jeans. I put my vacuum away and cleaned up my living room from unnecessary things so we could be comfortable. We chatted animatedly while eating our dinner. Sometimes I caught he was staring at me with his piercing green eyes and my heart melt from his gaze. I took deep breaths several times to control myself. I didn't think living together with him will do any good to my health.

Edward also brought DVDs. We chose to watch Ocean's 12. I sat next to him and leaned on the back of my couch. I could see Edward glanced to my direction, but he didn't say anything. Finally he mimicked my move and leaned to the couch too.

"How's work?" He asked me without removing his gaze from the TV.

I shrugged. "Hectic." I sighed and ran my hands through my messy bun. "I have another author to work with. I have an invitation for book launching in two weeks. My schedule is tight. I don't think I have time to move if we really want to....you know...."

He smirked. "I'll help you move."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would. "We didn't find the place yet."

He looked at me. "We are going to look for the place tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. I want to look for a laptop first. I really need it."

Edward chuckled. "No problem, love. I'll go with you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Aren't you busy in the hospital?"

He grinned. "I'm a doctor, not a specialist, Bella. My schedule is not tight like my dad. I still have my spare time."

"Oh...don't you want to be....a specialist?" I asked cautiosly. This was the first time I asked him about his life.

He smiled dreamily. "Maybe in the next two or three years. I want to be a pediatrician, you know. I love children."

I smiled back. "I never knew you love children."

He nodded and looked back to the TV. The movie didn't catch our interest anymore. "I'm an only child in my family. That is why I always love to see children. I imagined to have a sister or maybe to have children." And then he looked at me and caressed my cheek. "Someday."

I stared back at him and got lost into his eyes. Edward leaned closer to my face and now our lips were inches apart. "Can I kiss you?" He asked in low voice.

"I'm not a good kisser," I replied softly. I could feel his hand on my nape and the other hand on my waist. His eyes was dark with passion.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

He kissed me softly and his hold tightened in my waist. I gingerly raised my hands and knotted my fingers on his bronze hair. He deepened the kiss and I kissed him back with my little experience. His scent made me dizzy and I gripped his hair tightly. I could feel the passion surged through my body just like the first time he kissed me. He leaned closer and sneaked his hand under my tank top. I gasped and broke the kiss immediately. We were both panting and Edward leaned his forehead to mine.

"Why did you stop?" He asked in stern voice. I gulped. I knew he tried to control himself.

I could feel my cheeks flushed and my breath still shallow. "We can't. Not like this, Edward. Please."

"Don't you love me?" He asked me.

I smiled weakly. "Not yet. And I'm..." God, I didn't know how to say this.

"What?"

I looked back to him sheepishly. "I'm still a virgin."

Edward stared at me for a moment and I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. I sighed. "Forget it!" I begun to stand, but he pulled me back on the couch. "Bella, I'm not angry. Really! At least we have one thing in common."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're not angry?"

Edward looked back in amusement. "Why should I? Even if you are not a virgin anymore, I wouldn't angry with you."

I nodded in haze. "OK!"

"OK!"

We stared at each other and then he sighed. "I'm sorry if I pushed you earlier. I think I get lost in our...kiss..."

I chuckled nervously. "That's alright. But, please, I want our first time to be special." At least until I could love him.

He smiled lovingly and kissed my forehead. "Anything for you, my Bella."

--

Edward went home before midnight. He kissed me lightly on the lips this time. I couldn't say no because I also longed for his kiss and his touch. This new feelings confused me. Was it love or just a psychical attraction? I slept on my bed that night, didn't want another repeat performance on the couch. I woke up at 7.30 in the next morning and prepared myself for my apartment hunting and going to the electronic shop for a laptop.

Edward picked me up at 9.30 and we headed to the electronic shop first. He helped me chose the right laptop for me, including the wi-fi access. "You'll never know when you need one," He said to me. I just rolled my eyes. After buying the laptop, we headed to an apartment complex not far from our offices. I was not to fond with the first choice because my neighbors was all men and I didn't want to take any chances. Edward sensed my weariness and we begun to search to next place. This time it was an average complex with different neighbors. Families and workers. The apartment had two rooms, one bathroom, living room, dining room and a kitchen. The laundry machine was on the ground floor, it was not different from mine. We talked to the house lord and agreed to pay the down payment tomorrow. Edward insisted he was the one who paid the down payment, so here I was sitting on the playground in front of the apartment complex, waiting for him to complete the agreement with the house lord.

I sat on one of the swings and slowly played with the swing. Some children playing in the playground. I smiled watching them.

"Hello," a voice greeted me.

I looked around and saw a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes sat on the swing next to me. I smiled. "Hello."

He looked at me curiously. "Are you new here?"

I giggled. "Soon. I'll be moving here with my....fiancee." My voice was faltered in the end.

"Oh." He begun to swing. He looked back at me. "What's your name?"

"Bella. And you?"

He grinned and I could see he lost two teeth. It was cute. "I'm Edward."

I raised my eyebrows. "Edward?"

He frowned. "Is there something wrong with that name?"

I chuckled. "No, I'm sorry. Of course not. It's a beautiful name."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Edward, it's time for your nap!"

Little Edward looked at a dark hair woman. "Yes, Mom," He shouted. He hopped from the swing and reached his back pocket and handed me a sunflower.

I looked at him curiously while he blushed. "I wanted to give you the flower, but I didn't know how. So I pretended to talk to you," He said sheepishly.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Edward. The flower is beautiful."

He nodded. "Just like you." And then he ran to his mother. I watched them walked to the apartment building next to my future apartment.

"Bella, let's go."

I heard Edward called me and I rose from my swing. I still clutched the sunflower. I walked to Edward and he looked at the flower in my hand.

"Where did you get that?"

I grinned. "It's from Edward."

He raised my eyebrows. "I leave you alone for 15 minutes and you already receive a flower from another Edward?" He shook his head and grinned mischievously. "I really should marry you soon."

I chuckled.

Edward hold my hand and we walked to his car. I gave a quick glance to the apartment building and praying everything will be fine.

* * *

**Edward and Bella are getting little steamy ^.^**

**Review, please?**


	11. The Communication and The Moving In

**We are nearly hit the 100 mark. Thank you for all your amazing reviews. There are lots of readers who PM me and ask few questions which contain spoilers. Please, just be patient. Edward and Bella's journey is about to begin.**

**And, please, check out my poll on my profile, should I write this story in EPOV or not? I'll write EPOV of this story if the result from my poll told me so. It's all up to you. So, please, don't forget to vote! The vote will be closed on the final chapter of this story.**

**This chapter was fixed by FelicityT.**

**Anyhow, this is chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**The Communication and the Moving In**

Edward drove me home after we had lunch together. He said he had a night shift; therefore he could come to the new apartment tomorrow and start to move some of his stuff. I checked my new laptop and trying some office and entertainment applications, including the wi-fi. It was nice and compatible with my already loaded work. I put my laptop on the desk in my bedroom and continued to clean my apartment. I also finished my laundry and decided to begin folding my dry clothes. I then ironed my work outfits and managed to finish by the time it turned dark. Saturday night and I was alone. Not that I minded, Edward left his DVDs for me to watch. After cooking my simple dinner and taking a warm shower, I curled up on my couch with my mug of hot chocolate. I decided to watch The Bourne Trilogy and then Quantum of Solace. Honestly, I would like to see the black Aston Martin in the movie and compare it the one Edward has.

My BlackBerry vibrated when I was finished with The Bourne Trilogy and was about to insert Quantum Of Solace in the DVD player. I put the DVD down and looked at the caller ID. Alice.

"Happy Saturday Night, Miss Brandon," I greeted her, grinning.

She made a gag sound at my attempt at sounding enthusiastic. "You sound like my operator in my office's lobby. How are you, girl?"

I grinned and flopped on to the couch. "Fine, I'm watching DVD now. How are you and Jasper?"

"Huh? Where's Edward? I'm waiting for Jasper right now. We're planning to have dinner in a restaurant."

"He has a night shift in the hospital, so he can take a day off tomorrow. He said he wanted to move to our new apartment. Dinner, huh? Sounds nice."

Alice scoffed. "Please...it's the best thing we can do here with all this traffic jam." And then she paused and seemed remember something. "Wow. Moving in? He's serious, isn't he?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"So, how's the apartment?"

I sighed and played with a strand of my hair. "It's nice. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, dining room and kitchen. Our neighbors seem nice too."

"Well, that's good. Did you talk to Edward about your schedule?"

"Yup. And he still insists on helping me move in." I rolled my eyes.

Alice giggled. "He's a determined person and has a strong will. That's nice. So, how are things with him so far?"

I blushed remembering our kiss yesterday. "Um...we're doing fine. We're trying to communicate better."

"Oh, please." I swore I almost could sense Alice rolling her eyes. "That is not what I'm asking, Bella."

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "I don't know, Alice. I never felt like this before. It's confusing."

Alice laughed. "So, you're in love with him now?"

I pondered her statement. "No. Not yet, I think."

"Did you ever call him back or text him just to ask what he's been doing?"

What? I raised my eyebrows. "That's cheesy, Alice. We're not high school lovers anymore."

Alice sighed. "Like it or not, it's another way to communicate. Trust me! You both need two ways communication, not just from one side."

I exhaled. "I can't believe you are asking me to do that."

"Don't you want to work for this relationship?"

Her question caught me off guard. Did I? Did I really want to have a relationship with Edward with so many uncertainties upon us? But, I knew something. I already felt attached to him, not as a husband yet but still that attachment was there and that feeling scared me.

"Bella?"

I sighed, feeling defeated. "Yes."

She chuckled. "Just try, Bella." And then I heard a sound of door being open from the other line. "Sorry, Bella. Jasper is here. Have a nice night."

I grinned. "Say hi to Jasper for me, Ok! Have a nice dinner, Alice. Bye."

"Bye."

I pressed the end button and tossed my phone to the table. I grabbed the DVD's remote and pressed play. I watched the movie and I was positive that James Bond's car was similar to Edward's. I looked at the clock when the movie was over and showed me it was near midnight. Odd! I didn't feel like I wanted to sleep. I took my phone and fingered the number buttons. I remembered what Alice said about the way to communicate. I sighed and opened the call list. I scrolled the navigation key and pressed the call button on Edward's name. I drummed my fingers on the couch. I could hear the dial tone more than 10 times and it went off. I furrowed my eyebrows. He didn't answer his phone. I pressed the end button and leaned back to the couch. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I knew it was not a good idea. He would probably busy with his patient or some flirtatious nurse.

With a huff, I rose from my seat and cleaned up the mess from my DVD night. I walked to my bedroom and prepared to go to sleep. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I curled up under the blanket. Sleep caught me not long after I settled on my pillow.

I didn't know how long I've been sleeping when I heard my BlackBerry vibrated from my night stand. I squinted my eyes only to see it was dark outside. I sleepily reached my phone on the night stand and I pressed the answer button. "Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Bella?"

I opened both of my eyes. "Edward?" I sat on my bed. "What's wrong?"

He chuckled. "I'm the one who should ask you the same question, love. I'm sorry I couldn't answer my phone when you called. I was in charge in ER."

I yawned. "That's alright. I just want to know how you've been doing."

He sighed. "Well, that's good. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw one missed call from you. You should go back to sleep. I'm sorry for calling you at 5 in the morning."

I raised my eyebrows. "It's 5?"

He chuckled again. "Go back to sleep. I'll pick you up for lunch. My shift is over in 10 minutes. Sleep well, Bella. I love you."

"Ok, be careful when you drive home, Edward. Bye."

"I will, Bella. Bye, love."

And then he hung up. I looked at my phone for a moment and an involuntarily grin appeared on my face. Somehow I felt happier after Edward called me. I curled up back under my blanket with a smile. I should thank Alice in the morning.

* * *

I woke up at 8.00 in the next morning. I decided to pack some of my stuff into a box. Honestly, I was still not sure about this living arrangement. But, I knew both of our parents will force me to do that nonetheless. I really didn't have a choice. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and had a bowl of cereal before I bothered to start to pack. I packed some of my kitchen appliances, some of my personal belongings and some of my books and DVDs. I labelled all of the boxes and put it on the corner of the living room. I was finished when the clock showed me it was already 11.30. Wow, packing things really killed time. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes before Edward came to pick me up.

I was in the middle of listing my stuff in a note when I heard soft knocks on my door. I opened my door and saw Edward with his jeans and his black long-sleeves T-shirt. My heart did a little flip when I saw him smile. He looked fresh although he already couldn't have had much sleep because of the night shift in the hospital.

"Hello, love," He greeted me and kissed my forehead. "How was your sleep? I'm sorry for waking you up first thing in the morning."

I shook my head and smiled weakly. "It's Ok, really. I had enough sleep last night." Mostly because I was happy he called me back. Wait! Was it because he called me back?

He nodded and looked over my note curiously. "What are you doing? I thought you already went to the grocery yesterday."

I chuckled and waved my note. "Yes, I did. This is a list of my stuff. Just a reminder for me before I packed."

Edward popped his head from my door and saw my boxes on the corner of the room. He grinned. "It appears you already packed. Do you want to move those boxes now?"

I shrugged. "Of course, why not? And how about you?"

"Just a couple of small things. I already made arrangements with a moving company this Thursday. I can call them for you too, you know."

I grimaced. "I'll think about it later, alright."

Edward nodded and began to carry my boxes to his car. He wouldn't allow me to carry my boxes which made me rolled my eyes. If he only knew how I carried all those boxes from my kitchen and my room to the living room. His car's back seat was already full with his boxes. He opened the trunk and I could see a space there enough for my boxes but it would be a tight fit.

"You seem to know I'll carry some of my stuff today. I thought you can't read me," I said to him when he arranged my boxes in his trunk.

He smirked. "I just happen to know you better, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right!

We had our lunch in a cosy cafe before we headed to the apartment. We met with the landlord and Edward paid the down payment. The landlord who was a woman in her 40s smiled to both of us when she gave us a pair of keys. I rolled my eyes and walked to my - I mean - our room. Edward returned to his car to carry the boxes despite my protests. Our room was on the 1st floor. I opened the door and looked over the empty room. I walked inside and looked around. This room was 150% bigger than mine and smaller than Edwards. I guessed it was a perfect fit. I opened the two bedroom doors and started picking which room to choose when Edward walked in to the room with a box. He put the box on the floor and smiled when he saw me standing on the hall between the two bedrooms.

"So, do you already choose your room?"

I grimaced. "I can't decide. They are the same size and I love the view." One bedroom's view was the playground while the other's was the small park next to the apartment building.

Edward walked to me and stood beside me on the hallway. He looked over the two bedrooms. "I think this will be my room." He chose the one which the view was the playground. Well, that didn't surprise me. He said he loved children.

I chuckled. "Deal!"

We continued to carry the boxes, well, Edward was the one who carried the boxes while I arranged them in the room. I separated the boxes to the kitchen and to our rooms. When the last box was arrived, Edward also brought two cans of soft drinks and some snacks. He was a good man.

We enjoyed our drinks and snack before we headed home. Edward drove me back to my apartment when it was twilight. This time I let him walk me to my door.

"Thank you for helping me today," I said to him when we stood in front of my door.

He smiled. "No problem, Bella. I'll call the moving company and arrange an appointment for you. When is your free time?"

I grimaced. "I'm afraid I only have Saturday and Sunday free. I have a book launching invitation for the next week."

Edward seemed to think. "That's fine. I'll re-schedule my shift in the hospital."

My eyes widened. "Oh, you really sh-"

"No, Bella. I've heard enough of that. I want to help you," He said sternly.

I sighed. "Alright."

He nodded and kissed me gently. "I'll call you later, love."

I looked into his eyes and nodded dumbly.

He smiled and turned around. He began to walk to the elevator when suddenly an idea popped in my head. "Wait!"

Edward looked at me immediately. "Yes?"

Suddenly I felt nervous. I never did this to a man before. I could feel my heart thumped loudly in my chest. "Um...if you're not busy...in the next two weeks...would you like to...go with me..to...the book launching?"

He raised his eyebrows. I bit my lip and prepared for a rejection. I guessed it'd serve me right if he did reject me. I swallowed hard.

Edward grinned and his eyes glinted with humor. I frowned. I didn't like it when he had that expression on his face. "Are you asking me on a date, Miss Swan?"

Right! I really didn't like it at all. I blushed. "Um...no. I was just asking you to go with me." I could feel my face flushed. Please, just answer it and leave me alone with my embarrassment!

He chuckled and walked over to me. He kissed my forehead and cupped my face. "I would love to go with you, Bella. Thank you for asking me."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Really?" My face must have been like a child getting a Christmas present.

Edward laughed and kissed me one more time. "Of course, love. I'll never say no to you. Now, have a good sleep tonight. You'll have a busy day tomorrow."

I sighed. "Not just tomorrow. This is my busy week."

He smiled and kissed my hair. "That's why you need to rest. I'll call you later. OK!"

I smiled and nodded.

Edward stroked my hair for the last time before he walked to the elevator. I opened my door and got in. I leaned myself to the door after closing it. I smiled involuntarily. There was no doubt I was beginning to like Edward Cullen.

* * *

The week was getting more hectic than I was expected. English was not my authors first language so it took more time to edit **(actually, it's more like myself *blush*)**. She had an amazing story, but I had to work very hard on her grammar and her vocabulary. I was grateful I already bought a laptop, so I didn't have to stay late in my office. I was positive the book would be a best seller once it was released and I'd make sure to attend the launch even perhaps with Edward. Every time I thought about him or whenever I read or heard the word 'Edward', I could feel my cheeks were flushed, my heart did some erratic rhythm or my blood ran faster in my veins. Sometimes I had to go to the pantry and made myself a cup of coffee or tea just to tame my mood. I was beginning on my lovesick mode and honestly, it was making me uncomfortable.

I couldn't forget all of my memories about Edward when we were in high school. Somehow I feared he would return to his old self and I would ended up in heartbroken. I had read a lot of stories about people who had been heartbroken and I didn't think I'd be able to go through with that. Snap it out, Bella! They were just stories. Edward loves you, my consciousness told me. Huh, thank you!

I started to call him or text him, just asking how he'd been doing and Edward seemed happy whenever he answered my phone or replied to my text messages. Slowly but sure, we were beginning to understand each other.

Edward called me on Thursday when I was walking to an Italian restaurant to order my take out. He had told me he already moved all of his things and he begun to unpack. He promised me to help me during the weekend. I had already put some more of my stuff to in to more boxes. I had only left some of my work clothes, my casual clothes and my sleeping clothes until Saturday. I was glad I had got the laptop because I had more time for myself and my last minute apartment. If the moving company arrived at my place, they would only have to carry my heavier stuff and carry my boxes.

Saturday morning came and I already awake when the clock showed 7.15. Edward and the moving company were meant to be arriving at 8.00. I buzzed around my apartment for one final check. A sad feeling crept to my heart. This was my first apartment and it has been my witness when I moved to Seattle for the first time, when I got home from work on my first day and when I got home disappointed from my first date. This place wasn't great, but it was cosy enough for me. I liked the landlord and my neighbors although I didn't see them very much.

A soft knock cut my daydream and I looked over the clock. 8.00. Always the punctual one. I composed my face and opened the door. I saw Edward and three other men were standing in front of me. Edward smiled to me.

"Morning, love. They are the guys from the moving company. They'll be helping us move today."

I smiled and nodded to the guys. "Hello. Thank you for helping me today."

One of the guys smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure for us, Mam."

I instructed them about the stuff left in my apartment. They walked in and out from my room to lift my heavy things while Edward carried my boxes to his car. We were finished around lunch. The guys excused themselves to have lunch while me and Edward had lunch ourselves. I successfully made Edward have lunch with me and to take my truck to get it. I grinned when I saw his expression.

"I swear to you, Bella. I never trust your truck," He grumbled while fastening his seat belt.

I rolled my eyes. "This is a nice car, Edward. The machine is still decent."

He snorted. "I know...I know...Your friend, Jake, re-built the machine for you."

I chuckled and turned the engine on. He winced when my truck came to life. "I can't believe this truck made its way from Forks to Seattle."

I shrugged. "It has its moments."

Edward rolled his eyes. "When we're married, you must get rid of this truck."

I frowned. "I told you I'll get a replacement if the truck is really dead."

I drove from my parking lot while Edward looked over from his window. "Bella...have you ever think about our wedding?"

I nearly choked an air. I gripped the steering wheel. I never thought about that. It was too early for me, with these new feelings and living arrangements. I shook my head from the vertigo.

"Bella?"

I breathed several times. "Marriage is never a priority for me. My parents are divorced. Well, I do want to have a family someday, but I've never even seriously considered it until today."

Silence.

"Are you afraid you'll ended up like your parents?"

I swallowed hard and stared on the road. "Yes."

Edward sighed. "We're different, Bella. I'll never do that to you. I loved you since I was 6 years old and I still love you now. Isn't that enough proof?"

"People change, Edward. And so does life," I said sternly.

"Then, we're going to change together."

I looked at him immediately. He stared at me deeply. I turned my eyes on the road again.

"I've spent my time to get your attention, but it failed miserably. I want to spend my time with you, Bella. To experience our change together," He whispered.

I exhaled. Edward took one of my hands from the steering wheel and held it to his chest. "I swear to you, Bella."

Slowly, I looked at him. His eyes showed me his devotion and his promise. I closed my eyes and turned back to the road. "I'll try."

I continued to drive until I reached McDonalds Drive Thru. There are two cars on the line. Edward raised his eyebrows and I grinned in response. "McD? Are you serious?"

I giggled. "Just think of your orders. The line is moving."

Edward rolled his eyes, but placed his order to the waitress. I placed my orders and the drove to the pickup counter to have our meal delivered. 15 minutes later we arrived at my apartment and we had our lunch on the living room floor. The guys came back at 1.30 when Edward and I were finished with our lunch. At 2.00, I finally took a final glance to my now empty room and sighed. I felt Edward hold my hand and I looked at him. He smiled. "Come on, love," He said.

I nodded and closed the door. I met with my landlord to give him back my key. My landlord was an elderly man, a widow with no child. His name was John McCane. He never thought about re-married after his wife was passed away. He smiled when he took my keys and hugged me.

"Thank you for everything, John. Wish me luck," I said to him and leaned away from his embrace.

John winked and looked over to Edward. He offered his hand and Edward took it. "Take care of her, young man."

Edward nodded. "I will, sir. You have my word."

I smiled and hugged John for the last time. But just as I was walking out of the building for the last time, I swore I saw him wipe a tear from his cheek.

Finally I had moved out from my apartment. Edward drove in front, the moving truck behind him and my truck behind them. It was more like a convoy. The journey took half an hour from my old apartment. Once we were arrived, we were getting busy again. I was surprised to see all Edward's stuff was already placed inside the room. I was curious when I saw Edward's room. Apparently he only moved one bed. I had to ask him what happened to his other bed. One of our neighbors greeted us between our moving and promised us a visit after we finished. They finished moving my stuff and put it in our apartment at 5.00. I thanked them and looked over the boxes which were not open yet. I sighed and put my arms on my hips. Edward stood beside me and mimicked my move.

"So...are we going to open the box now or doing something else?"

I pursued my lips and looked over the plasma TV. I tapped my chin. "How about we have a dinner and a DVD night? You know...to celebrate the moving in?"

Edward grinned and kissed my cheek. "Deal."

I prepared a quick dinner after getting a warm bath while Edward arranged the living room for our DVD night. I put our dinner on the coffee table in front of the TV while Edward took his shower. Half an hour later we were sitting in the floor and eating our dinner. It was simple, but nice. We watched a Saturday night talk show until we finished our dinner. Edward offered to wash the dishes while I chose the movie we wanted to watch. I looked over Edward's DVDs, but I didn't find a movie I was in the mood to watch. I opened a box labelled 'Bella's DVDs' and dug in it for a movie. I caught a glimpse of 3 DVD boxes and grinned.

Edward appeared in the living room and sat on the couch. "So, what is our movie for tonight?"

I showed him the DVD box. Edward's face was mixed between amusement and surprise. "The Lord of The Rings Special Extended Edition?"

I grinned and nodded.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, even without the extended part, the movie is long enough."

I giggled and opened the box. I put the disc to the DVD and pressed the remote. Edward didn't protest again. We both settled on the mattress Edward prepared for us. Our back was leaned on the couch and I leaned to his shoulder. We watched the movie in silence. I heard his steady breathing and inhaled his scent.

"Tolkien is a genius," I muttered when Arwen made an appearance on the screen.

"Why?"

"He could make a love story between the war theme. It was sweet."

Edward chuckled. "I agree with you. I know you're an editor, but I didn't know you're a Tolkien fan. You bought those DVDs?"

I shook my head. "It was a gift."

"A gift?"

"A bet. I made a bet with one of my friends. Whoever graduated first, we had to give a present. I wanted the DVDs and my friend wanted a one way ticket to France. I think you already know who win."

He frowned. "A friend or...?"

I smiled and leaned away from his shoulder to look at him. His eyes were guarded. "Well, he did ask me on a date. But, it didn't make it to the second date."

He exhaled. "Wow, I have a lot of competition."

I giggled. "There's no competition." And then I remembered about the girl he once talked about. I frowned.

"Bella?" He pressed the pause button on the remote and looked at my eyes. "What is it?"

I sighed. "The girl you've been talking about...who is she?"

Edward looked at me deeply and sighed. "She is one of my father's colleague's daughters. We were going to school together in Alaska. In the end of my junior high, she told me she liked me. I apologized to her, telling her that I already loved someone else."

"And how did she cope?" I asked worriedly.

"I never heard about her anymore. She was just a friend. Nothing more."

I nodded slowly.

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella, and nothing can ever change that." A shiver ran through my body when he said that.

I smiled weakly.

Edward grinned and grabbed the remote. "Shall we continue?"

I nodded again and we settled back to the mattress. I didn't know how long we stayed awake before finally we both fell asleep on the mattress.

* * *

**So, what do you think? This chapter is some kind of heart to heart talk between them. I hope you guys like it.**

**Please, review and don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile.**

**Have you seen Eclipse Final Trailer? It's awesome!**


	12. The Life After and The Breaking News

**Finally, we reach the 100 mark. Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all my readers and all your reviews. I'm so happy you guys like the previous chapter. It was more like a fluff chapter. So, if you are happy enough with the romance part, I hope you guys ready for the drama part ^.^**

**Also, thank you for my readers who already vote for my poll. Please, submit your vote for others who didn't vote yet.**

**And....surprise! Finally I have a beta, **AshlynVarela**. If it wasn't for her, perhaps my grammar wouldn't be perfect. **

**This is chapter 12.**

* * *

**Edited by: AshlynVarela**

**Chapter 12**

**The Life After and The Breaking News**

I never imagined that I'd live and/or share an apartment with someone, even if he is your fiancé. Well, technically he is my fiancé, although he hasn't popped the big question yet. I knew he is waiting for me to love him back and be able to accept our relationship. The first night after we moved in, we had fallen asleep on the mattress that was lying on the living room floor. I woke up startled when I realized there was someone next to me. I needed to calm down when I saw that it was Edward that was lying next to me, sleeping peacefully.

Other things with living with another person, was learning to share. We had one bathroom, so Edward and I had a conversation about our personal 'space' in there. I also reminded myself not to leave my....personal....items in the bathroom as well. We also shared our belongings. After the first night, we had a discussion about where we should arrange our stuff. We both brought our own kitchen appliances and electronic devices. Finally, we both agreed to put all the kitchen appliances in our kitchen while I put my old TV and my DVD player in my room. I couldn't let the plasma TV and Edward's fancy stereo to stay in his bedroom, such a waste.

Most shocking is how different our habits are. I was more of a free spirit and not a neat freak, the opposite of how Edward is. His room was neat and clean while my room sometimes looked like a carnival, especially when I needed to stay up late with my laptop working. So far Edward has never complained about it, but sometimes I felt that he just held his grudge in his heart. I was trying to talk about it to him and finally after admitting his objection with my habit, we had one conclusion. If I didn't have time to clean up my mess, I'll leave a note. Shocker, I know! I was worried he'd love me less, but as the days progressed, Edward was starting to get used to my habits. Besides he knew I would clean the apartment even if it was once a week with my schedule, I also found out what happened to his other bed. He said to me he was shipped the bed to his home in Forks.

My parents and Edward's parents already knew about our new apartment. My mom whined all the time about sending her pictures of our new place. Finally, we gave up and Edward sent the pictures to her e-mail.

I also found out a bit about Edward's job as a doctor. Sometimes he went early in the mornings, but he always left a note when he had to go to the hospital, if I wasn't awake yet. Also sometimes he would go in the middle of the night and would come home the next day. I've tried to cook for him whenever he was home. He always smiled when he saw me, but I knew he was exhausted. I couldn't imagine how he had managed his time with the hospital while visiting my place when we lived apart. I felt awful when I remembered how rude I was at that time.

As for my job, apparently the book launching was cancelled for another week. That was why Edward worked in the hospital with his regular schedule. I was still working with the new author. I met her in a meeting and she was a nice person. She was fluent in conversation, but not in writing. Well, not all people are perfect right? The news about the new offices was still haunting the work environment. Everyone suddenly turned to be a good worker, including my co-worker, Jessica. Normally she was not so enthusiastic about her job. I knew she never wanted to be an editor, she always dreamt to have a big career in New York or in Europe. That was why she wanted the position badly. As for me, I was just enjoying my work with my author. I also learned some interesting things from her cultural believes.

It was Thursday today and I went home at 6.00pm, exhausted and sleepy. You named it. I was helping my previous author to prepare her book launching. It was going to be held in the main bookstore in town. I reminded myself to tell Edward later. Hopefully he could come with me. I parked my truck in the parking lot and was surprised to see Edward's car. He was supposed to be in the hospital, I felt anxious immediately. Was he sick? I climbed out from my truck and started to walk to the apartment building when I felt a gentle tug in my hand. I looked down and I saw a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes smiling at me. A sunflower in his hand. I smiled back to him.

"Hello Edward."

"Hi, Bella."

I looked around. "Where's your mom? It's almost dark, you should be inside right now."

He grinned. "My mom knows I want to visit you. I saw you when you were moving with him. Is he your boyfriend?"

I chuckled. "No. He's my fiancé." I felt a strange feeling when I said the word.

Little Edward seemed to be thinking. "What does fiancée means?"

I laughed. "Why don't you ask your mother about that? Now, go home. It's getting dark."

He nodded and handed me the sunflower. I smiled gratefully. "Thank you Edward." Somehow I didn't feel exhausted anymore.

He grinned and ran back to his apartment building.

I shook my head and started to walk to my own building again. I unlocked my door and was surprised when I saw our dinning room. Our dining table was decorated with two candles. The light was dim and a wonderful scent filled the room. I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes. This was the right room, wasn't it?

I looked around. "Edward?"

He appeared from the kitchen with a deep blue shirt and jeans. I mustered all of my strength not to fall to my knees when I saw him. I had told you before; living with him was not good for my health.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Welcome home love."

I looked at him stupidly. "Um...what happened here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

He chuckled and took my bag. He frowned when he saw the sunflower. "Did Edward give you another flower0?

I looked at the sunflower and giggled. I've already told Edward about little Edward, but he was still felt irritated towards the boy. "Yes. He gave it to me in the parking lot. He was sweet."

He took the sunflower from my hand and put it in a vase. I raised my eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like it when I received the flower."

"Yes. But, this Edward gave it to you. That means you are special to him and this flower reminds me how special you are to me." He smiled.

My heart swelled with a feeling I didn't know. How this man could ever loved me was beyond my imagination. He could choose anyone better than me, but instead he still wanted me. I smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Edward smirked. "And of course, I will not let this little flower ruin our night."

My smiled disappeared and I furrowed my eyebrows. "What night?"

Edward grinned. He took my hand and guided me to the dining room chair and pulled it out for me to sit down on it. He disappeared into the kitchen and came out with two plates in his hands. I was surprised when I saw the food.

"Beef stroganoff?" I asked in surprised tone.

He nodded. "I remembered that when I took you for lunch after the first time we met again, that was your order. So, I learned to cook it myself."

A warm feeling surged through my body. I chuckled happily. No man ever did this to me. "It's very nice of you Edward. Thank you once again."

He smiled. "Come on, let's have our dinner."

I nodded and we ate in silence. Edward had cooked a fabulous dinner. He was not only good in the medical field, but also in the kitchen. After finishing our meal Edward offered his hand to me and I took it generously. He guided me to the living room and pressed a button on the remote. A soft melody came from the speakers. I looked at him questioningly. He smiled once again and offered his hand other to me.

"May I have this dance?"

I chuckled lightly and gladly took his other hand. One of his arms circled around my waist were he rested his hand at and the other one held my hand. Our gaze met and under the dim light I could see his green eyes filled with love. My heart did that erratic rhythm again and it was a good thing Edward held me tight, I was not sure I'd be able to stand if he didn't.

"So, what is the special occasion?" I asked in low voice.

He smiled. "I just wanted to spend my time with you Bella. We haven't had that much time together lately. Today, I changed my shift with one of my co-workers, so I can cook you dinner."

"Your cooking is wonderful. Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you, love."

I nodded and laid my head onto his chest.

"How's work?" He asked in low voice.

I sighed. "Hectic, as always. And I have to attend the book launching this weekend. Will you go with me?"

"Of course love. This Saturday happens to be my day off. I'll spend it with you all day long."

I nodded again. He rested his chin in the top of my head and we were continued to sway with the music until it was over. We both stopped and Edward looked at me in the eyes.

"I want to give you something."

I blinked several times.

He leaned away from our embrace and pulled out something from his jeans pocket. I gasped silently. My eyes widened. My heart beat sped up again. He didn't....

He opened a ring box and showed me the ring. "It's a promise ring." I sighed internally. "Actually, I want to give you the engagement ring, but I know you're not ready yet." Excellent observation there.

He pulled out the ring from the box and with his other hand; he put the box back to his pocket. He held my hand and looked at my eyes. "With this ring, I promise you my heart and my love. I will always be yours and I am yours." He slipped the ring into my third finger and kissed the back of my hand. "Until the end of time, I will always love you."

The ring was beautiful, with the silver band and an emerald stone. The green color just like his piercing green eyes. I was speechless, I couldn't say a thing. My eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. For all the love that was holy, I really didn't deserve this man. I mustered all of my strength to say what I felt for him.

"Edward," My voice was thick with tears. "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for...staying with me...all these years. Please, just please....wait for me to...love you." The traitor tears fell to my cheeks. I felt happy and confused. Happy because his revelation was overwhelming and confused because I couldn't think clearly about what I felt for him right now. Everything seemed to mix around.

Edward wiped the tears and hugged me. I hugged him back with all my strength. "I told you before, Bella. I will wait forever for you to love me."

I sobbed silently. Edward leaned back and looked at my face. He wiped the tears once again and this time I didn't know what power was coming from my body, because the next thing I know I was pulling him down for a kiss. He responded by wrapped his arms on my waist while I knotted my fingers to his beautiful hair. Our kiss grew deeper and suddenly I felt him lifted me up by my waist and pressed me into the wall. I poured out all my unknown feelings, my admiration and my remorse through my kiss. We kissed passionately until we had to break apart for air. We were both panting and Edward leaned his forehead to mine. He closed his eyes and trying to control his breathing.

"That...was..."

"Amazing," I finished the sentence for him.

He shook his head and opened his eyes. They were still dark with passion. His lips were swollen from our kiss and I was sure my lips were too. "Incredible," His voice was husky.

He kissed me again before I could protest and my lips kissed him back automatically. His hands started to roam over my body until I felt that started to caress the bare skin on my back. The consciousness returned immediately. I gently pushed him away.

"No, Edward. Please....not like this."

"Why?" He looked at me lovingly, and I had to control my feelings so I wouldn't to fall for his charm. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you, I want you."

I swallowed hard and put my hands on his chest. "Please Edward, for me?" I looked at him pleadingly.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before finally looking at me in my eyes again. His eyes turned to the normal green. He sighed. "I don't know how long I can take this. You are so desirable Bella."

I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "Just be patient, alright"

He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "Anything for you, love."

* * *

The next day, Edward had to leave to the hospital early. He had left a note saying he'll be late for dinner and told me not to wait for him. Honestly, I was feeling grateful because I still couldn't figure out how I was supposed to act around him now after our kiss. The kiss was like Heaven, It lit a fire inside my body and I knew it was not a good sign at all. I was growing more and more attracted to him.

I left to work in a gloom mood. Feeling exhausted from the turmoil emotions and confused with my current relationship status. I was feeling more like a friend with benefits or a supposed fiancée with benefits. I sighed and frowned. Thankfully today I didn't have to work very hard and decided to leave early. I walked out from my office at 4:30pm and decided to go to the coffee shop. I brought my laptop with me because I knew I could try the Wi-Fi from that place.

I settled at down in my usual spot and turned my laptop on. I checked my phone and it was about dead because the battery was so low. I sighed and put my phone back into my bag. Before turning on the Wi-Fi I went to order my usual order of coffee. Apparently, I was not that lucky. 15 minutes passed, but I still wouldn't manage to turn on the Wi-Fi. I sighed in frustration.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?"

I turned my head to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes staring at me. He had strong cheekbones and jaw with an intense gaze. He smiled kindly. I blushed. "Um....no, I was just trying to work with the Wi-Fi, but apparently it's not working."

He grinned and gestured his hand to my laptop. "May I?"

I looked between my laptop and him. "Err...sure."

He sat across from me and turned my laptop to face him. I leaned myself to the side of my laptop so I could see what he was doing. He was opening some applications and 5 minutes later I could see the pop-up box told us the Wi-Fi has been connected. I sighed happily. He smiled again to me and turned my laptop back to my direction.

I smiled gratefully to him. "Thank you. That was very nice of you."

"No problem, Miss." He extended his hand. "I'm Riley, Riley Adams."

I gingerly took his hand and shook it. "Bella, Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. Just had a hard day at work are we?" He asked me in mocking tone.

I laughed lightly. "Am I that obvious?"

Riley chuckled. "No you seem so tired, that's all. So, are you working around here?"

I nodded and pointed to my office's building. "That's my office."

Riley pursued his lips. "Well....that's interesting. One of my friends work in the same building. How come I've never see you?"

I looked at him and smiled. Riley was attractive and looked like he was smart too. But, something felt off from him. "I work indoors," I replied non-chillingly.

He laughed and I grinned.

"So, are you just paying a visit to this small cafe or just not in the mood to go home?" He asked again.

I stared at him in amusement. "What are you? A psychic?"

He grinned and shrugged. "No, I was just guessing."

I smiled grimly and begun to type a website address on my laptop. "I missed this cafe. That's all."

Riley nodded and studied my face. I felt uncomfortable and trying to get my attention to my laptop. "Are you free tomorrow, Miss Swan?"

I turned my head sharply to him. "Excuse me?" He was asking me out?

"I was asking if you are free tomorrow."

Yeah, I think he was, I blinked several times. "Uh...no, I have an appointment." Suddenly I remembered my plan to go to the book launching with Edward. A twinge feeling stabbed at my heart. I didn't know why, but suddenly I missed him. I frowned internally.

He noticed my ring and smiled weakly. "I see, I knew it. A lovely lady like you could have been taken."

I scoffed playfully, but feeling relieved internally. If only he knew...

Riley looked over his watch and then smiled remorsely. "I'm sorry, but I think I have to go now. It was nice to meet you Miss Swan."

I nodded gratefully. "It was nice to meet you too Mr. Adams. Thank you for fixing the Wi-Fi."

He nodded back and rose from his chair. I watched him walked out from the cafe and half running across the street. What just happened? I was engaged, literally, and a guy was trying to ask me out? I shook my head. This day was really interesting.

I went home at 7:30pm after browsing for a couple new books and checking my Face book account, taking my time because I knew I'd be going home to an empty apartment. I drove my truck to my apartment, didn't bother to look to the apartment garage to see if Edward was home or not. I carried my bag and my laptop to my apartment door. I unlocked the door and was surprised to see Edward, standing in the living room with his cell phone in one hand and the other hand running through his hair. He looked frustrated.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Did something happen that I didn't know? I put my bag and my laptop on the desk next to the door. I walked cautiously to him. "Edward?"

As soon as he heard my voice, he turned around and he exhaled. Suddenly he rushed to me and hugged me so tight. I was surprised and didn't know what to do.

"Thank God Bella, you're alright" He murmured in my hair.

I blinked several times and patted his back. "Of course I'm alright, is there something wrong?" I asked concerned.

He leaned away from our embrace and cupped my face. Worry and relieve etched in his beautiful face. "I was worried you were not here when I got home. I called your office, but they said you went home early. I was trying to call your cell but only for it to go to your voicemail. I was so scared something happened to you."

I stood there in daze and it took me several moments to understand what he was talking about. I could collect the puzzle now. Apparently he came home early while I was still in the cafe. He was trying to find me when my BlackBerry's battery died. I took a deep breath.

Edward sighed too and leaned his forehead to mine. "You worried me so much; I almost spend the whole night looking for you."

I smiled weakly and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, I thought you're going to stay late at the hospital, so I was thinking to spend my time at the coffee shop. I forgot to charge my BlackBerry. Sorry." I bit my lip.

He chuckled. "It's alright love. Now that I know your fine I feel better."

I nodded. He caressed my cheek. "What do you want to have for dinner? I can cook for you."

I shook my head. "No thank you. I just want to have a nice shower and go to bed. I need to be at the book launching tomorrow at 9:00am."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "Alright, just take your time."

I nodded one more time and prepared for my shower. Edward was watching a movie when I walked out from the bathroom. I dried my hair with my towel and sat next to him on the couch. He smiled when he saw me and scooted closer to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I cuddled beside him. He kissed the top of my head and turned his attention back to the movie.

We watched the movie in silence. Enjoying the silence, I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for making you so worried," I murmured.

He smiled and kissed my hair. "It's alright, love. Really."

I nodded and turned back to the television. I fell asleep in the middle of a commercial break in Edward's arms. For the first time in my life, I felt happy and secure.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with an angel's voice calling my name. "Bella? Come on, you need to wake up or you're going to be late."

Um...no, I was in heaven now. I clutched my blanket tighter and snuggled deeper in my pillow. "No, I want to sleep. Please, let me sleep."

I heard the angel chuckled. "No, sweetheart. You need to get up or you're going to miss the book launching."

Huh? What? How did the angel know about my book launching? I opened both my eyes to find Edward's face inches from mine. My eyes widened and I sat straight up in my bed. My heart beat increased its tempo and I rubbed my eyes.

Edward chuckled. "I have no idea what I'll do every morning after we're married if you still act that way. I'll never give you a proper good morning kiss."

I took a deep breath after I could control my heart beat. I looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm not used to waking up with someone in my bed."

He grinned. My brain started to function again and I realized something. Last night we were watching an old movie together on the couch. This morning....How come I woke up in my bed? And how come he was waking up next to me? We didn't do...anything...last night, did we? I looked at my clothes immediately and exhaled in relieve when I realized I was fully clothed still.

Edward frowned. "Do you think I'll do something to you, Bella? I'd never do that."

I smiled weakly. "Sorry. Natural reaction."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "You fell asleep on the couch and I carried you to your bed. And you got restless, so I thought I just hold you for comfort. Well, you did sleep peacefully then."

I gulped. That was not what frightened me. "Did...I say something...in my sleep?"

Edward looked thoughtful. "A few." He looked at the ceiling and sighed. "You said about the working environment is hectic and stressful."

He paused and I waited for him to continue. When he didn't say anything, I was starting to panic. "Anything else?"

He pursued his lips and looked at me. "No. Nothing else," He smiled.

I looked at him in disbelief.

Edward got up from my bed and ruffled my hair. "Come on. We have to get ready. I'll make some breakfast." And then he disappeared out of the room.

I blinked several times; I sensed Edward was hiding something. I ran my hands threw my messy hair. I just hoped I didn't say anything stupid last night.

One hour later we were ready to go. The book launching was a casual event, so I wore jeans, T-shirt and my jean jacket. Edward also wore jeans, T-shirt and a jean jacket. I giggled when I saw our outfits. We really looked like a couple.

The bookstore was already filled with people. Some of my co-workers, including Jessica and my boss, Mrs. Cope, surprisingly attended the launching. Mrs. Cope smiled when she saw me.

"Morning Isabella."

I winced when she called my full name. Edward squeezed my hand gently. He knew I didn't like it when people called me by my first name. "Good morning, Mrs. Cope."

She looked to Edward and then to me. "Who's this young man?"

I smiled sheepishly and looked to Edward. "Edward, this is my boss, Shelly Cope." And then I looked back to Mrs. Cope. "Mrs. Cope, this is Edward Cullen. My...." What? Boyfriend? Acquaintance?

"Fiancée" Edward finished my sentence. I flinched internally. I glanced quickly to his direction. His face was smug and his voice was sincere. I braced myself for Mrs. Cope's reaction.

Her eyes widened and she gave me a sly smile. "A fiancée? I didn't know you had a boyfriend before, Isabella. You seem to....absorbed with your work." She was eyeing Edward and I shuddered. Even my boss was drooling over my....fiancée. "And now, you bring a very beautiful man that is your Fiancé."

Edward cleared his throat. "I've known Bella since our childhood. I've been in love with her for a long time. I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

I gripped Edward's hand tightly. This was going to be breaking news in my office for the next week, but I knew it would've happen sooner or later. Edward tightened his hold in my hand. Sometimes we didn't need to say anything to each other; we understand completely what we felt at the moment.

Mrs. Cope chuckled. "Unbelievable." She looked at me. I could sense a jealousy from her eyes. For God's sake, she was married. "You are a very lucky woman, Isabella. If I wasn't married, I stalked your fiancé."

Alright! That was it! "Well, I'm sorry, Mrs. Cope, but I need to see the author."

She seemed to wake up from her trance. "Of course...oh, how rude of me. Please, enjoy yourself." She smiled and she gave Edward a wink before disappearing from our sight.

We stood there in silence. And then I could feel Edward relaxed his posture. "I can't believe you're working for her Bella."

I nodded dumbly. "Yeah, me neither."

"Bella!"

I turned around and saw Kelly Stevens, my previous author **(I made up the name)** waving at me from the front of the room. A long table with chairs was set up for the launching. I smiled and motioned to Edward to follow me. Kelly was a woman in her early 30s, single, with dark hair and hazel eyes. She was not tall, but not short either. She had an oval face and a childish smile. She hugged me when I approached her.

"Oh, Bella, thank you for coming," She said happily and looked over Edward. She smiled and looked back at me. "So, who's the lucky man here?"

I smiled. "This is Edward Cullen. He's my...fiancé." I blushed.

Edward smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you Miss."

Kelly waved her hand. "No need to formal with me." She extended her hand and Edward took it. "I'm Kelly Stevens. I worked with Bella a couple of months ago and she was a good editor. You're a lucky man, Mr. Cullen."

Edward smiled proudly. "I know that Miss Stevens."

"Please, call me Kelly. And thank you for coming here."

Edward and I settled in our chairs because the launching was about to begin. It was a common thing. The introduction, the questions from readers or the media and the last thing was the book signing. Kelly gave me and Edward a copy of her book with her autograph and her dedication words. Edward seemed happy and then I knew he had never attended a book launching before, let alone receiving a book with the author's autograph. I felt happy that I could make this event fell unforgettable for him.

Apparently, the happy feeling didn't last long. Someone who I didn't expect to meet greeted me when Edward and I were browsing in one of the book aisles.

"Miss Swan?"

Edward and I turned around and looked at a man with brown hair, brown eyes and the strong cheekbone. I gasped while Edward suddenly encircled my waist and held me closer to him. He narrowed his eyes. "Riley? What are you doing here?"

And now it was my turn to shock. I looked over Edward. "You know him?"

Riley smirked while Edward clenched his teeth. "He was at my dorm mate when I went to Harvard" Edward said in flat tone.

Riley was in Harvard? Wow, no wonder he was smart. I swallowed hard and looked over to Riley. "What are you doing here?"

Riley turned to me and smiled. Edward gripped my waist. "I told you before, Miss Swan, my friend worked in the same building as yours."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who's your friend?" At the corner of my eyes, I saw Jessica appeared to our aisle. My eyes widened. Oh, no...Don't tell me....

Jessica smiled when she saw Riley. "Riley? I've been looking for you." She approached us and frowned when she saw Edward and I. "Hello Bella" Her tone turned bitter. "Congratulations on your engagement. Now you have a handsome man. How lucky you are."

I looked at her irritated. Edward just stood there in silence. He stared at Jessica in annoyance. Riley raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you're both are engaged?" He turned to Edward. "So, you really were in love with her, aren't you?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed Riley's hand. "Come on. We have a date. Don't bother them!"

We saw Jessica drag Riley out from our aisle and I stood there in shock. What the....how come..... I wasn't finished sorting my thoughts when I felt Edward gripped my elbow and turned me around to look at him. I gasped when I looked into his face. His eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched.

"Where did you meet him?" He asked me in stern voice.

I blinked several times. "W-who?" I was too shocked seeing his anger.

"Riley!" He nearly shouts out to me. "Where did you meet him?"

I gulped. "Yesterday. At the coffee shop. He helped me with the Wi-Fi when I couldn't get it to turn on."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "He was helping you with the Wi-Fi...." He repeated my words. I nodded slowly. Honestly, I felt little scared with him right now.

Suddenly, he clenched his fingers and slammed his fist on a shelf. I yelped and jumped away from him. My heart beat grew faster and I really didn't like it when Edward was acting this way.

"Do you know who he is Bella?" He asked me, half growling. His breathing was shallow. "He was the one who I punched hard in his face because he wanted to get into you."

I gasped. A fresh memory assaulted my mind. Edward and I sitting in my old room in Forks and he told me about one of his friend that he punched because the man was trying to get into me. 'My friends called me a freak when I told them I already had the girl of my dreams. I ended up punching one of them when I found out he tried to look for you after seeing your picture in my room.' Edward's words rang in my ears.

I covered my face with my hands. Oh, no...

"I was waiting for you in our apartment, but you spend your time with him? What were you thinking, Bella?" He asked me again. His eyes were hard.

I raised my face in shock. What?

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a shaky voice. I knew where this conversation was heading.

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you like him?"

My eyes widened. I shook my head. "No."

"Don't lie to me, Bella."

"I'm not! You know I'm a bad liar!"

"You spend your time with him while I was waiting for you in our apartment. How could you do that to me, Bella?"

My eyes brimmed with tears. He thought I was cheating on him. "I didn't. He was just helping me. That's all. He did ask me out, but I refused. I don't like him, Edward. He seems a little bit....off." My voice was faltered in the end.

Edward still looked at me with anger. "Don't lie to me just because you don't want to feel bad for me, Bella."

I looked at him in shock. If only he knew why I didn't want to go home yesterday. If only he knew I how confused I was with my feelings right now. If only....My tears were falling down on my cheek.

"Do you know why I didn't go home early yesterday?" I asked him between my tears.

Edward looked at me anxiously.

"Because I don't want to go home alone!" I shout out to him. It was a good thing that we were not in crowded aisle.

Edward's expression changed. He looked surprised.

I sobbed and wiped my tears hastily. "I don't want to go home finding myself to be alone. I'm always alone." Silence.

Edward didn't say anything while I continued to sob. I looked at him with sad eyes. "I like you, Edward. I know it's not love, but I do like you. I'm not the type of girl who fools around with random men like Jessica does. I thought you knew me better than that."

Edward looked at me in haggard expression.

I shook my head weakly. "Just forget it!" I walked past to him when suddenly I felt two strong arms turn me around by the waist and I was into his iron grip. I rested my head onto his chest and sob again.

Edward kissed my hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry love. Forgive me, please."

I didn't answer him. I just hugged him. I poured out all my frustration into my sobs. I know knew some of my feelings for Edward. I liked him and I'd always want to be with him. But somehow I knew I had to fight hard for that. Especially how close Riley was to us now.

* * *

**First fight after living together.......I know!**

**Review, please and don't forget to vote ^^**


	13. The Distance and The Hospital

**Thank you for all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Also, thank you for all the favorites and the alerts. My editor, **AshlynVarela**, works fast now so I can post this chapter faster ^^**

**This is Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

**Edited by: AshlynVarela**

**Chapter 13**

**The Distance and The Hospital**

After the fiasco with Riley, I tried to enjoy my time in the bookstore. I had every intention to leave, but I didn't want to hurt Kelly's feelings. After sobbing on Edward's chest I excused myself to the restroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red, my cheeks flushed and mostly I looked terrible. I sighed, then washed my face and re-applied my make up to refresh my face. I took several deep breaths to calm myself. But, the effect of the previous event finally caught up with me. I sat down onto the bathroom floor and rested my head on the sinks counter. The cold tile somehow calmed me. Why did everything turn this way? Couldn't I just have a normal process to get to know Edward better without all this stuff? Why does everything have to have to go wrong when I felt a little bit happy? Is that wrong? And Edward.....I've never seen him like that before. Did he always react that way when he was upset? What if someday he....hurt me? I shuddered.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself in a meadow. The breeze, the warm feeling and the silence. I ran and laughed between the flowers. My dress was flying around with my movements. I felt free and content. I opened my eyes and found myself still sulking on the bathrooms floor. Some murmured voices finally woke me up from my trance and I quickly stood up. I was pretending to wash my hands when a group of teenage girls barged into the room. They were 3 of them, and all of them were blonds.

"So, did you speak with him?" One of the girls was speaking and stood next to me. She pulled out her compact powder from her bag.

I heard a giggle sound. "Yeah, I did and I asked him out. But, he said he was already engaged."

Everything seemed to stop. I froze at my spot. They weren't talking about Edward, were they? Oh, come on, Bella! There are a lot of people in the bookstore; one of them could also be engaged, right? Not just you and Edward.

The first girl sighed. "That's too bad. He's really handsome and not many men have hair like him, like a bronze color."

Damn! They've really were talking about him. I turned pale. I quickly turned off my sink and got out from the bathroom. God! Even I couldn't find peace in a restroom. God must hate me right now. I returned to the bookstore and decided to hide in one of the corners of the store. It was a corner with some comfortable chairs between the book shelves. I sat there and leaned my back on the chair. I closed my eyes and tried to relax...

And then I felt someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Edward kneeled down next to my chair. He looked at me in worried expression. "Bella, are you alright? I've been looking for you."

I blinked several times. I still couldn't erase the image of furious Edward in my mind. I gulped. "I'm fine....I just need some time...alone." It was kind of ironic, though. I said to him previously that I didn't want to be alone, but minutes ago I really wanted to be alone.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry if I yelled at you. It was inappropriate behavior. I was just so angry when I saw Riley. I only knew him for 2 years and he has a bad reputation with girls. I don't like him at all."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Please, I don't want to hear about him again." I opened my eyes and saw Edward staring at me.

Finally, he nodded and held my hand where the ring was settled on my third finger. He kissed the back of my hand and looked at me. "Do you want to go home?"

I nodded weakly. "Is it over yet?"

Edward smiled grimly. "Yes. Kelly was looking for you."

I sighed and got up from my chair. Edward held my hand while we searched for Kelly. She thanked me again for coming and hoped to work with me in the future. Mrs. Cope was acting incredibly sweet and I almost gagged. It was enough for me.

I walked out from the bookstore in quick steps, didn't bother to look back. Edward kept his pace next to me. I didn't wait for him to open the passenger door when he disabled the car's alarm. I sat in the passenger seat and closed my eyes. The only thing that was keeping me sober was the fact that I was the one who edited this author's work, either people knew it or not. I could feel when Edward sat in the driver seat and closed the door. I could smell his scent in the car and again, it was comforting. For a moment, I was expecting him to turn on the car, but it never came. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. Edward was staring at me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked me. His voice was filled with concern.

I sighed. "I just want to get away from here."

He nodded. "Do you want to have lunch first?"

I shrugged. "Whatever." I turned my head to look outside the window.

I could hear his sighed and finally he turned on the car. Edward drove swiftly from the parking lot and we continued our journey for lunch. We stopped at a cozy cafe thirty minutes from the bookstore. We had our lunch and I didn't pay attention to the waitresses who tried to flirt with Edward. I just wanted to go home.

We arrived at our apartment an hour later and I walked straight to my room, didn't bother to see if Edward was following or not. I locked the door and threw myself on my bed, didn't bother to change my clothes or removed my shoes either. I buried my head under my pillows and tried to block out all the previous events. The exhaustion finally caught up with me and I feel asleep.

I woke up in blackness in my bedroom. I sat on my bed and turned on my lamp on the night stand. I exhaled in relief when the light was on. I've always been afraid of the dark since I was a kid. I ran my hand through my hair and realized I hadn't changed my clothes at all. I groaned and begun to remove my shoes and got up from bed. I pulled the curtain and clicked the lamp on. I looked at my BlackBerry screen. It was 7 pm. Wow; I was out for a long time. I changed my clothes and walked out from my room. The apartment seemed empty. Everything was quiet. I looked around, but I couldn't find Edward anywhere. I frowned and made myself a dinner. I stopped in the middle of my cooking. Should I make him dinner too? But, what if he already ate when he got home? Should I call him and ask him where he is now? I shook my head. No. He definitely wanted to be alone now. I sighed and decided to make Edward some dinner too. It didn't matter if he didn't eat it at all.

I ate in silence and...Alone. I left a note in the kitchen, saying I was saving dinner for him and went back to my room. I turned the TV on and watched an action movie before finally I fell asleep some time in the night.

Sunday morning came and I woke up at 7:30 am. I got up from my bed and prepared for my morning shower. Just before I walked to the bathroom, I stopped in front of Edward's bedroom and peeked inside. I could see Edward was sleeping peacefully. He didn't wear his blanket. He wore a T-shirt and pajama pants. His face untroubled and his hair was in complete disarray. I smiled and slowly closed the door. I had my morning shower and headed to the kitchen. I saw my note has disappeared and some dishes in the sink. I smiled to myself. Edward ate dinner last night. I opened the fridge and starting to make myself and Edward a breakfast. After eating my breakfast in silence and washing the dishes, I started to collect our dirty clothes and carried them in one big basket to the ground floor where the laundry machine located.

There was a man standing there and he smiled at me. I recognized him as one of my neighbors. "Hi Garrett." I greeted him and put the basket on the top of one of the laundry machine. The landlord placed 3 laundry machines to use for the renters.

The tall and sandy-haired man grinned at me. "Hi Bella, How are you? I haven't seen you around lately," He said to me while folded his dry clothes.

I nodded and started to sort the clothes. "I've been busy the whole week. You know...all the manuscripts, new books, and all that stuff."

Garrett chuckled. "I can see that. You and Edward are a busy couple, but you both still have time together. That's good."

I swallowed hard remembering our confrontation yesterday. I smiled grimly. "Yeah, I think so."

Garrett frowned. "What's wrong? You look...sad."

Oh, no...Was I that obvious? I chuckled nervously and trying to smile. "No, I'm fine," I said to him and began to put the clothes into the machine. I poured the detergent and adjusted the timer. I turned around and looked at Garrett. "I'm fine, really."

He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "I met with Edward last night at the playground."

Huh? "Excuse me?" So, Edward was at the playground last night?

He nodded. "He looked sad and I asked him what's wrong. He didn't answer me first, but finally he broke down in front of me."

My eyes widened. What?

Garrett played with one of his clothes. "He said he always treating you in the wrong way. He said he always making you sad. All he ever wants is to make you happy, but he always fails."

A sharp pang rose in my chest. I closed my eyes and trying not to cry. Why did everything seem to be messed up right now? I felt Garrett touched my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes and looked at him with sad eyes.

"He loves you, Bella. If you both need someone to talk to, you guys can talk to me alright?"

I smiled weakly and nodded.

Garrett smiled back and picked up his laundry basket. "Well, better go now. Kate is waiting for me." Kate was Garrett's wife. A wonderful woman with dark hair and blue eyes. I've already met her, but didn't have the chance to have a small talk with her.

"Say hi to Kate from me, OK?"

Garrett nodded and walked back to his apartment, leaving me alone in front of the laundry machine. I looked at the timer. I was still have 10 minutes left before the laundry was finished. I was in the middle of thinking what I needed to do for the next 10 minutes when Edward appeared in the laundry room. He was already dressed in shirt and trousers. His white coat was rested on his bag. He smiled when he saw me.

"You need to go to the hospital?" I asked him, frowning a little bit.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll call you when I have the chance. Thank you for the breakfast, love." He stroked my hair and turned around.

I watched him walked outside to his car in the parking lot. I didn't know why, but I felt Edward was keeping his distance with me. Truthfully, I was afraid of that.

* * *

I was guessed right. After the event in the bookstore, Edward changed. He barely spends his time with me. He'd rather go read in his room or staying late at the hospital. We would still have breakfast or lunch together, but we never spoke much. At first, the change from his demeanor didn't bother me much. But, living together in an apartment and seeing your roommate acted that way finally would wear you out. It was getting worse in the office. Jessica suddenly turned rude with her cheap comments about the clothes I wore or my make-up and even my hair style. I've only met Riley once when he picked up Jessica for lunch, but thankfully I was late for my meeting, so I didn't have to deal with him. Do you think that the worse part? Of course not, Mrs. Cope suddenly turned super nice to me. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what her intentions were. She was just wanted to know about Edward. My work was full. I had a lot of meetings, my laptop didn't help me much for keeping me sober and I still had to deal with Edward's coldness.

I started thinking about moving back to my old apartment. I don't think I can stand living together with him if we continued to act this way. I had every intention to move without telling Edward, but I changed my mind in the last minute. He deserved to know even though he didn't even care. It was painful for me, because I was beginning to care for him. But, I knew I couldn't push him. Besides I already told myself all the time that this relationship wasn't going to work.

I made dinner for both of us, preparing the table and hoping Edward would come home soon. I was nervous. I was planning to tell him about moving from this apartment after dinner. I didn't know how he'll react. It was better if he was just scoffed and ordered me to leave. At least I had a response from him.

I sat in the chair and played with the napkins on the table. I heard foot steps and my breath hitched. He was home. I clutched the napkin when I heard the door opened and closed. The sound of his bag being dropped and car keys being tossed to the small desk besides the door. I tried to control my breathing when I herd his footsteps coming to the dining room. I smiled when I saw him. He looked tired and he smelled like hospital. He smiled back at me; even though it didn't reach his eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hi," I said in low voice. "I made you dinner."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, love, but I'm sorry I need to go back to the hospital. I just come home to change my clothes." He turned around and walked away from the dining room.

I sat there for a moment, before reality hit me. Hell, no! He wouldn't avoid me this time. I stood from my chair and stormed to his room. I saw Edward packing his bag and I clenched my fist.

"I need to talk to you," I said in stern voice.

He sighed and looked at me. "Not now love. We can talk later." And then he continued his packing.

"When is this later? You've always busy and you never talk to me anymore. Are you avoiding me Edward?" I poured out my frustration. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at me. "I'm really busy right now. Please, understand love. I promise we'll talk after I come back from the hospital." He picked up his bag and walked past me.

I narrowed my eyes and followed him to the door. "What good is it for us if we can't talk to each other? What good is it for us about living together if we still act like this?"

Edward stopped at the door and looking at me. He didn't answer me; he was just stared at me. He turned the door knob and I knew after he disappeared from the door, I'll never get him back.

"Don't looking for me if you don't see me when you get home," I whispered to him and ran to my room. I slammed the door shut and leaned to the closed door. I heard the front door closed and I collapsed to the floor. I didn't cry, I just laid there on my bedroom floor until morning came.

I went to work in zombie mode. I ignored all Jessica's comments, Mrs. Cope's fake kindness and I just drowned myself in my work. I walked to my old apartment on my lunch brake. I met with John again and he was angry when he knew my intention to move back. He had promised to give Edward some lessons, but I disagreed. It was not his fault. John considered me as his daughter. That didn't surprise me if he was acted that way. Apparently, my old apartment was already rented and John offered an apartment from across my old one. He refused my down payment and told me to call him when I was ready to move. I thanked him and returned to my office. By the time I got back, I felt terrible. My head spun and my stomach was hurting. I braced myself until I could get home. Thankfully, the pain subsided so I could drive home. I didn't see Edward's car in the apartment garage. I didn't care at all. I changed my clothes in hurry because all I wanted to do was lay in my bed.

Finally, the stress from work and the strain relationship with Edward was taking its toll on me. I woke up in the morning with high fever. My throat felt raw and my stomach hurt a lot. I knew I had to see a doctor, but I couldn't move in this condition. I tried to reach my BlackBerry on my night stand, but I fell to the floor from my bed in the process. My vision was blurry, but I managed to press dial on Garrett's name. He was the only one who I could think to help me.

"Hello," Garrett greeted.

I leaned my head on my night stand. "Garrett?" My voice was only a whisper. If Garrett could hear me, he must have possessed a magnificent hearing.

Apparently, my wish was granted. "Bella?" He sounded panic. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

My head spun. I closed my eyes from the vertigo. "I'm in my room. Please, help me."

I heard Garrett called his wife and then I heard his voice again. "Hang on, Bella. Kate and I are on our way there."

And then he hung up. I leaned my head against the night stand again until I heard Garrett and Kate's voice calling me. "Bella? Where are you?"

I opened my eyes and lifted my head with all the strength left in my body. "In here." I collapsed again and after seemed like hours, I could feel someone's hand pressed to my forehead.

"She's burning," I heard a female voice. Was it Kate? "We need to take her to the hospital."

"You go get the car. I'll stay with her," I heard Garrett's voice. Thank you Garrett!

I felt I was lifted by someone. "It's alright Bella. We'll help you." I tried to nod, but I had no strength left.

Before the blackness covered me, I called him.

"Edward."

And everything went black.

* * *

My body hurts, my head hurts, and everything was hurting. Where am I? I felt light, but also heavy. I could hear voices, but I didn't recognize them. What are they doing here? Why are they here?

"Bella, can you hear me?" I heard a male voice. The voice...It was familiar to me. Who is he?

"She's still unconcius. Be patient Edward." Ed-ward? The name sounded familiar. But, I felt so sleepy. I needed to sleep.

"Bella," The voice called again and this time it was clearer. It was demanding. I could feel someone holding my hand. Warm. "Don't give up on me Bella. Please, wake up!"

Okay....but, I wanted my sleep.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open. I closed them immediately when a bright light attacked my sight. I blinked several times and adjusted my eyes. White ceiling, voices from the intercoms and the smell of medicine. I looked at my clothes. A hospital gown. I sighed. Hospital. I tried to move, but I couldn't. It felt someone was holding my hand. I turned my head to see a man with bronze hair sleeping next to my bed. His head was next to my belly. He sat in a hospital chair and wore a white coat. My brain slowly returned to normal and I blinked several times when I finally could gather my coherent thoughts.

I stiffened and apparently my slight movement woke him up. He blinked several times and looked at me. A big smile appeared on his face and he stood from his chair. I couldn't say anything. I just stare at him. What is he doing in here? He didn't care about me.

He cupped my face with his hands and looked at me lovingly. "Bella? Love? You're awake," He said with happiness. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Thank God, you're alright. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm the worst man ever..."

He continued to ramble, but I just closed my eyes. My head still spinning. I sighed heavily. My throat felt raw. I swallowed hard. It hurts. I closed my eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I felt Edward hold my body still and begun to check my pulse.

I breathed and managed to choke a word. "Water."

I heard a slight curse and after some rustling voices, I felt a cold glass pressed to my lips. I opened my eyes slowly and opened my mouth.

Edward helped me to drink and after several sips, I felt better. I leaned my body back onto the pillow and looked at him properly this time. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. I raised my hand gingerly and he caught it. I brushed the dark circles and smiled weakly. "You look awful."

Edward sighed and chuckled. He mirrored my movements and smiled too. "You look beautiful."

I laughed lightly. "I'm lying in a hospital bed in a weak condition while my future husband said I'm beautiful."

"But you are beautiful," He said again and stroked my hair lovingly.

I sighed and looked over the ceiling. "What happened?" I could feel him tensed and then he rubbed my palm lovingly. He looked into our locked hands.

"You passed out Bella. Garrett and Kate brought you here." And then he ran his hand through his already messy hair. "I'm the worst man ever. My heart stopped when I saw Garrett caring you into the ER. Kate explained everything to me."

Edward covered his face with our locked hands.

"You have every right to hate me Bella. I should've taken care of you, but I let you get sick. What kind of man am I? Garrett almost punched me when he saw me. It was a good thing Kate was there to stop him. Even though Kate wasn't there, he had every right to punch me," He said sadly. His whole body begun to shake.

My heart melted. All the anger I felt for him vanished. All I could see now was a man who tried to do what's best for me, a man who loved me with all his heart, a man who wanted me to be happy and a man who wanted to marry me. The main problem was he didn't know how.

My eyes brimmed with tears and I stroked his hair with my free hand. Edward raised his head and looked at me. He looked so vulnerable and my heart ached for him.

"Come here," I said to him in smooth voice.

He complied and I enveloped him on a hug. He sobbed on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, love. I'm really sorry. I love you. I love you so much. You know that, don't you? Sometimes I can't control my own actions. I'm just afraid you'll leave me someday. I don't think I can handle that for the second time."

I stroked his hair and his back. I sobbed silently too. I wished there was a way for both of us, a way we wouldn't continue to hurt each other.

"It's alright. We can talk later," I said to him in low voice. My head begun to spin again. I closed my eyes and sighed. I held my head with my hand.

Edward pulled away from my embrace and settled me back onto the pillow. He caressed my cheek. His green eyes looking at me with sadness. "I'll stay here until you get better. I promise."

I smiled weakly. Edward leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I kissed him back with the all strength I had left. It was a longing kiss and full of love. I cupped his face with my trembling hands. He broke our kiss and looked at me lovingly. "I love you, Bella."

I nodded and stroked his cheek. The dizziness took control of my brain. I grinned like an idiot. "You're handsome," I blurted out before blushing hard.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Just sleep, love. Don't think too much right now. I'll be here when you wake up."

I sighed and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and started to feel tired immediately. Who knew just a simple conversation and a kiss would ware you out? "Edward?" I mumbled, with all the consciousness left in me.

"Yes, love?"

"How long will I stay here?"

I could hear he sighed. "Maybe two days. You're so weak, Bella. You need bed rest."

My eyes flew open. "Two days? But, what about my work?"

Edward frowned. "In the time like this, your still thinking about your work?" He shook his head. "I should have let Dr. Gerandy sedated you."

"What?" I asked in shock.

He smiled and held my hand. "Don't worry, love. Garrett, Kate and I already took care of it. Just focus on getting better or Garrett and my dad will punch me hard."

I blinked. "Your...your dad?"

He grimaced.

It was my turn to frown. "How many people did you tell that I was sick?"

"Well....not much..."

I groaned.

He chuckled again. "Sleep now, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

I closed my eyes again when I felt my head start to spin again. I heard Edward humm a melody I didn't recognize. His velvety voice finally lulled me to a peaceful rest.

* * *

**Thank you for my editor, **AshlynVarela**, for editing this chapter. She's a wonderful editor ^^**

**Please, review :)  
**


	14. The Visits and The Compromise

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews ^^ Thank you so much to my editor, AshlynVarela, so I can post this chapter faster. She's amazing ^^**

**For those of you who waiting for EPOV, I've already wrote the draft, but I'm still waiting for my poll's result. Please vote for my poll in my profile, so I'm positive in working this story in EPOV.**

**This is chapter 14.**

* * *

**Edited by: AshlynVarela**

**Chapter 14**

**The Visits and The Compromise**

"Your still wearing my ring," Edward said while stroking the ring he gave me on my third finger.

He kept his promise to stay with me, when I woke up two hours later he stayed with me and wouldn't leave at all; even when one of his colleagues, I'm guessing his name was Dr. Grandly, checked on me and also when a flirtatious nurse brought me my meal. It was priceless to see the smile on the nurse's face disappear after Edward told her that I was his fiancée.

He already changed his clothes, although he was still wearing the same shirt and trousers and he wasn't wearing his doctor's coat; he said that his shift was over. He started to stroke my hair and for goodness sakes his strokes felt so tender and comforting, but his words from earlier snapped me back to reality.

I clearly remembered about our distance when he was avoiding me, the time I spent alone in the apartment and the final decision about moving back to my old apartment. I didn't answer him. I had planned to return the ring to him when I moved out and now I was not even sure what I would do with the situation. I stared blankly to our locked hands. I didn't even remember I was still wearing his ring.

And then I felt Edward caressed my cheek and lifted up my chin so I was looking straight to his green eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. "Love, is there something wrong?"

I blinked and looked up at the ceiling. "I was about to return the ring before I got sick," I said softly.

I could feel him stiffened and his grip on my hand tightened. "W-what? Why?" From my peripheral vision, I could see the panic on his face.

I looked at my hands. "I was intending to move back to my old apartment."

He sighed. "Bella, please-"

"I can't stay in our apartment any longer," I cut him off. I looked at him. "It was like I was living with no one. It was worse than living alone."

Edward sighed and ran his free hand through his messy hair. He looked at me with sad expression. "I never meant to avoid you, really. I'm just.....afraid."

I raised my eyebrows. Anger filled my body immediately. "Afraid?" I gave him a shaky laugh. "What are you afraid of?"

"I make you cry all the time," He told me. "It's like everything I do is always the wrong. I don't know how to....solve our problem without making you cry."

I snorted. "Do I have to deal with your 'fear' every time we run into problems?" I quoted the word with my fingers. "Are you going to do that every time we run into bumps in our relationship?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really am."

I scoffed. "That's not enough."

Edward looked at me straight in the eye. "Yes, it's not. But, I promise you I will make it up to you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Do I have to stay at the hospital like this, so I can talk to you about our problems?"

Silence.

I breathed heavily and leaned back onto the pillow. "Why don't you talk to me, Edward? I'm not made of glass. I've been through hell long before you came to the picture."

I saw him flinched hearing my words. I sighed. "I wish there was an easier way for us to get to know each other without hurting both of our feelings."

He still didn't answer me. He was just playing with my fingers. It felt like an eternity when suddenly he spoke, "I met Riley at my college."

I looked at him curiously. He raised his head to look at me. I encouraged him to continue with my eyes.

"He was studying English Literature and his room was on the same floor as mine," He continued his story. "We were not close nor casually friends either. We were just in the first name basis."

He paused.

"He dated a few girls; sometimes he was successful sneaking some of his girls to his room. Sometimes I could hear their....excitement....from my room."

I went rigid and shuddered. Edward's grip on my hand tightened again. He never took his eyes off me. "One day he was in my room to borrow my notes and then he saw your picture on my desk. The one that you saw in my room. He complimented you of course, but then he was determined to ask you out and I was blinded by anger. Without thinking I punched him, hard. He was not happy about that and I had to deal with the student counselor afterwards."

He sighed and leaned back to his chair. "We never spoke again after the incident, but I always keep my eyes on him. I was worried he'd get his way to you."

Silence.

I exhaled and shook my head. "Unbelievable," I muttered.

His corner lips turned into a coy smile. "I know."

"Do you think he really followed me?"

Edward frowned. "No, I don't think so. It must be a coincidence."

I scoffed. "I don't believe in coincidences."

Edward rubbed his temple. "The chance was one million to one finding you here and I believe he was working on that one part."

I rolled my eyes. "For all of people in this State, why did he have to end with Jessica?"

He grinned. "I've told you. He was working on that one part."

I giggled and Edward smiled back. It was nice to have a joke with him again, even though we didn't solve our problem entirely.

He started stroking my hair again and then kissed the back of my hand; the one that he was still holding. "Please, stay with me. Don't move out," He said softly.

The look in his eyes and his face really broke my solutions. I sighed. I wished I could do. But what'll happen next time? Will he really stay or leave me behind? I gulped. "There is something else that worries me."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Worries you?"

I nodded.

"Can you please tell me what it is?" He asked pleadingly.

The image of angry Edward in the bookstore still haunted my memory. Fear crept to my chest and I begun to shake. "Bella?" Edward called me and cupped my face with his hands. "Love, please, look at me."

I tried to control my breathing and looked back at him.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "I've already caused you pain. I don't want to see you get hurt again. Please, tell me what's wrong."

I gulped. "I...have...never seen you so...angry...before..." I was waiting for his reaction, but he stared at me in confusion.

"Like...in the...bookstore..."

Edward's expression turned into pure anguish. "Oh, Bella...."

I smiled weakly. "I think it's my entire fault too. I was afraid to talk to you because I was afraid you'd be mad at me and....and..."

His eyes searched mine. "And what, love?"

I decided to voice my fear, the one that haunted me since. "And...You'll ended up...hurting me," I said barely audible.

Edward sighed and moved his hands to my shoulders. He touched his forehead to mine. He looked at me lovingly. "Never in million years will I have a single thought about hurting you. I'd rather kill myself rather than hurt you Bella. I'm sorry if I scared you. I was so angry at that time, seeing Riley again and the fact that you've already met him before. I felt like he was taking his step behind my back and I was so afraid he'd use you."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at his shirt and thought of nothing.

He kissed my forehead and lingered there. "I think next time we really need to talk to each other about....things...."

I chuckled weakly and he grinned. He leaned away from me and took two pills with a glass of water from the table next to my hospital bed.

I frowned when I saw the pills. He smiled at me. "These pills will make you feel better. The visiting hours are about to start. You'll never know who will visit you here."

I stared at him confusedly. "Huh?" Who will be visiting me anyway? I looked over at the window and I could tell it was already afternoon.

As if he could read my mind, he put the pills into my palm. He smirked. "Trust me love."

I sighed and complied without protest. I looked at him after swallowed my pills. "I wish I could visit you at your work in a normal way."

He smirked. "Well, I'm working at the hospital and it will not be a surprise if I see you here one way or another."

I smiled weakly. "And I can't believe we're spending our quality time in a hospital room."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "At least that is one thing I could give for my future wife."

I must say I had to believe him. Not long after he said about visiting hours, Garrett and his wife Kate appeared on my room. I was so happy I could see them. I thanked them for helping me and Edward grimaced when he met Garrett's murderous glare. They brought me some books and Sudoku games for me to play when I got bored. In my condition, I was positive that Edward will be the one who would be playing the games instead of me.

My next visitor surprisingly was my boss Mrs. Cope. Apparently Edward called my office and told my boss about my condition. I rolled my eyes internally. I knew she wished to see Edward rather than visited me; and she knew Edward would be by my side. The fact that Edward was a doctor increased her excitement towards my fiancée. Edward used his authority of being a doctor to make her leave.

"You should go home and get some rest," I told him after he sent my boss home. He looked so tired and I felt bad about keeping him with me.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "No," He said stubbornly.

I frowned. "You need to take care of yourself or you'll end up in a hospital bed too. Just go home tonight and come back tomorrow morning. I'll be fine."

He considered my words and sighed. I knew he knew I was right. I smiled triumphantly. He rolled his eyes. "I'll go home to changed and have dinner, but I'm staying the night here."

My smiled disappeared. "Edward!"

He smirked. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Miss Swan."

I rolled my eyes. Of course not. This time it was his turn to smile triumphantly. Really we were an amazing couple. I laid my head back onto my pillow and his messy hair caught my attention. I remembered the moment when I stayed in the bookstores' bathroom and herd those blond girls' comments about Edward's hair. I must say his hair was unique. Unusually bronze.

Edward caught me staring and raised his eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I smiled dreamily. "Your hair. It's unique."

He blinked several times and looked at me in amusement. "You know, Bella, as much as I hate to admit this, but you're adorable when you're sick. You can say some unusual things," He said.

I grinned. Yeah, perhaps there was something wrong with my brain.

He ran his hand through his hair again. "Some of my dad's blood lines are from Ireland. I guess that is the explanation for my red hair."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" Well, that's interesting.

He nodded and grinned. "I'm not pure American, you know."

I chuckled.

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "Just get some rest, alright? I'll check on you when I get back." He kissed me softly and without thinking, I knotted my fingers to his hair and kissed him passionately.

He returned my kiss and wrapped his arms to my waist. I gasped when I felt his tongue brushed my lips asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth to allow him. He moaned lightly and I pulled myself closer to him. Our kiss turned deeper and our tongue battled against each other. After a moment we had to break our kiss for air. I smiled to his lips. "I've never imagined I'd make out in a hospital bed with a handsome doctor."

He laughed and kissed me again.

* * *

When I woke up my window was covered by the curtain. It was already dark outside I was sure. I sighed and realized I was alone. Apparently, I managed to persuade Edward to go home. I smiled remembering our kiss. Our kisses were always amazing and I've always felt some kind of pull for him that I couldn't control. I looked over the small desk next to my bed and grabbed one of the books that Garrett and Kate gave me. It was a romance book. How they thought a romance book would be a good thing to read in the hospital was beyond me. Just as I was finishing the fifth chapter, a nurse knocked my door.

I raised my head and smiled when the nurse same in and put a tray of food on my lap. I grimaced. Hospital food. The nurse smiled. "It's dinner time, Miss Swan."

I put aside my book and glanced over my dinner. "Thank you...." I glanced to her name tag. Irina McCoy. "Miss McCoy."

She smiled and checked my chart. I began to eat my dinner even though I was imagining McDonalds' chicken nugget as I ate.

"Forgive me if this is rude, but is it true that you are Dr. Cullen's fiancée?"

I stopped eating and glanced over at the nurse. She was lovely...and blond! I groaned internally. Why must it always involve blonds? I returned to my tray. "Yes, I am." Even though I didn't know how dominant that part affected my feelings for him. I began to eat again.

She put my chart back on my bed and smiled. "You're a very lucky woman Miss Swan. Lots of single nurses and doctors have been trying to get his attention here, but he never returns them. He just said he didn't date," The nurse laughed nervously. "Well, of course, he didn't because he engaged."

I looked over at the blond nurse. I didn't have to be a psychic to know that she has a crush with Edward too. That didn't surprise me. All women did. Should I mention Jessica and my boss? Sometimes I found myself asking if I was normal. Looks like I was the only one who was immune to his charm. Well, for now anyway...

"Thank you for the dinner Miss McCoy, but I think Miss Swan needs time for eating all of her food."

Both the nurse and I looked over the door to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes standing at the door frame. My eyes widened and looked over the man in disbelief.

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle smiled and the nurse excused herself. He came into my room and flipped my chart over. He pursued his lips and then smiled again to me. "So, how are you, Bella?"

I blew out a breath. "Trust me. I've been better."

He chuckled and sat in Edward's spot next to my bed. He was wearing a blue sweater and trousers. He didn't look like a man that has an adult son.

I looked over his shoulder to find Esme, but I didn't see her. "Where's Esme?"

"She had a meeting with her client in New York. I came here alone."

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's nice to see you awake. Edward called me when your neighbor brought you here. He seemed panic and I promised him I'd visit you."

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. That explained everything.

"Is everything alright, Bella?"

I swallowed my food and sipped my drink. I looked to his face. "Yeah, I think."

He smiled grimly. "I apologize if my son is the cause of your illness. I've already told him I'd let you move from your apartment and lived apart if he still acted that way."

I just nodded and tried to finish my food. It tasted bad, but I really didn't have any choice now.

"What about you, Bella? Do you still want to live with him?"

I froze. Well, that was a good question from my in-law. Did I? Sometimes I felt awful about his reactions, but I didn't think I could stay away from him now. I'd always wanted to be with him.

"Bella, I've told you before my wife and I will not punish you nor will your parents. We already gave Edward a chance, but apparently it hasn't gone too well. If you want to back out, I could talk to my son."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Bella,, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle checking my pulse. He raised his face to look at me making sure I was alright. I smiled grimly. "I like him, Carlisle."

Carlisle stared at me and sighed.

I sighed too and held his hand. "I want to give him another chance."

Carlisle looked at me. "Alright. But, if something like this happens again I'll ask you to live apart again. Even if he agrees or not."

I nodded. No need to argue when the parents have already made their decision. This was a compromise, I could tell.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I smiled. I could see where Edwards gotten his habit. "Have you seen Edward?" I asked him.

"Not yet. I just called him to let him know that I was here. He'll be here soon."

I put the tray on the desk and played with the hem of my hospital gown. I looked over to Carlisle. "Has Edward always reacted this way?"

He smiled. "Not always. I assumed it was because he was an only child and he was grew up with the wrong friend," He paused. I wondered which friend he was talking about. "He still managed to learn how to maintain a relationship," He continued.

"Do you ever....think...about...having another child?" I asked him carefully. It was a sensitive question, though. I could imagine a blond woman or another red hair man with Carlisle's eyes standing next to Edward.

Carlisle's eyes turned sad and I felt bad immediately for asking the question. "I'm sorry if I offended you. You don't have to answer my question," I told him nervously.

He shook his head. "No, it's okay." He sighed again. "Actually, my wife was pregnant with our second child when Edward was 10 years old. But, she had a miscarriage and during that it also made her unable to have another child."

My eyes widened. What? "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's alright, Bella," He interjected. "Were already pass that."

I looked at Carlisle sadly. "Did Edward know?" I couldn't imagine Esme or Edward getting through something like that.

He nodded glumly. "Yes. And he felt sad too."

I sighed and leaned back onto my pillow. I couldn't imagine how that feels. The excitement of having a sibling but than have it all disappeared because of a miscarriage. "I'm really sorry."

Carlisle smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't be sorry. We already considered you as our daughter. You're the only one who can make my son happy. Thank you, Bella."

I smiled and nodded.

Three knocks from my door and both Carlisle and I turned around to see Edward standing in my doorframe. He grimaced when he saw his dad.

"Hi, Dad."

Carlisle nodded. "Edward."

Suddenly the atmosphere was thick with tension. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please...I'm fine. You both are father and son, for God's sake."

I was shocked when I heard they both chuckled. Men.

* * *

After another day of torturous of staying in the hospital, Carlisle and Edward allowed me to go home. It was nice to have two personal doctors taking care of you. Carlisle went back to Forks after making sure I was alright. He reminded Edward to treat me well this time. Edward took me home and when we arrived at the parking lot I was surprised to see little Edward standing in front of our apartment building holding a bouquet of lilies. I looked over to Edward, but he just smirked.

Little Edward smiled widely when he saw me and started running to approach me. He handed me the bouquet and I gladly took it from him.

"Hi, Bella. It's really nice to see you again. Edward told me you're sick, but he said I couldn't visit you in the hospital, so I decided to see you when you got home," Little Edward said.

I chuckled. "Thank you, Edward." It was strange knowing I was surrounded by two Edwards. I kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet."

He blushed and ran back to his building.

I looked over to my Edward and I saw him narrow his eyes. I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"So, little Edward got a kiss when I don't?"

I burst out laughing. His expression was funny to see. I approached him and gave him a chaste kiss. Edward smiled on my lips. "Well, that's better."

I rolled my eyes while he chuckled and we walked together to our apartment. Edward gave me one more day to stay home from the office. I intended to recover myself and hopefully I could talk with him about Carlisle's compromise.

I took a shower and changed my clothes while Edward made me a real meal. I curled up on the couch and flipped threw the television channels. Nothing interested me, so I turned off the TV. I got up from my couch and pressed the play button on the stereo's remote. Classical music was heard from the speaker and I returned to my spot on the couch. Edward appeared in the living room with my meal. I ate the while he just sat next to me playing with my hair. He also told me to take my medication. Ugh! I hate being sick.

I leaned back on the couch after finishing my food and swallowed my pills. Edward pulled me to him and I rested on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and we sat there in silence, enjoying the soft music.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I said to him.

"Anytime, Bella."

I played with his fingers absent-mindedly. "Did you tell my parents?"

He sighed. "I just told your dad, if I told Renee she probably would have had a heart attack."

I smiled and continued playing with his fingers. "Carlisle told me about Esme's miscarriage," I blurted out and then I regretted it instantly.

He froze, but then relaxed. He kissed my hair and laid his head to the couch. "It was a long time ago."

"Do you still feel sad?"

He smiled grimly and looked at me. "Sometimes. But I know there's nothing my dad and I could have done."

I looked at him sadly and lowered my head to play with his fingers again. And then I felt him lifted my chin to look at him. Our gaze met and I got lost staring to his green eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. It was gentle at first, but when I knotted my fingers into his hair, our kiss became more passionate. We continued to kiss until I felt Edward laid me back to the couch. He never broke the kiss and I could feel the fire in my body. We were both breathing hard and I could feel he was starting to play with the hem of my T-shirt. Normally I would push him back but I couldn't. I needed him. I wanted him.

Our bodies molded to each other. I could feel his warm body pressed into mine. His lips moved to my neck and my collarbone. My breathing became shallow and my heart pounded heavily. "Bella," He murmured.

His voice snapped me back to reality. As much as I wanted this, I needed to make sure where my feelings are first. We also hadn't talk about our problems yet.

I broke the kiss and put my hands on his chest. "No," I said softly.

Edward raised his head and looked at me. His eyes were dark with lust. "No?"

I shook my head and tried to control my breathing. "We need to talk, Edward."

He closed his eyes and got up from his position. He pinched the bridge of his nose and I could tell he was trying to control his breathing.

I got up slowly and also trying to control my breathing. "I'm sorry," I said weakly.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I've told you before, you're so desirable. I'm sorry if I pushed you earlier."

I nodded slowly playing with my fingers.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"Did your dad mention something to you about our condition?"

He sighed. "I suppose. He said he'll force us to live apart if this thing happened again."

I looked at him. "He said the same thing to me as well."

Edward rubbed his temples. "If you want to move out, I won't force you, Bella."

Huh?

"What?"

He looked back at me. "I will not keep you here if you don't want to be. It was selfish of me to force you live with me. You have every right to leave, but I've already decided this matter for you. I shouldn't have forced you, I'm sorry."

I looked at him in disbelief. My heart rate picked up. "No, I will not move out."

He rolled his eyes and stood from the couch. He took steps away from the couch and turned to look at me. "Don't do this for me, Bella. I just want to make you happy. If staying with me makes you unhappy, then I will not force you."

I opened my mouth to speak and closed it again. This was ridiculous. He said he wanted to give me a choice and yet he did it again. He already made a one sided decision. I was not having that. I rose from the couch and looked at him. "Who said I wasn't happy staying here with you?"

He smiled grimly. "You got sick, Bella. It was my fault."

"No," I said stubbornly. "It was my fault too, because I was too scared to talk to you." I sighed and my head started to spin again. I staggered back and Edward caught me.

"Bella?" He said worriedly.

I waved my hand. "I'm alright."

He exhaled and sat me back at the couch. He pulled my body to his chest again. "Please, love, you still need to rest. I'll stay here with you."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Just promise me you'll never say that again. You'll never say I must live apart from you."

I could feel he nod. "I promise."

"And please, promise me we can talk like two adults if we have problems," I said to him.

He kissed the top of my head. "I promise too, Bella. Now, time to rest. I love you." He said softly.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about my work or Riley for the moment. I just wanted to stay here in Edward's arm as his fiancée.

Edward hummed me the same melody from the hospital and I drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking....Yup, things are getting hot here ^^ **

**Thank you to my editor, **AshlynVarela**, because of her fast work, this chapter is posted faster. LOL. **

**Review, please and don't forget to vote ^.^  
**


	15. The Bed Talk and The Date

**Re-posted! Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter while she worked with the companion of the story.  
**

**And for those of you who are curious with what happened in Edward's point of view, I posted the first chapter from the companion of this story. It's called 'I am Engaged To Bella Swan'. You can find the link in my profile. ****The poll still opened, so I could be more positive to post the next chapter from the companion story.**

**This is chapter 15.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**The Bed Talk and the Date**

After returning home from the hospital, Edward monitored my recovery. I was staying in my bed for another day; under my fiance's supervision. Actually, it was not a serious illness. It was all because of lack of sleep and I didn't eat properly. I remembered editing one of the stories from one of my authors about someone who was emotionally wounded. It took all of her life to heal the wound. I guessed I understand what that means. I was thinking hard about my strain relationship and it affected all the aspects of my life.

I began to work for two days after I went home from the hospital. Mr. Banner, my other boss, asked me to take everything slow. He already is handing over some of the editing process to Jessica. Instantly, I knew it was not a good sign. I guessed right. I received a phone call from my author and she begged me to work again with her. She was not pleased with Jessica's work. I've told her to talk to Mr. Banner and in the end; my boss gave the editing process to me again. I don't care what Jessica thinks. She already caused enough damage. She appears to be enjoying her relationship with Riley. I didn't see him much, because I always got out from my office every lunch time.

Not only had I needed to recover my health, but also to recover my relationship with Edward. I knew he felt guilty for the cause of my illness, but he did the best he can to gain my trust and to fix everything. He couldn't escape from his shift in the hospital, but he always reminded me to take my medicine and to have my meal. And shockingly, Edward spent his night in my bed and I was getting used waking up next to him in the morning. I've never felt shocked every time woke up next to him. Somehow I felt I couldn't stay away from him and my bed felt empty if he had to spend the night in the hospital. We never mentioned Riley anymore, although I've told him I've seen Riley in my office during lunch time. Edward just made me promise to tell him if Riley was beginning to take piss me off. Alice and my parents also called, asking how I've been. I assured them that I was alright, but I didn't mention I fell sick because of Edward, although perhaps my parents already knew. Garrett and Kate also visited me a week after my arrival from the hospital. They were a busy couple too; I was lucky Garrett was helping me that day.

And, today, apparently it was not my lucky day. I caught up with my work so I was still in my office 'till lunch time. I just realized what time it was when I opened a text message from Edward which reminding me to eat lunch. I groaned while taking off my glasses. I was stretching my legs and my arms and grabbed my purse when a husky voice greeted me.

"Good day, Miss Swan."

I froze and clutched my purse. I sneaked a glance to Jessica's office. Empty. Where the hell was she? I turned around slowly and saw Riley standing in my office.

He grinned while I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded

He shrugged. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't you want to go with Jessica?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "She's sick right now" He paused and let out another throaty laugh "She was right. You are too absorbed with your work."

I clenched my jaw. "So, you're asking me to lunch when she's sick? Well, it's very nice of you, but no, thanks."

I grabbed my purse and begun to walk past him when suddenly he grabbed my elbow. I gasped and he turned me around.

He was staring at me with his dark eyes. "I'm just being nice to you. Why are you so rude?"

I jerked my arm away from his hold. "First, I am engaged. Second, this is my office, Mr. Adams. I suggest you don't do anything stupid," I hissed.

He smirked and raised his hands, feigning defeat. "Alright. But, let me just take you to lunch. That's all and I will never disturb you again."

I sighed and walked out from my office; followed by the grinning Riley.

I walked into my favorite Italian restaurant. I was thinking of some precautions, of course. I was sure Riley wouldn't do anything foolish inside a restaurant. I chose the table at the center of the room and Riley sat across from me. A waitress approached our table and handed our menu. I ordered pasta and coke while Riley repeated the same order as mine. I stared at him after the waitress left.

He smiled and I huffed in my seat.

"So, you're engaged?" He asked me.

"Yes."

He nodded thoughtfully. "He didn't force you with this engagement, did he?"

I went rigid.

Riley smirked. Damn! My of lack lying ability was not good for this moment. He raised his eyebrows. "He really forced you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No, he didn't force me." Force was not the right term. It was more like justified, but I wouldn't talk about that.

Riley chuckled and shook his head. "I don't believe you, Bella. You had a lot of chance to be with a better guy, but instead you got stuck with him."

I gave him a shaky laugh. "He's better than anyone I know," I said and narrowed my eyes. "Especially from you."

He titled his head and grinned. "What did he tell you about me?"

I took several deep breaths to calm myself. I've already faced lots of guys like him. This shouldn't be hard.

"He told me everything what you did in your dorm."

He caught me off guard when suddenly he laughed so hard. Several guests looked at us. I tried hard not to blush, but I failed miserably.

Riley shook his head again. "I can't believe this. He just told you that part? What about the good side of me?"

Seriously? "You have a good side?" I asked him skeptically.

Riley looked surprise and put one of his hands to his chest, feigning hurt. "He didn't tell you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just spill it!"

Our conversation was halted by the arrival of our lunch. Riley sipped his drink after the waitress left while I was waiting patiently for his answer.

"So?" I encouraged him.

He smiled and playing with the glass in his hand. "I was graduated from Harvard in English Literature magna cum laude. I work for a publishing company in New York," He paused and raised his glass. "The same company as yours."

My eyes widened and my body went colder than the coke I ordered. "What?"

He grinned. "Actually, we're working in the same place, Miss Swan, although maybe in a different division. I came here to assist your bosses to select the candidate for our new offices."

Suddenly everything made sense; our meeting at the coffee shop, our encounter on the bookstore and most of all, how often I've seen him in my office during lunch time. I shuddered internally. This was worse than the one in a million chance that Edward was talking about.

My face turned pale. This was not good at all. I lowered my head and stared blankly at the table. How on earth will I tell Edward about this? He would turn into his berserk mode. Wait! Did Edward already know about this too? From my peripheral vision, I could see Riley playing his pasta with a fork.

"I know you don't expect to become one of the candidates, but I must inform you, Mr. Banner is so pleased with your work. You're one of the candidates, Miss Swan," He told me.

Suddenly, I didn't feel hungry anymore.

I went home in a daze. It was a surprise that I didn't hit anything on my way home. I parked on the side of the parking lot and I was expecting to see Edward's car. He told me that he'll come home early to spend the afternoon with me. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. I promised to tell him about Riley and I knew I that I would have to tell him sooner or later. It was better if he knew it from me rather than from anybody else.

I walked slowly into my room and unlocked my door. I opened the door to see Edward was sitting in the living room. He smiled when he saw me and rose from the couch. He wore a grey T-shirt and cotton pants. I smiled back to him. He kissed my forehead and took my bag. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw my expression.

"What's wrong, love? Are you having a hard day at work?"

Well, hard day was an understatement. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair; a habit I was learned from him. "I'll tell you later."

He studied my face, but then nodded slowly. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to my room. I took a deep breath and sat on my bed. I replayed again half of the conversation at lunch with Riley.

_***Flashback***_

_I looked over at the restaurant table. I didn't touch my food while from the corner of my eyes I could see Riley was eating his lunch hungrily. I almost rolled my eyes. That guy was ridiculous._

_"Hungry?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows._

_He sipped his coke and nodded, continuing to eat his pasta. "The food is good." And then he stopped and realized I didn't eat at all. "Aren't you hungry?"_

_Truthfully, watching him eat already made me full. I smiled grimly. "No, I'm not hungry anymore."_

_Riley titled his head and grinned._

_I frowned. "What?"_

_"Edward was right. You are lovely."_

_I scoffed. "Thanks," I answered rudely._

_He tapped his chin and looked at me thoughtfully. "What do you think his reaction will be if I send you to New York?"_

_My breath stopped and shivered ran through my body. My eyes widened._

_Riley smirked when he saw my expression. He played with his fork. "I still can't believe he really loves you. He could have all the girls he wants, and yet he chooses you." His tone was firm and there was no trace of insult._

_Well, actually that was what I thought too._

_"But, I can see why you're different," He looked at me with his dark eyes. "You are special."_

_I gulped and begun to grabbed my purse. I pulled out some cash and slipped the money on the table. I stood from my chair, "Thank you, but I'm leaving." _

_I walked out from the restaurant without looking back._

_***End of Flashback***_

_Knock. _

_Knock. _

_Knock._

"Bella? Love? Are you alright?"

A velvety voice brought me back to reality. I blinked several times to bring me back from my trance and looked up to see Edward pop his head from my door. He furrowed his eyebrows and got in into my room. I followed his movements with my eyes until he sat next to me in my bed. He stroked my hair and looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong? You seem a little bit distracted."

I didn't answer him. I just stared at him. His green eyes, his beautiful face, his strong cheekbones and jaw, his warm lips.....What would happened if I left him here? Will we be able to see each other again? Will his love survive for the second time in our separation? Suddenly I felt a tug in my chest and my eyes welled with tears. I didn't want to lose him.

"Bella!" He said in an alarmed tone.

I still looked at him. I didn't care when I felt tears were leaking from my eyes and through my cheeks.

"Bella, please, say something," He said frantically while wiping my tears away.

In one swift movement, I hugged him tightly. He seemed startled, but he returned my hug. I sobbed on his shoulder. Edward kissed my hair and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Sweetheart, is there something wrong?" He asked again in smooth voice.

"Just...hold me...please," I managed to say between my sobs.

He tightened his hug and whispered in my ear, "Forever."

I sobbed freely, letting out my frustration and my warm feelings for Edward. I didn't know if he knew, but I realized something now.

I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

Edward let me take my shower after the little incident. He didn't ask me about it again; I was sure he knew that he couldn't make me talk if I didn't want to. I ate my dinner in silence, taking more portion of food than the normal. I was sure Edward could see it, but again, he didn't say anything.

"Do you want to sleep now?" He asked me after I finished washing the dishes.

I stifled a yawn and looked over the clock. It's already 10 pm.

"Come on. You need to sleep," He said to me and carried me bridal style to my room before I could protest.

I slumped to his shoulder and he kissed my forehead briefly while carrying me to my room. I tightened my hold on his neck; somehow I felt I wanted to savor this moment with him. I wanted to spend my time in his room. I wanted to sleep in his arms and inhale his wonderful scent. He wouldn't refuse, would he?

"Wait," I said weakly.

He stopped in front of my bedroom door.

"What is it, love?"

I gulped and I could my cheeks flushed.

He raised his eyebrows. "You're blushing?"

Oh, great!

He chuckled. "You can tell me now, Bella."

"Um...." I stuttered while playing with his shirt. "Can I...can I...sleep in your room?" I bit my lip.

Edward looked at me in shock and his eyes seemed unfocused. I really wished I could just disappear at the moment. I buried my face to his shoulder, to cover my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. Just take me back to my room," I muffled on his shoulder, and didn't dare to look to his face.

I could feel him take a deep breath and begun to move. I felt the soft sheet under my body when Edward laid me down on my...wait! My eyes widened when I saw the familiar interior of his room. I glanced over to him and I saw him smiling.

"I can't deny you anything, Bella. You can sleep in my room," He said in husky tone. His warm breath was so close to my face.

I just stared at him like an idiot. He grinned and I blinked several times. "Uh...yeah...okay," I mumbled.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." He stood up and got out from the room.

I looked around and studied his room. This is the first time I spent the night in his room after we were living together. Some of his stuff from his old apartment was here. A picture of me and Edward when we were younger, the one I saw when I came to his apartment for the first time, now was framed and he put it on his desk. I smiled at the picture.

I laid my body on his bed and snuggled on his pillow. Even his pillow smelled like him. I closed my eyes and smiled. I wish I could do this forever. My eyes snapped open. Wow! Hold on! That was too early. I was just beginning to learn how to love him. Forever was too soon for me. I heard footsteps down the hall and I looked at the door. Edward got in and closed his door. My heart was beating so fast and my stomach clenched. I couldn't imagine what was like if we were married. I swallowed hard. He turned off the lights and slipped under the covers next to me. He turned on the bedside lamp and rolled his body so we were facing each other.

We didn't speak. Edward looked at me with love and adoration. He raised his hand and caressed my cheek. Warm. I leaned to his touch and I could feel he was moving closer to me. I didn't take my eyes off of him. They were intense and gleam under the dim light of his room. I could feel my body was getting warm.

"Bella....you are so beautiful. Do you know that?" He said lovingly.

I smiled. "Well, you've told me that a couple of times."

He chuckled. "Hmm....I think I should have told you that you're beautiful more often."

He still stroking my face, my cheeks, my eyebrows, my jaw, my lips, my hair....it was like he was memorizing everything about me. The tugging feeling and the knot in my stomach intensified. Without thinking, I raised my hand and he caught it.

"Don't move," I whispered.

He looked deeply into my eyes and released my hand. It was my turn to stroke his face then; and he leaned into my touch. He let out a soft sigh when I traced his lips with my fingers and my palm felt warm.

I propped myself in one elbow and leaned closer to him. Edward instinctively rolled over so I was hovering above him. Under the dim light, I could see his eyes turned darker. My fingers traveled to his chest and his breath hitched. I put my hands back to his cheek, I didn't want to push him tonight.

I smiled and traced one finger to his lips. He still looking at me lovingly. "Why are you choosing me, Edward?" I asked him. Riley's words replayed in my mind; _'He could have all the girls he wants and yet he chooses you.'_

He blinked several times. "Pardon?"

I almost chuckled. He seemed in daze. Was it because of me? "I was asking you why are you choosing me."

He stayed silent and then sighed. He raised his hand to stroke my hair. "Because you're everything to me, Bella. I'm nothing without you."

"Do you...really...mean that?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What brought this on?"

Crap! I was never good in the lying business. I blushed and rolled over onto my back. "Nothing," I said shortly and looked over the ceiling.

Suddenly, my view was blocked by his face. I gasped when I realized Edward was hovering above me. He trapped me under his body. I could feel his warmth and my body started tingling.

"I've told you before, Bella," He said in husky and playful tone. "You are a bad liar."

I blinked several times; trying to process his words with our closeness.

He smiled and leaned down to give me a chaste kiss.

I smiled on his lips and played with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Do you know we can't do things like this in the 16th century?"

He arched his back a little and smirked. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh," I said to him, trying to remember one of romance stories which I edited months ago. "A man who has intention to court a lady will meet the lady's family to get to know each other. If the man told the lady's father his intention, he is allowed to spend the night in the lady's room. But, they were separated by a bundling board and the lady's ankles will be tied up with a fabric rope so they couldn't do anything inappropriate."

He raised his eyebrows. "How do you know all of this?"

I grinned. "I'm an editor, remember?"

He chuckled and looked over at the bed. He turned his head to me and smirked. "Well, I don't see any bundling board here so I assume we could do this." In one swift movement, he leaned down and captured my lips with his in a deep kiss.

His amazing scent engulfed me and made me dizzy. Our lips moved together. My heart was beating erratically, my mind was clouded. I pulled him down, desperate to get closer to him. Edward sensed my eagerness and he leaned closer to my body. We didn't break the kiss until I was gasping for air. His lips didn't leave my skin and he was started to kiss my jaw, my neck and my collarbone. It felt so good and I could feel my blood rush in my veins.

Suddenly he pulled me up into sitting position. I wrapped my hands around his neck while his hand started to roam onto my back. I gulped and with shaking hands I sneaked my hand under his T-shirt. He hissed when my hand made contact to his skin. He's so warm and I could feel his muscles under my fingertips. I looked at him and his eyes turned dark again.

"Bella," He murmured. He was kissing my neck again. "So beautiful..."

I swallowed hard. Did I really want this to happen? Yes, I needed him...but, no, not yet! I was trying to stop him, but it was getting difficult when his kisses drugged me. I mustered all of my strength and said, "Edward, stop!"

He didn't stop, but still continue to kiss me.

"Edward, please," I begged him.

His kisses were getting frantic and I knew if I didn't stop him, we both won't be able to stop. I raised my hands and grabbed his face to look at my eyes. He was breathing so hard and his eyes were wild. My stomach clenched seeing the longing and passion in his eyes.

"Bella...I need you," He whispered desperately.

I shook my head to gain my focus. I clutched his face. "Listen to your heartbeat. Will you regret this later?"

I asked him softly.

His eyes searched mine and slowly it turned to his normal green while his face softened. He exhaled and fell onto the bed on his back. He looked at the ceiling. I fell on the bed on my back too.

"I'm sorry," We said in union and burst out laughing.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "I'm really sorry, Bella."

I smiled grimly. "It's okay, really."

He nodded and turned his body to face me. "Will you please tell me what's bothering you?"

My smiled disappeared. I knew he was not going to let it go. I sighed, hugging a pillow and turned to face him. "Promise me you're not gonna get mad."

"I promise."

I looked into his eyes. "I met Riley today."

He stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "What did he do to you? I swear if he hurt you, I'll-"

"He didn't do anything, Edward," I cut him. "Well, at least not physically."

His face was hard now. Even under the lack of light, I could see his eyes glisten with anger. "What did he say to you, then?"

I frowned a little. "Nothing personal."

Edward stroked my cheek. "Please, love, we've made a compromise to talk like two adults. Did you back out from your own words?"

Damn him!

I sighed. "He...was amazed that you chose me."

I paused while Edward still staring at me.

"And?" He pressed me to continue.

I gulped and clutched my pillow tighter. "Apparently we were working at the same office."

"What?" He seethed.

I glanced at him and gave him a weak smile. "You promised that you're not gonna get mad."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths. After calming his breathing, he looked at me again. "But, he never took advantage of you at the office, right?"

I shook my head. "No. I've always found my way to escape. Today I was so caught up with my work I would have missed lunch if you haven't texted me." I winced internally, skipping the part when I spent my lunch with Riley.

He frowned. "Bella..." His eyes narrowed. "What's with you skipping lunch and Riley?"

Crap!

I grimaced. "I sort of spent my lunch with him."

He clenched his fist. "You what?"

"I know, I know, " I raised my hands. "But, I didn't even eat. I've lost my appetite," I said to him.

He exhaled and rolled again to his back. "I never knew he was working in the same office as yours. How come I haven't seen him?"

I swallowed hard. Alright, this was the tricky part. "He is working at the same company as mine, but, not in Seattle." My voice was faltered in the end.

Edward turned his head to me sharply. "What?"

I gulped. "He was working at one of the company's offices in New York."

He narrowed his eyes again. "And what is his intention in Seattle?"

I clutched the pillow again. I knew I must tell him sooner or later. "My company is going to open new offices in New York and England. Riley is here to help my bosses to choose the candidates," I bit my lip.

Silence.

"And...do you know who the candidates are?" He asked me cautiously without removing his gaze from me.

I nodded weakly. The sad feeling returned immediately.

He turned his body to face me again and scooted closer to me. He caressed my cheek while I stared at him with sad eyes. "Are you one of the candidates, Bella?"

My heart broke when he said that. I nodded again, fighting the tears not to fall from my eyes.

Edward's face softened and he rested my head to his chest. I sobbed again into his embrace. "Shh, it's alright, love. Please, don't cry."

"I don't want us to be apart," I said to him.

He kissed my hair. "We'll never be apart."

I raised my head to look at him. "But, what about your job at the hospital? I can't make you risk everything for me."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Bella, every hospital needs a doctor and my hours are qualified enough to apply to a bigger hospital." He cupped my face with his hand. "And you are wrong, my love. I'll risk everything to be with you."

My heart swelled with hope. "Really?" I asked him in small voice.

He smiled. "Yes, really. Now, go back to sleep. You're tired, Bella."

I nodded and leaned again to his chest. Edward hummed the same melody and I felt calm immediately. I was wondering if it was the melody his mother used to hum in his childhood. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"The melody....it's beautiful."

He chuckled. "Thank you, love. It's a lullaby."

My eyes begun to droop. "A lullaby?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes."

Before I fell asleep, somehow I heard he said, "It's Bella's Lullaby."

* * *

My next day at work went uneventful. I successfully managed to avoid both Riley and Jessica. I had a meeting again with my author to discuss the final editing of her story. I couldn't believe I've worked with her for 1.5 months. Her book launching was scheduled in two week and she insisted that I must come. I agreed wholeheartedly.

I walked back to my office with a big smile. I flopped myself to my chair and decided to entertain myself by fiddling around in the internet. I didn't check my Facebook account for a while. I smiled to myself when I remembered Jessica showed me Edward's Facebook profile. I opened my account and read the status from my friends. Angela was going to get married next month and she sent the invitation online. Alice was busy with work and I giggled to myself reading her status. I was typing my comment for Alice's status when my phone rang. Without removing my eyes from my computer, I picked up the phone.

"Bella Swan. May I help you?"

"Are you sure this is Bella Swan?" A velvety voice was heard from the line and my heart jumped a little.

"Because your voice is way too much sexier than my fiancée."

I chuckled nervously. "Hi, Edward."

"Hello, love," I could sense he was smiling. "Busy?"

I exhaled and rubbed my temple. "Not really. I just had a meeting with my author to discuss the final draft. Finally I had some free time this weekend. Why are you calling me in my office?"

"Just curious."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hmmm...." He seemed thoughtful. I went rigid. "Speaking of free time, how about I asking you to go on a date with me?"

I blinked several times. "A date?"

"Yes."

I grimaced. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course. I haven't escorted you properly. The previous dates were horrible, for your part. I want to make it up to you. So, what do you say?"

I drummed my fingers on my desk. I chewed my bottom lip. Should I go or not? But, I must admit that I missed him and we didn't spend our time much outside the apartment.

"Bella?"

His voice brought me back to the present. I ran my hand through my hair. "Um...yes, of course. Okay." I guessed a little time with him won't hurt me.

I heard him exhaled. I assumed he was nervous to wait for my answer. And then he chuckled. "Alright. I also want to tell you that I'll spend the night in the hospital so I'll be home tomorrow and we'll have our date after lunch. How's that?"

I frowned a little when I heard him wanted to stay at the hospital. That means I must stay in my bed alone. I was beginning to sleep more comfortable in his arms

.

"Sure," I tried to sound neutral, but it didn't fool him.

He sighed. As if he could read my mind, he said, "Believe me, Bella. I'd rather spend my night next to you too, but I need to take this shift so we could spend our time together tomorrow."

I smiled. I was touched by the way he tried so hard to manage his time so he could spend his time with me. That was the most important quality from Edward.

"I know," I said in low voice.

"Don't stay late, alright. I love you."

I bit my lip. I was not ready to say the words yet. I sighed. "Come home soon," I said to him, hoping to foreshadow my feelings from him.

He was silence for a moment before finally said, "I will."

And the line went dead.

I went home early with takeout bags and planned to have a nice hot shower. After my shower, I ate my take out dinner in front of the plasma TV. The night when I spent alone after the Riley incident was different from now. Even though I was alone, I knew Edward will come home tomorrow. I turned off the TV at 9:00 pm sharp and walked to my room. I stopped at my door and glanced over at Edward's door. I bit my lip and walked slowly to his door. I debated whether or not to go inside, but I've already spent my time in his room before so I guessed this time won't hurt me.

I opened the door gingerly and peeked inside. I turned on the lights and looked around to his room. I smiled and walked inside. His memorabilia board was still there, his closet and a desk. A fancy laptop and speakers on top of it, I didn't even think to touch that. I was not good in electronic stuff.

His wall was clean; I think he was not the type who would put some posters on the wall. His king size bed was neatly made and I blushed a little remembering the last time we spent the night in this bed. I opened the cover and slid under it. I inhaled his scent from the pillow. I smiled and snuggled myself on one of the pillows. I was fallen asleep afterwards.

I woke up by the feeling something wrapped around my waist. I adjusted my sight and realized I was asleep in Edward's room. I tried to sit up to look over the alarm clock on the night stand, but something on my waist tightened its hold. I looked down and found Edward's arm encircled my waist. His face was inches from my neck and I could feel his steady breathing. I smiled and tried to release his hold, but he snuggled closer.

"Don't go. Stay," He mumbled.

I smiled and turned my body around to stroke his hair. He leaned into my touch. "I just want to make you breakfast and do the laundry before we go for our date," I whispered.

He smiled and opened his eyes sleepily. "We're going on a date."

I chuckled. "Yes, we are. Now, go back to sleep. You're still tired."

He nodded and closed his eyes again.

I kissed his forehead and released his arms. Edward went back to sleep while I was buzzing around from making breakfast and doing the laundry. I did some cleaning in the kitchen and in the living room, because we used to spend most of our time in those places. I finished two hours later and took a shower. Edward woke up at 10:30 am while I was eating my breakfast or rather brunch in the living room. He ate his brunch next to me and took a shower too afterwards. I went to my room to change my clothes. Even though we've already lived together, but I wanted to look nice now. It was date after all. I decided to wear deep blue shirt and a knee-length skirt with flat shoes. I was in the middle of curling my hair when Edward knocked at my door.

"Are you ready to go, love?"

"In a minute," I answered him.

I looked myself over the mirror and took a deep breath. Alright, let's get this over with. I opened my door and found Edward was sitting in the living room. He stood up when he saw me and I nearly fell on my knees. He was wearing blue shirt, dark coat and dark trousers. His hair wasn't so unruly, even though still a little bit messy. God, was he ever going to be more handsome day after day?

Edward looked at me with wide eyes and I instantly felt nervous. Did I dress right? Or did I have to change? I looked over my clothes and smiled at him sheepishly. "I'll go change now."

But, before I could turn around, he was already stood in front of me. "Silly girl. You look beautiful."

I chewed my bottom lip. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, silly. Come on, let's get going."

We walked hand in hand to the apartment garage and Edward guided me to his black car. Ah, yes, the special occasion car. This was my second time to ride this car after the dinner with his parents.

I raised my eyebrows. "The Aston Martin?"

He grinned. "It's a special occasion. Of course, I'll ride with this one."

He opened the door for me and I got in. He walked around the car and opened the driver's door. I buckled my seatbelt after Edward did the same thing and revved the engine.

"I wonder what you'd do to this car if you don't have any special occasions for a long time."

He smirked. "The car stays in the garage, but I always check the machine regularly. You'll never know when you'll have a special occasion."

"Uh-huh."

He drove swiftly from the garage and I looked at him when we were out from the apartment complex.

"Where are we going?"

He grinned. "It's a surprise."

Uh-huh.

He drove us to a bookstore and no, it was not the one where the book launching was held. It was another bookstore, also in town. I browsed some books with him. Sometimes cracking jokes to one another and finally I bought two books while Edward bought five books. Our next stop was at the museum. Yes, a museum! I knew it sounds corny, but I enjoyed my time with him. After spending time in the museum, Edward took me to lunch in a fancy restaurant. I couldn't protest now. I knew this was his turn to make a special date for me.

We finally spent our afternoon at the park. We sat on the bench and I cuddled next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned to his chest. He kissed my hair and I smiled. We didn't talk much, just enjoying our time together. Although, a worry feeling crept to my chest. What if I really had to move to New York or England? What will happen to both of us? Should we live apart again? Should I end the engagement or ask him to move with me?

But, I didn't want to think about that now. I cared about him and....love him. This time we were just a couple who would like to spend our time together.

We were not just a couple with a long engagement.

We were not just an editor and a doctor.

We were just Edward and Bella.

* * *

**Review, please :) and please check out the companion of this story. It's EPOV of this story. It's called 'I am Engaged To Bella Swan." Check out my profile and leave a review :)**


	16. The Candidate and the Gala

**This is the edited one ^^ Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter after spending her 2 weeks holiday.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Candidate and The Gala**

We never talked about my impending transfer anymore after our date. I spent my weekend mostly with Edward. We laughed, cracked jokes, cooked together, watched some DVDs and simply enjoyed our time together. I wish we could stay like that for a long time; didn't need to worry about our jobs or mostly about my current status as one of the candidates who was going to be sent to New York or England. But, Edward and I knew we must have to deal with it. He's already searching for some suitable hospitals in New York and England if I were really about to be sent there. I've told him I haven't made a decision yet, and my bosses didn't talk about it with me. Somehow I felt guilty, to make him move from Seattle to New York or England, if I really did have to move. But, he told me that he couldn't bear to be separated from me again. I felt my love for him go deeper the moment he said those words. And it terrified me if I must live apart from him.

Apparently, that day was about come. Wednesday morning when I just arrived at my booth, Mr. Banner was looking for me.

"Miss Swan?" A soft voice called my name and I turned around in my chair to see Brianna, Mr. Banner's secretary, standing at my booth.

I cleared my throat. "Yes?" I answered in a shaky voice. Mr. Banner does not often send his secretary to call for an employee. This must be an important matter and suddenly I felt nervous.

Brianna smiled. "Mr. Banner wants to see you in his office."

Uh-oh. It's definitely an important matter.

I nodded slowly and stood up from my chair. I smoothed my clothes and followed Brianna who's already at the elevator door. I walked into the elevator and stood next to her. We didn't talk much and I was busy calming my breathing and my erratic heartbeat. Is there something wrong with my job? Does it have something to do with Riley? But, I dismissed that thought quickly. Riley was a smart man. I didn't like him, but I knew he won't do something dramatic like that. Or is he going to...I don't know...fire me? My body went two degrees colder.

Brianna escorted me to Mr. Banner's office. She knocked three times and I heard Mr. Banner's voice to allow us to go inside. She opened the large mahogany door and gestured me to come inside. I walked in slowly to his elegant office. I was expecting Brianna to come with me, but instead she closed the door. I gulped.

Mr. Banner smiled when he saw my nervousness. "Miss Swan. Have a seat."

I nodded slowly and sat on a chair across from him. "Good morning, Mr. Banner."

He nodded and leaned back to his chair. "So, how are you, Miss Swan? I assume you're enjoying your work here."

I chuckled nervously. "Yes. Yes, I do, Mr. Banner. I really enjoy it." His tone was firm and I must admit I wasn't feeling nervous anymore.

"Do you have any idea why I called you to come to my office this morning?"

I clenched my fists, trying not to tremble. I smiled. "No, I'm afraid I have no clue, Mr. Banner." My heartbeat increased again.

He smiled and leaned onto his desk and let his elbows rest. "I'm sure you are working with Mrs. McLane recently and she's the first foreign author that works with us. She called me last Friday and she told me she was pleased working with you. I, on behalf of the company, must say thank you, Miss Swan. You must know that if she was happy working with us, our company will be known outside the State. We would like to hold a celebration along with Mrs. McLane's book launching. I'll make sure you attend the event, Miss Swan."

I blinked several times. I knew Helena McLane was originally from Slovakia. She married an American and lived here with her husband. She was good at speaking English, but has a weakness in writing. She loves to read and write. The manuscript that I worked was her first book and she was so proud of it. She already asked me to come to her book launching and I accepted it, but to hear from Mr. Banner how I work with her could have a great impact for the company was beyond me. I've always tried to work in good terms with all of my authors.

I took a deep breath. "Um...thank you, Mr. Banner. Actually Mrs. McLane already asked me to come and I said yes," I told him. As much as I hate attention, I knew this was important to her. I just want to make her happy.

My boss nodded. "It's good if you decided to come. There's one more thing that I would like to discuss."

There was silence.

Mr. Banner leaned back to his chair. "I'm sure you heard rumors about the new offices in New York and England."

My face turned pale. I swallowed hard. There was no way I could say no. "Yes, sir."

"I was paying attention to all the employees here since the rumor had spread. Some of them are trying to make good impressions while others were just trying to do their best. It seems you're not affected at all with the news. May I know why?"

Oh, Lord. This was like the first time he interviewed me before I worked here. I smiled weakly. "I'm a newbie, sir. I love my work and I just want to give the best for my author. Writing story is not easy, especially to fulfill different expectations. I give them all my respect to write amazing stories and to accept all the critical responses. It's not easy."

I paused.

He nodded again.

"And mostly because I feel I'm not qualified enough to become the candidate."

My boss chuckled. "You are far more than qualified. You are a smart and dedicated woman. I never saw someone like you here, Miss Swan."

I blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Banner."

"I want to tell you that you mostly are being transferred to England."

I gasped involuntarily. "E-England, sir?" Somehow I was wishing he send me to New York. I could deal with Riley later.

He shook his head. "I may not be able to supervise you, but I see everything, Miss Swan. I know Riley set his eyes on you and he was determined to send you to New York. But, I knew better. His evaluation was not logic. I wouldn't do that to my employees. I won't have them working under pressure."

A shiver ran down my spine when Mr. Banner told me about Riley, but somehow I felt grateful he stood by me. "Thank you, sir," I said softly.

"So, are you going to accept the offer?" He asked me again.

Honestly, I didn't know. It was happening all of the sudden. I needed to talk to Edward first. I knew we didn't talk about our relationship status right now, but he has the right to know.

"Or, perhaps you want to talk to him first?"

I blinked several times. "E-Excuse me?"

He smiled genuinely. "I know all about your fiancée, Miss Swan. I've never met him, but from what Mrs. Cope told me, he was a good man."

I snorted mentally. I bet Mrs. Cope was telling everyone about Edward. I smiled. "He is, Mr. Banner."

"Does he work in Seattle?"

I nodded. "He's a doctor in the local hospital."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I see. I won't rush you, Miss Swan. Just come to my office when you made your decision. And as a reward, I'll give you a free time today and two extra days off. You don't have to work today and you may use the extra days off anytime you want. Just call my secretary and I'll give it to you."

Huh?

"Sir?"

He laughed. "You've already worked so hard, Miss Swan. You deserve a free time. Come back tomorrow. Enjoy your time."

I didn't know what to say. Have I done something wrong? "Um...sir, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" I asked nervously.

Mr. Banner raised his eyebrows. "You will be if you refused my reward right now."

I blinked several times. Is this true? I had an extra day off today and another two days anytime I wanted? That's heaven!

My boss smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan. Say hi to your fiancée for me."

This time I knew Mr. Banner was serious. I smiled widely and rose from my seat. I extended my hand to shake his. He also rose from his seat and took my hand.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Banner."

He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Go on. Don't waste your day off."

I took my hand back and nodded sharply. I turned around and half-running to get out from his office. I giggled like a schoolgirl while going back to my booth. Okay, so what will I do today? I've already did the laundry yesterday and the apartment is still clean. Perhaps I could ask Edward to...

Edward! I mentally slapped myself. How could I be so stupid? He didn't know I have an extra day off, but he probably already in the hospital and I couldn't call him now. I slumped in my seat. I looked over the desk clock and it was just 9:30 am. I rested my head in my desk. What will I do for today? I definitely didn't want to waste my time here until lunch came.

And what about Mr. Banner's offer? I knew I could refuse it and stay here, but I was sure Edward won't allow me to do that. As much as I didn't want to go, this is an important phase in my life. I sighed. I knew it was the time that I must talk to Edward about this. Not only about our relationship, but also about our future.

I raised my head and closed my eyes. Or, perhaps I could visit Edward in the hospital and bring him some lunch. I opened my eyes and gathered my things. I quickly got out from my office. I walked to my old truck and as I waited for the engine to warm I decided to visit the local library. I drove from my office to the public library and parked my truck in the corner of the street. It was weird to visit the library on my workday. Usually I visited the library in Saturday before it was closed in the afternoon. I looked around for classic collections. I read some of them in the reading room. I stayed in the library until 11:00 am and I drove my truck to a Chinese restaurant. I smiled to myself when I remember Edward brought me the same meal when I had to stay late at the office.

I parked my truck in the hospital's parking lot and I could see Edward's silver car in the employee's spot. I took a deep breath and walked to the hospital lobby. Honestly, I was nervous. I've never went to the hospital before in special occasion, apart from me being a total klutz. This time I went to the hospital to visit a doctor and brought him lunch. Great! I stopped in front of the main lobby. Should I go in or not? I looked over the take out bags and sighed. I dragged my feet and approached the woman behind the desk.

"Excuse me. I would like to meet Dr. Cullen, please?" I bit my lip, trying to tame my nervousness.

She raised her head and narrowed her eyes. I blinked several times. I had a feeling I'll have a hard time to see Edward today.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked me in her nasal voice. Wow, was this place should be a public service? Where's the service part?

I took a deep breath. "No, but-"

"Dr. Cullen is busy right now," She interjected.

I raised my eyebrows. "How can you tell he is busy right now? You don't even check."

She rolled her eyes. "This is hospital, Miss. Of course we're busy."

Uh-huh. I can see that.

I sighed, trying to be patient. "Just tell him first, please. I'll go home if he's really busy."

"Are you a family member of his?"

Well, not yet, I answered mentally. "Um..."

"Bella?"

Both the woman and I turned our head to see Dr. Gerandy standing a few feet from the lobby's desk. He held a chart in his hand and the other hand was hiding behind the coat's pocket. I smiled grimly. "Dr. Gerandy?"

He smiled and shook my hand. "How are you? It's so good to see you, well, under better circumstances."

I blushed and from the corner of my eyes I could see the woman scowl at me. Dr. Gerandy looked over the annoying woman and said, "It's alright, Jenna. I know her. I'll take her to Dr. Cullen."

Oh, so the woman has a name.

"But, doctor, she's not Dr. Cullen's family or relatives," She said again.

Dr. Gerandy grinned. "Really? Well, she's his fiancée." He turned to me again. "This way, Bella."

The look from the woman's- I mean Jenna's- face was priceless.

I followed Dr. Gerandy through some halls and finally we were stopped at patients hall. I saw him immediately. His bronze hair was so easy to recognize. It was shone under the hospital's lights and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him wearing his white coat. I've seen him work before when I got sick, but he never wore his white coat. He looked so mature and so much like a...doctor. Gah! I even couldn't find the right sentence for that. He was standing in front of the high desk with two nurses behind the desk. I could tell those nurses were trying to get his attention, but Edward ignored it. He seemed serious studying the chart in his hand.

"I'm sure he'll forget about the chart when he sees you," Dr. Gerandy whispered to me and winked.

I chuckled nervously.

Dr. Gerandy cleared his throat. "Dr. Cullen, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Who is it?" He asked without removing his attention from the chart.

"Well, I don't know, but she's brunette and beautiful."

Edward froze and turned his head to look at us. His eyes lit up and he put the chart immediately in the desk, just like Dr. Gerandy's predicted, ignoring the nurses who looked at me in jealousy. Sorry, girls! But, that's my man.

"Bella!" He said happily and approached me.

I smiled and he enveloped me in a big hug.

Dr. Gerandy smiled. 'I've told you' He mouthed and winked once again before turning around and walked away. I needed to thank him later.

Edward leaned away and looked at me. "I'm so happy to see you. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you be at work?" His green eyes danced happily and my heart swelled with pride that he was happy to see me.

I chuckled. "Slow down. I have an extra day off. Mr. Banner gave it to me. So, I brought you lunch," I raised my hand which hold the take out bags.

He was eyeing the take out in my hand and raised his eyebrows. "Chinese for lunch?"

"Hmmmm..." I tapped my chin and looked at him. "That's alright if you don't want to eat it. I'll have lunch by myself in our apartment."

I turned around and was about to take a step when suddenly Edward grabbed my shoulders lightly and turned me around to face him.

"No, no, no. I won't let you get out of here that easily, Miss Swan," His eyes glinted mischievously. He took the take out bags from my hand. "Let's have lunch, shall we?" He asked and offered me his arm.

I chuckled and put my hand in his arm.

Edward guided me to a lounge. He said it was the leisure lounge for the staffs. Usually they used this lounge for letting the stress go after a long surgery or an emergency situation. He told me he has spent one time in this lounge after assisting Dr. Gerandy in one of his surgeries.

"It was the most stressful moment in my job as long as I worked here," Edward resumed his story.

It was a rare thing he talked about his patient with me. We've already finished our lunch and now we're sitting next to each other. The empty bags were scattered in front of us. I reminded myself to clean it up later.

"So, Mr. Banner gave you a day off?" He asked.

I nodded. "And another two days. It's up to me when I'll use it."

Edward sighed and took my hand. He played with the promise ring he gave me. He looked...sad. I felt nervous. Was I that obvious hiding something from him?

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. "What is it?"

He smiled timidly and looked at me. "I wish I could spend those two days with you, love. But, I can't ask for any day offs right now. Apparently I've messed up some of my schedules," He grinned sheepishly.

I frowned. Was it something to do with his exchanged shifts? "Is it because you changed your shift often?"

He sighed and nodded glumly.

"I'm sorry," I said to him, feeling guilty. "Why didn't you tell me that? I won't mind if you can't spend your time with me that often."

He chuckled. "Are you joking, Bella? I would rather stay in this hospital for two entire days just to have one day off with you."

I shivered and smiled glumly. He didn't know the effect he did to my body when he started to be a loving man.

He sighed. "Did Mr. Banner tell you anything else?"

I gaped at him. "Are you sure you can't read me, Edward?"

"I can't," He assured me. "I just know you better."

Yeah, I think I heard that one before.

I swallowed hard and begun to play with the hem of my loose shirt. I felt Edward's finger in my chin and he lifted my face to look at him. His piercing green eyes met mine and I felt weak in my knees. It was a good thing we were already sitting.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked me softly.

I stared at his eyes at a moment and sighed. I guess I must tell him now. "He told me about the-"

"Hey, Cullen. Did you hear about the gala dinner?"

A man burst in into the lounge room and I instantly looked at him. He was Asian with dark hair and dark eyes. He was not tall, but not short either and wearing a scrubs. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Edward roll his eyes and leaned back to his chair.

The man saw me and grinned sheepishly to Edward. "Sorry there, Cullen. I didn't know you had visitor." He extended his hand to me. "Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie."

I raised my hand gingerly and shook his hand. He grinned and I grimaced. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan. Edward's-"

"Fiancée," Edward interjected.

Eric looked shock and quickly took his hand back. I almost laughed to see his expression. Edward wrapped his arm to my shoulders and I clenched my fist in order not to hug him back. This was not the right time for PDA.

"I've heard about that gala from some annoying nurses and one of them asking me to go. Of course, I know and I'll go with my fiancée," He said again.

My heart turned erratic when I heard one of the nurses was asking him out, but he still wanted to go with me. I felt wanted and it made me shiver.

Eric grimaced. "I'm sure you will. So, you're going?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you hear what I said? Of course, I'll go and I'll be there with Bella."

"Okay," Eric nodded and turned to me. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Swan. See you later, Cullen." He turned around and got out from the room.

I blinked several times and looked at the grinning Edward. "What was that?"

He chuckled. "That's Eric, one of the nurses in ER. He was about to flirt with you. He didn't know you're my fiancée."

"How could you know so fast?" I needed to know if these things happened often to all the people he met.

He shrugged. "Some people are easy to read, some people need to take a move before I could read them and..." He looked at me with his smoldering eyes. My core instantly went to Jell-O. "One person I couldn't read at all."

I'm momentarily lost in his eyes before I cleared my throat and shook my head. He smiled looking at my daze mode. Damn him!

"And this..gala..dinner? What is it?"

"It's an annual event at the hospital. Mostly reward parties for our partners like the medicine company or some social service and insurances. They held the gala last year, but I didn't attend it."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Then who's going to run this hospital if all the staff are going to the gala?"

He laughed lightly. "Not all of us are going, love. Only a staff which already served more than two years or with high hours here. But, it's still an option, though."

"But, last year-"

"Yes, I know what you're going to ask. Last year I was assisting most of Dr. Gerandy's surgery. That's why I could attend it, but I didn't go."

"I see."

"So," He said and took both of my hands. He looked at me again and smiled. My heartbeat turned to erratic again. "Will you go with me to the gala?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not fair. I didn't use the eyes' effect when I asked you to the book launching."

We both grimaced to the memories. That was the worst day for our relationship, but Edward quickly composed himself.

"Bella, you have absolutely have no idea what you did to me at that time. I nearly passed out when you asked me to go with you. You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me to go somewhere with you. But, that's not we're talking about now. So, what your answer will be?"

I bit my lip. "Is this gala involved...dancing?"

Edward raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing.

I frowned. "That's not funny."

Edward slowed down his laughter and looked at me. "Of course, there will be dancing. But, don't worry I'll have excuses to hold you all night long."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temple. I looked at him shyly. "Alright. I'll go with you."

He grinned and gave me a quick kiss. "Thank you, love. So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

I pondered his question for a moment and I frowned internally when I remember we haven't discussed about my transfer yet. But, I didn't want to ruin this moment either.

"Bella?"

I blinked several times and smiled. "I think I just go home and wait for you in our apartment. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

Edward looked at me and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Um...I really like your enchilada. Can I have those for dinner?" He asked sheepishly and a faint blush creeps in his cheek. It was cute.

I giggled and kissed his flushed cheek. "Of course, silly. See you at home."

He grinned and kissed my cheek back. "Thank you, love."

Anytime, Edward. At least this was the best I could do for you.

* * *

Edward went home exhausted that night. I fought back the intention to talk to him about my transfer. He did ask me about my conversation with my boss, but I insisted that he should take a rest. The next day was the same. I went home to an empty apartment and Edward arrived at 10:00 pm with me asleep on the living room couch. I didn't talk to him until Saturday night when the gala dinner was held. And it was getting on my nerves to see Edward's reaction. He seemed nervous. I was sure it was not because of the gala. I asked him at lunch, but he said it was nothing.

In the afternoon, we were both getting ready for the event. I wore a navy blue gown, a gown which Alice gave me as a present when I told her I was accepted in my office. I've never wore the gown before because I was not a party person. But, I knew I must wear it now. I was sure Alice will squeal happily if she saw me finally wearing her present. I applied light make-up and did my hair into semi-curl. This was my favorite hairstyle for special occasion. It made me feel more mature and...Sexy.

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. I glanced to see a woman's reflection in the mirror for the last time and grabbed my purse and my shawl.

I opened my bedroom door only to greet a view of Edward wearing a black tuxedo. My heart did the dance and I had to clutch my purse for the effect. I could feel my cheeks getting warm looking at his attire.

Edward cleared his throat. "Wow...Bella, you look...absolutely...beautiful," He said breathless.

I smiled sheepishly. "Y-you too," I stuttered.

We stood there awkwardly and then Edward broke the tension, "Alright. Let's get going, shall we?" He offered his arm and I took it gladly.

We walked to the garage and I was sure he'll ride with his Vanquish. "The Aston Martin?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows playfully.

He chuckled and kissed the back of my hand. "You know me too well, Miss."

I smiled and got in the car after Edward opened the door for me.

We drove in silence first before he spoke, "I know you're not fond with special occasions, but I'm really grateful that you decided to come with me." We've already reached the highway and Edward sped a little faster.

I smiled to myself. "I need to get used to that sooner or later. If my bosses promoted me to the higher position, I'll be working with at least famous authors and I'm sure their book launching will be a festive."

Edward chuckled. "Of course, they will."

We didn't speak again after that. I could see that Edward was getting anxious and I knew he won't tell me what was bothering him even if I asked. So, I just held my tongue.

Finally, we're arrived at a convention hall. My eyes widened when I saw the venue. It was a huge dome and some people were seen getting out from their car and valets were driving the car away. Okay, I'll take my word back. I definitely need to be ready for a festive right now.

Edward drove his car to the in front of the building and almost glared to the valet when he gave him his car keys. I grinned watching his expression. Edward and I walked with our arms linked to each other and suddenly we greeted by some of his colleagues in the hospital, including Dr. Gerandy and the nurse, Eric. He introduced me as his fiancée. I was feeling nervous and happy too. Nervous because I didn't know if I could fit into his world and happy because he didn't feel embarrassed to tell the others that he wasn't single anymore.

I noticed some of the nurses too. Their flirting acts were gone when they saw me next to Edward. Some of them were genuinely happy about our relationship, but the others were glaring at me and looking at me from head to toe as to compare myself to them. I sighed internally.

Edward sensed my weariness and he guided me to the food stall. We ate our food properly and took our drink before the head of the hospital gave his speech.

"May I have your attention, please?"

Edward and I turned our heads to the podium and saw a man with sandy brown hair stood behind the microphone.

"Thank you for your attendance in the gala. I, as the head of the hospital, wish you all a very humble thank you. Thank you for your partnership, you assistance to our patients and of course...for the insurance."

Some people giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"This night is a special night, not all of us as medical workers have the privilege to attend such an event. This is our night. So, please enjoy it ladies and gentleman."

All the guests clapped their hands, including me and Edward. A soft melody was heard from the speaker and I frowned while Edward was grinning at me.

"You promise me a dance, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "No, you promise to hold me all night."

He smirked and leaned down to my ear. I almost gasped when I could feel his warm breath tickled my ear. "That's a deal. Besides, I can continue to hold you in the bed."

I was positive my face was red as a fire truck.

He chuckled and led me to the dance floor. I knew I couldn't pull away; he'll drag me back in one way or another. He turned around to face me and wraped his arm to my waist while his other hand held my hand. I remembered the last time we danced like this, at the reunion. I didn't love him at that time. That was why this dance was so different. We stared at each other deeply and he leaned down to give me a soft kiss. He rested his forehead to mine.

"You are so beautiful tonight," He said softly. A small smile crept in the corner of his lips.

I raised my eyebrows. "Just tonight?"

He chuckled. "Let me rephrase, then. You are so beautiful and not just tonight."

I pursued my lips. "That's better."

We both laughed and fell silent again.

And then he sighed and looked at me. "Bella, I want to ask you something."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Was this something to do with his strange demeanor all day long? "Ask me what, Edward?"

He looked at me deeply. "Bella, I know we're just acquaintances for couple months even though we're already knew each other since our childhood, but, I love you, Bella. So much and...I don't know...somehow I feel that...you love me too."

I froze.

"Sometimes when we kissed, I could feel your love surged throughout my body. When we lay in bed together, I've always found myself get closer to you. It seems we have some kind of magnetic pull to each other."

I blinked several times. He felt that, too?

He took a deep breath. "Bella, I just want to ask you one question. Just to make it official and you don't have to answer it right now if you don't want to."

Wait! What question? My eyes widened. Suddenly I realized something. Is he...is he going to...propose to me? Now?

Sensing my turmoil expression, Edward held both my hand and looked at my eyes. "Isabella Swan, will you-"

"Edward!"

Edward seemed startled and I blinked several times from the intense moment. We both turned our heads to see a woman in a red dress smiling at us, well, actually, smiling at Edward. I was surprised to see his reaction. He quickly turned around and grabbed my waist. His face was hard and emotionless. I didn't understand at all. I looked back to the woman. As she walking close to us, I could see her appearance now. She was beautiful, with blue eyes and a strawberry blonde hair. A shiver ran down my spine when I looked at her smile. It was a longing smile and I instantly knew the woman has set his eyes on Edward too.

She raised her arms to hug Edward, but he flinched. The woman's smile disappeared and realized Edward stood next to me.

She gave me a coy smile and looked back to Edward. "So, you've found her?"

Edward tightened his hold on my waist. "Yes," He answered sharply.

She sighed. "Don't you want to give me a hug, Edward? We were good friends back in Alaska."

Everything stopped when she mentioned Alaska. A realization dawned to me.

Alaska.

Good friend.

My face turned pale. I remembered Edward told me about one of his friends who told him that she liked him, but he refused her. I turned to Edward sharply.

He didn't look at me, but I was sure he knew I was looking at him. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "We're never in terms of good friends. You were hovering me because you think you could keep me as your lovely companion..."

Edward's face was hard when he said the woman's name.

"Tanya."

* * *

**Finally, she made an appeareance.**

**Review, please :) and don't forget to check lots of Eclipse goodies on the net ^^  
**


	17. The Old Acq and The Complications

**Some of my readers want Bella to accept Edward's proposal, others just want Bella doesn't overreacting with Edward's past...well, that was the part of the drama ^^**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts and special thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter.**

**This is chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

**[Previously]**

"We're never in terms of good friends. You were hovering me because you think you could keep me as your lovely companion..."

Edward's face was hard when he said the woman's name.

"Tanya."

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Old Acquaintance and The Complications**

So, her name is Tanya.

Tanya smiled timidly and cast a glance at me. "And this must be Bella."

"Yes," Edward answered for me.

I'm still standing silently. I didn't know how to react this time. I could feel they had a unique relationship, more like a love and hate thing. Edward seemed to think Tanya as just his old...acquaintance while Tanya still had hope she could win Edward's heart. I shuddered mentally.

"It's so wonderful to see you here, Edward. I was looking for you last year, but you didn't attend the gala. I missed you," Tanya said sweetly. It made my body shiver.

"Will you excuse us, Tanya?" Edward tugged my waist tenderly and I followed him in a daze.

We walked out from the huge building and to the corner. I still didn't say anything. Tanya's smile replayed over and over in my mind. Somehow I felt my life was going to be much harder the next day.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me worriedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that she'll be here." He sighed exasperatedly.

I didn't answer him. A strange feeling crept into my chest. I didn't like the way she looked at Edward, I didn't like the way she acted like she was Edward's former lover and mostly I didn't like the fact she has feelings for Edward. I didn't understand this emotion. Some mix of anger and a little bit possessiveness.

I blinked several times when I realized what those feelings are.

I was jealous.

"Bella?"

I turned to look at him. He looked at me with a pained expression. Suddenly I felt anger surged to my body. I narrowed my eyes. "Is that why you were acting strange all day? You knew she was going to come here, didn't you?"

"What?" Edward asked me in a shock.

"Just tell me the truth, Edward." Somehow it was funny to see the table was turned. He once yelled at me because of Riley and now I yelled at him because of Tanya. "Naive I may be, but I am not stupid," I spat at him.

Edward's jaw clenched and his eyes turned dark. In normal situation I should be scared, but now, I was angry too. "I didn't lie to you, Bella. I was acting strange because I wanted to ask you something, but she interrupted me. I don't know she's going to be here."

My face was hard now. "Why is she here anyway? What is it with her and the hospital?"

He sighed. "I must admit I forgot to consider that part. Tanya's father runs a medical company in Alaska. Her father's company must have a business relationship with this hospital."

"She knows you're here, Edward. She won't stop until she could get you. Can you see that?" I stated a matter of fact and it made me worry too.

"I know, Bella," He shouted at me.

Silence.

I could only hear our hard breathing.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was so stupid. I shouldn't have brought you here. We weren't supposed to be here. I'm sorry."

My shoulders slumped. "We can't turn back time, Edward. We just have to deal with it."

He took a step closer and hugged me. I didn't return his hug for a moment before I gingerly raised my arms and hugged his waist. He sighed when he felt I returned his hug. He kissed my hair.

"I know that too, Bella. But, please remember something. I love you and not even Tanya can replace you."

I knew that, but I also knew that simple fact won't stop Tanya.

After our small 'talk', we walked back inside the building and Edward spoke with the hospital's head. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Tanya was eyeing the both of us. Edward didn't let me go until the valet brought his Aston Martin and now here we are...on our way home.

I stared blankly at the road, trying to digest the previous event. I've never seen Edward act like that before, even if that someone annoyed the hell out of him. It seemed there was something about him and Tanya. I didn't dare to ask him, though; this was not the right time. I swallowed back my tears. Why must everything come to this? First, it's Riley and now, Tanya. I could deal with Riley, because I didn't like him at all and we barely knew each other. But, Tanya was different. She was there when Edward went through his elementary and junior high time; the time when we were separated. Surely, she knew a lot about Edward more than I did. We were just getting to know each other again and it was nothing to compare the times they spent together in Alaska. I fisted my fingers in my gown unconsciously when I experienced the familiar jealousy surged to my body again.

I felt the car pulled into a stop and I realized that we were already in our apartment garage. Edward shut off the engine, but neither of us attempted to move from our spot. We stood there in silence for a moment before I unlocked the door and got out from the car. I slammed the door shut and walked to our room. I didn't turn back, but I could hear another door was slammed shut and I instantly knew Edward was doing the same. I unlocked our apartment door and flipped the light on. I walked straight to my room and closed the door behind me. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. Edward was already in his room when I returned to mine. I glanced swiftly to his closed door and smiled slightly. Perhaps he wanted to be alone tonight. I sighed sadly and got in into my room. I curled up in my bed and finally I let out the sob I was holding.

God must hate me right now.

God must be punishing me for ignoring Edward previously. He was trying to prove himself to me, but I stubbornly denied it.

And now, when I've realized I love him, someone from his past stood in front of us.

Pathetic.

I was busy letting out my frustration and didn't realize my bed was shifting slightly. Suddenly I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and I gasped in surprise. I turned around slowly to see Edward looking at me in a worried and pained expression. He already removed his black suit, but still wearing the white shirt and the trousers. His hair was messy; perhaps he ran his hands several times through it. I choked back a sob before I buried my face to his chest. He enveloped me on a hug and kissed my hair. We didn't say anything, just held each other all night.

* * *

I woke up in Sunday morning at 07:30 am. Edward was staying in my room and he was still asleep when I glanced at my BlackBerry screen. He didn't change his clothes last night, so he fell asleep with his shirt and his trousers. He looked so peaceful although his shirt was already wrinkled and not in a good shape anymore. I loosened myself from his arm and he just shifted slightly before returning to his deep slumber. I got up from my bed and took a quick shower. I changed my clothes and got out to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I glanced at my room on my way to the kitchen and found him still asleep. I smiled slightly and started to make a breakfast. A sound of a vibrating phone startled me. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around the kitchen to find the phone. My sight landed on the dining table. That was Edward's phone. The light from the screen indicated he had a text message. I watched the phone intently until the light was dead. I didn't want to interfere with his private life, but somehow I felt that I needed to read the text message. I took the phone with shaking hands and pressed the button. A text message from a random number. I swallowed hard and pressed the open button to read the message.

**Morning, my dear Edward. I hope you're already awake this morning. How about we take a walk at the park? It's been so long since the last time I saw you before you moved from Alaska. I missed you terribly. -Tanya-**

I nearly dropped the phone. My breath caught in my throat. My whole body was trembling and I tossed the phone back to the dining table. It landed with a thud. I clutched the edge of the table with shaking hands. I was starting to hyperventilate. What happened? Is this what they do back in Alaska? How close are they? How come he never told me about this? And how did she find out Edward's number?

I could answer the last question.

It was easy, though, she could tell Edward's colleagues that she was his old friend or old...acquaintance.

I could feel all the air left my lungs. My legs wobbled and I slumped on the floor. I rested my head on one of table's feet and closed my eyes.

Edward told me there was nothing between him and Tanya. I trusted him. But, somehow I felt he isn't completely honest with me either. What should I do? Everything was perfect before she came along. I wanted to talk with him about my transfer, but how could I speak with him in this situation?

God, I really hate this situation.

I needed to get out from here.

I opened my eyes and stood on my feet. I stormed to my room and grabbed my laptop along with my purse and my jacket. I glanced briefly to Edward who still sleeping peacefully in my bed. I took a deep breath and got out from my room.

I rode my old truck to a coffee shop in town. I didn't tell Edward about this place and I was praying he didn't find me here. The smell of coffee and the change of scenery calmed my erratic mood. I turned on the laptop and fiddling around on the internet. I idly searched information about my company's offices in England and New York. My eyes widened when I saw the pictures. They had a big building in each place with a conference hall and studio. I was considering myself to accept Mr. Banner's offer before I remembered Tanya. I frowned. How could I leave Edward here to deal with her? God knew what she will do to him while I'm gone. But, is it worth it if I pass this opportunity so I could keep Edward with me? What if he changed his mind someday? What is left for me then?

Oh, come on, Bella. He loves you; he won't do that to you.

Yeah, but, people change.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. What should I do now? How I must bring this conversation to Edward? I sighed and took a sip from my crème latte cup. Suddenly, I've got a message from my Skype account that I had an invitation to chat from someone. I remembered Garrett was the one who set the Skype system to my laptop when he visited me after my arrival from the hospital. I never used it until now. I furrowed my eyebrows and clicked the link to find out who was the one to invite me. I was hoping it was not Riley. I couldn't stand it now.

A box popped up in my screen and a face that was so familiar to me appeared in the box.

"Bella!"

I laughed when I saw Alice. It looked like she was in her apartment because I could see the interior of her studio. I recognized her studio from the pictures she sent to me when I started my job in Seattle.

"Hi, Alice." I didn't realize I missed her so much.

"How are you?" Her voice doesn't seem to affect other guests at the cafe. They were all busy with their own world. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I smiled grimly. "I'm fine. Wow, you're already awake. It's Sunday."

She laughed. "I just had a lot of work to do and decided to take a break and then I saw you're online. I didn't know you have a Skype."

"Yeah, Garrett, my neighbor, installed it for me on my laptop as a welcoming present after my arrival from the hospital."

"I see," She said and she looked at me thoughtfully. "Where are you, Bella? You're not in your room? It looks like you're in a cafe or something. Are you there with Edward?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "No. I'm alone."

Alice sensed the change in my expression and she looked at me with her blue eyes. "Bella, is there something wrong?"

I leaned my back to my chair and chuckled darkly. "Lots of things are going wrong, Alice. I'm confused."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you want to talk about that? Or would you rather chat with me not from Skype?"

I chewed my bottom lip. "Not from Skype."

Alice nodded. "Okay, then."

I nodded back and disconnected the connection. I opened my MSN account and seconds later Alice buzzed me. I told her about my impending transfer, my developed feelings for Edward, and our decisions for the future and mostly about Tanya.

**pixie-girl: Did you talk to Edward after what happened yesterday?**

**blushing_klutz: No, not yet.**

**pixie-girl: Why?**

**blushing_klutz: *pout* He seems to be not in the mood to talk.**

**pixie-girl: *rolling her eyes* And what about you? Are you in the mood to talk?**

I paused a moment and bit my lip. I should have known myself better. I was the one who didn't want to talk about that. It was because I was afraid everything will be different after I told him I love him. Will he change? Will he still care for me and still become the loving person? Will he still want me over Tanya? I shuddered when I remembered Edward almost proposed to me last night.

**pixie-girl: He loves you, Bella. Remember what I've told you that he'll jump off a cliff if you asked him to?**

I laughed lightly.

**blushing_klutz: Yeah, I remember.**

**pixie-girl: I think this is the time you test my theory *wink* And trust me, everything will be fine if you talk to him and listen to him. Remember, I can see *tapping her temple***

I laughed again.

**blushing_klutz: Thank you, Alice. So, how's Jasper?**

We continued to chat after that. I momentarily forgot about my complications and enjoyed my time with Alice. She told me about her job and how her boss is going to promote her soon. I was happy for her. Alice has high senses in fashion and a gift of premonition, although it was rarely happened. The one thing I remember was when she told me I'll be accepted in my current office. I was thrilled when I received the phone call informed me they'll hire me. I didn't know it was my luck or because Alice was always right. When I told Alice about that, she just laughed and said, "Never bet against Alice."

Right.

I didn't realize it was already pass lunch when Alice bid me goodbye. I glanced at my BlackBerry and I saw I have 10 missed calls, 3 text messages and 1 voice mail. I had a feeling it was all from Edward. I didn't hear the calls or the notifications because I turned off the vibrate mode. My heart did a little flip and I took a deep breath. I could imagine what kind of berserk mode Edward was now. I checked my BlackBerry and I guessed right. It was all from Edward. I deleted the missed calls and opened the text messages.

**09:00**

**Bella, where are you?**

**10:30**

**Love, please, I'm so worried. Please, tell me where you are and I'll be there.**

**12:00**

**Bella, please, come home.**

The last message really broke my heart. I sighed and begun to open the voice mail. A velvety voice was heard from my phone and my heart turned to the erratic mode again.

_"Bella, where are you? Please, answer your phone. Is it about Tanya, isn't it? I swear to you there is nothing between us. I didn't know how she got my number. Please, love, we can talk about this, alright? Just come home, please. I've called sick to the hospital. I don't want to leave you alone in our apartment with this problem. Please, come home. I'm waiting."_

And the message was over.

I stared blankly for a moment to my laptop screen. I sighed and tossed my phone back to my purse. I called the waiter and I ordered sandwich for my lunch. I tapped my fingers on the table and suddenly an inspiration struck me. I opened the office application and begun to type my inspiration. I was so caught up with my world that I didn't realize my sandwich already arrived and almost cold. I ate my sandwich and continued to type. When I've finished, I got four chapters. I blinked several times. Wow, I've just typed a story. I chuckled internally.

I glanced to the window and surprised to see it was already twilight. I sighed and turned off my laptop. I gathered my things and paid the bill. I drove back to my apartment, wondering all the way there how to talk with Edward about this. I saw the silver Volvo in the apartment garage and took deep breaths. Okay, let's get this over with.

I got out from my truck and carried my laptop with me. My heartbeat increased when I stood in front of my apartment door. What will I say to him? What will I do next? I closed my eyes briefly and opened it before I opened the door. I saw Edward pacing in the living room with his cell phone in his ear. His expression seemed tense and for the moment I felt guilty for making him so worried. But, then I heard he said something that made me regret my decision to come home.

"No, Tanya. I love her alright. Why can't you see that? And no, it's not because you are not perfect. You are perfect, but Bella is different. She's everything to me. Leave us alone!"

He ended the conversation while I was standing there in a daze. What did he mean by that?

Edward sensed my presence and turned his head into my direction. He seemed relieved when he saw me, but then he realized something when he saw my expression.

I could see he swallowed hard. "How much did you hear?"

I stared a moment at him before I shrugged. I was acting casual while my heart hurt inside. I was getting better in covering my feelings. "That's enough to know that Tanya is perfect," I answered icily.

I began to walk to my room when Edward stopped me.

"Wait, Bella, please. Let me explain."

I sighed and looked at him. "There's nothing to explain, Edward." I started to walk again, but Edward kept me in my place.

"Damn it, Bella. Let me explain," He said sternly.

I closed my eyes and opened it again only to look at the floor.

Silence.

He said he wanted to explain? Let's hear it!

I lifted my face and turned to look at him. "You have fifteen minutes," I said in a flat voice.

He smiled grimly. "Alright. I can take that."

I nodded slowly and walked to the living room. Edward followed me and we both sat in the couch. I put my laptop bag on the table and folded my arms over my chest.

I stared at him. "Fourteen minutes."

Edward sighed. "I met Tanya in Alaska. We were enrolled in the same school. Our fathers were good friends and they had an intention...to...pair us together," Edward said slowly. His eyes were worried.

I took a quick breath. My body went five degrees colder. I could feel my heart beating erratically again. I clenched my jaw. "Would you care to explain about that?"

He smiled softly. "I've told you before that my parents thought my love for you was just a crush and they hoped I could find real love with Tanya. My dad began to ask me to go to some occasions with her. But, I never liked her. I was beginning to get suspicious about my dad's intentions and I confronted him one night. My dad confessed and I was angry. Very, very angry. I didn't talk with my parents for weeks. They should have known better. They knew I love you and I've always love you. I was angry with them not because they misunderstood my feelings, but also they put an empty hope for Tanya. I hate to think that Tanya assumed that I like her."

He paused.

I stared at him while trying to control my breathing. Okay, so Carlisle and Esme agreed to Edward and Tanya. If that's so, why did they have to act nicely in front of me? Was it because they really accepted me already or because they didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings? My world started to spin. I hung my head in my hands to stop the spinning. It seemed childish, but I felt violated. Literally.

"And then as I was afraid, Tanya said she likes me, but I told her that I've already love someone. My revelation set our fathers apart. I felt bad about that, but I can't lie to my heart. I love you, Bella."

Somehow I prayed I've never met Edward.

I didn't know if I had to cry or laugh or sighed in relief.

I just sat there with my head in my hands.

"Believe me, love. I didn't like what happened yesterday either. I just want to ask you an important question, but then everything changed so fast."

I stared blankly at the couch in front of me.

I closed my eyes.

I wished I could just disappear from here.

"Bella, please say something," He whispered.

I took several deep breaths and open my eyes. I still didn't remove my gaze from the couch. "Everything was a lie?"

"Lie? What are you talking about, Bella?"

I fisted my hair in my hands. Anger, disappointment and betrayal coursed to my body. It was all useless. All their kindness, even Carlisle's words to me when he visited me in the hospital, only deepened the wound. My eyes stung. How could I be so stupid? And now, I fell in love with him. I've been trapped in this web for far too long. A tear escaped from my eyes and Edward must have seen it. He reached out to wipe my tear, but I swatted his hand.

"Don't touch me!" I spat with a shaky voice.

"Bella-"

"Just leave me alone," I said sternly and rose from the couch. I wiped my tears hastily. I turned around to escape to my room, but Edward was faster. He blocked my way.

"We're not done yet."

"Yes, we are."

"I will not leaving you crying like that!"

"Well, it's too late for that."

"Bella!"

I swallowed my sobs and narrowed my eyes at him. "So, everything was a lie, right? Why don't you explain to me about all your parents' kindness to me? Do they really love me or simply because they don't want to hurt your feelings?"

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Of course they love you. Why did you think otherwise?"

"They want you to be with her, Edward. Damn it!"

"That was because they didn't believe my feelings for you, Bella."

"And they believe you now?"

He scoffed. "After seeing how miserable I was in Alaska, witnessing how I begged my dad to come back to Forks every chance that I've got, experiencing how hard I learned to be a good man for you, well, they have to believe that."

"What about Tanya's dad and Carlisle?"

"They have a strain relationship first after I rejected Tanya, but then Tanya's dad realized he can't force me to love his daughter. He finally knew I was in love with someone else and it still does."

I frowned. "But, Tanya didn't accept that."

He shrugged. "That's her problem."

"I thought you can read other people's thoughts. Why can't you read your dad's about his intention with you and Tanya?" I asked again.

He sighed. "He lived long enough with me to play with his thoughts. I was just doing good deeds for him at that time, to be friends with Tanya. I didn't love her, Bella."

I scoffed. "I can imagine you'll say that if you don't move back to Forks at high school."

He chuckled darkly. "Believe me, love. I had every intention to move back to Forks, even without my parents' permission. Besides, I was planning to move in with Charlie at that time."

My eyes widened. "You what?" Did he really mean that?

He shrugged as it was not a big deal. "I had a plan to move back to Forks or wherever you are if my dad still remained in Alaska. When I turn eighteen, I can make my own decisions."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was engaged with a madman. "You're insane."

"No, I'm not," He said softly.

He took several steps closer to me, trapping me between the walls and his body. My breathing was getting shallow. The familiar warmth surged into my core.

"I know what I want and I think I've already said that to you, love." He placed both of his hands on either side of my head, keeping me still in my place.

He was such a cheater.

"I want you and not even my dad can stop me."

I gulped and tried to process everything he said to me. He said he will do anything to follow me around. A realization struck me again. Did he work here to...follow me?

Edward still trapped me against the wall and I looked at his green eyes.

"Did you work here to...follow me?" I asked in whisper.

He smiled coyly and stroked my hair with one of his hands. I almost closed my eyes for the effect, but I forced myself to look at him.

"Yes."

His answer confirmed everything. Again, it was romantic and scary at the same time.

My face softened and I looked at him pleadingly. "But, what about you?"

Edward looked at me in amusement. "What about me?"

I knew he always wanted to make me happy, but what about his happiness?

"What about the...things...that makes you happy?"

He chuckled again and rested his forehead against mine. He cupped both my face with his hands. "You make me happy."

"Really?" I asked softly. It was nearly impossible when I saw Tanya yesterday. She was beautiful and I couldn't understand why he still chose me. "Because Tanya is beautiful," I said in low voice.

Edward took a deep breath. "Why don't you see yourself clearly, Bella? You have no idea how many times I want to strangle all the men who undresses you with their stares." He pursued his lips. "Or should I mention that little Edward who always gives you flowers? I bet he'll wait until he's old enough to marry you if you don't tell him you're already engaged to me."

I rolled my eyes.

He smiled again. "And it will make me very happy if you want to answer my impending question."

Before I could gather my senses, Edward stared at me deeply with his beautiful eyes and said the words.

"Isabella Marie Swan, marry me."

* * *

**Yes? No?**

**Review, please :)  
**

**MTV Movie Awards 2010 is tonight, hopefully New Moon won all the categories ^^  
**


	18. The Discussion and The Epiphany

**My beta is back, so I re-posted the chapter ^^**

**Thank you for all of my readers for you reviews, favorites and alerts. And yes, I saw MMA last Sunday especially when Robert stole a kiss from Kristen. LOL.**

**This is chapter 18.**

**

* * *

**

**[Previously]**

He smiled again. "And it will make me a very happy man if you want to answer my impending question."

Before I could gather my senses, Edward stared at me deeply with his beautiful eyes and said the words.

"Isabella Marie Swan, marry me."

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Discussion and The Epiphany**

For a moment, I didn't know what happened to my body. I couldn't breathe and I also stopped blinking.

Edward still stared at me, waiting patiently for my reply.

Marry.

Marry Edward, as in marriage?

Edward and I living together, being husband and wife?

Some images from my childhood when my parents got divorced and marriage lives from sitcoms or dramas I've been watched flash through my mind. I mean, can I spend the rest of my life with him? With a man who turned my teenage years up and down? With a man who proposed to me when we were six? With a man who I just fallen in love with? With a man with undeniable sex appeal?

Slowly, I could gather all my coherent thoughts. I was starting to breathe again. He didn't say anything; he was just staring at me. He knew me too well.

"M-marry?" I managed to squeak out. It was more like I managed to choke out.

"Yes."

"You and me...?"

It looks like Edward was trying so hard not to laugh. "Yes."

"But...but...shouldn't we talk about it first? Like where are we going to live? What about our jobs?" I shuddered slightly remembering my transfer, hoping he didn't notice that. "And what about our future plans? Children?" I continued to ramble.

Edward narrowed his eyes slightly. "We can talk about that right now. I have plenty of time."

I gulped. "What if...what if...I said…no?" I blurted out. It was more like a test for me. I wanted to know what he will do if I said no.

Edward stared at me intently and I was sure my knees were going weaker.

"Will you say no?" He asked me.

I swallowed hard. Apparently it was not a good idea.

"I don't know," I answered weakly. I guessed he'll wait an eternity until I agreed to marry him.

He smiled coyly and leaned closer. "And why is that?"

Our closeness slowly, but surely, clouded my thoughts. He was really a cheater. Edward leaned down and skimmed my forehead, my eyelids, and my cheek, down to my jaw with his nose. His scent weakens my defense and I almost squirmed from the contact.

"Because...we just knew each other all over again...and...I mean...can we wait?" I hopelessly asked the question. I could feel he smiled against my skin.

"I known you all my life, Bella, and I don't think I can wait for another year. If we were already married, I'll take you right now." He said seductively

I gasped and unconsciously wrapped myself with my arms.

Edward leaned back and although his eyes glinted mischievously, I could see deep from the inside he'll never do things like that until we were married...if we are married.

"And what makes you think I will say yes?" I managed to ask in coherently this time.

His eyes glinted again and a smirk appeared on his face. "You will. I can make you."

A shiver ran through my spine. I really am engaged to a madman.

I took a deep breath. I really think this is the best time to talk with him about...everything. I looked into his eyes and said, "Can we talk?"

Edward smiled slightly and took several steps back, releasing me from his trap.

I was nervously playing with the hem of my shirt as I walked back to the living room. I sat down on the couch and Edward did the same thing.

I exhaled and raised my head to look at him. "So, you...proposed to me?"

He nodded slowly and chuckled. "Yes."

"It's not because Tanya is it? It's not because you need to escape from her, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, I had a plan to propose to you at the gala. Even if Tanya wasn't there, I'll still propose to you."

I rubbed my temples. "It's just...I just feel she's different. She could do anything to have you, even if you don't want her."

He looked at me slightly amused. "You can read people's minds too?"

I chuckled lightly. "I'm a girl, Edward. I can feel those things."

Edward sighed and leaned his head on the couch. He stared at the ceiling. "She said that I don't have to love her; she could just be a good companion for me. But, spending your whole life with that kind of relationship will kill you from the inside. She might be able to do that, but I can't. I want to love and to be loved back."

Silence.

I blinked several times. I never saw this side of Edward before. I used to see him as a strong and independent man, always the one who makes the decisions, but never the softer one. And I must admit that I kind of love this side of Edward.

"Does she know about us? I mean about our...engagement?" My voice was barely a whisper now.

He shook his head, still looking at the ceiling. "No."

I took deep breaths. Some images of my conversation with Alice flashed in my mind. I want to tell him about my transfer and I guess this was the right time.

"Mr. Banner offered me the position in England," I blurted out.

I bit my lip.

Edward turned his head and looked at me.

We stared at each other for a brief second.

"And what was your answer?" He asked slowly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. His expressions were a mix with shock and also…worry? Does he want me to stay? I'll be glad to if he says so and I didn't have to go to England. But, seconds later I realized it was because some other reason.

"I didn't answer him yet," I said to him with a wonder expression. "Do you have any other plans in your mind?" I asked curiously.

He fidgeted in his seat and seemed nervous. He swallowed hard. "I...uh...the hospital offered me a scholarship for...uh...my...pediatric degree." His voice was faltered in the end.

I gasped. "Edward! That's wonderful!" Without thinking, I jumped from where I was sitting and hugged him.

He chuckled and he hugged me back. I laughed happily and leaned back to look at him. "Your dream is coming true."

He smiled and rested his forehead to mine. "I know. Thank you for staying with me all along, Bella. You are my strength."

I smiled back and caressed his cheek. "Did you accept the offer?"

He sighed. "Not yet."

I frowned. "Why?"

He looked at me with a sad expression. "If you decided to go to England, I'll move with you."

My eyes widened. "What?" I became frantic. "No, Edward! You can't do that. That's your dream. I can't risk it for you."

"Bella, please, listen to me," He soothed my stiff body by cupping my face in his hands.

I stayed still.

"This scholarship...I can get it in England too. With a good recommendation, I can ask for it there. You don't have to be worry, love. I just want to stay with you. I can't live apart from you. Not anymore."

I exhaled and my shoulders slumped. "But, it's not fair for you."

He chuckled. "Life isn't fair, Bella, and it's more unfair to you if you have to stay here for me. You love your job and I know you give yourself to it. I'll be damned if I take that away from you."

I sighed. "And you decided to tell me now? How long have the hospital offered the scholarship?"

He grimaced sheepishly. "Do you remember when I...uh...avoiding you?"

I went rigid. I still didn't forget that time. Edward sensed my tense posture and held my shoulders.

"I was so confused. I always made you cry; I don't want to hold you here if you don't want to. I think if I were busy enough, the tension will disappear. But, I thought that was not a good idea either," He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I gladly accept the hospital's offer. That was why I started to work in long hours, not only assisting Dr. Gerandy, but also Dr. Collins, the head of pediatrics."

He paused.

I sat there in silence. Somehow I felt bad for misjudging him, again.

"When they saw my capabilities, they decided to give me the scholarship. It was after you told me you were one of the candidates. I've talked to the director again and asked them for transferring my scholarship to New York or maybe England. They said it was not a big problem in New York, but they needed some time to transfer the scholarship to England."

Edward looked at me and smiled tenderly. "Even if I couldn't get the scholarship here, I could ask for the application in England and let them consider it." And then he looked at me with careful expression as if trying not to get me upset again.

"I was thinking a crazy plan," He said, half whispering. "Maybe...just maybe if we were married...the hospital will consider the transfer."

My eyes widened. Did he...did he...really thought about that? I heard lots of office's policy could be negotiated if the employee were married or has a family. But, to hear that from Edward himself made me considered my own option. If we were married and Edward still couldn't get the transfer to England, will I pass the opportunity and be a good wife? Just stay here and never leave?

I took a deep breath and my face turned sad. I didn't want to marry him so he could follow me to England or wherever it is. How could I make him do all of those things for me? I really didn't deserve him.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and stroked my cheek. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm sorry if I was such a burden to you."

"What?" Edward asked me in a shock.

I sighed sadly. "I just hate this situation. Can we just have a normal relationship with normal jobs under normal situations? Damn it!" That was right. Why didn't we just meet in a better situation? No Tyler, no random girls and especially no Tanya. We could live easily right now.

Edward shook his head and pulled me to him. "I guess we can never be a normal couple, Bella."

I snuggled to his embrace and muffled 'I guess we're not' in his T-shirt. Edward's phone vibrated from the coffee table. I leaned away from him, thinking he might want to answer it, but he pulled me back.

"Leave it," He said in low voice. It was stern, but not harsh. Who could that be? Was it...Tanya? I shuddered mentally.

"So, what do we do next?" I asked him. "I mean...about us?"

He sighed. "You definitely have a brighter way of the future and I still need to negotiate with the hospital; to see if I can transfer _**the scholarship**_ to England."

I raised my head to look at him. "You serious?"

He smirked. "Watch me."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed as hugging me back.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where have you been this morning?"

I sighed. "Just spending my time in a cafe. I just need to get out from here."

I could feel he kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry, love. But, please, believe me. It's only you that I love."

I gulped. "I don't mean to pry, but what did you both usually do back in Alaska?" I decided to ask him, rather than just guessing around. At least it will soothe some of my insecurities.

Edward went silent for a moment before answering, "Sometimes we take a walk in the park or read books together. Nothing special."

"When did you realize she likes you? And how did Rosalie know her?" I repressed the shudder when I said her name.

"I've realized it when I started my junior high. She always insisted to go to special occasions with me and somehow managed her dad to persuade my dad too. I've already been suspicious at that time, but I just went along for the sake of my dad. I knew they were good friends. But, Tanya's behavior was beginning to get me frustrated. She was acting like I was already her boyfriend. I confronted her; she wasn't honest with me at first. I confronted her again and then she told me she liked me. She assumed that I like her too and was disappointed when I told her I already love you."

He paused and then stroking my hair.

I closed my eyes from the effect.

"She insisted to know about you, but I never gave her the details. I just told her that your name is Bella. I knew she wanted to become like you so I could love her," He chuckled darkly. "Even if she tried a hundred years, I'll never love her. As for Rosalie, apparently she once spent her holiday in Alaska and she met my dad when he had a meeting with Tanya's dad."

I frowned. "Let me guess. Tanya was there too."

He chuckled again and leaned his chin to my head. "That's correct, love. Rosalie always thinks her beauty is everything and she felt offended when her beauty didn't affect me. She never understands why I could love you."

I shivered. I must compete with Rosalie too? "Did she-"

"No, not that way," Edward interjected. "She just thought all men will go down to their knees with just seeing her beauty. I guess I'm the only exception."

I nodded slowly. "I see. And she was more confused when you rejected Tanya too, right?"

I could feel him shrug. "Somewhere like that. She began to tell Tanya about you, of course she didn't know you that well. She only said that Tanya is more beautiful than you and Tanya started to be more confident. But, again, it was nothing for me. I only love you, Bella."

I opened my eyes. "And what about now?" How could he still love me after those two women continued to attack him? I guessed that was one thing I could never understand from Edward.

"She still is hoping, of course. But, that's her problem."

I sighed.

"See? It's easier if we can talk about this," He said to me. I could feel he was smiling.

I blushed. "Sorry," I whispered.

He chuckled and kissed my hair. "No need to apologize, love. I just want to make you see how much you mean to me and I love you."

I nodded slightly.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is your answer for my...proposal?"

I smiled slightly in his T-shirt. "You definitely have a brighter way to propose again," I quoted his words, "and I still need to settle our relationship, so it's on hold." As much as I love him, I knew we need to work out with our job issues first.

He scoffed. "You serious?"

I smirked. "Watch me."

He laughed.

* * *

I arrived at my office in Monday morning half in a daze mode. Finally, Edward proposed to me, but I didn't give him my answer yet. I just thought we need to settle some things first. Things like Riley, my transfer and mostly Tanya. I was guessed right, though. She didn't give up. After our discussion, his phone was buzzed all night long, but he never bothers to look at it. I slept alone in my bed that night, asking him for some time with myself, although between my consciousness, I felt he lay down beside me in the middle of the night.

I have a meeting this morning, surprisingly with Riley in the meeting room. I didn't see him much after lunch; it was a surprise to see him again in the same room. We were sat down in the meeting room, all six of us. Mr. Banner, Mrs. Cope, Riley, other two editors and myself. I still couldn't focus with what I did since the proposal.

I was torn between two options. One, I knew I love him and God knew how much I wanted him and two, well, because I still need to see his option for his next degree. It was his dream after all. If Edward's hospital already made the decision, I'll make mine.

I was drawing random patterns in my notes, getting lost in my own thought when Mrs. Cope called my name.

"Isabella."

I startled slightly and raised my head to see all the eyes in the room were staring intently at me. I blushed.

"Would you like to share what are you thinking right now? You seemed busy."

I gulped. Mr. Banner stared at me curiously while Mrs. Cope smirked slightly. I frowned internally. I must think quickly before I could embarrass myself any further and thank heavens, an idea popped in my mind. I cleared my throat. "I-uh-just trying to figure out the concept for Mrs. McLane's book launching," I answered her.

That was true. I've been thinking about that all night when I tried to get some sleep. I guessed it was working after all for saving my dignity.

Mrs. Cope nodded thoughtfully. "We were just discussing that matter, Isabella, but we haven't found an idea yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

I managed to cover my embarrassment from being caught in my daydreaming by telling them about the concept I've been thinking for the book launching. Truthfully, it was the only productive thing I could do after the proposal. I could see Riley watching me from the corner of my eyes. His face showed he was calculating something.

My bosses released us to lunch after the long meeting. They both seemed satisfied with my idea, although it was the last minute idea. I walked slowly to my booth, lost again in my thought until I felt someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around slowly and saw Riley standing right next to me. I smiled reluctantly. I still didn't trust him.

"Are you hungry? We can have lunch together," He said.

I grimaced. I still didn't forget the last time I have lunch with him. "Um...I can go by myself."

"Please, I promise I won't do anything stupid."

I chewed my bottom lip.

Riley still looking at me, half-pleading.

I nodded slowly. "Alright. Let me get my purse."

This time we were having lunch at the cafe where the two of us met. Edward texted me and told me to have my lunch and said that he loves me. I smiled slightly.

"Is that Edward?"

I raised my head to see Riley looking at me with his dark eyes. I cleared my throat. "Um...yes." I placed my BlackBerry back to my purse. I started to eat my food while Riley was playing with his fork.

"So, you already know you're going to England?" He asked.

I continued to chew my food and sipped my drink. Riley was looking at me intently. I smiled slightly. "Yes, Mr. Banner told me."

"And did you accept it?"

I shrugged. "Not yet. I need to settle some things with Edward first," I felt I need to mention Edward's name this time.

Riley sighed and leaned back to his chair. "I'm sorry if I were rude to you earlier."

I raised my eyebrows. What happened to the old Riley? "Excuse me?"

He smiled grimly. "Mr. Banner knows my intention to transfer you to New York and he also knew it was not...a pure... job."

I crossed my arms to my chest.

"He called my bosses in New York and told them about what I did and they were not happy about that," He paused. "I'll come back to New York after the book launching."

I nodded thoughtfully. Well, if he did leave, my problems will decrease.

"I just want to tell you something, Bella."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Tell me what?"

Riley smiled timidly. "Just be happy with Edward."

I chuckled. "What brought this on? You're not drunk, are you?"

He chuckled back. "I wish I am so I wouldn't feel embarrassed when I say this to you," He sighed. "I'm sorry for everything. I just want you to know that...I like you."

I blinked several times. "Excuse me?" I barely knew him, but he said he liked me. Why do I have to deal with the dreamy type of guy?

Riley played with his glass. "I heard so much about you from Edward when we were dorm mates. At that time, I didn't know that a kind of girl like you exists. Not all girls are selfless, kind and smart like you. I really want to know you, but how could that possible if Edward himself never met you since his high school graduation?"

He seemed lost of words.

I sipped my drink and trying to understand his explanation.

"I just acted like a happy college man, with girls and parties, but sometimes I never know what's good for me. I always envied Edward. He studied hard, determined to finish his medical degree so he could see you again and proves himself to you. And in one opportunity, I visited his room to borrow some notes and I saw a beautiful picture of a girl on his desk."

I raised my head to look at him.

Riley smiled weakly. "I asked who she was, although I could guess it was you. When he mentioned your name, I was like...I really want to meet you personally. Edward knew my reputation and he didn't like it at all. He punched me immediately and I was shocked. I guessed it was just instinct overtaking when I punched him back. The dorm's head separated us and brought us to the student counselor. We spent our detention cleaning the public toilet for two weeks."

Riley grimaced to the memory while I gaped at him. Wow, I didn't know that.

"Huh...that was a good story," I mumbled.

He laughed lightly. "I just want to tell you that I'm not as bad as you think. It was a surprised when I met you here the first time. I was just testing the water when I asked you out, hoping Edward didn't find you yet. But, then I saw your ring," He gestured my promise ring and I instinctively look at my ring. The green stone sparkled under the cafe's light, a reminder of Edward's promise for always be mine. I shivered again.

"He gave it to you, right?"

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes."

Riley sighed. "I understand if he was upset when he saw me. I don't blame him. And again, it was selfish to go out with you. But, Edward knows me better and I think he knows you too. He knows you wouldn't fall for me." He chuckled nervously.

I smiled timidly. If only he knew what happened to our relationship after his fiasco at the bookstore.

"And the last thing I want to say is please, just consider the offer, Bella. This chance will not come twice. I know you must be thinking about Edward too, but I'm sure he already has his own plan to stay with you," He said again.

I chuckled lightly. "I know. Thank you, Riley." I just realized we both called our first name. I didn't know yet if Riley realized that.

"Um...Bella, can I ask you a question?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

He sipped his drink before looked at me. "If... if you met me before you met Edward, will you like me?"

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

He smiled again. "Will I ever have a chance with you if Edward was not in your way?"

I pondered his question for a moment. Actually, I questioned that to myself several times. Will I ever fall in love with someone besides Edward? Will I give myself a chance to open my heart? I've already dated several times and I didn't see a man who catches my heart yet. But, Edward was different. Despite of his stubbornness, he's also loving and he always knows how to comfort me. We did have differences, but honestly, it was a thing that makes our relationship grows stronger.

And then I knew my answer for his question. It was an epiphany for me. I knew now Edward was the one for me.

I took a deep breath. "You will find someone who knows how to make you special, Riley."

That was my final answer and I think Riley knew what the meaning behind it was. Even though he came to my world before Edward or there was no Edward, there will never be a chance for both of us.

Riley nodded slowly and I smiled.

"Thank you for telling me your side of the story. I think you're not as bad as I thought," I concluded.

He smirked. "So, you thought that I was bad?"

I grinned. "Mostly."

He laughed lightly and I was praying silently this was the last time I had lunch with Riley.

* * *

**Um...she didn't say yes...yet ^^ But, they were beginning to open with each other.**

**For all my readers who followed me on twitter must knew I've finished chapter 19 ^^ I just sent it to my beta. Hopefully I can update soon.**

**Don't forget to leave your review :)  
**


	19. The Decision and The Beach Trip I

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter ^^  
**

**This is chapter 19.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

I've never saw Riley again after lunch. Jessica, who I assumed had a relationship with him, didn't seem affected with Riley's absence. I knew Jessica never tied herself with one man so I guessed with Riley going back to New York didn't bother her even the slightest. I didn't ask Riley about their relationship, because I've never been interested in other people's business. Maybe the truth will reveal itself in time.

Edward and I began the transition phase of our relationship. Rather than guessing around or over reacting on something that's completely unnecessary, we chose to talk about lots of things. His shifts in the hospital were still bad and we rarely had time even for just going out to the grocery together. Sometimes we just talked in bed, either his or mine, until we both fall asleep. I was only able to sleep alone for one night. And then the next night I sheepishly knocked his bedroom door and asking his permission to sleep in his room. I've never spoke about Tanya anymore and Edward just told me that Tanya sometimes called him and texted him, but he never answered back. I was supposed to be glad, but somehow I felt it was just the beginning of the next step in our relationship.

As for his proposal, I still haven't given him my answer and Edward never mentioned it again. It looked like he knew I will accept his proposal anyway and it was only a matter of time when I did say yes. The hospital didn't give the decision about Edward's scholarship while Mr. Banner didn't ask me again about my answer to his offer. Everything was hanging now.

Today was Wednesday, one week after the gala fiasco, and I went home greeted by Edward in our apartment. I didn't know how he managed to come home early, for he said once he couldn't change his shift. But, I guessed he must have found his own way.

"I need to talk to you," He said to me after I had my shower and changed my clothes. His expression was wary. Mix of disappointment, but...hopeful?

"O...kay..." I managed to say.

Edward held my hand and we sat at the living room couch. I was getting worried and anxious. Did it have to do with the hospital's decision? Did they approve it? Or did they were not approve it? I gulped.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I lived long enough with him to know he often did that if he was nervous.

"Edward?"

He closed his eyes briefly before opened it again and looked at me. "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

I blinked several times. "Well...depends on what situation is involved to the news."

He chuckled. "Clever answer."

I smiled slightly when I saw him relaxed even for a while.

He sighed again and seemed to be thinking.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward, please tell me what's wrong."

He took a deep breath before answering, "Thehospitalagreedwithmyterms."

He was speaking so fast that I couldn't catch what he was saying. "Wait...wait...will you please speak more slowly. I don't understand what you were saying."

"Oh...sorry," He blushed lightly and it was a cute thing to see. He held my hands and looked deep to my eyes. I couldn't remove my gaze from his green eyes. "The hospital...they agreed to transfer my scholarship to England if I wanted to, but they said the process will take two years to do that."

I gaped at him. "W-what?"

"I can move with you to England, but I'm afraid we can't see each other often for two years."

My breathing was getting shallow. I've never pictured this scenario before in my mind. I only imagined the decision will be take it or leave it. Why did the process taking so long? Damn regulations!

If I did go to England, it meant Edward and I will have this kind of long distance relationship for the next two years and if I choose to stay, Edward will stay here and still have his scholarship. But, if I stay what will become with my job? My co-workers must be thinking that I'm crazy to pass this opportunity, but I couldn't do it if I must stay far away from Edward. Not to mention the Tanya thing. Besides I wanted to be with him.

_'And the last thing I want to say is please, just consider the offer, Bella. This chance will not come twice. I know you must be thinking about Edward too, but I'm sure he already has his own plan to stay with you.' _

Riley's words replayed in my mind. I knew this is one time opportunity and I must wait for a long time for a chance like this. But, even if I had to wait, it will come eventually. As for Edward, the offer from the hospital will never come twice.

"I've told you before, Bella," He said when I didn't respond, "I'll do anything to stay with you. I can manage my schedule and therefore I can visit you in England. You don't have to be worry, love."

No, I said to myself. I couldn't make him do that. I could go to England anytime or get my transfer in another chance, but his opportunity will never come twice. I've already had the job of my dreams and I wanted to give the same thing to my...fiancé. It was getting harder to cover my feelings in front of him, but I couldn't find the courage to say the words to him...yet.

I felt he caressed my cheek and I looked up to see his face. "What do you think?" He whispered. His face was still guarded and worried.

I composed my face and said the words, "No."

He blinked several times and seemed confused. "No?"

No, there was no way I live apart from him. I knew my answer. "No," I repeated my word earlier. "I will stay here. I'm not going to England," I made my decision.

Edward's hand dropped from my face. "Bella, you can't do that."

"Yes, I can," I said stubbornly.

"I told you I'll be damned if I take your job from you."

"You are not taking my job from me, Edward," I said sternly. "Will you please listen to me?"

He looked at me for a moment before nodded slowly.

I sighed and took both of his hands to mine. We stared at each other. "I've already had my job, Edward. I love my job and I give myself into it, just like you said. This transfer to England...thing...someday the chance will come back to me, but what happened to you is different."

I paused to see his reaction.

He still looked at me in guarded expression.

"This opportunity will never come twice and the most important thing is this is your dream. I can't take it away from you. I'll be damned if I did that," I quoted his words earlier.

"But, what about your job?" He asked me with pained expression.

I shrugged. "I'm sure Mr. Banner can think something else. Probably I won't be a junior editor anymore."

Edward exhaled and his shoulders slumped. He still looked sad.

I stroked his hair. "Hey, you should be happy."

He scoffed. "How could I be happy if I let my fiancée's opportunity passed away in front of her eyes? I'm asking too much from you."

I shivered when he said the word 'fiancée'. I smiled grimly. "You're not asking anything from me, Edward. I want to do this for you. I told you my opportunity will come in due time, but yours is a rare thing. We could move to England if you wanted to after you finished your pediatric degree."

His eyes were smoldering instantly and I froze in my seat.

"We could move to England...after you marry me."

I sat still, stunned.

For a brief second, we were just staring at each other before I shook my head to gain my thoughts back. "We'll see," I managed to say.

He smirked. "Yes, I will."

I made a face. "Of course you will."

He laughed and pulled my body to him. I smiled when I leaned my head to his chest. His amazing scent calmed me instantly like always. For a moment, I just enjoyed the silence with the sound of his heart beating.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember when you told me you still had two days off from your boss?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and leaned away to look at him. "Yes," I answered cautiously. What did he have in mind?

He grinned. "What will you say if we had a trip to Florida this weekend?"

I gaped at him. "W-what?"

"You can ask your day off just one day on Friday. We leave early in the morning and spend our time there until Sunday afternoon," He continued his plan, ignoring my dumbfounded expression.

I swallowed hard. "B-but, you told me you can't ask for-"

"Don't worry about that," He interjected. "I can deal with my schedule."

I bit my lip. "Why suddenly you wanted to go to Florida anyway?"

He smirked and crawled on the couch and I instinctively scooted back until my back was pressed against the armchair of the couch. His eyes glinted mischievously and some parts from my body liked this side of Edward. My heart beat turned erratic when his face was inches from mine.

"First, I want to spend my alone time with my fiancee. Second, I know how much you love the beach. Third, I want to spend my time with you with no interference at all, not from work or even family. I want to have you for myself and the fifth, because I'm getting sick and tired with this town."

I blinked several times. Is this man for real?

He begun to kiss my cheek and up to my eyebrows. Damn it! He knew I couldn't resist him if he started to do that. He continued to kiss my face while I fought hard to keep my thoughts coherent.

"So, what do you say, love?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered. His voice was low and husky.

I'll be damned if I resisted him.

I titled my head to look at him. I didn't need words to answer his question. I pulled him down and captured his lips to mine. It had been a while since we share our intense kiss. With our hectic schedule and the tension involved Tanya, this whole week we were just share a chaste kiss, but never a true kiss.

I wrapped my arms to his neck while Edward wrapped his arm on my waist. Our tongues battled, soft moans escaped from both our lips and my body was lit with the familiar fire again. For a brief second, I didn't mind if he takes me on the couch right now.

Surprisingly, it was Edward who broke the kiss first and when I thought it was over, he pulled me up into the sitting position. His back was pressed on the couch while I was straddling him. We were both panting and my hand still clutched his neck while his hand still on my waist. I looked into his dark eyes.

"Bella...we...have...to...stop now, love...I ...don't...want to...hurt you," He managed to say between his breath.

I stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes briefly before opened it again. "I don't want to stop," I said to him in low voice. My other hand was playing with his hair now.

"Please...love...I don't want to do something...that made you regret...in the end," He said again between his haggard breathing.

I took deep breaths and leaned my forehead to his. We stayed still until we could control our breathing. It was funny to see that I was the one who pushed him for the physical step. The reason he stopped for both of us made me realize something. He really did care for me and my heart clenched painfully. I made a promise to myself to enjoy my trip this weekend with him.

I smiled and leaned away to look into his eyes. The green color that I loved so much looked back at me with such intensity. "Let's go to Florida," I said to him.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

Edward and I spent the night arranging the plan for our beach trip. We decided to stay at a beach house owned by his family and drove with his car. I never knew The Cullens had a beach house, but with the last impression from their house when I visited there I shouldn't be surprised. We arranged our time to do the grocery tomorrow afternoon after we both home from work. We also agreed to keep our cell phone with us in case of emergency, but we kept it in silent mode.

I went to work in the next day and walked straight to Mr. Banner's office. I contemplated to myself several times during the journey to my office that I'll ask for my day off personally to him and also told him about my decision. I was sure he won't be too happy, but again this was my decision.

I walked out from the elevator after the 'ding' sound to Mr. Banner's secretary desk. Brianna, the girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes raised her head when she saw me walked to her desk. She smiled genuinely.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. How may I help you?"

I smiled. "Good morning, Miss Tanner. I would like to meet Mr. Banner, please."

"I'll go check on him, then. Will you please have a seat?" She gestured to the chairs in the lounge.

I nodded. "Thank you."

I turned around and walked to the nearest chair while I heard Brianna timidly call Mr. Banner and informed him that I was here and asked permission to see him. I bit my lip and almost bounced in my seat because of my nervousness. The prospect of having a beach trip with Edward did a poor job to ease my erratic heartbeat. Edward assured me that I'll get my day off and I told him that I'll tell my boss about my decision. He felt guilty for making me not accepting the offer, but I told him I couldn't live apart from him. Edward didn't ask the reason why I choose to stay, but I think he already knew that I loved him.

"You may see Mr. Banner now, Miss Swan." Brianna's voice halted my daydream.

I cleared my throat and rose from my seat. "Thank you, Miss Tanner."

She nodded and smiled while I walked into the elegant office. I opened the large mahogany door and my boss was smiling when he saw me.

"Miss Swan. What a surprise. Please, have a seat."

I smiled awkwardly and sat on the chair across from him. "Good morning, sir. I'm sorry if I interrupted your time."

My boss waved his hand. "It's not a big deal. So, is there something that you want to say to me, Miss Swan?" His eyes glistened knowingly.

I clenched my fists in my lap and prayed silently this will going to work. I really want to do this for Edward. "I...would like to take one of my two extra days off, sir." I bit my lip unconsciously.

Mr. Banner grinned. "I've told you before, Miss Swan; it was your decision when you will use it. Are you sure you're going to use just one?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I will take a day off tomorrow if I may."

He chuckled. "Of course you may. You can use it tomorrow."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Alright, phase one is complete.

"Anything else?"

I took a deep breath. Okay, on to the hard part.

"I decided not to accept the offer in England, sir."

Silence.

Please, God, just please don't let him angry with me. I prayed silently.

"May I know why, Miss Swan?" He asked.

I swallowed hard. "My...fiancé...has a scholarship for his pediatric degree from his hospital and he had every intention to move along with me to England if I decided to go there." I blushed slightly. I felt embarrassed to tell my boss a bit about my personal life, but I knew I must tell him. Besides this was the part of why I chose not to accept the offer.

"Go on," He told me.

I twisted my hands nervously. "But, he need to wait for two more years to do that and," I sighed, "I know it's his dream to become a pediatrician and I don't want to take it away from him. So, I decided to stay here."

I bit my lip.

Mr. Banner looked at me thoughtfully. "I see your point, Miss Swan. I must say I'm not too happy with your decision, but there's nothing I can do about it."

He sighed while I still sat there nervously.

"I'm considering transferring you to New York," He paused and I almost squealed happily, but held myself when I saw his expression. "But, apparently Mr. Adams already caused a bad impression here so I can't take a risk to transfer you there. You're too valuable for us, Miss Swan."

I slumped slightly.

"But," He said again with more cheerful tone. "I can give you higher position if you decided to stay here. I'm not giving you my final decision yet. This book launching already caused a mess in this office."

I held myself not to laugh. The next book launching for Mrs. McLane was really a chaos. Everything was ready for this weekend when suddenly she received news from her family in Slovakia that her grandmother is sick. She asked the event to be canceled for the next week and it leaved our office in a terrible schedule.

"I will talk to you again after the book launching was over, Miss Swan. Thank you for your presence this morning. Enjoy your day off tomorrow," He said again to me and smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Banner. Have a nice day." I rose from my seat and walked to the huge door.

"Oh, Miss Swan," Mr. Banner called me again before I could open the door.

I turned around to face him and he smiled genuinely at me. "I hope your fiancé realizes how special you are. He has to be smart to keep you here."

I laughed lightly. "I'll tell him, Mr. Banner. Thank you."

He nodded again and I opened the door. I walked out from the office and said my thank you to Brianna. I smiled to myself as I walked back to my booth. Mr. Banner was right, though. Edward was smart enough to keep me here.

I sat in my chair while I was arrived on my booth. I took deep breaths and picked up my desk phone. I promised Edward to call him and told him about Mr. Banner's opinion. I pressed his number on the buttons and waited the dial tone to ring four times before he answered his phone.

"Hello."

I smiled when I heard his voice. "Hello there, handsome."

He chuckled and I grinned happily. "Oh, so this is my beautiful fiancée. Are busy now?"

I twisted my fingers with the phone cables. "No, not yet. Where are you? Why do you allow letting your cell on?"

"I'm at the employee's lounge now. I'm waiting for your call."

"I see."

"Any news?"

I sighed. "Mr. Banner gave me my day off." I think I must give him the good news first.

"That's great. Anything else?"

"I've already told Mr. Banner about my decision and as I expected he was not too happy about that. He considered giving me a higher position here, though."

"Really?"

I rubbed my temple. "Yeah, he said so."

I could hear he sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I wish-"

"Will you stop that?" I interjected.

"Sorry," He said again in low voice.

I bit my lip. I didn't mean to harsh with him. Come on, Bella! Think a way! "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," He blurted out.

I smiled. "Finish your degree as soon as possible, alright."

He chuckled. "You have my word, Bella. Is there anything else that Mr. Banner said to you?"

I leaned myself to my chair and looked over the ceiling. "He said he just wished you know how special I am and you have to be smart to keep me here."

He laughed lightly. "I know beyond the shadow of doubt that you are special. I'm a fool if I let you down." And then I could hear a beep sound from the other line. He sighed. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go. I'll see you at our apartment and we will have our grocery shopping together. I love you." He hung up the phone before I could say something.

I closed my eyes and finally said the words to the dead line.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

**So, Bella is staying? Maybe *grin***

**Well, they were going to Florida...any ideas for what they do at the beach house? Please, tell me along with your review :) and keep it T-rated, guys ^^**

**Thank you fore reading and for the alerts, favorites and your amazing reviews ^.^**


	20. The Decision and The Beach Trip II

**I will have a long trip to another town, so I'll update this story two more weeks and I decided to post this chapter sooner. Thank you for all my readers who reviewed and put this story to their alerts and favorites. **

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter^^**

**This is chapter 20.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

My phone rang when I was working on my computer. There were three manuscripts from Kelly Stevens, my previous author, which she wanted me to look at. She asked for my opinion which one was the best to be published first. I answered the phone without removing my eyes from my computer.

"Bella Swan. May I help you?"

"Bella! Honey! Hi!" My mother's voice rang clearly on the phone.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. I leaned myself to my chair. "Mom! Hi!"

"Are you busy, honey?"

"Um...not really," I answered her. "Why?"

"Ow, nothing. I just want to tell you something."

I scoffed. "Mom, the last time you called, you've told me I was engaged with my childhood friend. What is it now?" I questioned her playfully.

She giggled. "Oh, yes, I remember that. So, how's Edward?"

I blushed slightly. "Uh...he's great."

"Great?" My mom asked me in mocking tone. "Great as in a person or great as in another...thing?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What thing?" What could my mom possibly thinking?

"You know..." She sounded nervous. "It's alright, honey. You can tell me."

I was getting more confused. "Tell you what, Mom? I don't understand."

She sighed. "You still being safe, aren't you?"

Safe? Safe from what? What could possibly...? My eyes widened. Oh, no! NO!

"MOM!" I shouted at the phone and receiving some glances from my co-workers.

"You're adult woman, Bella. Don't be ashamed."

I was sure my face was red by now. Mix between anger and also embarrassment. "Mom," I hissed to the phone. I couldn't believe I had this kind of conversation on the phone and mostly at work!

"We haven't done that, alright? I'm still keeping my virtue."

"You haven't?" She sounded amused.

My jaw dropped. Shouldn't she happy that her only daughter still keeping her virtue? What happened to the world right now?

"No! We haven't!" I said sternly.

"Wow! How do you do that? He's a very attractive man, Bella. I'm not sure I can keep my hands off from someone like him."

I snorted. "I can't believe I compete with my own mother over my fiancé."

My mom laughed. "Just kidding, Bella. He loves you so much, he will never do something low like that. But, seriously, Bella, you both are living together. Surely, there were times when you both...you know..."

I rolled my eyes. Are we going to have this kind of conversation right now? "Well, we were kissing, yes, and sometimes it was lead to a more...serious...thing, but we haven't done that, Mom." My body was tingling when I remembered the kiss yesterday. I couldn't believe I was the one who pushed him to the physical step.

"I see...so, are you in love with him now?"

My face was getting warm again. "Mom!"

She giggled. "Yes! I know you'll love him someday. He's a good man, isn't he?"

My shoulders slumped. There was no way I said no. It was useless.

"Yes, he is."

"Okay...did he already mention about the engagement?"

What is she? A psychic?

"He..uh...proposed to me yesterday."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"And did you say yes?"

I rubbed my temple. "No, not yet. I just need more time, Mom. I thought you and Dad won't force me to get married soon."

"Of course not, honey. Just do what you have to do and tell me when you accept his proposal, okay?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright, back to our topic. I just want you to know that I'm going to Seattle this weekend. Phil has three days off and he decided to go to Seattle. Maybe we could see each other, honey."

This weekend? I instantly remember our trip to Florida and I sighed remorsefully. "Sorry, Mom, but Edward and I already planned to go to Florida this weekend."

"Florida?" My mom asked in amusement. "Well, that's ok, Bella. Maybe we can see each other again another time."

I bit my lip. "I'm really sorry." I felt bad.

My mom laughed lightly. "Don't feel sorry, honey. I just want to tell you so if you had time we can see each other. Don't worry."

I sighed. "Alright."

"Where will you stay at Florida?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "Um...The Cullens own a beach house there."

"A beach house?"

"Yeah, that was what Edward told me."

"Hmmmm..." My mom sounded thoughtful. "What will you both do there?"

I shrugged. "We haven't discussed that. Maybe tonight."

"Okay, just remember to be safe, Bella."

"MOM!"

She giggled. "I'll talk to you later. Bye, honey. Say hi to Edward from me, OK! Love you."

I smiled. "Yeah, say hi to Phil, Mom. Love you too."

And the line went dead.

I shook my head and put my phone back to its place. I continued to look over Kelly's manuscripts until lunch time. I walked alone to my favorite restaurant and had my lunch by myself. When I finished my lunch, I paid the bill and walked back to my office. I was thinking to call Edward when I arrived on my booth. I bit my lip and fingered my BlackBerry. I've never called him personally before, but now I wanted to hear his voice. Will he get suspicious with me? I exhaled and decided to call him nonetheless. I don't care if he knows that I love him.

I pressed the dial button on his name and surprisingly it was only ringed once before I heard his velvet voice.

"Bella?"

My whole body instantly relaxed when I heard his voice. Ah, the power of being in love.

"Hi, Edward," I said sheepishly. I could feel my cheeks were getting warmer. It was a good thing he didn't see me blushing right now.

He chuckled. "What's wrong, love? Did you have your lunch yet?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I just did. How about you?"

"I'm on my way to the cafeteria now. Is there anything wrong?"

I bit my lip. "No, there's nothing wrong." I lied.

"Bella!"

I sighed. Damn! I even couldn't lie to him through the phone. "I...uh...just want to hear your voice," I mumbled.

Silence.

Wait! What did I just say? Oh, no!

"Sorry," I said quickly. "Just forget what I said. Go and have your lunch, Edward. See you at home." I pressed the end button immediately and tossed my BlackBerry to my desk. I covered my face with my hands. God, what is happening to me?

I heard my BlackBerry vibrated on my desk and I removed my hands from my face to look at the caller ID.

Edward.

I bit my lip. Should I answer it? I stared at my phone dumbly until it was stopped ringing and I breathed a sigh of relief. But, when I wanted to put the phone back to my purse, it was ringing again. Edward's name appeared again on the screen.

I swallowed hard and gingerly pressed the answer button.

"Yes?" I said slowly.

"Don't you know it's not polite to end the conversation without saying goodbye?" His voice was stern but playful.

"Uh...yes..." I said stupidly.

He chuckled. "I want to hear your voice too, love. All the time. Do you have any idea how anxious I am when I only be able to text you, but not to call you? You just save my day right now."

"I did?"

He laughed. "I'll see you at home, love. I love you. So much."

I smiled to myself. "I know. I..." Love you too. "See you at home."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I hung up the phone and lay my head to my desk. I was in a terrible love sick mode and God, please help me!

* * *

I went home at 5.00 and surprisingly so is Edward. He just parked his car in the garage when I arrived at the parking lot. He smiled when he saw my truck and walked to my direction. I turned off the engine and he opened the door for me. He kissed my forehead after I got out from my truck.

"Hello, beautiful," He grinned.

I chuckled. "Hello, yourself."

He smiled and took my bag from my hand. He wrapped his hand around my shoulders and as usual he smelled like medicine. I smiled to myself. He unlocked our door and after closing the door, we both sank on the couch. Instinctively, I leaned my head to his shoulder and he wrapped his arm on mine.

"I want to do this forever with you. Just sitting here and doing nothing. Hearing your breathing and hold you in my arms," Edward murmured in my hair.

I closed my eyes and tried to control my fluttered heart beat. I will explode if I didn't say that I love him, but there was a part of me that won't allowed me to say it and I couldn't put my finger on it. I listened to his heart beat briefly before I opened my eyes. I leaned away and looked at his eyes. Edward looked back and for a moment we were just staring at each other. His eyes were smoldering and slowly turned darker. My stomach knotted when I saw the longing in his eyes. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was soft for the first time, but it turned fiercely and passionate when my hands knotted on his beautiful hair. He wrapped his arms around my body and lifted me up so I was straddling him without breaking the kiss.

My body was on fire and I lost some of my coherent thoughts. I didn't care, all I saw was him.

I needed him.

I wanted him.

One of my hands gingerly opened one button from his shirt, testing the water. But, he didn't stop me. His hands were roaming all over my body now and I could feel he was playing with the hem of my shirt. I felt nervous and also excited. I've never done this before and I just went along with my instinct. Our breaths were turned shallow and my hands started to unbutton his shirt. My movements seemed breaking something from him. He growled lightly and beginning to kiss my neck down to my collarbone. I could feel he was started to unbutton my shirt too and as much as I wanted him to stop I couldn't do it. My body wanted to feel him touching my bare skin.

I trembled when I saw his bare chest. He was beautiful and I greedily touched his skin. He moaned lightly when my hand made contact with his chest while I gasped when I felt him sliding down my shirt along with him touching my shoulder.

"Bella...my Bella...so beautiful," He whispered in my ear.

His words broke all of my coherent thoughts. I wanted to be his. Right now. I attacked his lips with mine and dropped his shirt from his shoulder. He hugged me closer while I was continued to touch his skin. I could feel he was toying with the clasp of my bra when suddenly my responsible thought snapped me back to reality.

_Don't do this now, Bella. Think about him. He didn't know how you felt. Tell him first!_

I gasped when I came back to reality. Edward was kissing my shoulder now and my core instantly turned to Jell-O. I tried to breath between the lust and the coherent thought.

"Edward," I whispered to his ear. My voice was still husky and I was sure he thought I was encouraging him to continue.

"Yes, my love?" He kissed my neck again and I swallowed hard.

"We..can't do...this now..." I said weakly with the last strength from my responsible side.

"Why not? You're mine after all," He said again and slid one of my bra straps from my shoulder.

I gasped and leaned away from him. As much as I wanted to continue, but deep down inside I knew I'm not ready. That was why I still had my responsible thought to stop.

My sudden movement stopped him from what he's doing. He looked at me with lustful eyes and his breathing was still shallow. His dark eyes suddenly turned to the green that I loved and his face softened when he saw my shocked expression. I quickly put back my bra strap and grabbed my shirt from the floor. I stood up and turned away from him. I put back my shirt with trembling hands. God, how could I be so stupid. I wasn't ready, but I pushed him nonetheless. I was bad.

And then I felt two strong arms wrapped my waist. I still stood there, stunned. He gingerly turned me around to face him and lifted my chin to look at his eyes. They were full with worry...and guilt.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked tenderly.

I shook my head. My hands still clutched my shirt unconsciously.

"Am I scaring you?" He asked again.

I gulped. "A little," I answered in shaky voice.

He sighed and gingerly hugged me. I was tense for a moment and then my body relaxed. "I'm sorry, love. Please, don't be afraid. I won't do that if you are not ready yet. I'm sorry."

I took deep breaths and he kissed my hair. I nodded slowly. "It's OK," I managed to say.

Edward leaned away from his embrace and looked at my eyes. "What I did was inappropriate. I'm really sorry, Bella."

I smiled grimly. "I know."

He sighed and leaned his forehead to mine. "You are so beautiful. I don't know how long I can control myself around you."

I giggled.

He smiled. "Why don't we have dinner outside tonight? After the grocery shopping? My treat."

I raised my eyebrows. "You really love to spoil me, don't you?"

He smirked. "It's one of my job descriptions as your fiancé."

I chuckled while he was grinning.

* * *

After the...uhm...couch event, I took my shower while Edward was packing his bag for our trip to Florida. He just said to bring casual outfits, one semi formal dress and some swimming suits. When I asked further, he just smirked and said it was a surprise for me. After I finished my shower, I packed my bag while he was the one who used the bathroom. I was finished when he knocked on my bedroom door. We were dressing casual now, because we just wanted to have dinner at the small cafe near my office. The one when he said he saw me the first time and maybe it was the same place when I met Riley. I shuddered.

We rode with his car to the grocery. We decided to cook for ourselves during our weekend trip and we both already wrote down the things we wanted to buy. We stopped at the grocery and Edward rolled a trolley for us. My heart turned warmer when I saw that. Is this what will happen after we were married? Going to the grocery together? I shook my head slightly and quickly approached him when he called me. Apparently I was left in my place while I was having my daydream.

We strolled from aisle to aisle and sometimes cracking jokes to each other. Sometimes he kissed my temple after we were finished 'arguing' from some things we wanted to buy. He really knew how to bribe me.

After the grocery shopping was finished, we rode to the cafe and I was guessing right. This was the cafe I used to spend my time after coming home from work before Edward came into my life. We ordered our dinner and just talked casually. We were going home after spending our time in the cafe. Edward suggested watching a DVD and we will be sleeping on the mattress on the living room, just like we did when we first moved together.

We settled ourselves after we both changed our clothes and doing our night attire. I just wore a tank top and a yoga pants while Edward wearing cotton pants and a white T-shirt. I giggled when he lay down beside me.

"What is it?" He asked in mocking tone.

I looked at his messy hair and smiled. I stroked his hair and he closed his eyes briefly.

"I always love it when you stroke my hair like that," He whispered.

"Why is your hair always looked messy? Don't you ever try to make it more...I don't know...tidy?"

He raised his eyebrows and wrapped an arm on my waist and pulled me to his body. "I thought you love my hair."

I chuckled. "I love your hair...and everything about you."

Silence.

Edward smiled and caressed my cheek. "What were you thinking when you stopped me at the couch?"

I took a deep breath and leaned my head to his chest. "I really want to do it, really, I wanted to be yours. But, some part of me, I think the responsible one told me to wait. I want to give myself to you in a right way." Although, there was another reason, but I still couldn't figure out it yet.

He kissed my hair. "You are mine and I am yours. Don't forget that."

I nodded. "I won't." And then I remembered my mom and I leaned away from his embrace. "My mom called me this morning."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? What did she say?"

I smiled grimly. "She wanted to go to Seattle this weekend and she was hoping she could meet us here. But, I told her we were going to Florida."

"Oh...is that OK with you? I mean we could always cancel-"

I put a finger on his lips and he stopped. I cupped his face with my hand. "No, I want to go to Florida. I want to spend my time with you. My mom has Phil, but I didn't have much time with you. I want this, Edward."

He nodded slowly and sighed. "You are too good for me, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

I pursed my lips. "Well...you can always do my laundry and cook for me and maybe fixing my truck-"

He silenced me immediately with his kiss and I giggled when he broke the kiss. He growled at me playfully. "I swear to you that truck must be made into scrap metal as soon as possible."

I frowned playfully. "But, what will I use to go to my office?"

His eyes glinted and I winced mentally. "I can buy you a car."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please..."

"I never give you anything, except your ring. I wanted to give you something."

I sighed. "You don't have to buy me anything, Edward. Just promise me you finished your degree, alright."

He stared at me deeply. "I will, Bella. I won't let you down."

I nodded and smiled.

He smiled back. "What else did your mom say?"

I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled. "She said hi to you and we almost had 'the talk'," I said to him and rolled my eyes.

He smirked. "Really?"

I scoffed. "I told her we never done that yet and she told me to be safe." I shook my head.

He nodded thoughtfully and then he looked at me. "Do you...ever think of having children?"

I blinked several times. "Um...I once dreaming of having a family...maybe...yes."

Edward sighed and stroked my hair. "I've always imagined my children will have your eyes and your beautiful hair and maybe your smile too. They must be as beautiful as you."

I chuckled nervously. "Are you kidding? It's better if they had your green eyes and your hair."

He shook his head. "You still don't see yourself clearly, do you?"

I sighed and leaned back to his chest. My love for him flooded my mind and my body felt little warmer. "I hope I can make you happy," I murmured.

Edward tensed a moment and grabbed my shoulder lightly so I was looking back at him. "Listen to me, Isabella Swan. You're the only one who makes me happy. Never doubt that!"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

I glanced to the plasma TV and smirked. "Aren't we supposed to watch a DVD right now?"

He laughed and we settled back to our position. I leaned to his chest and smiled when the movie was started. I was looking forward for my weekend with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So, next chapter will be their holiday ^^ and sorry, guys, no lemons. LOL. And what do you think about the 'almost' event? *grin* I'm not good at writing lemons, but I'll let you know when I changed my mind and I'll give the opportunity for my readers to adapt an outtake from this story.**

**For my new readers who would like to know this story from EPOV, check out the companion of this story 'I am Engaged To Bella Swan' on my profile. You can find some links from my stories too ^^**

**Don't forget to leave your review :)**


	21. The Beach Trip: The Bonfire

**Surprise! I had internet connection, so I sent this chapter to my beta, chovypappy, and she gave me a quick reply. We must thank her** ^^

**I'm still in another town, but I'll already send the next chapter to her. Apparently I will update next week.**

**This is chapter 21.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Beach Trip: The Bonfire**

Edward woke me up the next day at 5.00 am. I didn't know how he could wake up so early. I guessed he was excited as I was for this trip or was it his usual habit when he has to do the early morning shift. I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth and then changed my clothes. While I checked my bag, Edward did a quick laundry in the laundry room. This was the part when I felt we were really a good team. We understand each other even when we didn't have to say anything. I buzzed around our apartment for a final check. Edward put our bags and our grocery bags on the trunk at 6.45. I raised my eyebrows when I saw him brought an acoustic guitar.

"A guitar? I never knew you had one."

He shrugged. "I asked my dad to ship it here."

"You can play a guitar? I thought you only play the piano."

"I can play few notes, not as good as in piano, but it's...nice enough."

I rolled my eyes. He was unbelievable.

After saying goodbye to Garrett, Kate and the landlord, we were driving from our apartment's garage. The journey takes five hours long. The weather was fine and honestly it had been a while since I went to the beach. Edward listened to an alternative CD along the journey, probably to keep him sober while he was driving.

We stopped three times during the journey, mostly to use the restroom and bought some snacks. I fell asleep after we stopped for the third time. I felt like I was asleep for minutes when Edward shook my shoulder gently.

"Bella? Love? We're here," He whispered to me.

I sleepily opened my eyes and he kissed my forehead. "Come on. You can sleep inside."

I nodded and stretched my body. Edward got out from the car and opened my door. I stepped out and finally I could see the beach house. My jaw dropped. It was really a wonderful beach house. The architecture reminded of Edward's home back at Forks. The house was painted in white and had a modern style.

"Wow," I said breathless.

"My mom was the one who designed the house. You can see the similarity with my home at Forks," He said to me.

Figures!

I nodded slowly. "And you rarely spend your time here? I mean, is there someone who take cares of the house?"

He smiled. "My parents sometimes come here," He grimaced. "We hired a caretaker for the house. I told my parents that I'll come here this weekend and they called the caretaker to clean the house for us."

Well, that was amazing.

"Come on. I'll show you the inside," He said and took my hand. His other arm was carrying our bags. We walked on the steps and Edward opened the front door. The look in the inside was as breathtaking as the outside and I forgotten my being sleepy. Their living room was huge with a plasma TV, stereo set, bookshelves, fireplace and a couch. Edward gave me a tour to the house. It has a lovely kitchen too with fancy kitchen appliances; no wonder he wanted us to cook for ourselves. The house has one bathroom and two bedrooms; no doubt it was Edward's parents' room and his room. I didn't know where we were going to sleep yet, either in his room or just put a mattress in front of the plasma TV. I remembered Edward brought some of his DVDs too.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get the grocery bags."

I nodded slowly and he got out from the front door. I looked around the room and walked to the back door. The smell of sea and sand made me smile. I used to come to the beach when I stayed with my mom in Phoenix. I didn't know how much I missed it. The warm air and the wind made me closed my eyes. The sound of waves also calmed my mood. I forgot everything back in Seattle. This was just me and Edward. And then I felt him kiss my temple and wrapped his arms around my waist. My back rested on his chest. I smiled and opened my eyes. The view was breathtaking and it really warmed my heart.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," He whispered back in my hair and I shivered.

I turned around to face him and he looked at me lovingly. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back automatically. It was full of longing, but not urgent. I broke my kiss and smiled to his lips. "Thank you for taking me here."

He chuckled. "Anything for you, love."

And then I heard our stomach growl and we burst out laughing. It was already pass lunch and we hadn't had eaten yet.

"What's for lunch?" I asked him and biting my lip.

He grinned. "What do you say if we had PB & J?"

I raised my eyebrows. I suddenly remembered we did buy bread and butter yesterday. I laughed lightly. "Sounds good to me."

He smiled. "We can take our nap after we had our lunch and see the sunset. When the day turns dark, we can build a bonfire and have dinner under the stars. How about that?"

I looked at him in amusement. "You already figured out everything, don't you?"

He put his hands on his chest, feigning hurt. "Who? Me?"

I rolled my eyes and playfully hit his shoulder.

He just laughed and grabbed my hand.

* * *

As I predicted, we both had fallen asleep in the living room. I was still exhausted from the long hours of work and so was Edward. I woke up when I saw the orange color lit the room from the curtains. I was asleep with my head on his chest. I smiled when I saw he still in deep sleep. He must be so tired with work and also the long driving. The orange sky tempted me to go outside. I loosened Edward's arm from my waist and got up to the front door. The weather was getting chilly, but it was not cold enough for me to put a jacket. I glanced to Edward sleeping form and walked down to the steps.

Finally, I felt the sand on my feet and I forgot everything. I giggled and ran to the beach. I squealed happily when my feet touched the water. The wind blew softly in my hair and I raised both of my arms. From a moment, I enjoyed the sound of waves and the smell of sea. I exhaled and dropped back my arms to my body. The sun was already half from setting and it shone beautifully, like it was drown to the sea. Suddenly I remembered that Edward also wanted to see the sunset. I decided to go back to the house and woke him up. I turned around and stopped dead on my feet.

He was there sitting on the steps, looking at me. From his expression, I could tell he was already sitting there for a while. I blushed slightly. I heard him chuckled and he stood from the steps. He approached me while I was frozen on my feet. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

I frowned. "How long have you been sitting there?"

He smirked. "Long enough to see you giggle and run to the beach."

I blushed harder and leaned my head to his chest. "I'm sorry for not waking you. I thought you need your sleep."

He pursed his lips. "There is a difference between a quality sleep and a quantity sleep."

"Huh?"

"A quantity sleep means you had enough sleep from the hours, but when you woke up, you still felt you hadn't enough sleep. And a quality sleep means you felt like you had already slept for hours even though it was not in the ideal hours for human to sleep."

I raised my eyebrows. "So, you were saying that you had your quality sleep?"

He chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss. "No, my dear. I had both."

I laughed lightly.

We stood there for a while and watched the sun really setting to the sea. Edward kissed my hair. "Come on. I'll build the bonfire for both of us."

I nodded. "I'll cook dinner, then."

I took my shower while Edward preparing the bonfire. Honestly, I didn't know why we had a bonfire. I prepared our dinner when Edward used the bathroom. He finished when I started to put the meal on the plates. He appeared in the kitchen with two thick blankets. The weather in the beach could turn drastically. It could be warm in the day and the opposite in the night. We walked outside and I saw the bonfire near the steps.

"I didn't know you can build a bonfire. I thought your skill involved with helping people," I said to him after we sat in front of the bonfire with plates and glasses on our hands. The fire warmed our body in an instant. The weather was already turned several degrees colder.

He shrugged. "I was a boy scout once."

I smirked. "You were?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please, it's not a big deal. Everyone can build a bonfire."

I grimaced. "Definitely not me." Especially when I remembered how a total klutz I was.

He raised his eyebrows and laughed. I grinned and began eating my food. We ate in comfortable silence until both of our plates were empty. The chilly wind made me snuggled to the blanket Edward brought to me. He frowned slightly and scooted closer to me.

"Do you need more blankets?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. It's warm enough."

He nodded slowly and grinned. "How about we listen to a few songs from my guitar?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

He took the guitar from the steps and sat back beside me. He wore a sweater and trousers tonight, the blanket just wrapped around his shoulder. The bonfire illuminated his hair to nearly gold color and made him more beautiful. The sight made my heart fluttered. He tested the guitar strings and I shivered. I've never seen him play a musical instrument before. I was wondering if he ever played like this in front of someone. Maybe...Tanya? I clenched my fist unconsciously and shook my head slightly. No! This is my trip with Edward! I won't let my insecurities ruin it! But, the other side of me wanted to know if he ever played for someone.

I gulped. "Did you ever...play...for someone?"

His fingers froze on the guitar and he looked at me. "No. Never."

I smiled weakly. "Really?"

He sighed and held one of my hands. "Believe me, Bella. This is the first time I play my guitar in front of someone apart from my parents. I never wanted to share the other side of me to anyone but you."

My body felt warmer when he said that. My female ego boosted and in a swift movement, I kissed his cheek. "Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled slightly and cleared his throat. "So, how about Damien Rice first? You know The Blower's Daughter, don't you?"

I gaped at him. "You want me to sing?"

He grinned. "Of course."

I chuckled nervously. "My voice is terrible."

"Is that so? Who said that your voice is terrible? I'll gladly give the person some pointers," His eyes glinted mischievously.

I blinked several times. "Um...that would be me."

He chuckled. "Come on, Bella. What good is a bonfire if you don't sing? Nobody is going to hear you in this place."

I rolled my eyes. There was no use to argue with him anyway. "Fine!"

He grinned and began playing with his guitar. I almost gaped when I saw his fingers danced swiftly on the guitar's strings. He was good!

Edward continued to play the song and sang the lyrics with his velvet voice; to the chorus and the bridge with some improvisation on his own. I sang the female's part and he smiled when he saw me singing. We ended the song with me clapping my hands while Edward bowed his head playfully.

And then he cleared his throat. "This song is for you, Bella."

I sat still when I heard the familiar lyrics of the song.

_If you're not the one than why does my soul feel glad today?_

I shivered. I knew the song. It was Daniel Bedingfield's If You're Not The One. It was a romantic song and I instantly knew why Edward sang this song for me. The song told how a man felt for his loved one and I shivered when I realized that. Edward looked at me deeply when he sang the song. He didn't even look at the guitar. He probably knew this song from his heart. I almost burst into tears, but I tried very hard not to cry. It was a beautiful song and I didn't want to ruin it.

I didn't say anything when the song ended. The sound of cracking woods from the bonfire filled the night. Edward himself seemed lost in his own world and I smiled tenderly. "Thank you for the song," I said slowly.

He blinked several times and smiled back. "You're welcome, Bella."

I laughed lightly and Edward began to play another song. Savage Garden's I Knew I Loved You was next. I sang along with him because I loved the song too. We sang some songs after that; from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Your Guardian Angel, Howie Day's Collide, Boyzone's Every day I Love You, Boyzone's No Matter What to Lenka's Trouble. Sometimes we laughed at each other when we failed to reach the right tune or when we forgot the lyrics.

The woods from the bonfire were getting thinner and now I leaned my head to his shoulder while Edward played random notes on his guitar.

"It's so peaceful here," I said in low voice.

I felt him nod. "Yes, it's a great place for staying out from work. I was 15 the last time I came here. It's been a while for me."

I leaned away from his shoulder and looked at him. "That was nine years ago."

He nodded. He still staring at the sea while his fingers playing on the guitar. "It was before I moved back to Forks. I just finished Junior High and I asked my dad to come here. Some part of me wanted to see the beach." He sighed sadly. "I've always imagined you were here with me at that time. I know how much you love beaches, especially the sun. I was prepared myself to get close to you again, but...well; you know the rest of the story."

I frowned slightly. I knew what he wanted to say. Our high school time was not a good memory for both of us and sometimes I couldn't believe I could fall in love with a man who I hated so much when I was in high school.

"Do you ever think that...we still had a chance if we had a normal situation back in high school?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm sure of that. I had a dream once that we were attending college together after I proposed to you again."

I stiffened.

Edward put the guitar down and took both of my hands to his. He stared deep into my eyes. "Bella..." He sighed and played with the ring in my finger. "I love you. I really want you to be my wife and spend the rest of my life with you. I know we still have to work for our relationship, but I'm sure we can do this. I won't rush you to the altar if you still want to prove yourself at your work. I also need to settle with my pediatric degree."

He paused and chuckled.

"I do hope we already get married when I started my degree, but I won't push you. It's all your choice, Bella." He looked at me again.

"I know you love me."

My heart sped up and I blushed immediately.

He caressed my crimson cheek. "You said that in your sleep. Do you remember when you went home late and I was worried?"

I blinked several times and nodded slowly. I remembered that night, before the event in the bookstore.

He sighed and smiled dreamily. "You were restless that night. I was so worried when you mentioned that your work was very stressful. I lay down beside you and held you. You began to relax and slept peacefully. And then, I heard you call my name."

I gasped.

"I thought you were awake, but you looked asleep and I instantly knew you began to sleep talk. After you called my name, you said something that nearly made my heart stopped."

My jaw almost dropped. Did I...say that I...love him?

"You said that you love me."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I opened it again and stared at my lap. Maybe I was in love with him all along, but my conscious part didn't realize that. I realized that I loved him after that faithful lunch with Riley.

"I was happy, but also sad. Happy because it was the deepest feeling from you about me, but I was also sad because I knew you won't realize that when you were awake."

Suddenly, a memory flashed in my mind.

***Flashback***

_He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "You fell asleep on the couch and I carried you to your bed. You were restless last night, so I thought I just held you for comfort. Well, you did sleep peacefully then."_

_I gulped. That was not the thing that frightened me. "Did...I say something...in my sleep?"_

_Edward looked thoughtful. "A few." He looked over to the ceiling and sighed. "You said about the working environment is hectic and stressful."_

_He paused and I waited for him to continue. When he didn't say anything, I was starting to panic. "Anything else?"_

_He pursed his lips and looked at me. "No. Nothing," He smiled._

***End of Flashback***

"Oh, God!" I said under my breath. I realized it now; the meaning behind his knowing smile. I didn't know how to react this time. Should I run inside because of embarrassment or laugh at myself?

"You don't have to say it now just because you have to, Bella," He said again. "I know it's not easy to love someone who once you really hated so much. I guess it's my punishment too for what I've done to you back in high school," He chuckled nervously.

I took deep breaths. I knew he was right. I do love him, but my heart always forbids me to say the words to him. Some of my instincts told me to wait and it made me confused too. What could possibly wrong that I couldn't say that I love him?

"Bella?"

I raised my head and looked at him.

He smiled at me lovingly. "I've told you before I won't push you. I will wait until you love me. But, I always love you. Never forget that."

I closed my eyes and nodded. He pulled me into his body and I instinctively leaned my head to his chest. I opened my eyes and stared to the blackness while listening to his heart beating. We sat together on each other embrace in front of the nearly extinguished bonfire and entwined our hearts without words.

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers for their reviews, alerts and favorites. You can find some links to the songs that Edward and Bella sang on the bonfire and The Cullens' beach house on my profile.**

**Don't forget to leave your review :)  
**


	22. The Beach Trip: The Dinner

**I know….I love weekend because my beta, chovypappy, gave me the edited one when I just checked my e-mail. So, I think I'll update now ^^**

**The next chapter will be updating next week.**

**This is chapter 22.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

**The Beach Trip: The Dinner**

I woke up with the rays of the sun hitting my face. I adjusted my sight and rolled over to my back. I stared at the ceiling to gather my thoughts and then I realized something. I was sleeping alone. I sat straight in my bed and my heart beating so fast. I was sure Edward lay down with me last night before sleep finally caught the both of us. We were sleeping in the living room. I tried to tame my wild hair when suddenly Edward appeared with a tray in his hands. He smiled when he saw me. I blinked several times and he kissed my forehead.

"Morning, beautiful," He whispered and sat beside me on the mattress.

"Um...morning," I said stupidly.

He chuckled. "You look adorable when you wake up in the morning."

I rolled my eyes. Only Edward could find me adorable with my messy look.

He put the tray on my lap and my jaw almost dropped.

"You...made me breakfast?"

He looked at me in amusement. "Yes, my dear. You've always made me breakfast and dinner back in Seattle. This is my time to spoil you."

I smiled genuinely and leaned to kiss him before I realized I haven't brush my teeth yet. I quickly pulled back while he was frowning at me. I covered my mouth with my hands. "Morning breath," I mumbled.

He smirked and put the tray away from my lap. I looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?" I said in low voice with my hands still in my mouth.

His eyes glinted and he took my hands from my mouth. In a swift movement, he kissed me deeply. I was startled from his sudden movement and began to free myself, but Edward hugged me closer. I gasped when I felt his tongue touched my lips, asking for entrance. My eyes widened. Is he serious?

I gingerly open my mouth and his tongue battled with mine. I released my tensed posture and he moaned when he felt I surrendered to his embrace. His scent clouded my mind and my hands knotted on his hair with its own accord. He hissed when I tightened my knot. Every part of my body was tingling with the familiar sensation again. With a whimper, he laid me down to the mattress and I didn't even fight him. His kisses were so good and I knew I was craving it too.

He continued to kiss me and I responded automatically. I forgot everything; everything that I felt was him. After a long and passionate kiss, he leaned away and rested his forehead to mine. We were both panting and I looked to his dark eyes.

He smiled victoriously. "If you think a simple morning breath can keep me away from you, you are wrong, my love."

I tried to control my breathing and nodded stupidly. "O..kay..um...can I have my breakfast now?"

He laughed.

After I had my breakfast, Edward suggested for us taking a swim in the ocean. The weather was warm and I was dying to feel the sea water. I changed to my swimming suit and, no, it's not a bikini. It's just a simple one piece swimsuit. Edward told me to swim first while he was changing his clothes. I walked to the beach and into the warm sea water. I sighed contently when I felt the warm water touched my body. I swam in slow motion, just to relax my body and my mind. The smell of the sea made me smile.

Suddenly I felt an arm hugged my waist and I jerked away. I turned around and Edward was there. His chest was bare and I shivered when I remembered the last time I saw him shirtless. His hair was damp, made the unusual bronze color more beautiful. I blinked several times while he was grinning.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, love. Actually I just want to see you swimming, but I can't help myself to join you in the water," He smirked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that so, Mr. Cullen? Well, you probably should wait for me on the beach, then."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

I grinned and pushed him into the water. He didn't expect for me to push him, so he fell with a loud thud. I laughed so hard when I saw he was drenched.

"You should have seen your face," I giggled.

He narrowed his eyes and smiled coyly. My laughter was gone immediately. Oh, oh! Wrong move, Bella.

"You will pay for that, Miss Swan," His tone was playful.

I yelped and tried to swim away from him, but he was faster. He grabbed my waist and I playfully tried to free myself from him. We both laughed and he rested his forehead to mine. Our laughers subsided when we stared at each other.

He looked at me lovingly and caressed my cheek. "My Bella," He whispered before leaned down and started kissing my neck.

I bit my lip, trying to control the desire which beginning to build in my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his kisses were getting frantic. I moaned lightly while he hissed when I hugged him tighter. He raised his head and attacked my lips. He hugged me closer while his hands gently stroked my bare skin. For a moment, we were just kissing in the water, touching and whispering sweet words to one another. The soft waves around us made the sensation stronger. When I felt we were going too far, I pulled away from his embrace with shallow breathing. It was getting more difficult to resist him.

I leaned my head to his chest, trying to control my heart beat and so did he. I could feel he rested his chin on the top of my head while his chest was rose up and down along with his breathing. We were stood like that for a while until our breath returned to normal.

And then I felt he titled my chin to look at him. I raised my head and our gaze met. He smiled gently and kissed my forehead deeply. "I love you," He said.

I smiled and stroked his cheek. "I know."

He took a deep breath and held my hand. "Do you want to swim again or eating sandwich with me on the beach?"

I pursed my lips and looked over to the blue ocean. It tempted me to take a nice swim under the sun and the warm weather. I looked back to Edward and grimaced, "I want to take my swim in the water. I'll join you after that."

He smiled slightly and nodded. He released my hand and kissed my cheek briefly before turned around and swam back to the beach.

I took a deep breath and turned around to the ocean. I smiled to myself before I dove to the blue water.

* * *

After my skin was getting wrinkled, I walked to the beach from the ocean fully drenched. I spotted Edward sitting on one big blanket with a basket and two glasses next to him. He was reading a book when I approached him. He already wore a shirt and changed his pants. His bronze hair was messy from the wind and it made him look adorable. He smiled when he saw me and quickly got up from the blanket and handed me a towel. I smiled gratefully and he kissed my forehead.

"Did you enjoy your swim?"

I nodded. "Yes. Absolutely. Thank you."

He took my hand and led me to the blanket. We were sat next to each other and I peeked to his book while he pulled out two sandwiches for both of us. I recognized the book. It was one of the books that he bought when he first asked me to accompany him to the bookstore.

"You still read it? I thought you already finished," I said to him and took a bite from my sandwich. I almost moaned to the tasty smell and flavor. He was a good cook.

He sipped his drink and grimaced. "Apparently I was busy these few months."

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. We ate our sandwiches for a while, enjoying the warm weather and the sound of the waves. We chatted occasionally and after we finished our sandwiches, I used the bathroom to clean up myself from the salt and the sand. It was already noon when we were inside the beach house again. We decided to watch DVD and had our nap. I wasn't in the mood to watch a movie; therefore I just went along with what he chose to watch. Edward decided to watch a medical documentary that he owned. How he brought that kind of DVD for our weekend was beyond me. I guessed he was not in the mood to watch a movie either. As usual, I cuddled into his embrace and he hugged me closer to his body. We watched a documentary about an emergency medical situation and I winced when it comes to the part where one of the patients didn't make it.

The documentary made me realized something. Edward must have deal with a lot of emergency situations and I was wondering if Edward had been in that kind of situation. The life or death situation. What did he feel? Was he scared?

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you ever experience that kind of situation?"

"What situation?"

I gestured to the plasma TV with my index finger.

He took a deep breath and I felt he leaned his head on the top of my head. "Several times."

I shivered. "Are you afraid?" I asked in low voice.

I had never asked him about his job, but sometimes I wanted to hear what he has been through on his long hours of work.

He sighed. "Strangely, no. When I first experienced that, I was upset with myself because I couldn't save the patient. But, we are just human. We couldn't save everybody. I never felt afraid of the situation. I'm just afraid if the patient was someone that I love."

And then he leaned away and I looked at him. He looked at me with dreamy eyes. "When I saw Garrett carried you to the ER, my heart almost stopped beating. I couldn't think of anything else, I even didn't care when Garrett punched me."

My eyes widened. "He did? Did he hurt you? Why didn't you tell me?" I never heard this story before. Garrett never told me what happened after he took me to the hospital.

He smiled grimly. "It was nothing, Bella. I deserved it. I was so worried at that time that I didn't catch what he was saying. Kate helped me focus and I asked Dr. Gerandy to check on you."

I shook my head slightly.

He cupped my face with his hands. "I don't know what will happen to me if your condition was getting worse at that time. I can't lose you, Bella."

My heart clenched and I slowly enveloped him on a hug. He hugged me back and sighed. I kissed the side of his neck and inhaled his scent briefly. "You're always my Edward," I whispered to his ear.

I felt he shivered slightly and kissed my hair. "And you're forever my Bella."

* * *

We took our nap after watching the DVD. Edward woke me up at 4.30 pm and asked me to wear a semi formal dress for the dinner.

"Dinner? I thought we will cook for ourselves while we're here," I said to him in confusion.

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Bella. This is my time to spoil you. I already had a reservation in the town for tonight. You will love it!"

I sighed. "Alright. But, nothing too expensive."

His eyes glinted and he smirked.

I frowned.

"It's my right to ask you to the dinner and it's also my right for choosing the place."

Right! Couldn't argue with that! Didn't I tell myself several times that he should be a lawyer?

I had my shower and went to Edward's bedroom to change. I pulled out a deep purple dress, my make-up bag and my -not so high- heels from my bag. I was never a party and occasional type of girl; it was Alice who kept bugging me to have several dresses and outfits in case I have an occasion. Other thing from Alice that I needed to thank for.

I changed my clothes and applied light make -up. I decided to just pull my hair in a simple barrette. I checked myself for the last time when I heard the door knocked several times.

"Bella, are you ready?" I heard Edward called me.

"Um...yes," I answered him.

I ran my hands through my hair and smoothed my dress before I opened the door. Edward was waiting for me in the living room. He quickly stood from the couch when he saw me. My breath hitched when I saw that he wore a simple deep brown shirt and black trousers. The color of his shirt made his hair color more stunning. I swallowed hard and my heart was beating erratic again. Handsome was not the right word for him. He was beautiful.

He smiled and gazed at me warmly. I smiled back while trying to control my breath. He approached me and cupped my face with his hand. He leaned down and gave me a deep and longing kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

And then he broke the kiss and looked at me with twinkle in his eyes. "You are absolutely...breathtaking. I won't leave you alone tonight because I won't give other men chances to get near you," He said possessively.

I smiled. "That thing never crossed in my mind. I never intended to stay away from you tonight," I said seductively.

His eyes smoldering slightly and his jaw clenched. Seconds later, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear to you, Bella. You'll be the death of me."

I grinned victoriously and linked my arm to the crook of his elbow. He looked at me in amusement. I tugged his arm gently. "Come on. I'm hungry," I said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

We rode to the restaurant in town. Florida was basked with city lights and busy streets, added with the fact that it was weekend too. Edward brought me to a very fancy restaurant and I knew I couldn't argue with that. He wrapped his arm on my waist as if told all the men in the restaurant that I was taken. I shivered. Although it was a little bit creepy, but I like his possessive side.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. It's so nice to see you again," The head of the waiter greeted us when we approached the front desk. I recognized it from the uniform that he wore. I read his name tag. Ethan.

Edward nodded curtly and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Ethan. It's nice to see you too."

From their conversation, I could tell The Cullens must be a regular customer in this restaurant. Again, it didn't surprise me.

Ethan smiled back and looked at me. I smiled slightly. "And may I know who this beautiful girl is?"

Edward's eyes glinted and he kissed my temple. I looked at him stupidly. I've never seen him like this before. "This is Isabella Swan, my fiancée," He said proudly.

Ethan chuckled and extended his hand. I smiled and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ethan," I replied in courtesy. Being editor who often edited lots of story, I've learned some courtesy from those stories.

Ethan shook my hand back and released it. "The pleasure is mine." And then he looked back to Edward.

"The usual place?"

"Yes, Ethan. Thank you," Edward answered.

Ethan walked in into the restaurant while Edward and I followed him inside the restaurant. Honestly, I had no idea what 'the usual place' meant. I felt like I was left behind, but Edward's gentle touch on my waist told me without words that he wanted to do something special for me tonight. I exhaled and braced myself for some surprises.

Ethan led us to the elevator and I was getting more confused. Where are we having our dinner? I just thought we will have a normal dinner inside the restaurant. We got out from the elevator and then I understood. It was a private balcony. I shook my head slightly. Only Edward could do this for me.

"Your dinner is served on the table and please, let me know if you need anything, Mr. Cullen," Ethan said and he turned to me. "May you have a lovely evening, Miss Swan."

I smiled. "Thank you, Ethan."

Ethan smiled briefly and walked back to the elevator. I still stood there like an idiot, trying to absorb the scene in front of me. It was a beautiful balcony with city lights around us. A table was served with food and drinks and a beautiful candle in the middle of the table.

I laughed shakily.

"This is all for you, Bella," I heard Edward spoke for the first time since he greeted the waiter.

I looked at him. "This is too much, Edward. I don't deserve it."

It was his turn to laugh shakily. "Of course you don't deserve it. You deserve more. This is just a simple thing. It's nothing compare to what I feel about you."

I shivered.

He smiled warmly and took my hand. "Shall we, my lady?"

I laughed lightly and nodded.

He walked me to my chair and he pulled out the chair for me. I sat on my chair and after making sure I was settled, he sat at his own chair across from me. He opened a bottle of champagne and poured it to both of our glasses.

I raised my eyebrows. "Champaign? We are still driving, remember?"

He smirked. "I know that, Bella. Apparently I had a tolerance with alcohol levels. I have better resistance."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

He raised his glass and I raised my glass too. "To our future together," He said and clinked our glasses together. I drank my glass and almost moaned in delight.

"Wow, this is a good one," I said to myself after I put my glass back to the table.

He smiled coyly. "It's the best from this restaurant. And now, let's have our dinner."

I smiled and we began to eat our dinner. The food was marvelous too and I tried very hard not to think the costs for this dinner. Edward will never tell me even if I asked. After we finished our dinner and had some champagne, he rose from his seat and walked to a stereo set in the far side of the balcony. I blinked several times. Wow, I didn't know it was there. I guessed I was completely distracted.

He smiled at me and offered me his hand. I made a face and he laughed. "May I have this dance?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I took his hand and rose from my seat. Edward led me to the center of the balcony and a song was played from the speaker. It was an old song from Marc Anthony, titled My Baby You. He wrapped his arm on my waist and his other arm held my hand while I put my free arm to his shoulder.

We were staring at each other, dancing swiftly with the romantic song. His gaze made my knees going weaker, but I never tired to look at his beautiful eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," He whispered.

I chuckled nervously. "Well, look at you. I should be the one who says that to you."

He smirked and I giggled.

We continued to dance with the song. Edward still looked at me lovingly and slowly he leaned down to kiss me. I helplessly surrendered to his embrace and his arms wrapped on my waist now while my arms were wrapped on his neck. For a moment, we were kissing until the song was ended. He broke the kiss and our foreheads touched.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

He looked at me deeply. "Marry me."

I stiffened. A natural reaction, I guessed. For a moment, we were just stood like that. The silence surrounded us, only a distinct sound of busy streets. I couldn't think straight right now.

Edward sighed and stroked my cheek. "You're all that I want, Bella. I love you. I want you to be my wife. I'm sure our life won't be different after we were married. We already live together these few months and although we had lots of differences, but I just felt it was the thing that made our bond getting stronger."

He paused.

I blinked several times. He knew that too?

"I know you still afraid in marriage life. I can't make you promises for that not to happen, but we both are together, Bella. We will work out. I know we will."

I took deep breaths.

He pulled out something from his pocket and I gasped when I saw the ring box. This time I knew he was serious. This time it was not a promise ring, but an engagement ring. He opened the box and showed me an elegant ring. It was a bit old fashioned, but honestly I didn't care. I stared at the beautiful ring.

"This is my mother's engagement ring."

My head shot up. "What?"

He smiled. "This ring has been in The Cullens for many generations. It's a tradition for all The Cullens men to give it to their fiancées. This is my time to give it to you."

I took a deep breath. Truthfully, I still worried about marriage life if I remembered my parents. But, sometimes we need to take the different decision regarding our lives. My life is different from my parents and I know Edward loves me very much. So, why should I pass this chance?

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I closed my eyes briefly before I opened it again and looked into his eyes. Edward looked at me, hopeful. I smiled grimly and held the ring box. "Yes, Edward Cullen. I will marry you."

* * *

**Finally she said yes!**

**I know what you guys are thinking…how could Bella accept the engagement when she didn't say she love him yet? Well, it's Bella we're talking about and the plot is still moving even though she accepted Edward's proposal.**

**I hope this chapter fulfills your expectations ^^**

**Thank you to all my faithful readers and don't forget to leave your review :)**


	23. The Beach Trip: The Issues

**Chapter 23**

**The Beach Trip: The Issues**

This time it was him who didn't move. Edward stood there motionless; he didn't even blink.

I raised my eyebrows and waved my hand in front of his face. "Edward? Are you alright?"

Seconds later he blinked several times. "Did you say yes?" He asked stupidly.

"Um...yes."

"You accepted my proposal?"

I tried hard not to laugh. "Well...yes. Do you want me to say no?"

"Of course not!" He nearly shouted at me.

I giggled while he was blushing. "Sorry..." He said in low voice. And then he composed his face. "Please, say that again."

I made a face. "Say what again?"

"Say the words again."

I chuckled when I saw his expression. His green eyes lit with happiness and I couldn't be more grateful for making him so happy. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, Edward Cullen. I will marry you."

A huge grin appeared on his face and suddenly he twirled me around. We both laughed with happiness. Although, I didn't say I love him yet, but I couldn't deny that I willingly accepted this engagement and...my future wedding. He put me down on my feet and kissed me deeply. For a moment, I forgot we were still in the restaurant and I kissed him back passionately. Edward was kissing my jaw and down to my neck before he stopped in my ear and whispered, "Bella...not now, love."

Oh, right!

I nodded slowly and trying to control my breathing. "Sorry..." I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled and leaned away from my face to look at my eyes. He cupped my face with his hand. "My fiancée," He said to me and his eyes were smoldering again.

I smiled slightly and turned my eyes to look at the ring box in his hand. I smirked. "Shouldn't you put that ring on my finger?"

Edward blushed slightly and I giggled. It was funny to see him like that.

"My apologies, Bella. I guess I was too happy when I heard you say yes," He muttered.

I shook my head.

He pulled out the ring from the box and put the box back to his pocket. He gingerly took my left hand and pulled out my promise ring. He put the promise ring to my ring finger on my right hand and finally he put my engagement ring to my left ring finger. He exhaled when he saw the ring was finally settled in my finger. He kissed the back of my hand and smiled. "Thank you, Bella."

I smiled back. "You're welcome, Edward."

I looked at the elegant ring and almost shivered when I remembered this ring was already owned by The Cullens for many generations. Are there any stories for this ring? I've never known about The Cullens before and if I was about to marry Edward, I probably should learn something from their history.

"Come on. Let's have our dessert and then we could go home," He whispered and kissed my forehead. His voice brought me back to reality and I nodded slowly.

We had our dessert and finally we walked back to the front desk. Ethan greeted us when we arrived and he smiled when he saw my engagement ring. He congratulated Edward and I instantly knew he must have known Edward's plan for tonight. I sighed internally. Never underestimate my...fiancé, I guess. I shivered slightly. Yes, he is my fiancée now and it's official. We haven't talk about our wedding yet and the next step in our relationship.

I was silent during our journey back to the beach house. Thousands of emotions attacked my brain. I was happy, excited and...Anxious, I think. I still couldn't imagine if we were married and finally get into the physical step. I exhaled. I didn't have any experiences at all, but so did he. Will we be able to survive that? And what about his family? Maybe there are others of The Cullens that I didn't know yet. Or...what about their wealth? I'm not a gold digger, but I should know those things, right?

And then I felt the car finally stopped at the garage. We sat there for a moment before Edward said, "Would you like to take a walk with me on the beach?"

I turned my head to look at him. His eyes searched mine and I nodded.

He got out from the car and opened my door. "Wait here," He said before disappeared into the house.

I waited next to the car and then Edward walked in into the garage with our jackets. I almost forgot about the weather. We put our jackets on and began to walk on the beach after we both took our shoes off. We walked slowly on the beach and felt the sand in our feet. The sound of waves filled the silence around us.

"What are you thinking? You seem so quiet after we went home from the restaurant. Are you not happy with our engagement?" Edward asked in low voice.

I clutched my jacket and chuckled. He still worried I'll regret my decision. "Of course, I'm happy. I was just thinking about some...things."

Edward scooted closer to me. We were walking next to each other, but not holding hands. "Will you please tell me what are you thinking?"

I smiled grimly. "It's about your family."

"My family?" He asked in amusement.

I nodded. "You said that my engagement ring is already own by your family in so many generations. I don't know anything about your family." I sighed and played with the hem of my jacket. "If I marry you, I should know about your family, right?" I bit my lip.

I could hear him sigh.

"Hmmm...alright. Where should I begin?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you start with the easy one? Like where is your family originally from?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arm on my shoulders. "Okay...let's see. My ancestors were originally from England. The Cullen family was an influence family at that time, but it's different from the royal family. Some of them were married with Irish and you can see that from my red hair."

I chuckled while he was smiling.

"After the great fire, the last descendants from The Cullens decided to move to America and I guessed it was my great grandfather. And we live in America ever since."

I nodded thoughtfully. "But, it's strange though. There could be several men in the family, but why you only had one ring?"

He smiled coyly. "That was the most interesting part."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How could that be interesting?"

"In every generations, there are only two or three Cullen men. And as for me, I'm the only male in my generation."

My eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "It's like already written in our family history. The Cullen name will always survive because there always be a male who carries the name."

I shivered. I had never believed in supernatural things, but I guessed it could be happened. "Don't you have like...cousin...or something?"

He chuckled. "I have cousins." And then he looked at me. "But, they are all females."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You never told me about them."

He sighed. "Because they are far away in France now. Their mother is my dad's sister. I've never seen them."

"How could that be?"

He smiled grimly. "Not all member of the family is happy with Cullen name, Bella. Apparently my aunt is one of them. She moved to France and got married there. Even my dad never saw her since. Sometimes she sends e-mails or pictures about her life in France."

I frowned. "But, how could she do that?" How someone could separate herself from her family? Didn't Edward's aunt miss her family here?

He chuckled again. "It's her decision, Bella. You don't have to feel sorry about that."

I ran my hand through my hair. "So, that means I'll have a son?"

Edward stopped walking and turned to face me. I gulped. Did I say something wrong?

His eyes glinted mischievously. "I can give you a son and a daughter."

I blinked several times. He smirked and kissed me. I was too stunned to fight back. He began to kiss my neck and my collarbone again. One of his hands tangled in my hair and I helplessly titled my head to give him a better access to kiss my neck. My knees were going weaker and I almost fell on my own feet, but Edward held me tightly on my waist. "Just tell me when you want a son and a daughter and I'll give it to you," He said seductively while continued kissing my bare shoulder.

I swallowed hard and fought hard to think clearly. And then I blurted out, "Please, not now. I don't want to do this until our wedding night."

Edward stopped kissing me while I blushed hard. Thank you to my irresponsible tongue, I guess.

He raised his head and looked at me deeply. His eyes were dark and I shivered when I saw his gaze. I felt like a prey to a predator, but in a good way. For a moment, we were just staring at each other before finally he smiled and kissed me again.

"Deal!" He said in my lips.

"O...kay.." I said dumbly.

And then I realized something. He didn't want to marry me just to get me to his bed, did he? If I remembered, he has always been the one who eager to have the physical relationship with me. Although I was trying to push him once, but he stopped me. I didn't know if he was waiting for me to give myself without any reservations or he was thinking with his responsible thought. I knew Carlisle will dismember him if he did something that could hurt me. His father was a surgeon after all; he could do that to Edward when he didn't realize it.

I frowned at him. He looked at me in amusement. "What?" He asked.

"You didn't marry me just to drag me to your bed, did you?"

He raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"That's not funny," I said again, pouting.

His laughter subsided and he looked at me with humor in his eyes. "My dear Bella, I thought you knew me better than that, although dragging you to my bed is an incentive. Because finally I could be yours and you could be mine in all senses."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're not answering my question."

He sighed and then started to kiss my face. "No...I...want...to...marry you...because...I love you...and I need you, love," He said between his kisses and I giggled like a child.

He smiled and enveloped me on a hug. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bella. You are my life. You are my everything."

I smiled and kissed his chest, where his heart was beating for me. "I know."

"Anything else that you wanted to ask me?"

I raised my head and frowned. "Am I that obvious?"

He chuckled. "Your face is so easy to read, apart from your thoughts. So, what is it that you want to ask about me?"

Suddenly, I remembered my own plan to ask him about his family...wealth. I blushed slightly.

He eyebrows shot up. "You're blushing?"

My face became redder. He laughed nervously. "Bella, you can ask me anything. If you worried about my v-"

"No, it's not that," I interjected. I knew what he wanted to say and I didn't want to hear about all of his girls stories.

"Then, what is it?"

I sighed and leaned away from his embrace. I began to walk again with him keeping his pace by my side. "I'm sorry if I ask you this question, but I think I need to know about this...thing."

I paused.

"Bella, I'm losing my mind over here..." He said with playful tone.

I took a deep breath and kept my eyes to the sand. "How could your family be so...rich?" My voice was faltered in the end. I felt like a woman in 18th century who asked her future husband's possessions so she could decide to marry him or not.

I heard him chuckle. "Is that all?" He asked with humor in this tone.

I looked at him briefly. His eyes twinkled and I blushed again. I turned away and looked back to the sand.

He wrapped his arm around me and turned my body to face him. I raised my head and looked at him. He smiled warmly. "You don't have to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Actually I had planned to show you all of my family stocks on the market and the stocks that we own. You are my fiancée after all. You need to know about this."

I stared at him stupidly. "Stocks?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes. Not much, but it's enough for us. I learned how to manage those stocks once and we got lots of profits. You can see some of my shares in my Vanquish."

My eyes widened. "Your Vanquish?" He bought that car just from manage stocks? Really! Never underestimate him.

He grinned and hugged me closer. I leaned to his chest automatically. "I will tell you everything, love. Besides if we were married, all my possessions are yours too even though you don't want it."

I grimaced. He knew me too well.

He titled my chin so I was looking straight to his eyes. He cupped my face with his hand. "I will be your husband, Bella, and I will stand by you forever. To love you, to take care of you and to cherish you."

I shivered. He said those words without removing his gaze from me. I could see his promise, his love and mostly his devotion. I smiled slightly and leaned back to his chest.

"So, you still want to marry me even I'm a somniloquist?" I murmured.

He chuckled darkly. "Somniloquist or not, I'll still marry you."

I sighed and rested my forehead to his chest. "I thought you will back out from your own words when you realized how klutz I am or I will disturb your sleep because of my sleep talking."

He scoffed. "Ha ha," He said. "Not a chance!"

I guessed not.

And then an idea popped in my mind and I smirked. The playful Bella was coming back. I could surprise him when we were swimming and maybe I could do it again right now. I raised my head and Edward looked at me curiously. I smiled seductively and I could feel he tensed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing his jaw. He exhaled and trembled slightly.

"Have I told you that you look handsome tonight?" I whispered to his ear with sultry voice.

"Uh...um...no...not yet," He answered shakily.

I smiled and looked into his face. His eyes already turned dark and I almost gave up when I saw the longing on those dark orbs. I braced myself and leaned closer pretending to kiss him while he parted his lips. When our lips were inches apart, I grinned and said, "Race you back to the house!"

I pushed him and he fell to the sand. I turned around and started to run to the house direction. I burst out laughing when I glanced at him behind my shoulder. He sat there, completely stunned, before he shook his head and grinned devilishly. I continued to run and laughing along the way.

"Bellaaaaa...I can catch you..." He said to me in playful tone.

I stopped far away from him and turned around. The wind blew softly, messing both of our hair. He was still sitting there, but I could tell he was ready to catch me. I raised my eyebrows. "No, you can't. My legs are longer."

He titled his head and quickly stood from his sitting position.

I yelped and turned back again to the house direction. I continued to run until I felt he lifted my body and carried me bridal style into his arm. I giggled when I saw his face. His eyes glinted playfully.

"You are a vixen," He growled at me.

I put my hand on my chest, feigning hurt. "Who? Me?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead briefly before carried me to the house.

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell our family about this?" I asked him when we both lay down on the mattress. Edward put a classical music on the stereo and the soft voice calmed my mood.

He shrugged. "We can tell them tomorrow. It's already late to call now."

I nodded and he played with my engagement ring. "I've always dreamt this ring being on your finger," He whispered.

I smiled and leaned my head to his shoulder. "When did you get this ring?"

He cleared his throat and I raised my head to look at him. He grinned sheepishly while I narrowed my eyes. "Um...actually my dad gave it to me when we went to Forks for the reunion."

My eyes widened. "You mean...you kept this ring all the time?" I asked in amusement.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I lay back on my pillow. "Everything is worth it, Bella. I told you I will wait for you."

I nodded.

"Um...love?"

"Yes?"

"What about our wedding? Have you ever thought about that?"

I froze. My heart beat turned erratic when I heard he mentioned about the wedding. I knew he won't wait for another year to marry me and I had to deal with wedding preparation and also the..uhm...wedding night.

"Bella?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I looked over to the ceiling. "I don't know about that. I've seen my mom's wedding with Phil and it was nothing to me. I mean, wedding and marriage is the last thing on my list. I never had an ideal wedding or a dream wedding. I just thought when the minister said the words, you are married and you are a wife." That was true. I had never dream to have a perfect wedding, not until Edward came along and reminded me about our 'engagement'.

I felt the mattress shifted and the next thing I knew Edward was hovering me. I shivered and the warm feeling surged into my core.

"I can make a different wedding for you, Bella. It doesn't have to be big or extravagant, but you will never forget it. Besides, you agreed to marry me since you were six years old," He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "That's right and I'm engaged for 19 years. Unbelievable!" I said sarcastically.

He smiled and started to kiss me. As always, his kisses were so good and I knotted my fingers to his hair again. This time there was a difference between our kiss. This time I could feel both of our love from the kiss. Our kisses were getting deep and passionate. Edward pulled me into sitting position and we were both panting. We looked at each other lovingly before he attacked my lips again. His fingers knotted in my hair while I helplessly clutched to his neck. A strange feeling crept to my body. I wanted more!

I gasped and gently pushed him away. I put my hands on his chest and tried to control my breathing. "Edward, please, don't..." I said weakly.

He tried to control his breathing too and enveloped me on a hug. "I won't, Bella. You have to trust me."

Trust him? My eyes widened when I realized something. A realization hit me like an epiphany. I knew why I didn't say I love him yet. I still didn't trust him completely. Some part of my brain always told me that he is bad and he will hurt me someday. My conscious part trying to protect myself from being hurt by not telling him that I love him.

"Come on. It's late. Let's go to sleep," He whispered and kissed my temple.

I smiled slightly and leaned my head to his chest. I was staying awake for a moment until I heard Edward steady breathing. He must have been fallen asleep now. I raised my head and lay back on my pillow. I watched his peaceful face and his chest rose up and down along with his breathing.

Slowly, I stroked his hair and he leaned to my touch. I smiled again; even when he slept, he knew when I touched him. I kissed his temple and whispered, "I want to trust you, Edward. Sweet dreams."

I lay back on the pillow and turned my body to face him. I fell asleep with Edward's breathing lulled me into the deep slumber.

* * *

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful. Congratulations! Did you already set the date?" My mom asked me when I called her in the morning about my engagement.

I scratched my head and grimaced. "Um...no, Mom. Not yet. But, it's not a long engagement, I think."

"Hmmm..." She sounded to be thinking. "Well, just let me know, honey. So, you're still being safe, aren't you?"

My eyes widened. "Mom!" I hissed.

Edward popped his head from the kitchen and looked at me curiously. He was cooking our brunch while I volunteered myself to call my family first and told them about the engagement.

I grimaced sheepishly while he smirked. I rolled my eyes when he disappeared into the kitchen.

My mom giggled. "Just kidding, Bella. I know you still keeping yourself for your wedding night, right? And speaking of that, have you thought about that?"

I groaned. "Oh, please..." This was much worse than the first 'talk' in my office.

"It's your wedding night, Bella," My mom continued to rant, oblivious with my discomfort. "You can ask me or maybe learn from some other resources."

I was positive my face was red right now. "Mom...can we...can we not talk about that, please?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

She laughed lightly. "Sorry. I'm just happy that my daughter is going to get married. Congratulations, honey. Give Edward my best wishes, alright? I have to go. Bye, honey."

I smiled grimly. "Bye, Mom." I pressed the end button on my BlackBerry and exhaled. I opened my phone book and searched for my dad's home number at Forks. I was just testing the water; he usually went fishing with Jacob's dad. I bit my lip when I heard the dial tone. It was ringed three times before I heard my dad's gruff voice.

"Charlie Swan."

I smiled. "Hi, Dad."

"Bella! Hi, honey. How are you? Your mom said you are in Florida with Edward."

I rolled my eyes. Trust my mom not to tell my dad was a big mistake. "Yeah, we are leaving back to Seattle in the afternoon, though. How are you, Dad?"

"Same old, Bella. I was just about to go fishing with Billy. You call in the right time."

"Wow, lucky me," I said nervously and I bit my lip.

"So, is there any particular reason for you to call your old man?" My dad asked.

I took a deep breath. "Edward proposed to me."

My dad laughed lightly. "It's about time, Bella. That didn't surprise me. Did you say yes?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes, I did."

"Honey, that's wonderful. Hey, is Edward with you now? I want to speak with him."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're not going to shoot him, are you?" I remembered my dad used to say he will shoot all the irresponsible boys who set their eyes on me when I was older enough to date.

He chuckled. "Of course not, Bella. He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, he does."

"Good! Now, let me speak to him."

"OK!"

I rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Edward was still busy with the stove and the sight warmed my heart. I just hoped he still cook for me after we were married.

"Edward!" I called him and he turned off the stove when he heard my voice.

"Yes, love?" He asked me.

"Um...my dad wants to talk with you," I said in low voice.

He raised his eyebrows and took my BlackBerry from my hand. I was expecting to see him walked from the kitchen and answered the phone, but he just stood next to me and wrapped his free hand to my waist while his other hand put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Charlie...I'm good, thank you. How about you...?" He chuckled. "Yes, I proposed to her yesterday and she said yes...Thank you, Charlie...No, we haven't set the date yet...Yes, and you have my word...Bye, Charlie." He pressed the end button and handed me my phone back while I was looking at him curiously.

"Well...what did he say?"

He pursed his lips. "He gave me his blessings, of course. That's the most important thing. Even if he didn't, I could ask my dad to help me about that. And he just asked me to take care of you." And then he looked at me deeply. "Which I will do it with all that I am."

I shivered. I asked to myself again, is this man for real?

He grinned and pulled me to follow him. I walked obediently and we sat together on the couch in the living room. He grabbed his cell phone from the desk and I instantly knew what he would do. I blushed slightly. Edward pressed a call button and put the phone into loudspeaker. I heard the dial tone ringed two times before a man's voice answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Dad," Edward greeted him.

I heard Carlisle chuckle. "Ah, I do have a son after all."

Edward rolled his eyes and I giggled. He must have been told his dad not to disturb us while we were here. "That's funny, Dad. Thank you."

Carlisle laughed. "So, did you enjoy your weekend? How's Bella?"

My heart felt warmer when I heard Carlisle was asking for me. I once had a doubt Edward's parents loved me because they had a plan to pair Edward with...her.

Edward chuckled. He hugged me tighter. "Of course I enjoyed my weekend with Bella. As for her, she really loves the house, Dad."

"Well, that's good. Are you still in Florida now?"

"Yes, Dad. We will return to Seattle in the afternoon."

"Alright. Be careful when you drive, son."

"I will, Dad." Edward looked at me briefly before he cleared his throat. "Um...Dad, I want to give you some news."

"News?"

"Yes."

"Let's hear it."

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella and I are getting married."

"Edward! That's wonderful," Carlisle said happily. "It's about time. So, let me guess now. Is Bella sitting next to you?"

I blushed while Edward chuckled. "You know me too well, Dad."

Carlisle laughed. "Hi, Bella."

I gulped. "Er...hi, Carlisle."

He chuckled when he sensed the nervousness from my voice. "It's alright, Bella. I know Edward will tell me the news with you by his side. I know him well."

I giggled when I saw Edward rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Bella. It's a honor for us to have you in the family. Edward, did you give her the ring?"

He snorted. "Of course I did, Dad. What makes you think that I didn't?"

"Hmmmm...I don't know. Perhaps you were too happy and forgot to put the ring on her finger."

I burst out laughing while Edward was blushing.

"Oh...you forgot? Edward!"

"Oh, please, Dad. It's not that bad, alright."

I stifled my laugh and buried my face to his chest. His scent calmed my mood again and I knew I could do this forever with him after we were married. And maybe without our clothes on. I blushed. Focus, Bella!

"Once again...congratulations to both of you. We'll visit you as soon as we can in Seattle. Did you already set the date?"

Edward cleared his throat. "No, not yet, Dad." He ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry, Dad, but we need to pack now. I'll call you back. Say hi to mom from both of us."

"Alright. Be careful. Congratulations to both of you. Bye, son."

"Bye, Dad."

* * *

We ate our brunch in front of the plasma TV after having our calls to our family. I reminded myself to call Alice and Angela when we arrived back in Seattle. We watched some Sunday shows until we were finished. We began to pack our bags to return to Seattle. I sighed sadly when I realized we will be back to our schedule and our work. I didn't know when I could spend my alone time with Edward again. Just the two of us. I paused from packing my bag when I saw the ocean from the window. I glanced to Edward who was busy putting the remains of our grocery shopping to be brought back to Seattle. I chewed my bottom lip and walked to the back door. I sat on the steps and pulled my knees to my chest. I wrapped my knees with my arms and put my chin between them. I closed my eyes and listening to the sound of waves and the wind. My mind wandered to all the issues that surrounded my wedding plans.

Wedding preparations, of course.

Our living arrangements, no doubt.

Our jobs, absolutely.

Our past stories, definitely.

And of course...my trust for him. I opened my eyes. How could I marry him if I didn't trust him yet? But, if I were looking back to our relationship history, I didn't love him when we started to live together. Is it possible that I could trust him after we were married? I do hope so. I wanted him to know that I love him; and of course not from my sleep talking. I closed my eyes again when I felt the wind blew on my face. I will miss this place.

It seemed like hours when I felt someone was sitting next to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Edward. He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Love, are you alright?"

I smiled grimly and scooted closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head to his chest. It had become a habit for me to do that. I felt safe when I hugged him like that. Edward kissed the top of my head and leaned his head on mine.

"I will miss this place," I said in low voice.

He sighed. "We can come back here anytime we want. Or...maybe...we could have our...honeymoon...here."

I stiffened slightly before released my tensed posture. Nothing could even better than that. I smiled. "Yeah, that would be a great idea."

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

I chuckled. "Of course. I'd love to spend my honeymoon here." A strange feeling crept into my chest when I imagined what we could do on our honeymoon. My stomach twisted in anticipation. Somehow I had a feeling Edward will never let me out from the house...or maybe from bed. I shivered again and closed my eyes. My thoughts were no longer coherent.

He kissed my head again. "Anything for you, love."

I opened my eyes and saw the ocean one last time before I went back to Seattle.

Everything was perfect.

But, I should have known better.

Perfect moments were always risky.

And I had to ready for that.

* * *

**I love Bella and her wanton thoughts. LOL. Be ready for the upcoming chapters, guys.  
**

**So, haven't you guys seen Eclipse yet? I haven't *sniffle* My beta told me it was good and funny too. Thank you to chovypappy for beta'ing the chapter :)**

**Thank you to all my readers who always supported me *hug* please, don't forget to leave your review :)**


	24. The Bad Day and The Words

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for letting me bugging her to edit my story :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

**The Bad Day and The Words**

"Bella, congratulations!" Alice squealed happily when I called her after we arrived in Seattle. I was unpacking my bag in my room while Edward did the same in his room. I used this opportunity to call her before we both went to sleep.

I smiled. "Thank you, Alice."

"So, did you set the date yet?"

I played with a strand of my hair. "Um...no, not yet. But, it won't be long, though. Besides I want to ask you for a favor," I bit my lip. I didn't have much experience about dresses and I thought Alice could help me.

Alice giggled. "Don't worry, Bella. I can take a few days off to take care of your wedding."

I gaped at her. "How did you know?" I started to believe Alice did have a premonition. I planned to ask her to help me for the preparation.

She giggled again. "I can see, remember? Don't worry, I already imagine what kind of dress that suits you. And maybe the theme or the flowers."

I winced. "I leave it to you, then."

"Thank you, Bella. I won't let you down."

I chuckled. Actually I had another plan for Alice and it surprised me she didn't mention it. I thought she had a premonition. "Of course you do. Besides, you need to look for the perfect bridesmaid dress too."

"Say that again?" She asked in surprise tone.

I laughed lightly. "Bridesmaid dress. You need one, Alice."

Silence.

And then I heard a high pitch from the other line and I put a distance between my BlackBerry and my ear. Wow, she did have a high pitch.

"Oh, Bella...Bella...thank you. Of course I will be your bridesmaid. Hey, have you ever thought to have bridal shower?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What shower?" I remembered my mom didn't have that kind of event before her wedding with Phil.

Alice giggled again. "Bridal shower, silly girl. It's like an event with close friends with simple games and exchanged gifts. Things like that."

I grimaced. "I don't have many friends here."

"Oh, please, Bella. If you invited your friends from Forks, you could have bridal shower days before the wedding. It will be fun. Trust me."

I sighed. "Whatever you say, Alice. Just not too extravagant, alright."

She scoffed. "I can't believe you'll say that. It's your bridal shower. One time in your life. Don't you want to make it special?"

I raised my eyebrows. I thought I was the one who will get married, but she was the one who turned to the excitement mode. "Alice, I just want everything to be simple. That's all." And then I smirked. "How about you? When will Jasper drag you to the altar?"

"Uh...um...well..."

I burst out laughing while she cursed under her breath.

"I can't believe you never told me about that," I told her, pretending to be angry. Edward told me on our way home to Seattle that Jasper already proposed to Alice before we had our trip to Seattle.

"I'm sorry. I really want to tell you, Bella. Well...Edward told Jasper that he didn't want any interference when you both had the holiday. So, I planned to tell you tonight, but I guessed Edward proposed to you while you both in Florida, right? So, you got me this time."

I chuckled lightly. "That's ok. I understand. Congratulations to your engagement too, then. I think we both are engaged with madmen."

Alice giggled. "Yeah, but we love them nonetheless."

I went rigid. My heart turned erratic. This was the most critical issue for me and I knew I must solve this problem immediately.

"Bella? Are you still there?"

I blinked several times and cleared my throat. "Em...yeah. Sorry.."

"What's wrong? Did I say something that upset you?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "I don't know what happened to me, Alice. I love Edward, I really do, but I've always felt I couldn't trust him that easily. Is that wrong?"

"Well..." My best friend paused for a moment before continued, "No, it's not wrong. I understand your position. You hated him when you were in high school and you left Forks with a bad memory about him. And then he was there in your life again, completely turned into a different person from your high school time and said that he loved you and you agreed to become his wife when you both were six years old. Now, you love him, but some parts of you didn't fully trust him yet."

I smiled grimly. She was really my best friend.

Alice sighed. "Why don't you learn to trust him, Bella? Just slowly. It will be alright. He already did lots of things for you. Can't you just let the cautious part from your brain to slip a little bit?"

I sighed. "It's not easy, Alice."

"I know that, Bella. It's not easy to fall in love with someone that you hate once either, but you managed it. Why don't you do the same with your trust for him?"

I smirked. "You should have become a psychologist, Alice. You choose the wrong career."

She laughed in her chiding tone. "Psychologist is my side job. I prefer to be a designer."

I laughed too.

* * *

"Bella, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations. So, when is the happy occasion?" Angela asked me.

I chuckled. "We haven't set the date yet. What about you?"

She laughed. "As you know that I already sent the invitation online, but apparently we had some last minute decisions, so our wedding is postponed for another week."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I still remembered Angela's wedding with Ben this weekend on Sunday afternoon. Edward and I already planned to attend too, but I guessed we had to re-schedule everything again.

"Don't worry. It's not a big deal. Will you be here with Edward?"

"Of course. I'll call you back next week," I promised her.

Angela giggled. "I know. Congratulations, Bella. Um...sorry...my cousins are going to bed now and I have to babysit them. Say hi to Edward from me, okay?"

I chuckled. Angela has lots of cousins; that's why she's good with kids. Perhaps I needed to learn from her too. "Okay, Ang. Bye."

"Bye, Bella."

* * *

I went to work on Monday morning with happy mode, but apparently it didn't last long. I started to work with Kelly's manuscripts and my office was still busy preparing for the book launching this weekend. I really hoped it won't be delayed anymore or my bosses will turn to their berserk mode and that was the last thing I wanted to see.

I was busy looking through Kelly's script when Jessica popped her head to my booth. "Hey, can I borrow your scissors?"

I grabbed my stationery kit and gave her the scissor without looking away from the computer screen. Suddenly she held my left hand and I instinctively looked at her. She looked over my engagement ring and my heart sped up.

Oh, crap!

"That's a beautiful ring," She said flatly.

I snatched my hand back and turned my head to the computer. "Yes, it is."

"I always wonder why you could get into a serious relationship very fast. You never dated and then suddenly you're engaged to a handsome man. What tricks do you have there, Swan?"

I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. This is Monday morning for God's sake. Should I pass this week with a bad start? This woman really annoyed me.

"I don't know how Edward could love you. You barely have your own life outside this office."

I turned my head to see her and anger flashed to my body. I stood from my seat and approached her. Jessica backed up to my booth wall. "Why won't you take care your own problems, Stanley? I never come to your personal life, so you better do the same thing. If you want to know why Edward could love me, why don't you ask him?"

Jessica blinked several times and then hurried up to escape from my booth. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose; another habit that I learned from Edward. I walked back to my chair and I lost all of my will to work in my computer.

I hastily grabbed my bag and left my office. I drove with my old truck and apparently my will has its own accord because suddenly I parked in the hospital's parking lot. I blinked several times. Wow, how did I get here? I scratched my head and unbuckled my seat belt when I saw someone who was familiar walked outside from the ER. I froze instantly. I recognized that person. I couldn't forget the last time I saw...her.

It was Tanya.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What is she in the hospital? Did she come here to meet Edward? Or did she have something o do with her father's business? How come Edward never told me about this? I clutched the steering wheel while I followed Tanya's movements to a black Mercedes. Rich girl, no doubt!

She didn't see me because I was parked far enough from her car and besides who will be interested to see who drove this old truck anyway? I sat there until the black Mercedes disappeared from my sight. I released my grip from the steering wheel and my fingers were red from how hard I clutched before. I slumped in my seat. The anger and jealousy took control of my body. I took deep breaths and leaned my head to the seat. I'm in a bad mood instantly and I knew I couldn't work with this condition nor forced myself to see Edward. I needed to think clearly.

I pulled out my BlackBerry and dialed my office. I told Mr. Banner that I had a meeting with my author and perhaps it will take all day long. My boss gave me his permission and I was surprised I could do a white lie today. If I forced myself to work, it won't do any good for me either.

I quickly revved the engine after I turned off my BlackBerry and put it to my bag and drove from the parking lot.

My destination: Green Lake Park.

* * *

I stayed at the park until the sun set. Just reading some books that I've found from my bag. How those books could be in my bag, I had no idea. I ate my lunch there too. I was truly enjoying my time alone and tried very hard to return to my normal self before I needed to see Edward tonight. He probably worried for me not coming home in this hour.

After I was positive I could control myself, I drove back to our apartment. As I predicted, I could see Edward's silver car in the garage and I exhaled. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out from my car. I walked slowly to our room and opened the door. I was expecting Edward to greet me with worried expression, but I spotted him sitting in the living room table with scattered papers in front of him. He looked so serious and..tired. My heart clenched. Perhaps I will stay in my room for tonight.

He didn't know I was home and I sighed. I slowly closed the door and that sound seemed halted his daydreaming because suddenly he turned to look at me and stood from his sitting position.

"Bella? Where were you? I've been trying to call you all day."

I smiled tiredly. "Nowhere. I just want to go to sleep tonight." I walked to my room and then I felt Edward gently turned me around.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't mean that. You must be so tired. I can cook you dinner."

I shook my head. I was emotionally exhausted and I needed my sleep. "No, thank you," I stated simply.

I turned around and opened my room. I closed the door behind me and leaned myself into it. I was sure he knew there is something wrong with me. I probably could lie to my boss, but I couldn't lie to him. I shook my head and opened up my closet. I pulled out a T-shirt and pajama pants and grabbed my toiletries bag. I got out from my room and I didn't see Edward. He probably returned to what he's doing before. I took a warm shower, removing the entire sore that I felt in my body and relaxing my muscles. The smell of strawberry from my shampoo calmed my mood too. I changed my clothes and let my hair half-dry when I got out from the bathroom. My stomach suddenly growled and I sighed. I guessed a simple dinner would be fine.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Edward already sitting again in the living room reading a piece of paper. I smiled grimly and continued to walk to the kitchen. I started to cook a simple dinner and put my meal to a plate and poured water for myself. I sat on my chair and started to eat my dinner. Several moments later, I felt Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Hmm...I always love the way you smell," He whispered in husky voice and I shivered. Get a grip, Bella!

I swallowed my food nervously. "Uh...uhm...thanks."

I continued to eat and I felt he was sitting next to me. We didn't say anything until I finished my dinner and put the dishes to the sink. I almost jerked when I felt he hugged me from behind by my waist. I could feel he leaned his chin to my shoulder.

"Are you alright, love?"

I sighed and turned the sink off. I rubbed my temples. "I was just having a...bad day," I answered in low voice.

He turned my body around to face him and I kept my eyes down. I could feel him sigh and caress my cheek. "Will you please look at me? I miss your beautiful eyes," He whispered.

My heart clenched and I slowly raised my head to look into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips touched mine. I missed him too. He broke his kiss and I opened my eyes again. His green eyes bore into my soul and I knew instantly he could see through my lie.

"What happened today, Bella? Did it have something to do with Riley? Did he-"

I shook my head weakly and leaned my forehead to his chest. I felt like I wanted to cry. I loved him, I missed him, but I couldn't trust him. Especially with what I saw at lunch in the hospital's parking lot. And it killed me.

"Please, love. Tell me what's wrong. You can't let your problem to be your burden. We are together, remember? I'll always be here for you."

I took deep breaths. "I saw Tanya today."

I could feel he tensed and he leaned away from his embrace to look at my eyes. "You what?"

I looked at him expressionless. "I saw Tanya today," I repeated my words earlier.

Edward didn't move and he clenched his jaw.

He didn't say anything and I continued, "From the hospital's parking lot."

He released his arms around my body immediately and his eyes widened. "You were...you were in the hospital?"

His shock expression worried me. Did he afraid I caught him...cheating? I swallowed hard. "No. I was in the parking lot. I went to see you, but I saw Tanya walked out from the ER," I answered flatly.

Edward quickly composed his face. "Bella, it's not what you think."

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know what I think? I thought you can't read me."

He blinked several times. I think I got him this time. And then he sighed and put his hands on my shoulders. "Please, let me explain..."

If I were the same Bella from seven years ago, I probably walked away from him right now. If I were the same Bella from seven years ago, I probably yelled at him right now and threw the engagement ring in front of his face. But, I was not the same Bella. I could stand on my own feet right now and I wanted to know what happened.

"Do tell!" I said sharply.

Edward raised his eyebrows slightly when I said that. He knew better when I started to use formal language; I was not in good terms.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Can we talk about this in the living room? I want to show you something."

I nodded cautiously. "Alright."

I followed him to the living room where the table still full with papers and...brochures? I furrowed my eyebrows. When I sat on the couch, I could see clearly what those papers were. I gingerly took one of the brochures and read information about a pediatric degree in one of the Ivy League colleges. I slowly looked at Edward who smiled softly.

"I planned to take my degree this year either we were married or not. Tanya...she came to the hospital to give me these brochures. One of her cousins is preparing for college and she did surveys to some universities. I asked her to take some brochures about pediatric degree she could find and I think you saw her when she went home. That's all, Bella."

I still didn't trust him. "Why don't you tell me about this? And how did you know about Tanya's cousin?" Are they calling each other behind my back? I shivered.

He sighed. "Love, my dad told me about Tanya and I told my dad if I could ask for her help to give me the brochures. I never spoke to her by phone. When she came to the hospital, I was in charge and she met with one of the nurses in the ER and asked her to give these brochures to me. I didn't see her, Bella. And about all of these...I want to tell you when you got home, but you seemed tired and I don't want this thing to bother you."

I slumped in the couch. Honestly, I still felt tired. I looked again to all the brochures. Harvard, Dartmouth, Boston, UCLA...all of them was in the Ivy League and mostly...it was not close to Seattle. I swallowed hard. How could I stay far away from him? It will take three or four years for Edward to finish his pre-med and what will happen to our lives? Should we stay apart? I couldn't just quit my job and follow him around like a lost puppy.

"Bella? What are you thinking?" Worry etched in his tone.

I shook my head slightly. "All these places..." I looked at Edward. "They are not close to Seattle."

Edward's expression turned from worried to understanding. "Oh, Bella..." He pulled my body to his embrace once again.

I buried my face to his chest and inhaled his scent. I will miss that too. This was worst than breaking up.

"Bella...love..." He said in low voice while stroking my hair. "You still can visit me on weekend or I'll come here whenever I can. Do you think I could live apart from you? You are wrong, love. I don't like it either, but this is for our future together. I'm doing this for both of us."

I nodded slowly. I knew that. He wanted to pursue his dream and I already let go my opportunity in England. That was just a small sacrifice for our better future. Now I knew why he wanted for us to get married soon. It was easier for both of us. I could stay at his place when I visited him with no worries. I definitely didn't want to stay in this apartment alone when he was far away. Maybe I will move again to my old apartment and I didn't have to hear gossips when Edward stayed in my place.

At this moment I knew I have to trust him. He will live far away from me and I have to trust him completely. I gulped. My heart turned erratic again. I wanted to say it now. I wanted to say the words. I raised my head slowly and looked at his eyes. He looked at me deeply and I cupped his face with my hands. I leaned my forehead to his and said, "Let's get married."

Edward went still; just like he did when I accepted his proposal. I made a face and looked at him. He stared at me blankly. I leaned away from him and waved my hand in front of his face. "Edward?"

No response.

"Edward?"

Silence.

Okay, this silent thing began to worry me. I shook his shoulders gently. "Edward!"

He blinked several times. "Did you just say that you want to get married?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, let's get married. It will be easier for both of us, right?"

He frowned. "Oh...I see."

He seemed sad about something and I knew it was because he thought I married him for things to get easier, but I did have other reason. I smiled and stroked his cheek. He looked at me with sad expression.

"I'm not finish," I said.

He looked at me curiously.

I looked at him deeply, ignoring the knot in my stomach and the fluttering heart beat in my chest. He needed to know. "It will be easier for both of us, but also it's because another reason."

He gasped.

I swallowed hard. "I love you, Edward."

* * *

**Thank you to all my lovely readers for reading and reviewing. I'****ve already done the next two chapters and I will post sooner if I had enough reviews ^^  
**

**As I told you guys before, the ****upcoming chapters will be a test for both Edward and Bella and of course...drama!**


	25. The Plans and The Unexpected

**Okay, guys, thank you for all your reviews :) and big thanks to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter while she's busy with her school.**

**Prepare yourself for the end of the chapter.**

**This is chapter 25.**

**

* * *

**

**[Previously]**

I looked at him deeply, ignoring the knot in my stomach and the fluttering heart beat in my chest. He needs to know. "It will be easier for both of us, but also it's because another reason."

He gasped.

I swallowed hard. "I love you, Edward."

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**The Plans and The Unexpected**

"You...you what?"

"I love you."

He looked at me in a daze when suddenly he hugged me so tight. He buried his face in my hair while I rubbed his back.

"Oh, Bella...love...do you really mean that? Do you really mean what you just said?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He released me and cupped my face. His green eyes were bright and I swore his face was more beautiful with happiness. He laughed shakily. "You don't know...how much I want...to hear that...from you. All those years...all these years..." He continued to rant while I just smiled. He always did that if he felt too happy or too sad.

I gave him a chaste kiss and he went silent. "I will be your wife, Edward, just like I promised you when I was six years old."

He smiled widely and kissed me fiercely. I kissed him back automatically and clutched to his neck tighter while his arms traveled to my waist. Before I got lost in our kiss, he broke the kiss and our foreheads touched. "Where do you want to get married? In Forks or here?"

"Forks is fine and so is Seattle. Just not too extravagant." And then I remembered Alice's plan for my bridal shower. I groaned.

"What's wrong, love?"

I sighed and grimaced. "Alice wants to have a bridal shower for me."

Edward raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Well, that's not too bad. I probably will have a bachelor party too."

A what?

"Excuse me?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't want to do that either, but Dr. Gerandy already planned it for me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Like what? Call a stripper to dance in front of you? Right!" I've heard about some bachelor parties before and I couldn't imagine if my future husband will see another woman with underwear dancing in front of him.

He chuckled. "No, I don't want that. Dr. Gerandy won't do that to me either. Perhaps I will endure lots of 'advices' for my wedding night," He quoted the word with his fingers.

My eyes widened and I shuddered. "You're kidding, right?"

He grimaced and I hung my head in my hands. That was worse than call a stripper. I think I changed my mind. "I prefer the call girl to dance in front of you," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled and hugged me. "Silly Bella. I will find my way to escape. There's no one who could make me want to do things like that besides you."

I shivered and cleared my throat. Okay, back to our topic. "Um...when will you start your master degree?"

"Well..." He released his hug on me and looked back to the brochures. "Every place has their own schedule, but mostly six months from now."

I nodded. "And where will you stay while you attended the college? Dorm?"

He chuckled darkly. "Of course not. I will stay at an apartment. If I stayed in dorm, I couldn't let you spend the night with me when you came to visit me."

I blushed. Oh, I forgot about that part.

Edward smirked and leaned to my ear. "Besides I can't spend my quality time with my wife if I stayed in dorm. I don't want them to hear us."

I blushed harder while Edward kissed my crimson cheek. He returned to the brochures while I tried my best not to blush any further. "I will have an exam to see if I were capable or not to have my master degree in the university and then if I passed, I'll have an interview."

I raised my eyebrows. "An interview?"

He nodded. "It's just a formality. Of course the Dean wants to know how serious or not for me to have my master degree. If I'm not, they will give the opportunity to someone else."

I pursed my lips. "I see. And have you decide which university do you take?"

He sighed. "All of them are good, but I graduated from Harvard before and..." He grimaced, "It will be easier for me if I applied there."

Ah, the almamater thing.

"I understand. And the hospital?"

"They will agree with everything that I choose. They will pay the fees, of course."

Okay, so everything was settled. What about our...marriage?

"So..." I played with the hem of my T-shirt. "If you wanted to start your degree in six months, when is the best time for us to...uh...get married?"

"Well...perhaps three months for now. There are still time for everything." And then he looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I chuckled. "Of course." I sighed. "It's just if you will stay far away from me, I don't want to stay here. Perhaps I will move to my old apartment. You could stay in my place if you visited me."

Edward smiled. "I understand, love. I will feel much better if you stay in your old place. At least John will keep an eye for you while I'm in Harvard."

I smiled grimly. I haven't seen John since I got sick. I hoped he was doing fine. And then Edward held my hands and I looked at him curiously. "I've already had savings for us...to buy a house."

My eyes widened. "A...house?"

"Yes. After I finished my pre-med, I will return to Seattle for my internship and we will buy a house for our family. I don't think an apartment is a suitable place for us to have children."

I blinked several times. I almost forgot to talk about that. "Um...about children..." I stuttered.

"Yes, love?"

I instantly turned nervous. I knew how much he loved children, but I don't think living separate ways is a good thing for having a child. I was thinking to wait until he was finished. Will he mind?

"Bella?"

I sighed. "I...uh...don't think living in separate ways is a good thing for...um...our children. I want to wait until you finished your degree to have a child. At least until you finished your pre-med." I bit my lip. "Is that alright with you?" I asked in low voice.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Of course, love. I couldn't imagine having you pregnant alone in an apartment while I was miles away. What kind of man will I be? We will wait."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He pulled me to his body again and I snuggled to his embrace. He cleared his throat. "So, about the bridal shower..."

I groaned and he laughed.

* * *

We began to list the things for our wedding. The papers, the venue, the caterings, the dress, the invitations...and I already had a headache just to think about that. Edward already suggested a not so huge hall for our reception while we will change our vows at a church. I called Alice the next day and told her about our wedding plans. She squealed happily and told me not to be worried. She said she will handle everything.

"But, what about your wedding plan with Jasper?" I insisted to her when I called her. She was paying too much attention to my wedding rather than her own wedding.

"Don't worry about that. Jasper and I decided to have a wedding after your wedding. So, I hope you and Edward could be there before he must leave to Harvard."

I smiled grimly. "Yeah, me too. Thanks, Alice."

"Don't be sad, alright. It's only for couple of years, you won't feel it. Besides you are working too and you will have a new position. You will see each other on weekend or when Edward got holidays. Don't worry."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wait...what position?"

Alice giggled. "You'll see. Although...I can't see things before that." Her tone turned serious. "Just remember what I said, Bella. If anything happens, talk to Edward and listen to him."

I shivered. Is there something going on between us? "Alice, you're making me worried."

"Don't be afraid, Bella. It's just...every couple who will get married, they will have some kind of...test," Her voice was faltered in the end.

I tensed. "What test?"

"It's not a big thing, though. Wedding jitters, you know. Just a thing to get to know your partner better. You will pass."

"Uh-huh."

She laughed lightly. "Just relax, Bella. I'll call again with your wedding theme and the design of your dress, alright. Say hi to Edward for me. Bye."

"Thank you, Alice. Say hi to Jasper too. Bye."

And the line went dead. I held my BlackBerry tightly. What could Alice possibly mean?

* * *

We both called our family and told them about our plans. My parents were happy, of course, and my dad promised me to take some days off to walk me down to the altar. Edward's parents also happy when they heard we were really going to get married. Esme already planned to talk to Alice and my mom to arrange some things and I didn't think I wanted to know about that. We returned to our work schedule and I was reminded by the book launching this weekend. I was thinking to buy a new dress; I've already wore all of my dresses that I owned. Edward was still busy at the hospital, but he promised to attend the book launching with me. This time we will wear something semi-formal because not only just media or the workers in my place who will attend the event. My author was the first foreign author in her country who successfully published a book in America; therefore some staffs from the embassy will attend too. Well, practice makes perfect. I had to get used to this kind of event anyway.

I bought the dress on Thursday after I went home from work. It was a simple crème dress and I intended to wear it for the book launching. I put my new dress to the laundry agent and asked them to finish in one day. I picked up my dress on Friday afternoon, successfully hiding it from Edward.

On Saturday, the day went uneventfully. Edward and I did our routine; cleaning the apartment, doing the laundry, going to the grocery, until the afternoon came and it was time for us to change our clothes. After taking my shower, I put my new dress and I must admit...I felt beautiful. The crème color made my hair and my eyes looked brighter. I applied light make-up and did my hair until I heard Edward knocked on my door. I opened my door to see him already wearing a dark shirt with dark coat and trousers. And, of course he looked handsome.

We rode with his Vanquish to the venue. The book launching was held at the hall of a hotel in town. I was nervous because I never attended an event like this before, added to the fact that I was here with my handsome fiancé. I felt insignificant.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered to me when we walked to the front desk.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

He chuckled lightly. "Don't be nervous. I'm here."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I'm worried about."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

I grimaced. "I feel insignificant compare to you."

Edward made a face and he leaned to my ear. "Do you see a man on your three o'clock?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked over to the direction he told me. I saw a tall man with dark hair looking at us and when he met my gaze, he quickly composed his face and turned away from us nervously. I looked back at my fiancé. "That man?"

He nodded sharply and his eyes narrowed. I looked back to the man's direction. He turned away again when he met my gaze.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

He scoffed. "He never tore his eyes from you since you got out from the car. He wants you, Bella."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

Edward wrapped his arm on my waist and glared briefly to the man before we continued to walk. "He will not leave this building with his feet if he still looked at you that way," He growled.

Wow.

I swallowed hard when Edward and I arrived at the venue. It was a big hall, not so huge, too extravagant for a book launching. I almost groaned.

"Isabella!"

I looked over to the female's voice and I instantly recognized Helena McLane, my author. She looked beautiful tonight, wearing a very fancy red dress. Her unique beauty was shown from her appearance.

I smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. McLane."

She giggled. "Please, I've told you before to call me Helena." And then she looked over to Edward. "And who is this young man?"

I cleared my throat. "Um...this is my...fiancé, Edward Cullen." I turned to Edward. "Edward, this is Helena. I've worked with her before."

Edward smiled and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McLane."

She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Cullen." And then she seemed to be thinking. "Have we met before?"

Edward chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Ma'am. This is the first time for me to attend a book launching with Bella in this place."

She nodded. "Oh, yes, forgive me. I probably misrecognized you with someone else. Please, enjoy the event and thank you for coming, Isabella."

I winced slightly and smiled. Helena strolled back to the center of the hall and lost between the crowds. I sighed. "Why can't they call me Bella?"

Edward chuckled again. "Isabella is a beautiful name. Sometimes I'm curious why you don't like your first name."

I rolled my eyes. "Because my mom always called me that if she wanted to ground me. That's why I like Bella better."

He laughed lightly and we walked to the food stall to grab some foods. We sat on one of the empty tables and ate our food. Two couples were sitting in our table too and I assumed they were from the embassy because they were talking about international laws that I didn't understand. Perhaps I will learn it from one of the edited stories someday.

"I'll get some drinks for us," Edward told me before he got up from the chair.

I nodded and sat there enjoying the classic music. Two couples next to me continued to chat and ignored me completely, not that I mind.

"Bella! Bella!"

I startled slightly and turned my head to see Riley walked to my direction. He seemed in a hurry. He looked gorgeous tonight, wearing brown shirt with dark coat and trousers. He smiled genuinely, he looked so different from the first time I met him.

I smiled. "Riley! Hey! It's so good to see you here."

He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Yeah, same here. Sorry, but Mr. Banner wants to talk to you, but he couldn't find you anywhere." He winced. "So, he sends me to search you."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I came here with Edward. He's here somewhere."

Riley nodded. "Alright. Mr. Banner is near the podium if you wanted to see him. Hurry, Bella. It seems important."

"Okay. I look for Edward first," I said to him.

He smiled and turned around while I stood from my sitting position. I looked around the hall for Edward, but I didn't think I could find him in this crowded place. He said he wanted to get some drinks, so I walked to the drink stall. I spotted him standing in a corner near the stall and quickly walked to him, but an unexpected sight froze my feet.

I saw him there with a woman. And not just a woman.

It was Tanya.

She looked beautiful with her green dress and she wrapped her arms to Edward's neck. They looked lost in their own world while I nearly collapsed in my own feet.

I clutched my purse and I trembled. My heartbeat turned erratic and my head was spinning.

"Miss Swan!"

The sound of a man calling my name not just brought me back to reality, but also startled both of them. Edward's eyes widened when he met my gaze and he quickly released Tanya's arm from his neck. Tanya looked at me expressionless while I stared at her blankly. I turned my head slowly to see the tall man which I recognized as the man that wanted me since I got out from the car smiled at me.

"Miss Swan? Correct?"

I tried to smile, hiding my heartbreak. "Yes. And you are...?"

He smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me, Miss. I'm Demetri, Helena's cousin. I hope I didn't disturb you, but Helena wants to see you, Miss," He said to me with his foreign accent.

I smiled grimly and looked over to Edward briefly before I turned back to the man. "No, you didn't disturb me. I'll be happy to see her."

Demetri smiled and gestured me to follow him. I followed him to the front of the hall and he asked me to sit in a chair in front row.

"I thought you're here with someone. Do you want me to look for him?" He asked me again. His eyes gazed to my body and I clutched my purse tightly.

I took a deep breath. "No, thank you. He'll find me here."

Demetri smiled slightly and leaving me alone. I leaned back to the chair when I felt someone sitting next to me. I didn't have to be a psychic to know that it was Edward.

"Bella..."

"Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it," I hissed at him. I didn't look at him at all.

And then the light went dim and I instantly knew the event was going to start. After several speeches from the embassy's staff, Mr. Banner walked to the podium. The sound of hands clapping filled the room. I smiled slightly; I knew how much this event meant to him, to our office and I gladly put the happy mask on my face for this evening.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This evening is the most exciting moment not just for me, but also for our company. Helena McLane is the first author that worked for us and we are so happy to have the honor to publish her first book in America. Let me introduce you to...Helena McLane!"

I clapped my hands too along with all the people in the hall. I knew how hard for her to publish this story and we've been through so much in the process. I smiled proudly and gave her the standing applause along with several people when she walked to the podium. She was the star tonight.

"Thank you...thank you..." Helena said when the clapping sound subsided and everyone who stood back to their seat.

"Thank you to the publishing company for their support and of course to my family. I could never publish this story without their support and of course...we all know a good book needs an editor..."

I gasped. She didn't...

Helena met my gaze and smiled warmly. "My book will never be published without her help. She helped me so much in anything, even gladly accepted my manuscript when she got sick. She is amazing."

My heart fluttered. Oh, please...don't ask me to go there...please...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this night is not my night, but I want to give my appreciation to my editor." She extended her arm and gestured to me. "Miss Isabella Swan."

I blinked several times. I couldn't move until I felt someone grabbed my arm lightly and whispered to me. "Go, Bella. Go on."

I turned my head slowly and see Riley looked at me with encouraging eyes. I looked again to the seat next to me and found Edward smiled warmly, but I quickly turned my head to the podium. The sound of clapping hands filled the room when I walked to approach Helena at the podium. She smiled widely and hugged me in front of hundreds of people. I laughed lightly and released her hug.

"Come on, Isabella. Say something," She encouraged me.

I chuckled nervously.

"Speech, Bella!" I heard Riley's voice from the crowds.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "Well...this is...very much...unexpected." I laughed nervously and some people laughed with me too. "Thank you to Mrs. McLane for trusting me to edit her work. It's an excellent job and I really like her book. I wish her book will become a bestseller and I'm hoping to work with her again someday. So..." I looked over to Helena who stared at me with watery eyes. "Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped their hands again when she hugged me for the second time. She released her hug and gave me the first copy with her autograph. My eyes widened. I knew how it felt for an author about their first copy, but she smiled when she saw my expression.

"You deserve it," She stated simply.

I smiled with watery eyes and hugged her back. "Thank you." Thousand emotions and the turmoil that I felt after I caught Edward with Tanya finally wore me out. "I'm sorry if I can't stay here until the event is over. I need to do something. Congratulations, Helena."

I released my hug and smiled to her once again. I quickly walked down from the podium, but I didn't return to my seat. I walked straight to the front door without looking back, wanted to leave everything behind me for a while.

My job.

My colleagues.

My...fiancé.

* * *

**So, before you guys attack me with torches and harrows, I had to make the hard part from this story. Like I said this is Edward and Bella's test.**

**Don't worry...they'll see each other again with unexpected way. I love surprises ^^**

**Don't forget to leave a review :)  
**


	26. The Cafe and The Getaway

**Thank you for all you reviews :) We already passed 400 mark by now ^^**

**This is for my readers who can't wait for the suspense ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

**The Cafe and The Getaway **

I walked to the front desk and asked for my jacket. I didn't know where I have to go this evening. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to spend my time alone. And then I remembered the café when I spent the last time Tanya was involved in my relationship with Edward. I stopped a taxi in front of the hotel and told the driver the address of the cafe I spent I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out from my purse to see Edward's name in the caller ID. I quickly turned my BlackBerry off.

I looked over the window and ran my hand through my hair. I still couldn't believe what I just saw. Edward and Tanya. What is exactly going on between them? Edward looked comfortable enough under her embrace while that woman looked to Edward with so much love in her eyes...well, if you called that love. I sighed. I've always feared that Edward will hurt me someday and when he did, I didn't have the power to cry.

The taxi stopped in front of the cafe and I paid for the fees. I got out from the yellow car and exhaled. I snuggled deeper to my jacket and slowly walked to the front door. I stopped in my feet when I looked at my reflection in the glass window. I still wore the beautiful crème dress, but my eyes were sad. I knew my clothes were not the perfect outfit for this place, but I didn't care. I sighed and opened the front door. I walked to my favorite spot, on the corner and removed my jacket. Some guests looked at me curiously, probably wondering why I wear a dress to a place like this, but I ignored them. A waitress with dark skin and dark hair approached me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Good evening, Ma'am. My name is Zafrina. I'm your waitress for tonight. Can I have your order, please?"

"Uhm...just the usual."

She seemed confused. "Pardon me?"

I looked at her and suddenly I realized I've never seen her before. She must be a new waitress. "I'm sorry...but, are you new here?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm truly sorry if I didn't see you often, so I didn't know you usual order."

I chuckled. "That's alright..." I looked over her name tag. "Zafrina. It's a lovely name. Where are you come from?"

"From South America, Ma'am. I just moved here with my family."

I smiled. "Please, call me Bella. It's nice to meet you, Zafrina. Well, my usual order is sandwich with French fries and a coke." I winked at her.

Zafrina laughed lightly. "Your order will be here soon." And then she turned around and left me again with my gloomy mood.

I sighed sadly and covered my face with my hands. What am I getting myself into? I loved him, I already said I loved him, but then I saw him in another woman's embrace. I knew I shouldn't trust him that easily. The cold band from my engagement ring touched my face and I quickly pulled out that ring from my finger. I looked to the elegant ring for a moment. This ring wasn't for me, I knew that. I closed my eyes briefly and put the ring into my purse. I also pulled out my promise ring and put it to my purse. And now, I'm just Bella Swan. The same old Bella Swan.

I looked over to the window, to the night activities outside. What am I supposed to do now? I definitely couldn't marry him, not with what I just saw. I almost groaned when I remembered I had to explain to my family about this. I needed to move from that place either, back to my old apartment and started my new life without him. A new life far away from him. Perhaps...in England?

I froze. Could I do it? Going away to England just to escape from him? It sounded childish to me, but it was one of a good reason too. I wanted to forget everything about him, about what we had here. I laughed to myself. I almost gave myself to him and I didn't know I had to laugh or cry when I realized I'm still a virgin. I couldn't imagine if I already gave myself to him and caught him in the act earlier. I will feel unworthy.

Suddenly, I felt disgusting to myself, for letting him touch me, kiss me and even spending the nights with me. I clenched my fist and anger boiled in my blood. I won't let any man fool me like that again. I prefer to be left alone.

"This is your order, Miss Bella."

Zafrina's voice brought me back to reality and I tried to smile. She put my meals and my drink while she smiled at me. "You look beautiful tonight, Miss. Did you just go home from a party?"

I blinked several times and looked over my dress. I blushed. "Oh...yes...kind of," I stuttered.

She smiled again. "But, your eyes are sad. Are you alright, Miss?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Hey, you! Zafrina! Don't talk to customer. You have a job right here!" A harsh voice was heard from the kitchen.

Zafrina and I turned our heads to see a big fat man behind the counter and from the corner of my eyes; I could see she rolled her eyes.

Zafrina turned to me again. "I'm sorry, Miss. That was my manager. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean that. It's just your eyes are so sad and I couldn't help myself to ask you. I'm sorry again, Miss."

She turned away and I blinked several times.

"Wait!" I called her.

Zafrina turned to me again. "Yes, Miss? Do you like to place another order?"

I bit my lip. I just met her several minutes ago, but somehow I felt I could trust her. Besides, I needed to speak with someone. "Can you ask your manager to give you permission to speak with me?"

She looked surprise, but then smiled. "I'll talk to him, Miss."

I nodded slowly while Zafrina disappeared to the kitchen. I looked over to my food and began to eat slowly. A lovely night, indeed.

* * *

I finished my meal when Zafrina poured another coke in my glass and sat next to me. She was just graduated from college and tried to find a job. Apparently this place needed a waitress and she thought it was the best chance to start a job while waiting for the better one. And it was surprised me when I found out she was an English Lit graduate too. I told her about the previous event, the book launching and her dark eyes were lit with curiosity when she heard my story.

"Oh, so that's why you wearing the lovely dress," She told me.

I nodded.

Zafrina sighed. "I wish I could get a job like you, Miss Bella. It's my dream too to have a job like yours. I love books very much."

I smiled. "You will find it someday."

She nodded thoughtfully. "You should be happy, though. This is your night. Why are you sad?"

I slumped in my chair. The previous event flashed in my mind and I bit my lip. This time I couldn't keep my tears at bay, I sobbed lightly while I felt Zafrina gave me some tissues and rubbed my shoulder. She let me cried several moments until I could control my breathing and dried my tears. Good thing I didn't wear mascara tonight, I never liked it anyway.

"I'm sorry," I said to her after I wiped the last tears from my cheek and my eyes.

She smiled genuinely. "That's alright, Miss Bella. It's not good to hold something bad inside, it will consume your soul. You need to let it go."

I nodded slowly. "I bet I look awful now."

Zafrina raised her eyebrows and giggled.

I frowned. "Am I that hideous?"

"No, Miss. That's not what I mean. You don't look awful. You still look beautiful and your eyes are not sad anymore. Well...mostly." She grinned.

I chuckled.

"Do you want to talk about that, Miss?" She asked in low voice.

I took a deep breath and sipped my coke. The cold water calmed my anger state. "I caught my fiancé with another woman."

Zafrina gaped at me. "Oh, Miss...I'm so sorry. I'm so rude to ask. Forgive me-"

"It's alright, really," I interjected. "Like you said, I need to let it go. It hurts me when I think about that."

She blinked several times. "Alright. This man...do you love him?"

I smiled grimly and played with my glass. "Yes. Very much."

"And what about him?"

I swallowed hard. "He said he couldn't live without me. He said he did everything that he could just for me, but then I caught him snuggled in the corner with another woman from his childhood."

"Oh, my..." She put her hands to her chest and smiled grimly. "Are you alright, Miss? I mean, when you saw him with her?"

I shrugged. "I felt cheated...of course. But, he was a player before, in our high school time. I guess it's not a big deal for him."

Zafrina furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't understand, Miss. You said he was a player, but you accepted his proposal. What do I miss here?"

I chuckled nervously and began to tell her about my childhood 'engagement', the time when we were separated, the high school time and when I met him again months ago. She listened to my story curiously with no intention to interrupt. I've never felt so much free to tell about my personal life with someone before, apart from...him.

Zafrina nodded thoughtfully when I finished my story. "I see...but, Miss, if he really loved you, he couldn't do something like that to you, could he?"

I scoffed. "Well, he just did."

She shook her head. "I don't think so, Miss, something is wrong here. There could be another reason."

My face was hard instantly and Zafrina smiled warmly when she saw my expression. "Miss, I'm not defending him, if that's what you think. From your story, I can tell that this Edward is a very smart person. He knows better to cheat with you, Miss. If he did, he was wasting all of his effort to have you back. I'll call him dumber than a donkey."

I chuckled lightly. That's correct. Dumber than a donkey.

"Why don't you try to talk and listen to him, Miss?"

I blinked several times. I've heard that one before. Where did I hear those words? I racked my brain and suddenly I remembered my conversation with Alice days ago. I frowned. Could it be this is what she sees? But, she still insisted there will be a wedding. I should see her and spoke with her. Zafrina smiled when she saw a determination flashed in my eyes.

"So, who do you want to see now, Miss?"

I smiled knowingly. "A friend of mine."

She laughed. "Good luck, Miss. You are a good person. Your destiny will lead you to a good one too."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you a psychic?"

Zafrina winked. "You can say that."

I chuckled and looked over to the clock in the room. It's almost midnight. I turned to Zafrina. "Thank you for talking with me. I feel so much better."

She smiled and held my hand. "May all the blessings always be with you, Miss Bella."

I smiled back. "Thank you, Zafrina. So, do you have a night shift?"

"My shift is over at 12.00, Miss. Thank you for saving me from my manager." She winked again.

I chuckled and pulled out a pen from my purse. I wrote my number in the bill. "This is my number. Call me if you need anything. Maybe I can find you a job at a publishing company."

Her eyes lit up and she wrote her number too. She tore the paper and gave it to me. "Thank you, Miss Bella. Thank you so much."

I winked and grabbed my purse. I stood up and wore my jacket. "Good night, Zafrina. Be careful on your way home."

She smiled. "Don't worry, Miss. My father will pick me up."

I nodded and turned around. I walked out from the cafe and stopped another taxi. I gave him the address of my apartment and prayed silently Edward won't be there. I stared blankly outside the window during the journey and then I felt the taxi stopped. I looked over my apartment complex and exhaled in relief when I didn't see Edward's Vanquish. He probably spent the night with Tanya. I shuddered.

I shook my head and quickly paid the fees. I got out from the car and strolled to my room. I unlocked the door and half running to my bedroom, didn't bother to turn the lights on. I changed my clothes hastily, grabbed a bag and filled it with some clothes, underwear, my toiletries bag and my iPod. I grabbed my charger, my wallet and my BlackBerry from my purse. I stopped momentarily when I felt the two rings that Edward gave me in the bottom of the purse. I carried my bag and pulled out both of the rings. I got out from my bedroom and walked to the living room. I stood there for a moment while my hand held the rings. I looked at those rings briefly before I put it on the living room table. I took a deep breath and walked out from my room after I locked the door. I will return my keys to the landlord soon.

I walked out from my apartment building and quickly got in into my truck. I revved the engine, but it won't start. I tried again, but it still won't start. I tried again and again, but still to no avail. I sighed and leaned my head to the seat. I guessed this was not the end of my relationship with Edward, but the end of my truck too. I chuckled to myself and got out from my truck. I walked slowly to the main road and stopped another taxi. I looked over to my truck and my apartment for the last time before I had my getaway.

* * *

**No Edward for a while. He will appear in the story again, don't worry...So, where do you guys think Bella is going? ****As for Bella...don't think she was ridiculous. Just imagined you were on her position...caught your fiancé with another woman in the middle of an event which was very important for your office. Bella was strong enough not to break down in front of hundreds of people.**

**Don't forget to leave your review :) hopefully my beta can work quickly this week, so I can post the next chapter sooner ^^**


	27. The Big Apple and The Big Help

**Thank you to all my lovely readers for your review :) and special thanks to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**The Big Apple and The Big Help**

I stayed at a hotel that night, waiting the dawn to break. No, not at an expensive hotel; just an average one. Even though I was alone in the room, but I couldn't sleep at all. I just lay on my back and staring at the ceiling while I turned the TV on and I chose a music channel. I didn't know what time it was when I able to close my eyes and only stayed sleeping for just one hour. I still felt cheated, angry and mostly...betrayed. Those sweet words he said to me, could it be a lie? If it did, why did he waste so much of his time to do that?

I checked out from the hotel when the sun was rising and I stopped another taxi to take me to the airport. I purchased a ticket for the early flight to New York. While waiting for my flight, I turned my BlackBerry on and the phone vibrated several times. 2 missed calls from my dad, 5 missed calls from my mom and 15 missed calls from...him. I also received 7 messages from the same person. I took a deep breath and deleted all the missed calls. I pondered with myself to open the messages or not and then I realized I didn't want to hear from him right now. I deleted all the messages without reading it. Suddenly my phone vibrated again and I saw his name on the caller ID. I turned off my BlackBerry without answering his call.

I've waited for another 15 minutes before finally I could stepped in into the plane and took my seat. I chose the window seat and leaned my head to the seat. I didn't know what I felt now. I felt lost and my decision to see my best friend in Big Apple was a snap one. I doubted she knew I'll come to New York. Well, honestly I've never been to New York. I just considered this is my getaway and also my...short vacation. Of course, I thought about my job too. I still had one day from my extra day off and maybe I could ask for my day off from Christmas holiday. That meant I had two days in New York before I had to go back to Seattle and dealt with all of the issue.

The journey to New York was long enough, almost half of the day; and I spent my journey by listening to some music from my iPod and read Helena's book. My plane landed on John F. Kennedy International Airport after lunch time. I walked out from my terminal and grabbed my bag from the baggage claim and walked out to find a taxi. I've always heard New York was a busy place, even in the airport. All people here seemed busy with their own world. They didn't even notice a small town girl from Forks walked among them.

I stopped a taxi and gave him Alice's apartment address. I never imagined I will need that right now. I was too distract to see New York for the first time, seeing the big building, the busy street, with people walked in fast pace on the sidewalk. And it's not New York if you don't get caught by traffic jam. I was trapped for an hour before finally the taxi could move again. I couldn't imagine how Alice and Jasper could endure with this kind of thing every day.

The taxi stopped at a building and I looked at the tall building briefly before I paid the fees and got out from the car. I took a deep breath and stepped inside the building. Alice's apartment was a simple building and here I was already in front of her apartment door after I showed some of my IDs to the security. I closed my eyes briefly before opened it again. I raised my hand gingerly and knocked on her door several times. My heart was drummed loudly in my chest and I started to feel nervous. I fidgeted in my feet several times before finally I heard the door was unlocked and opened. My best friend's eyes widened when she saw me while I grinned sheepishly. I was sure I looked horrible now, with the lack of sleep and emotionally exhausted.

"Bella?"

I smiled weakly. "Hi, Alice."

She blinked several times. "W-what...how...what are you doing here? Are...are you alone?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

Alice seemed come back from her daze and quickly hugged me. "Oh, Bella. You look so tired. Come on in."

I nodded slowly and released her hug. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and took me to sit on the couch in the living room. I looked around and I instantly felt comfortable. This room is so...Alice. Some of her best designs were pinned on a memorabilia board, a shelf full with fancy magazines, a plasma TV, a fancy stereo and of course her DVD collections. Her apartment had living room, one bedroom, one bathroom, one studio, one kitchen and dining room. I didn't mind if I had to sleep on the couch, though.

"Do you want something to drink or maybe eat?" She asked me.

I shook my head slowly. "I need to use your bathroom if I can and maybe have some sleep first. I'm sure you want to ask why I'm here right now."

Alice smiled warmly. "Of course, Bella. You can sleep in my room. I need to do something in my studio anyway. Just make yourself comfortable, alright?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Alice."

She smiled again and strolled to her studio while I opened my bag to grab some fresh clothes and my toiletries bag. I took a warm shower, washed my hair and changed my clothes. I stepped out from the bathroom and popped my head from her studio's door to find Alice sitting behind her design desk.

"I want to sleep now. Are you sure you're ok if I left you?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me, Bella. Just have some rest, alright. You look like a zombie. Hell, even Milla Jovovich couldn't see the difference between you and the real zombie."

I chuckled lightly. "I'll see you this afternoon, Alice."

I walked to Alice's room and pulled out the blue comforter from her bed. Her room was simple, with a huge closet, a make-up table and a desk. I curled up under the comforter and after the long hours, I finally able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

I woke up when the day turned dark. The curtain was closed and Alice turned on her bedside lamp. My body felt stiff and my head was pounding. I searched for a clock in the room and founded it near the bedside lamp. It read 8.00 pm. I groaned.

I slowly got up from my bed and walked out from the bedroom. Alice was sitting on the floor in front of the living room table with some sketches in front of her. She sensed my arrival and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey. Have a good sleep?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I slumped to the couch and leaned my head. "I sleep like a zombie."

She giggled. "I don't want to disturb you. You look so exhausted. By the way, are you hungry? I left some Chinese takeout in the kitchen."

I blinked several times. "Oh, no...Alice, you shouldn't-"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" She said sternly. "Just go to the kitchen and have your dinner. You didn't eat anything from lunch time."

I grimaced. "Alright."

I walked to the kitchen to find some takeouts on the dining table and my stomach growled. I guessed I was too hungry now. I ate my dinner greedily, realized I didn't eat anything since I checked out from the hotel. I felt so much better after I finished my dinner and I quickly cleaned the table. I walked back to the living room to find Alice still working on her sketches.

"New designs?" I asked her when I flopped myself on the couch.

She nodded, but never tore her gaze from the paper. "It's for the next edition." And then she looked at me. "So, what are you doing here? In New York?"

I sighed. "Just a short vacation." I wasn't ready to tell her about what happened the other day.

Alice stared at me with her blue eyes. "Edward called me when you slept," She said cautiously.

I tensed and anger boiled automatically in my blood. I clenched my jaw. "And what did you say to him?" I asked flatly.

"I didn't say anything," Alice said. "He asked me if I knew where you were or if you told me where you are. At that moment, I knew you were running away from him."

I cursed under my breath. Damn him!

"Bella? What happened?" Alice asked me and sat next to me on the couch.

I tried to control my breathing and rubbed my temples. "I caught him with Tanya."

Alice blinked several times. "He what?"

I nodded slowly and looked at my best friend. "I had a book launching yesterday and I went there with Edward. He said he wanted to get me some drinks, but he never showed back. I needed to find him because my boss was looking for me. I searched him and found him in the corner of the room with that strawberry blond wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't fight it, Alice. He seemed...enjoy it." And the pain crept back to my chest. I clutched my chest unconsciously and started to sob.

"Oh, Bella..." Alice soothed me and pulled me on a hug.

I sobbed freely in her embrace, letting go all my frustration, my anger and the betrayed feeling. Alice continued to whisper 'I'm sorry' while her stroking my hair. After seemed like hours, my tears were dry and I felt much better. Alice leaned away to grab some tissues from the table and gave it to me. I dried my cheeks and my eyes until my crying was really stopped.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alice whispered.

I shrugged. "It's ok, really. It's a good thing I know that now and not after the wedding. I don't think I could take it."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "But, it's strange, though. Why would he do that? He loves you so much, Bella."

I scoffed. "That's a lame reason. I don't trust him anymore." And then I remembered something. "You said something to me, though, about talk to him and listen to him. What was that about?"

Alice sighed. "I just had some...visions...about the two of you. But, I couldn't see you afterwards. I think I know that now. You decided to come here without plans."

I nodded slowly. "I just need to stay away from him for a while."

"But, I still see the wedding," Alice said again.

I snorted. "There will be no wedding, Alice," I spat. "I returned the ring to him."

"But, honestly, I still see it, Bella. You will find a way to forgive him, though," Alice insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "The only way for me to forgive him is when the hell freezes. Keep dreaming, though."

Alice smiled warmly and held my hands. "My premonition is never wrong, Bella. The truth is I couldn't see Edward too. Perhaps what he decided or what he will decide has something to do with your forgiveness."

I stared at her. "The future is uncertain, Alice."

My best friend smiled knowingly. "Yes, but some things are certain, Bella. And the love Edward has for you is true. Never doubt that!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Did you already know he loved me since we were in high school?"

Alice grimaced. "Well...you can say that."

"Alice!"

She rolled her eyes. "You will never believe me even if I tell you, silly. You hate him too much. But, now he's changed. I can feel it."

I scoffed but didn't say anything.

And then she grinned. "And of course, since I have a special guest here, I will give her the full tour in New York City."

I blinked several times. "Huh?"

She giggled and winked. "I just called my boss to give me two days off and she granted it. I can spend my time here with you."

I scratched my head. "Um...I didn't say I will stay here for two days."

She grinned. "Have you forgotten something?" She tapped her temple. "I can see."

I rolled my eyes.

Sure.

* * *

I insisted to sleep in the couch that night while I suggested Alice to sleep in her room. She needed to rest in a better place and I felt awful to invade her bed for half of the day. I couldn't sleep through the night, so I spent my night by watching some meaningless shows from the plasma TV while I lay on the couch. Somewhere after midnight, I was able to close my eyes.

Alice woke me up early in the morning. I grudgingly woke up from my imperfect sleep and took a quick shower. We got out from Alice's apartment when the clock showed 6.30 am.

"Alice, where are we going? It's still early," I said to her while waiting for our subway.

She grinned. "I told you before I want to give you a tour. First destination is The Statue of Liberty."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Alice just giggled.

When the clock showed 8.30 am, I called my office and spoke to Mr. Banner. I told him I want to take my last extra day off and one day from my Christmas holiday. He granted my wish again and I was looking forward to spend my time with Alice. Honestly, I've never been to The Statue of Liberty before. Alice took me there and I declined her offer to go inside the statue. I prefer to see it from outside. Alice took some pictures of me and both of us with the help from other tourists. After The Statue of Liberty, she took me to the Ground Zero, where The World Trade Centre was stood before it was collapsed from terrorist attacks on 2001. A memorial was built there, a reminder of them who lost their lives that day. The next destination was The Empire State Building.

"I see this building on Spiderman 2," I said to Alice after I took some pictures in front of the tall building.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know that too. Perhaps if we were lucky, we could see him now."

I laughed lightly.

Our stomach growled when we walked on the sidewalk. Alice took me to a cafe and we had our lunch there. One thing I forgot about Alice was she loved shopping and I helplessly followed her around among the stores in Times Square. She bought me a simple green dress too. She said I will need it someday.

We took a break when I felt my feet were getting sore. Shopping bags already full in both of my hands. "Um...Alice, I think it's enough for now. We need to rest. It's already 4 in the afternoon," I said to her, feeling tired. I didn't think I could walk to another block of stores for shopping.

Alice looked at my tired expression. "Alright. Come on. Let's go home."

I nodded slowly and we walked back to the subway. We rode our route back to the station nearest Alice's apartment. We continued to walk to her apartment and I flopped myself on the couch when we arrived at her room. She also sat next to me and we both leaned our heads to the couch.

"That was a lovely day, Alice. Thank you so much," I said to her.

She giggled. "You're welcome, Bella." And then her phone vibrated and she furrowed her eyebrows. Alice pulled out her phone and rolled her eyes.

She flipped her phone open. "Yes, Betty?"

I raised my eyebrows. Betty?

Alice rolled her eyes again. "I told you I'm taking my day off today and tomorrow. You can finish your work by yourself, can't you?"

I shook my head and looked over at the ceiling.

She scoffed. "Fine. I'll be there. Just give me one hour." And then she flipped the phone closed.

I looked at Alice who already closed her eyes and leaned to the couch. "Duty call?"

Alice sighed and looked at me. "Sorry, Bella, but I guess I'll leave you alone tonight. I promise to go home as soon as possible."

I chuckled and hit her shoulder playfully. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. By the way, how's Jasper? I didn't see him since I got here."

Alice smiled grimly. "He had a convention in DC. He'll be home on Wednesday." Jasper was working as history instructor in a university.

"Oh, I see."

Alice looked at me. "What will you do, Bella, after you coming back to Seattle?"

I smiled grimly. "I was thinking to accept my boss' offer in England."

"England?" Alice asked me in shock.

I looked at her. "My office is going to open new offices in New York and England. He wanted me to fill the position in England. I declined because I thought about...him...before." I even couldn't say his name. It hurts too much.

"And?"

"My boss didn't like it, of course. He said he wanted to talk with me after the book launching was finished. I think I will talk to him again when I go to work on Wednesday. I'll accept the offer."

Alice sighed. "It doesn't has to be that way, Bella."

I clenched my fist. "I want to start a new life. I want to forget everything about him, Alice. He already done too much. I don't want him to ruin my life."

She pursued her lips. "At least talk to him first, Bella. He has the right to know."

I didn't answer her.

Alice sighed again and got up from the couch. "I want to take my shower first. I promise I'll go home as soon as possible."

I rolled my eyes. "I told you before I'll be fine. Now, go!"

Alice gave me a salute. "Yes, Ma'am."

I chuckled and shook my head. She went to her office 45 minutes later while I was sulking on the couch and trying to find a movie but to no avail. My stomach growled and I rolled my eyes. I got up from the couch and decided to take a quick shower. I changed my clothes and opened the fridge to find something that edible to cook. I pursed my lips when I found Alice's fridge was nearly empty. I sighed and grabbed my wallet. I got out from the apartment and looking back and forth to find a cafe or diner. I tried to remember the direction and then I spotted a small diner one block from her place. I ate my dinner there and thanked to heaven there were no men who tried to bug me.

I got out from the diner and walked back to Alice's place. But, when I walked to a dark street, I sensed I've been followed. I turned back slightly and saw two men already following me. My eyes widened and I quickly ran away. But, being clumsy I was, I tripped. The men laughed at me and grabbed me to stand.

"Look at you, honey. You're pretty. Do you mind if we give you a company?" One of them said to me. I could smell alcohol from his breath. They were drunk.

"Please, just let me go," I said to them, trying to be brave.

The other man chuckled. "Did you hear that, Jimmy? She wants us to let her go." And then he leaned closer to my face while I turned away from him. He grabbed my face roughly while I fought not to cry. I preferred if they kill me now rather than did something to me. "Look at me when I talk to you!" His hands started to roam over my body and I squirmed. Oh, God, no!

"Hey, let the girl go!"

The man stopped and both of them looked at a big guy stood feet away from us. I couldn't see his face because it was dark.

They chuckled. "He wants us to stop?"

One of them, I guessed it was Jimmy, walked over to the man while the other one still held me tightly. "This is not your business, dude. I suggest you to go away."

The big guy laughed. "You want to hurt that lady. I will not let that happen."

Jimmy chuckled and the suddenly attacked the guy. The fight didn't last long because after some punches, Jimmy collapsed on the ground. The man who held me pushed me to the ground and I tried to control my body from shaking. I couldn't see what happened next. I just heard a big loud thud and someone touched my shoulder lightly. I yelped.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. I already take care of them. Are you okay?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I've heard that voice before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I nodded slowly. "I'm...fine. Thank you."

"Come on. I'll help you," He said again.

The guy helped me to stand and held me when I wobbled at my feet. He grimaced. "I think I better take you home. Do you live around here?"

I took deep breaths. "Uh..yeah...thanks."

He helped me to walk and when we reached a crowded street, I could see who my savior was. I blinked several times. "Emmett?"

He seemed startled and then grinned. "You're Bella, right?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I can't believe I'll see you here. Thank you for helping me."

He shrugged. "Nah, it's no problem. You should have been more careful, though. New York is not a friendly place at night for a young woman."

I grimaced. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, you're alone? Where's that Cullen guy?"

My heart turned erratic and I swallowed hard. "Uh...I came to New York alone."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? Wow!"

I chuckled. "Yeah. Wow."

Emmett laughed. "Where are you staying now?"

I grimaced again. "Alice's."

"Ah," He smiled knowingly.

And then I could see Alice's apartment and smiled to him. "Thanks again, Emmett. I owe you one."

He waved his hand. "Never mind about that. Are you sure you can walk on your own?"

I looked over my feet. "Er...yeah."

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright."

I smiled and turned around, but after several steps, I wobbled again. I could hear him chuckled. I frowned. "Come on, Bella. I'll take you to Alice's room."

I grinned sheepishly and Emmett helped me walked to Alice's room. Emmett opened the door and suddenly Alice appeared in front of us. "Bella, where were..." And then she raised her eyebrows. "Emmett?"

We both grimaced. Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened?"

Emmett told Alice what happened after we all sat on the couch. Alice's eyes widened when Emmett told her how those guys tried to...hurt me. I really owed him, though.

"Bella, are you sure you want to sleep in the couch? What about your leg?" She asked me after Emmett excused himself to go home.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine, Alice. I just need some rest and everything is going to be fine."

Alice still looked unsure.

I sighed. "Please, Alice."

Alice exhaled. "Alright. Good night, Bella."

She helped me settled on the couch before she walked to her own room. Sleep caught me fast that night with me dreaming of Edward for the first time since I left Seattle.

* * *

I woke up by the knocking sound from the door. It won't stop and I almost groaned. Who could possibly knock the door frantically in...I looked over the clock...7.00 am? I got up from the couch and walked slowly to the door. My leg still felt hurt while the knocking sound was still heard. I opened the door and froze.

I couldn't move.

I didn't expect to see...him.

There...behind the door...I saw Edward!

* * *

**Emmett to the rescue! **

**I won't keep Edward away for too long *grin* So, some of my readers guessed right, Bella went to see Alice...there was no way I made her to see Riley or Jacob *shudder***

**Don't forget to leave your review :)**


	28. The Confrontation and The Conversation

**Did I ever tell you I love weekend? *grin* Thanks to my beta, chovypappy, for her quick job and won't let my readers waiting too long :)**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews :) I changed some parts of the story regards to USA geographic *blush* Thank you to my readers who kept reminding me about that :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**[Previously]**

I woke up by the knocking sound from the door. It won't stop and I almost groaned. Who could possibly knock the door frantically in...I looked over the clock...7.00 am? I got up from the couch and walked slowly to the door. My leg still felt hurt while the knocking sound was still heard. I opened the door and froze.

I couldn't move.

I didn't expect to see...him.

There...behind the door...I saw Edward!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Confrontation and The Conversation**

He looked..awful, no...he looked...miserable. His expression showed me how tired he was and the dark circles under his eyes showed me he probably didn't sleep in long time. His hair was a mess. Perhaps he ran his hands several times through those bronze locks. His clothes were just a T-shirt, a jacket and jeans, but it looked like he didn't change for days. His eyes, although it was still the piercing green, was dull. He seemed didn't have any will to live or even breathe.

He stared at me and I stared back. The pain in my chest slowly appeared and some parts of my heart was feeling relieved when I saw him. He still had my heart, of course, but what he did with Tanya was enough for me to make a decision to stay away from him. He took a step closer while I took one step backward.

"Bella...you're here...," He said and his green eyes were lit briefly with happiness.

I clenched my fists, trying to control the anger in my body. "How did you know I was here?" I asked him flatly. No one knew I was here, except...Alice. My heart beat fluttered. Did she tell him I was here? I thought she didn't say anything to him. Did she lie to me?

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I spat to him.

"Bella, who's..." Suddenly Alice appeared next to me, still in her pajamas, and her eyes widened. "Edward?"

Her words snapped something inside me. I looked at Alice with anger. "Did you tell him that I'm here?"

Alice looked at me, confused. "No."

I chuckled darkly. "Don't lie to me, Alice. No one knows I'm here, except you!"

Alice clenched her jaw. "I will never betray you like he did, Bella." From the corner of my eyes, I saw him flinched slightly when Alice said the word 'betray'.

I rolled my eyes. "He could beg you to tell him where I am."

"She didn't tell me anything!"

Edward's voice stopped our argument and we both looked to his direction. He still stood at the door and his eyes stared at me. "She didn't tell me, Bella. I came here by myself."

Silence.

And then I heard Alice sigh and she turned around to walk away from us. I still stood on my spot and so did he. Alice appeared again, not on her pajamas anymore and she wore a jacket.

"I will leave you two here. Be nice and solve this problem. Understand?"

Neither of us answered.

"Good!"

Alice continued to walk and got out from her own place. Again, I felt bad to make her do that. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I wished I could disappear right now.

"Can we talk?" He asked me in low voice.

I sighed again. I didn't have much choice, though. Even if I ran, I couldn't outrun him with my leg. I didn't answer him, just gestured with my hand so he could come inside. I walked slowly to the living room and I could tell he knew there was something wrong with my leg.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I glared at him. "I'm fine," I said curtly.

His eyes flashed with sadness and he nodded. I sat on the couch and so did he, but I put some distance between us. Some parts from my body urged me to come closer to him, but I fought it. I didn't want to give up to that temptation right now.

"How are you? I've been looking for you these two days," He said to me.

I scoffed. "I think you know better than anyone how I felt, Edward!" Some parts from my heart clenched when I said his name. "I have a fiancé who said he loved me, who said he wanted to marry me since he was six years old, he gave me a promise ring, he gave me an engagement ring and then I saw him snuggled in another woman's embrace. So, tell me how do I feel now, Edward?"

He didn't say anything, but looked at me with sad eyes. "Bella-"

"Look, I don't need your explanation," I interjected. I didn't want to hear all of his lies again. "Now, you know I'm here and I'm fine. I'll come back to Seattle this afternoon and then I'll move back to my old apartment. We are done, Edward, and our engagement is off!"

He clenched his jaw and his eyes flashed with anger. "You want to call off our engagement without listening to my explanation first? Do you have any idea how worried I am these two days? I can't eat, I can't sleep and hell, even I can't breathe. I don't know where you are and you never answered my calls either."

I narrowed my eyes. "What is it to you? You have another woman to warm your bed now."

His eyes turned darker and he clenched his fists. "She is NOTHING!" He growled. "I don't care about her. What you saw that night was she tried to seduce me. I learned that Helena is her cousin, which was why she was there. She didn't expect to see me there, of course, but she mostly didn't expect you are the one who edited Helena's book."

He paused while I stared at him. Now I know why Helena asked Edward if she ever met him before. Helena must have seen Edward's picture somewhere from Tanya's possessions. I shuddered.

"When you walked out from the hall, I tried to look for you. I searched to all the places I could find, but I still couldn't find you. I came home to our apartment, hoping you were already home. I felt relieved when I saw your truck, but then I found the rings I gave to you on the living room table and I instantly knew you were not there anymore. I called your parents, but they didn't know where you are. I made a decision, then. I will search for you, even if I had to go around the world."

He paused again and closed his eyes briefly, trying to control his breathing. I still sat there and didn't move. Did he mean what he just said?

He opened his eyes again and scooted closer to me, even though there still enough spaces between us. I didn't move. I was just looking at him. Trying to find the honesty.

"I rode to Forks that night," He said slowly.

I blinked several times. "You what?" I asked in disbelief.

"I rode to Forks that night. I need to see it for myself if you were really not there. Of course, you weren't there and then your father suggested to ask your mother. I rode to the airport, going to Phoenix and I didn't find you there either. Your mother suggested me to call Alice or Angela. They probably knew where you are."

I took several deep breaths.

Edward scooted closer again, but I still didn't move. "Angela said she didn't know where you are. The last time you called her when you told her about our engagement and then...I called Alice."

I tensed.

"Truthfully, Alice is my last hope. If she didn't know where you are...I know I've lost you."

I closed my eyes and hung my head in my hands. I could feel Edward moved closer again and I could feel he already sat next to me, but he still didn't touch me. "She said she didn't know where you are and I gave up. I thought I've lost you, but you mother told me to go to New York and made sure for myself. I flew here from Phoenix and I rent a car. And now...I'm here," His voice was faltered in the end.

Yes, he is here...and what will happened next?"

"Bella," He said slowly. "If only you were there earlier, you will see how I tried to escape from her. I was stood still because I thought if she could get what she wanted, then she could leave me alone."

I turned to him sharply. "What is that suppose to mean?"

He smiled weakly. "She wants to kiss me."

WHAT?

My eyes widened and my anger controlled my body. I stood immediately from the couch and took several steps backward. "She wanted to kiss you and you let her?" I felt sick with myself. "That's enough, Edward. I. Don't Want. To. Hear. It. Anymore. Get out. Out!"

"No, I won't. I'm not finish!"

"Yes, you are. Now, OUT!"

"This is not your place!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Alright. Then, I will leave now." I walked hastily because of my sore leg, ignoring the pain and walked to Alice's room to grab my bag.

Of course, he could follow me easily. He grabbed my arm and looked at me deeply. "I won't let you walk away from me again, Bella. Wherever you go, I will be right there."

I chuckled darkly. "Save those words for someone who deserved it, Cullen!" I wriggled from his grasp, but he didn't let me go.

"I'm not finish!"

I froze and looked at him. He clenched his jaw and then took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Do you think I will let her do that to me, Bella? Of course not. She told me she loved me, but I told her what she felt wasn't love. She didn't know how I felt, she didn't feel what I felt and that is not love. I told her once again that I will never love her and she better stop trying or I will tell her father about what she did to both of us."

I took a deep breath and my shoulder slumped. I felt tired immediately.

"Please, leave me alone, Edward. I need time to think."

He nodded slowly and released my arm. "I understand that. But, please, can I stay here for while? I miss you. I will give you a ride to Seattle and then I won't push you to stay in...our place."

I nodded back. "Deal." And then I winced when I felt the pain on my leg. I wobbled on my feet and almost collapsed if only Edward didn't catch me.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at my leg. There was a faint bruise and he rubbed the bruise lightly. His face softened and he looked at me. "What happened, Bella?"

I gulped when I remembered last night.

"I fell." I lied menacingly

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm a doctor, Bella. I could tell which one is from falling or being hit. I ask you once again. What happened, Bella?"

I sighed. "I...uh...almost attacked last night."

His eyes turned darker again. "Are you hurt?" He asked me sternly.

I shook my head slowly. "No. Emmett helped me." I was so lucky that night. I didn't know what happened if Emmett wasn't there.

His eyebrows shot up. "Emmett? Emmett McCarthy?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Edward took several deep breaths and turned to look at my bruise. "I must thank him for helping you." And then he rubbed my bruise again and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He flipped the phone open and seemed to search for a number. He pressed dial button and put the phone to his ear while his eyes still staring at my bruise.

"Alice, I need your help."

I raised my eyebrows. Alice?

"If you were near a drug store, please look for a medicine for me..." And then he mentioned a name that I didn't recognized and I wasn't sure if Alice could understand what he was saying.

"Alright. Thank you, Alice." He flipped his phone closed and he looked at me. "I already asked Alice to buy something for your bruise. Take your medicine three times a day after you had your meal, alright?"

I blinked several times. The way he acted like a doctor made my heart fluttered. I smiled unconsciously and couldn't help myself to tease him. "Yes, Dr. Cullen."

He smirked and sobered immediately. He leaned to me slowly and kissed my forehead softly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry for everything. You're the only one that I love. Please, believe me."

I didn't say anything.

He sighed and helped me to stand on my feet. He walked me back to the couch and we sat together. He looked at me deeply. "Can I hug you?" He asked me in low voice.

Huh?

I gaped at him. But, looking to his tired eyes broke down all my defenses. I nodded slowly and he snuggled to me. He wrapped his arms to my waist and leaned his head in the crook of my neck. He sighed contently. "I miss you, Bella. I miss you so much. Those two days were hell for me," He mumbled.

I instantly knew he will fall asleep soon.

"Bella?" He asked again, his voice faltered.

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

I smiled grimly. "Get some sleep, Edward. You're tired."

I felt he nodded and seconds later I could hear his steady breathing. He must be so tired these two days trying to look for me. I stroked his hair gently, feeling the softness between my fingertips. And then I heard the front door opened and Alice got in with a medicine bag in her hand. She smiled and sat next to me. She titled her head and looked over to Edward who fell asleep in my embrace.

"How is he?" Alice asked in low voice.

I smiled and leaned my head to Edward's head. "He feels very tired."

"You both are."

I chuckled lightly.

Alice smiled grimly. "Did he tell you what happened that night?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so, but I still need time to accept everything."

My best friend nodded. "I know that, Bella. I think you already pass the test."

The test...I almost forgot. Alice said we could find the truth about our partner and now I realized what she meant. It's not that I find him cheating on me; instead I find him looking for me these two days. Learned how much he worried about me and his determination to find me. I learned how much he loved me.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

I looked over to her. "I think I know what you meant about the test."

She smiled coyly. "And what is that?"

"I learned how much he loved me."

Alice chuckled. "That's good. And now you need to forgive him. Can you do that?"

I smiled grimly and kissed Edward's hair. "I'll try."

She nodded cautiously. "You will consider your decision to move to England, right?"

I took a deep breath. "I'll think about that."

Alice laughed lightly and gave me the medicine bag. "Just follow the doctor's order, will you?"

I rolled my eyes while she giggled.

* * *

I let Edward slept on the couch while I had my shower, changed my clothes and made some breakfast...well, actually order some breakfast. My leg felt so much better after I took the medicine. The front door of Alice's apartment was knocked in nearly lunch time. Alice was still busy in her studio and I opened the door to find Emmett and...Rosalie.

I raised my eyebrows. Wow, this is truly a surprise.

"Hi, Bella," The blond girl greeted me sheepishly.

I smiled slightly. "Hi, Emmett, Rosalie. Please, come in." I opened the door wider and gestured them to come inside.

Their eyebrows were shot up when they saw Edward sleeping on the couch. I mentally slapped myself. I forgot he was there.

"Uh...he just arrived this morning and he looked so tired. So, we let him sleep for a while," I explained to them. And speaking of Alice, I must tell her she got visitors. "Sorry, but you can wait in the dining room. I'll tell Alice you're both here."

Emmett and Rosalie nodded while I walked to Alice's studio. I knocked on the door and popped my head to a half-open door. "Hey, sorry to disturb you, but Emmett and Rosalie are here."

Alice raised her head and her eyebrows shot up. "Emmett and Rosalie?"

I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "That's unexpected. Can you give them a company while I finished this?"

I grimaced. Emmett was fine, but I didn't know about Rosalie. The last time we met was not a pleasant memory for me.

Alice sensed my hesitation and smiled. "She won't do anything stupid, Bella. Besides this is my place. I can kick her from my room in an instant."

I giggled. "Alright." I walked back to the dining room to find them both already sitting on the chairs. I smiled. "Alice said she'll be here soon."

Emmett smiled back. "It's alright. Actually we come here to see you."

I blinked several times. "To see me?"

Emmett laughed lightly. "Yes. I just want to make sure you're fine after what happened last night."

I swallowed hard. I still didn't forget that and shivered slightly. "Uh...I'm fine. Thank you very much. My leg is a little bit sore, but Edward already gave me a medicine. I'll be fine."

Emmett nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, I just remember there's a big game in the channel. Do you mind if I watch TV in the living room?"

I grimaced. "Not so loud, please. Edward needs his sleep."

He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry." He kissed Rosalie briefly before walked out from the dining room.

I stood there awkwardly with Rosalie sitting on the chair. I knew Emmett did this on purpose, but I couldn't blame him.

"So...Bella...how are you?" Rosalie asked me.

I crossed my arms in my chest. "I'm good. Thank you for asking."

Silence.

"Uh...Emmett told me what happened last night."

I chuckled. "Thanks to Emmett to tell you, I guess. I owe him so much, though."

Rosalie chuckled too. "I know that. I've been on your position once."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

She smiled grimly and drew random patterns on the dining room table. "I know how you feel. You are so lucky; Emmett was there at the right time. As for me..." She took a deep breath. "I was not that lucky."

I shivered. I never knew about this story before. "I...I don't know what to say. Did you tell anyone about this?"

Rosalie chuckled. "Just my parents and...Emmett, of course. He was the one who helped me. He was there when I needed help and when I can't trust a man; he tried so hard to make me trust him."

I frowned and took a deep breath. "I'm...sorry..." That was the best I could say right now.

She laughed lightly. "It's alright. I can accept that. That's why I'm so defensive. I'm afraid of people to hurt me and I'm kind of jealous of you."

I went rigid.

Rosalie smiled and looked at me. "I know how much Edward loves you. I envy you, Bella. You had someone who loves you so much and wants to do everything for you. As for myself..." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry about what I said the last time we met. Edward was very angry with me. I don't think he wants to see me again after that lunch."

I took several deep breaths. "So, you're being nice with me because what happened last night?" I asked flatly.

Rosalie gaped at me. "No, Bella-"

"I don't need your pity, Rosalie." I could feel the anger in my body again when I remembered her friendship with that strawberry blond. "I know about you and Tanya. I bet you'll tell her about happened to me last night and you both will laugh behind my back. Laugh all you like. I owe Emmett, not you," I said sternly.

She shook her head frantically. "Bella, you don't understand-"

"Which part that I don't understand, Hale? We will never get along well. Don't waste your time on me. Feel free to be jealous with me, that's your problem. I never stick my nose to other people's problems, so you better do the same."

Rosalie blinked several times and her shoulders slumped. "I guess I deserve it," She mumbled.

I scoffed. "You can't just expect me to come to you with open arms. It's not that easy."

She nodded sadly and then Emmett appeared in the dining room with...Edward. My heart sped up when I saw him. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Rosalie and quickly took his place next to me.

"It's so good to see you here, Rosalie," Edward said in flat voice.

Rosalie smiled grimly and the atmosphere suddenly turned awkward. Alice appeared in the room just in the right time and asked us to have lunch together. Emmett and Rosalie politely declined Alice's offer and excused themselves to go home. Alice just raised her eyebrows when both of them shut the front door closed. She turned to me. "Wow, Bella. What did you do to Rosalie?"

I shrugged. "Just gave her some pointers. Swan style," I smirked.

Alice giggled while Edward looked at me in amusement.

The three of us had lunch at a cafe two blocks from Alice's apartment. After lunch, Alice insisted Edward to buy some clothes to change. I learned that he didn't bring anything during his search for me. We stopped at a store and Edward purchased a T-shirt and some outfits that I didn't want to know. I didn't speak much with him and honestly our relationship was back at the beginning. The time when we were just know each other again. I sighed. I already fell in love with him and trusted him, but he ruined it. It will need lots of time for us to re-build our relationship again and I didn't know if I could do that.

* * *

We said goodbye to Alice in the afternoon and I thanked her for allowing me stay in her place. I also apologized for showing in front of her door without notice.

"Never mind about that, Bella. Just be careful on your way back to Seattle," Alice winked at me.

I laughed lightly and hugged her. "Thank you for everything, Alice. I hope I could visit you again someday."

She patted my back and released my hug. She peeked to Edward's direction from my shoulder and then she looked at me. "Don't be so hard to him. He's miserable too. More than you know."

I smiled grimly. "Bye, Alice. Say hi to Jasper for me."

She chuckled. "Bye, Bella. I'll see you soon."

We rode to the airport with the car that Edward rent. I was sure the journey will take more than six hours and I wasn't sure if Edward could make it with only sleep for few hours. But, I remembered he told me about the difference from the quality sleep and the quantity sleep when we had our vacation in Florida. I swallowed hard. Those were sweet memories before all of these things happened. Would we ever go back to those moments?

I looked over the window and pondered what my choices are. I needed to re-build my trust with him. I still love him, but I didn't think I could commit to a marriage yet. Especially from what happened after that night. Should I go back to my old apartment and began our relationship for the beginning?

"What are you thinking about?"

Edward's voice startled me and I looked at him. He already changed his clothes and he looked fresh enough; better than the first time I saw him on Alice's apartment. He stared at the road, but I knew he waited for my answer. I sighed and leaned my head to the seat.

"I'm thinking about what I will do when I'm back to Seattle," I answered him.

"What will you do when you back to Seattle?" He asked me slowly.

I took deep breaths. "I want to have time for myself." From the corner of my eyes, I could see he tensed.

"I don't understand, Bella."

I stared blankly at the road. I knew I needed time to re-think everything and there was only one way to do that.

"I want to move from our apartment."

**Actually, Rosalie conversation with Bella was not in the original plot. But, I changed my mind ^^**

**Review, please and Edward will snuggle on you ^.^**


	29. The Trust and The Truth

**Thank you to chovypappy, for being my beta ^^**

**

* * *

**

**[Previously]**

"I'm thinking about what I will do when I'm back to Seattle," I answered him.

"What will you do when you back to Seattle?" He asked me slowly.

I took deep breaths. "I want to have time for myself." From the corner of my eyes, I could see he tensed.

"I don't understand, Bella."

I stared blankly at the road. I knew I needed time to re-think everything and there was only one way to do that.

"I want to move from our apartment."

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**The Trust and The Truth**

He clutched the steering wheel tighter and suddenly he pulled over from the busy road. He turned off the engine and looked at me. "Are you saying you want to move?"

I nodded. I was getting used to his sudden behavior. It didn't surprise me when suddenly he stopped over. "Yes."

Edward took deep breaths and slowly held my hands. I jerked slightly; I guessed I didn't fully trust him yet.

He sighed and looked at my eyes. "You want to leave me?"

I smiled slightly. "I didn't say I wanted to leave you. I just need time to think again about everything."

"But, you still want to marry me, right?"

I froze.

Edward looked at me with panic in his eyes. "Or not?"

I took a deep breath and slowly released my hands from his hold. I turned my head to see the road. "What you did was not an easy thing to forgive, Edward," I told him. I looked back to his eyes. "I fell in love with you, I trusted you, but you threw it away. Perhaps we will realize what we really mean to each other if we live separately again."

He trembled slightly and held my shoulders so I turned to him. He took several deep breaths. "Is there anything I can do to have your love back or to have your trust back?"

I smiled grimly. "Maybe there's a way, but honestly I can't answer your question either. If we were meant for each other, we will find our way back together."

"Are...are you really...calling off our engagement?" His voice full with pain.

My heart clenched. "I'm not calling it off. We just need time for ourselves; to think about everything."

Edward looked at me with sad expression. Suddenly he hugged me so tight and I went rigid.

"Why must everything come to this? I just got you back, Bella."

I smiled and patted his back. I released his hug and held his shoulders. "We will be fine. I know we will."

He smiled sadly and slowly leaned over to kiss my forehead. "You're still my fiancée, Bella."

I took a deep breath. He said that once, but then he broke my heart. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Edward Cullen," I said sternly.

He looked into my eyes and smiled grimly. "That's not a promise, Bella. That's a vow."

* * *

We didn't say much on our journey back. I distracted myself by listening to some music from my iPod. I didn't know what time is it now for we were not allowed to turn our cell phone on; and I could tell it was nearly midnight, but I didn't feel tired or wanted to sleep. I was thinking about what I will do when I arrived back at Seattle. Moving out, definitely. But, my schedule was so full and I remembered I must attend Angela's wedding on Sunday. I groaned mentally when I remembered my truck. I will have to ride with taxi to my office until I buy a new car. I realized going to England was not the best choice. I didn't want to escape to another country just to stay away from him. I've never been to another country before; I didn't know if I could handle the culture shock all by myself. I didn't have plans to ask Edward to come with me to Angela's wedding yet, so maybe I could rent a car for my journey to Forks.

We arrived at the apartment at 2.00 am in the morning. I walked back to the room and when I opened the door I could feel the atmosphere was really changed. I used to feel home and warm, but now it felt cold. I walked to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My eyes still didn't want to close. I decided to listen to some music from my iPod until it was time for me to change my clothes and went to work.

I spoke with Mr. Banner and told him that my decision is final. I didn't want to go to England and he said he will give me a higher position. I felt elated, of course, because I was not a junior editor anymore. I was so happy and I called Alice to tell her about the news. Alice was happy for me too and congratulated me. She didn't ask much about me and Edward, and I was thankful for that.

After speaking with my boss and my best friend, I prepared myself to work again with Kelly. I spent the day reading and editing and I brought the manuscript to my apartment so I could work from my laptop. I went home to an empty apartment; Edward must be still in the hospital. I took my shower and ate my dinner in silence. After I finished, I walked to my bedroom and began to work in my laptop. I turned the music on and began my work. A few moments later, I heard the front door opened and I stopped momentarily. I heard footsteps and then I heard another door was opened. He was home. I took deep breaths and returned to my work. The next day was the same. He already went to the hospital by the time I woke up. On Thursday night, he was knocking on my bedroom door when I was working from my laptop.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," He said to me and sat on my bed.

I took off my glasses and shook my head. "No, you're not. Is there anything wrong?"

He smiled slightly. "Uh...Angela called me this morning."

I raised my eyebrows. "O...kay..." I momentarily slapped myself. I forgot to tell her that I'll come to her wedding.

He took a deep breath. "She asked me if we were attending her wedding or not."

I pursed my lips. "Of course I'll go. I already planned to rent a car and drive to Forks. I'll tell her." Edward knew about my truck and now the old car was still in the apartment's garage. I already am advertising in local newspapers to sell the old thing.

Edward looked at me cautiously. "I want to attend her wedding too."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

He nodded slowly.

I chuckled. "Well, that's good. We'll see each other there." And then I turned around to my laptop and wore my glasses back.

"I'm asking you to go with me," He said again.

I froze. Slowly, I turned around and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"I will ride with you to Forks," He told me.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Well..."

"Please, Bella..." He pleaded. "I know you're upset. I know you're angry, but...I feel miserable these days with you avoiding me. I will give you time, I will give you space, but please...just this one occasion, let me go with you."

I stared at him blankly and he sighed. "I know you'll be moving out soon. I can feel that. But, please tell me if I have just one chance, even the slightest one to have your love back and your trust back. I will do anything."

I scoffed. "Save your words, Edward. It means nothing to me. You said those beautiful words and then you snuggled up with Tanya. Who do you think I am, Edward?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at me. "I know, Bella. I was stupid-"

"You're not stupid," I interjected. "You're a moron."

He blinked several times while I sighed. "If you have nothing else to say, you may leave. I still have work to do," I said flatly.

He closed his eyes briefly and approached me. I instinctively backed away a little in my chair and his eyes flashed with hurt. He raised his hand gingerly and stroked my cheek. I turned my eyes from him. My heart beat turned erratic. The feeling of anger and betrayal clouded my thoughts. Slowly, he kissed my forehead while I clenched my fists. He still had the effect to my body, but I didn't trust him now.

"I love you," He whispered.

I didn't answer him.

He walked out from my room and closed the door behind him. I stayed still in my place before turned back to my laptop.

* * *

Sunday morning came and I didn't know why I had to agree to go to Forks with him. I just brought one small bag filled with the green dress that Alice bought for me along with the outfits, casual clothes, underwear and my toiletries bag. We didn't have plan to stay longer because we both had to go to work on the next day; and wearing a dress definitely not the best choice for a long journey. Alice called me and said she couldn't attend Angela's wedding, because she couldn't take day off from her work and there was no way she could arrive in Forks and returned to New York in a day. As for Edward, I still didn't speak much with him and he didn't try to talk with me either.

We went to Forks early in the morning because Angela's wedding will be held at church on 4.30 pm. Not to mention the reception. I distracted myself with my iPod and my BlackBerry, never glancing to Edward's direction. We stopped two times to use the restroom and bought some snacks and we still didn't speak much. Edward pulled over to my dad's house in lunch time. My dad being a good host invited Edward to have lunch, but he politely refused and said goodbye to me on the porch. He kissed my forehead like he used to do while I didn't say much to him. I walked in into the house when his car didn't fully leave the driveway. I slowly walked on the steps when my dad called me.

"Where were you those two days?" He asked me from the bottom of the stairs and I stopped on my feet.

I sighed. "I went to New York, Dad."

"Edward was looking for you that day," My dad said again.

I smiled grimly. "I know."

"He told me what happened."

I turned to my dad and walked down the stairs until we were in the same level. "He told you the story or his side of the story?" I asked flatly.

My dad smiled slightly. "He looked miserable, Bella. I can't describe it to you. He was so confused, so...lost. He begged me to tell him where you are. Of course, I didn't know where you are so I told him the truth. He didn't stay long, though. He went back to Seattle and flew to Florida. At least that what was your mother told me."

I rubbed my temples.

"Bella...honey," My dad touched my shoulder lightly. "I trust Edward. He will never cheat on you. He just tried to...avoid that woman for good."

"You didn't see him that day, Dad," I said to him in shaky voice. "He did that in the middle of my office's event. What was he thinking?"

My dad sighed. "I know that, honey. I told him that too. He didn't say anything when I almost yelled at him."

I blinked several times. "You did?"

He chuckled. "I'm still your dad, Bella. You're still my responsibility...well, literally, until I handed you to his hand."

I sighed.

"Sometimes the truth hurts. But, it's better if you know it from Edward himself rather than anyone else. He was man enough to admit his mistake. He said to me that he already spoke with Carlisle too and I think his father didn't like what that woman did either."

I nodded slowly and my dad hugged me tenderly.

"He loves you, Bella, with all his heart. Sometimes the way we know which one is our true love is by heartache."

"Like you and mom?" I mumbled.

He chuckled and released his hug on me. "You can say that. I love your mother so much and I still love her now. But, your mom needs a man who's more than me and I can't blame her."

I swallowed hard. "That's what worries me, Dad."

My dad raised his eyebrows. "What? That you will find another man better than Edward?"

I smiled grimly. "No, Dad. I'm worried that Edward will find another woman better than me." I laughed lightly. "Tanya is beautiful."

He chuckled. "If he chooses that woman over you, he'll do that when he was in Alaska."

I laughed sadly.

"Talk with him, Bella. And I mean is...really talk."

I smiled again. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded and I walked back on the stairs up to my old bedroom. I lay on my back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I turned the alarm on from my BlackBerry and sleep caught me afterwards.

* * *

Edward picked me up at 4.00 pm and I said goodbye to my dad before we left. We will return to Seattle after the reception so we could arrive by midnight. We headed to the church and arrived just in time. The minister was Angela's uncle and the church was decorated in white. I unconsciously imagined what my wedding would be like, but I quickly dismissed that thought. Angela gave the both of us the front seat, next to her family. Ben looked gorgeous with his black tuxedo and he looked so happy. I smiled slightly and gave him a knowing smile when he looked at me. He mouthed 'thank you' to me and Edward and I replied him with a wink.

And then the melody from the piano turned to the wedding march and I could see two beautiful girls walked in wearing gold dress with flowers in their hands. They must be Angela's cousins, no doubt. And then, Angela walked inside with her father; dressed in beautiful white gown with the veil and flowers in her hair. I almost cried when I saw her. I knew they loved each other deeply and I wished I could have that kind of relationship too. I smiled grimly. And then I felt Edward held my hand and I looked at him. He smiled tenderly as if he could read my mind. I blushed and quickly turned my gaze from him.

The ceremony went beautifully. I watched my best friend changed vows and now officially became Mrs. Chenney. I hugged her tightly when she came down from the altar to hug her parents.

"Congratulations, Angela. I'm so happy for you," I said to her.

She chuckled and released her hug. "Thank you so much, Bella, and thank you for coming. I'm waiting for your invitation, though," She winked.

I smiled slightly.

After watching the newlyweds driving away from the church, Edward drove us to the reception's venue. It was held in Angela's house because there were no big venues in Forks for such an occasion. I met with some of my high school friends too and they surprised to see me came with Edward. They thought I was just another conquer for him. I grimaced mentally.

I was still not used to a crowded place and so many people made me dizzy. Edward sensed my weariness and wrapped my waist gently. "Do you want to go out?" He whispered.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, please."

He smiled and walked me to the garden outside Angela's house. I took a deep breath and sat in one of the benches. I stretched my legs and rubbed my ankles. Edward looked at me tenderly and held my hand. "Let me do that for you."

I froze while he smiled and kneeled in front of me. He looked very handsome tonight wearing a brown shirt, a dark coat and dark trousers. He gently massaged my ankles and my body almost squirmed from the contact. We've never shared any contact like this since our arrival from New York.

"Better?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

He continued to rub my ankles and my body relaxed immediately. "What do you think about the wedding?" He asked me in low voice.

I blinked several times and he looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I felt daze for a moment before I shook my head. "Uh...it's beautiful," I mumbled.

He smiled grimly. "Yes, it is."

Silence.

I looked to the man in front of me and my conscious part told me to talk with him. I've been asking many questions to myself since that night. If he really loved me, he wouldn't cheat on me. Would he? If he chose that woman over me, he won't waste his time on me. Right?

"What was exactly happened that night?" I blurted out.

Edward's hand stilled on my ankle and he raised his head to look at me. "Pardon me?"

I gulped. "What...was exactly happened...that night?" I repeated more slowly.

He blinked several times and then he sighed. He rose from his kneeled position and sat next to me. "She came to me and asked how I've been. The usual. She saw you too, of course, and she asked me why I chose you."

Okay, I can take that.

"I gave her my answer and then suddenly she wrapped her arms on my neck and asked me to kiss her. She promised she won't interfere with my life anymore if I kissed her."

I went rigid.

Edward chuckled nervously. "And then I heard someone call your name and I quickly turned to see you were standing there. I was shocked, of course. I didn't know if you ever going to believe me with my story. And you know what happened next...we sat together and Helena called you to the podium..."

He laughed lightly and looked at me. "You don't know how proud I was at that time, Bella. I knew you were angry, but you still keep your smile for her. It was amazing and I felt guiltier."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I started to panic when I saw you didn't sit back on your chair. I tried to follow you, but you were already gone. I called you, but you turned off your phone."

I remembered that.

"Tanya came to me again and she still had the nerve to say that I should forget you. I was beyond furious and almost yelled at her. I asked her how she could be in this event. She never liked books; she just pretended to like it so she could have reasons to be with me. She said Helena is her cousin and that's why she attended the book launching. I said to her that I will never love her and I only love you. I also told her to stop interfering with my life and I could ask my dad to make sure of that."

He gingerly raised his hand and stroked my cheek. I still sat there, froze. "I was looking for you all night," His voice turned shaky now, as if the memory was painful to him. "I didn't know what I do if I couldn't find you."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella, I swear to you...I never cheat on you. I love you so much. Please, love...I really...can't stand this distance. I'd rather you kill me than avoiding me," He said again.

I opened my eyes and looked to those green orbs. He looked at me with sad expression. I sighed and leaned myself to the bench. I stared at the starless sky. "Because it will make sense if you cheat on me."

"Wha-What?"

I smiled grimly and looked over my lap. "You were a player once, although you didn't admit it. You said you did it for my attention." I chuckled lightly. "It's just strange if you suddenly devoted yourself to me, the plain Bella Swan."

And then I felt he lifted my chin and turned my face so I looked at him. He looked at me deeply. "Bella, I know I've hurt you, even though it was unintentionally. I know you won't believe me so easily. But, you have to know something." He sighed and held both my hands into his. His hands felt so warm and my heart skipped a beat. I didn't realize I missed him for being this close.

His eyes were smoldering now. "My heart already belongs to you since I was six years old. There's no one that I want but you. I love you. I truly love you."

I laughed nervously.

He frowned. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

I gulped. "I want to believe you, really. It's just..." I sighed. "It's so hard."

He smiled coyly. "Angela's father and uncle are both ministers. I could ask one of them to lead our small ceremony right now."

Huh? What?

My eyes widened. He didn't mean that, did he?

"If you still doubted my devotion, I will prove to you right now. I don't have any second thoughts to marry you. I worked hard to become a doctor for you. I tried to be a good man for you. What more do you need me to do? If you want me to do your laundry or cook for you, I will do it for you."

I gaped at him. What...how...geezzz...

He leaned closer so our faces were inches away. My heart fluttered and I trembled slightly. "Tell me, Bella. What more do you need me to do?"

I blinked several times. "I...uh...don't know."

He smiled warmly. "I wished there was another way to say I love you or show you how much I love you. I will do it in a heart beat."

My heart twisted. I still loved this man; I couldn't lie to him about that. But, what if he hurt me again?

"Bella," He said and stroked my cheek. "What are you thinking?"

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. Could he love me for the rest of his life? Could he stand for my clumsiness and my sleep talking? Could he still love me if I turned fat when I become pregnant with his child?

"Love...please, your silence is maddening," He whispered.

I sighed. "I'm afraid," I murmured.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

I swallowed hard. "I'm afraid you will change your mind someday. I'm afraid you will find I'm not good enough for you. I'm afraid you'd rather choose a normal person rather than a clumsy one like me. I'm afraid-"

I didn't finish what I said because suddenly he grabbed my nape and kissed me. My body jolted with fire and for a moment I didn't move. But, I couldn't lie to my heart. I missed him. I missed everything about him. His lips moved on mine gently while I gingerly kissed him back. One of his hands moved from my nape to my waist and he hugged me closer. I forgot we were on Angela's garden and any people could catch us making out. I simply didn't care.

He broke the kiss and our foreheads touched. He looked at me with smoldering eyes. "Never...have I meant never...ever say anything like that again. You are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. Don't forget that!"

I tried to control my breathing and then I nodded. He stroked my cheek and kissed me again, pouring his heart, his remorse and his love through the kiss while I returned it with all I could.

"Please, don't move out...don't leave me," He said on my lips.

His scent clouded my mind and all I could do was nodded slowly. "I won't."

He smiled tenderly and kissed me again.

A soft song was heard from the house and Edward broke the kiss. I looked at him while still control my emotion.

"Dance with me?" He whispered.

For the first time in my life, I nodded and he took my hand and led me to stand from the bench. He wrapped his arm on my waist while the other arm held my hand. We started to move slowly when the song began.

You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again

You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting

You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything

And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this

There was nothing better than this, being in his arms.

* * *

**Wow, I probably should have an award for updating three chapters on weekend ^^ This chapter is for my readers who liked to see Edward and Bella get close again. The song which Edward and Bella danced was Everything by Lifehouse. You can find the link on my profile.  
**

**I must say this story nearly comes to the end *sigh* after some problems settling, of course ^.^**

**As for readers of 'I am Engaged To Bella Swan', I still continue the story. Don't worry :) Just wait for the next update ^^**

**Don't forget to leave your review :)  
**


	30. The Dates and The Other Cullen

**I know! I said on my Twitter there will be no update, but I managed to sneak from my bed and post this chapter. Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter while she is busy with her school:)**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers for their support and reviews *hugs***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

**The Dates and The Other Cullen**

There was so much going on in my relationship with Edward these few months. I hated him at first, I became attached to him, I liked him, I fell in love with him, I accepted his proposal and then everything turned to the beginning again. Well, not very much in our beginning. I just needed time to trust him again and Edward knew it too. On our journey back to Seattle after attending Angela's wedding, he had some ideas for us to spend time together.

"We will go on dates," He stated simply.

I raised my eyebrows. "Dates? Why it has to be plural?"

Edward chuckled lightly. "Do you think one date could make everything turn to normal again?"

"Oh."

He smiled grimly. "Even you didn't think so."

I sighed. "We both are working, Edward. How could we have time for our...dates?"

He pursed his lips while his eyes still staring at the road. "We will have our dates after work, of course."

I rolled my eyes. "You can't just do that for me. We can spend our time together at night in our apartment. We don't have to do that."

Edward nodded slowly. "True. But, I still want to do it with you."

Oh, well...

**Day 1**

Edward called me on lunch time and said to me that we will go to watch a movie in the theatre. I guess he really meant it when he said about dates. I went home at the afternoon greeted by Edward in our apartment. He already dressed in casual clothes and waiting for me to go home. I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes into simple outfits. We drove to the theatre with his Volvo and I stood in front of the ticket booths trying to decide which movie I...uhm...I mean...we would like to watch. There were romantic movie, horror movie, thriller movie and comedy movie.

I scratched my head. Horror movie was out, that was sure.

"So, which one do you like to watch?" Edward asked me.

"Well..." I looked again at the movies. "I don't want to watch horror movie."

"Hmmm...thriller or comedy?"

I pursed my lips.

"Or the romantic one?"

I grimaced.

He chuckled and pulled out his wallet. He knew me too well.

We watched a romantic movie. The movie told us about a girl who forced into a marriage to save her family's money. She didn't know that her future husband was her childhood friend who already loved her since their childhood. I almost groaned to myself. The movie was not resembled anything in my relationship with Edward, but the childhood friend part was.

After watching the movie, Edward took me to a diner to have dinner. I honestly am enjoying my time with him. I tried to push away all the bad memories from the previous weekend and tried to accept him back. We had our dinner and then he took me to walk for a while. We strolled on the sidewalk aimlessly while he held my hand.

"What do you think about the movie?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Well...romantic movies always have the same pattern. You hate the guy and then you fall in love in the process and then happy ending."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "More like your feelings for me?"

I looked at him immediately.

He smiled. "I know how you feel about me, Bella, and I willingly want to have a happy ending with you."

I chuckled nervously. "Do you know something funny, Edward?"

He looked at me curiously.

I smiled grimly. "True love doesn't have happy endings, because true love doesn't have an ending."

He smiled warmly and kissed my forehead.

**Day 2**

"Bowling?" I asked him in shock when he called me again in lunch time.

"Yes, love. We will play bowling tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "What are we? High school kids?"

He chuckled. "I'll see you at home, love. I love you."

"Yeah."

As usual, Edward already home before me and already dressed in casual outfits again. He waited for me to have my shower and changed my clothes. We drove to the bowling center and after had our shoes from the shoes counter, we walked to our line. I grimaced when I saw everyone in the center. It looks like we were the only 'adults' in the room. And of course, it's not Edward if he couldn't attract the attention from the women. All of them were giggled when they glanced to Edward's direction while eyed me with speculation eyes. I frowned internally.

I was too distracted so I didn't see Edward already stood next to me. He wrapped his arm on my waist and I returned from my daydreaming. I looked at him while he looked at me with smoldering eyes. He smiled coyly and suddenly kissed me fiercely.

I froze.

I've never done like this in front of lots of people before. My heart was beating so fast while Edward continued to kiss me. I almost gasped when I felt his tongue on my lips. His kisses were so drugging and I automatically kissed him back. I opened my mouth and our tongue battled for dominance. I forgot where we were. I forgot about everything. And then he broke the kiss and smiled on my lips.

"You are mine!"

I shivered. I didn't know the purpose he kissed me because of the annoying women or he wanted to mark his territory on me to other men. Or maybe both.

He gave me a chaste kiss and walked to grab his bowling ball. I blinked several times and looked over to all the people around me. Most of them were gaping at us and most of the women narrowed their eyes on me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

It was a lovely date, I guess.

**Day 3**

I was working on my computer when my BlackBerry vibrated at 10 in the morning. I looked at the caller ID and furrowed my eyebrows at the random numbers. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Um...hello? Is this Miss Isabella Swan?" A male voice was heard on the other line.

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?"

"Oh...hi there, Miss Swan. My name is Mark Dimartino. I..uh...looked over the advertising last week and I thought you were selling your car. It's 1953 Chevy truck, right?"

I blinked. He interested in my car? I quickly grabbed a paper and a pen. "Uh...yeah, Mr. Dimartino," I said to him while writing down his name in the paper. "It's a red 1953 Chevy truck."

"I see. Are the machine still good?"

I grimaced. "I'm afraid not."

"Hmmm..." He sounded thoughtful. "Actually, Miss, I'm a scrap metal factory owner. If the truck is not working anymore, I would like to buy it as a scrap metal. Is that alright with you?"

My eyes widened. "Wait...wait...a what?"

"Scrap metal," He repeated his words earlier. "I'm selling scrap metal from unused cars or motorcycles and things like that. Don't worry about the price, though. If that's ok with you, I will come to your place and try to look how much I could buy for your truck."

I blinked. There was a sharp pang in my heart when I realized my truck won't stay in good shape anymore, but I guessed everything will come to an end and this was my truck's time. The car already became a good company through my high school until my working years. Even until I learned that I was engaged.

"Miss? Hey, are you there?"

I startled slightly and cleared my throat. "Um...yes, I'm here. Uh...what time will you come over to my place?"

"I'm free today, Miss," He said again.

"Alright...how about tonight at seven?"

"Sure. Can you give me your address?"

I gave him my apartment address and he promised to arrive at my apartment on time. I called Edward after Mark called me to tell him that I couldn't go tonight to whatever date plans that he had. I told him about Mark who wanted to buy my truck and he said he will accompany me when Mark came to our place. We haven't married yet, but seeing him wanted to help me to have a decision warmed my heart.

I went home at 5 and Edward already arrived before me. I took a shower, changed my clothes and made a quick dinner for both of us while waiting Mark to arrive. True to his words, Mark arrived at our place exactly at 7 pm. Edward opened the door and after a brief introduction, I took him to the apartment's garage. Mark was an elderly man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His eyes lit up when he saw my truck. I cringed when I had imagined he will turn my truck into pieces.

He seemed pleased to see my old truck and discussed the price with me. Edward didn't say much when Mark and I had our negotiation. The agreement was settled and I almost was surprised that my old truck was valued more than I expected. Mark gave me amount of cash just like we agreed before and he promised to take the truck early in the morning.

"So, are you happy now?" I asked Edward when we arrived in our room. "Finally, your wish is come true. That truck is gone for good."

Edward smiled grimly and wrapped his arms to my waist. "Love, there are two things that you should know."

I looked at him curiously.

His eyes glinted. "First, anything that makes you unhappy makes me unhappy too. So, I'm not so happy for the truck because I know how the old thing means to you."

I raised my eyebrows. He wasn't happy about my truck being turned into scrap metal, but he called it 'the old thing'.

"Second..." He buried his face to my hair while my heart fluttered. Since Angela's wedding, we were becoming closer and we didn't hesitate anymore to show our affection to each other. "Finally, I can buy you a car."

I leaned away from his embrace. "Edward!"

He looked at me innocently. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I told you before I can buy my own car. You don't have to do that for me." And then I wrapped my arms around his neck while his eyes darken. The playful Edward always waking up the playful Bella. I leaned closer to his lips while he looked at me longingly. "But, maybe you can do something for me," I whispered on his lips.

"Anything," He said breathless.

I smiled coyly and kissed him hard briefly before quickly leaned away from my own embrace. "Race you to the bedroom."

I quickly turned away and ran to my bedroom, but Edward was quicker than me. Before I could reach the door knob, he already carried me bridal style in his arms.

He grinned. "Who said we were going to sleep in your room?"

I giggled and he kissed the tip of my nose.

**Day 4**

Early in the morning, Mark came to our apartment and took away my lovely truck. I almost cried when I saw my truck was carried away in his trailer, but at least the truck already gave me great company. Edward rubbed my shoulder gently when I resisted not crying in front of Mark. I kissed Edward's cheek before I went to work as a thank you for staying with me when Mark took away my truck.

Edward surprised me today when he picked me up from work. He still wore his shirt and trousers; he must be coming home from the hospital.

"Where are we going?" I asked him after I buckled my seat belt on his Volvo.

He revved the engine. "Well, we didn't have our date last night, so why don't we have a dinner at a cafe and then have a DVD night?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, I thought you're going to take me to a fancy restaurant."

He grinned. "It crossed in my mind before, but I know you won't like it so-"

"Alright," I said desperately. "Just go. I'm hungry."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead briefly before drove from my office. We arrived at the small cafe and ordered our dinner. We talked casually and I got the chance to tell him about my promotion. Edward's green eyes lit up when he heard about my promotion and insisted to have a special dinner as a celebration. As always I refused and as always he had the way to make me agreed with him. Edward also told me that he already applied for his masters degree in Harvard and waited for the invitation letter. I swallowed hard when I remembered we will live separately for years, but I guessed it was worth it. He never spoke about marriage again and I didn't know if he knew that I will say yes whenever he proposed to me.

We went home afterwards to have our DVD night. As always, I used the bathroom while he set up the living room and when he used the bathroom, I prepared for our mattress. I was wondering if we still can do things like this after we were married.

We lay together in the mattress, watching a documentary. I honestly had no idea what the movie was about because Edward kept distracting me. He kissed my temple, my cheek, my neck and made my body tingled with desire. It has been so long since the last time we shared our...uhm...close moments.

I turned my head to see him and he stopped kissing me. Our lips were inches apart. "Do you want to watch the DVD or not?" I said in husky tone.

Edward smiled. His eyes already darken with passion and my stomach knotted. I clenched my fists not to grab his hair and attacked his lips.

"I have something more interesting," He answered in husky tone too.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands flew to his hair and kissed him passionately. Edward wrapped his arms on my body and hugged me closer. Soft moans escaped from both of us while our lips moved together.

"I miss you," I said to him between our kiss.

He laughed breathlessly. "I miss you too, love. More than you'll ever know."

He attacked my lips again and our kiss grew deeper. My hands moved with their own accord and slid under his T-shirt. He moaned lightly and kissed my neck down to my collarbone. I bit my lip to control the overriding sensation from his kissing. He lifted his head and kissed me on the lips again. He broke the kiss briefly and looked at me with dark eyes.

"Marry me."

I smiled. I knew what my answer would be. I opened my mouth to give him my answer when suddenly his cell phone vibrated from the coffee table.

We both took deep breaths and Edward clenched his jaw. He grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. I had some thoughts that it was Tanya, but he rolled his eyes and flipped the phone open.

"Yes, Dad?"

I exhaled in relief and leaned myself to his chest. We were still snuggled to each other. Suddenly, Edward tensed. "Are you sure about that, Dad?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"When?"

I sat up straight in the mattress. I knew him too well to understand Carlisle must have told Edward about something important, but it didn't please him.

"Alright. I'll call you back." And then he flipped the phone closed.

He sighed and sat in the mattress too.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. "Do you remember the story about my aunt in France?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

"She heard about our wedding plans and now she wants to meet us."

Great!

* * *

Actually, I was not worried about Edward's aunt. Even if she didn't approve me to join The Cullen family, Carlisle and Esme's approval were more important because they were Edward's parents.

"Her name is Carissa," Edward started his story when I asked about his aunt. We were cleaning the kitchen together after having our dinner the next day and it was strange to see that he was the one who got anxious when he heard about his aunt came to America. I was the one who supposed to feel anxious or nervous.

"She was younger three or maybe four years than my dad. She has red hair just like mine and her husband name is Martin McLaren," He continued.

I raised my eyebrows. "McLaren? It sounds like American name."

Edward chuckled. "Well, it is. Her husband is American, but they live in France."

"Hmmm...I see," I said thoughtfully. "And your cousins?"

"Melissa and Marissa."

Uh-huh.

"Beautiful names," I said again.

"The last time I heard, Marissa was still in college while Melissa already graduated and now works as a financial consultant. Marissa is three years younger than Melissa," Edward continued.

I nodded. "Alright. Are they...you know...the easy person to be with?"

He grimaced. "I don't know about that either, Love. I've never met her, remember? Even after my mom giving birth to me, she just said congratulations to my dad from Skype."

I scratched my head. This is weird.

"Don't you think it's kind of...weird...that she wants to see us now?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I can't tell you about that. Maybe if I met her, I could see what her pure intentions are."

Oh, right! He can tell you from her mind.

"My parents will come here tomorrow and we will have our dinner with my aunt's family on Saturday night." Edward paused from drying the dishes and then looked at me. "Don't worry, we're in this together."

I chuckled and gingerly took both of his hands on mine. "I'm not worried about your aunt. It's your family that I'm worried about."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

I smiled grimly. "You and your parents never met her for a long time, Edward. I'm just worried if she said something that will offend you or your father. Besides, you both still have The Cullen's name. It's different from her."

Edward smiled warmly and pulled me to his body. I leaned my head to his chest while he kissed my hair. "Bella...my beautiful Bella. I know about that too, love. That's why my parents will arrive early tomorrow to discuss about that. At least if something happened, we are one family. Not that my aunt is not a family, but she cut her connection from The Cullen Clan so don't blame us if we will defend our family name."

I chuckled softly. "I understand that."

"Wait here!" He said to me and released his hug.

He walked from the kitchen while I was leaning myself to the kitchen counter. Seconds later he showed up and stood in front of me. He smiled and took my left hand. My eyes widened.

"Because we will have a meeting with my mysterious aunt, I think it's the best way if you wear your engagement ring. You can take it off when the dinner is over."

Before I could say anything, he slid the ring into my third finger. The stone sparkled under the kitchen's light and my memory wandered to the time when he gave me the ring in the restaurant's balcony.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

My heart felt warmer when he said my full name. I smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen."

* * *

Carlisle and Esme arrived at our apartment on Saturday morning. They were so happy to see both of us. I was sure Edward's parents must have found out about my getaway on the previous week, but they didn't say anything about that. They looked happy to see my engagement ring.

The four of us discussed what we will do for dinner...well, actually it was only Edward and Carlisle. Esme and I just looked at both men and sometimes smiled to ourselves when we watched the similarity between them. The dinner was held in a fancy restaurant and that meant I had to wear a dress. I said to Edward when his parents excused themselves to take their rest in Edward's room that I didn't have another new dress. Edward said that I just wore anything that I liked, because I still looked beautiful. Ha ha!

When dinner time arrived, we rode with two cars to the restaurant, Edward's parents are in their black Mercedes while Edward and I were in his Vanquish. I decided to wear the purple dress so I could match Esme's. Edward was very anxious and won't stop fidgeting on his seat.

"Edward, you need to calm down," I whispered to him when we walked hand in hand next to his parents. "Everything will be fine."

He took a deep breath. "I hope so."

And then we arrived at a private room. There were four people there, a tall man with sandy hair and brown eyes, a woman with red hair and hazel eyes, a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes and a girl with red hair and hazel eyes. I instantly recognized Edward's aunt from her strong features on her face, the legacy from The Cullen family. Her eyes were hazel, but it was the same piercing one as her brother and her nephew.

"Carlisle! Esme! Bonjour!" Carissa greeted Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled and hugged his sister. "Carissa! Long time no see. It's very nice to meet you." And then he looked at Carissa's family. "It's nice to meet you too, Mark, Melissa and Marissa."

They all smiled at Carlisle.

"And this must be Edward," She greeted Edward. "You look just like your father."

Edward smiled slightly. "Bonjour, Aunt Carissa. It's very nice to meet all of you."

And then Carissa turned to me. I felt Edward's hand tensed on mine. I squeezed his hand gently, telling him that I was fine.

"Ce doit être Bella," She said in French.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Carlisle, Esme and Edward stiffened. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Carissa wanted to test me. I smiled sweetly. Well, two could play at the game!

"Oui, Madame McLaren," I answered.

All of their eyes widened, especially Edward. Carissa raised her eyebrows. "Parlez-vous Français?"

I smiled again. "Pas couramment. Seulement les bases."

Edward's jaw almost dropped and I pressed the urge to giggle.

Carissa laughed lightly. "Il est tres agreable de vous rencontrer."

"Le plaisir est le mien," I answered back.

Carissa laughed again and finally, she hugged me tenderly. "Tu es belle, Bella."

I chuckled softly and released her hug. "Merci."

The red hair woman turned back to all of us and gestured us to have a seat. The dinner went uneventfully. Looks like I already impressed Carissa with my French. Edward's cousins didn't speak much, just occasionally and it was in French. Mark sometimes asks me and Edward questions, but it never lasted in long conversations.

We had dinner in a European restaurant and I started to feel uncomfortable from the heavy food. I needed to go to the restroom just to have time for myself.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to use the restroom," I said to all of them.

"Oh, of course!" Carissa interjected. "I think I need to use the restroom too." She turned to her husband. "I won't be long." She rose from her chair and I turned to Edward. He looked at me with worried expression, but I smiled and squeezed his hand again before I also rose from my seat and walked to the restroom.

Carissa was already usin the sink when I arrived. I turned on the sink and felt the cold water in my hands.

"So, Bella, you're an editor, right?"

I smiled slightly and turned off the sink. I looked at her and leaned to the counter. "Yes, Mrs. McLaren."

She chuckled. "Please, just call me Carissa."

"Alright, Carissa," I grinned.

She leaned herself to the counter too and sighed. "I'm sorry if this dinner seemed a little bit forced. I guessed this is the best time for me to meet with Carlisle and his family after I left America years ago."

She looked at me. "You are a great girl, Bella. I can see Edward loves you so much."

I chuckled nervously. "Thank you, Carissa."

Carissa smiled tenderly. "I know you must be curious why I decided to visit my family right now."

I blinked.

"My father, Edward's grandfather, didn't approve my relationship with Mark. It was not because of the money or things like that, but more like he knew Mark will take me to France and far away from him."

I gaped at her. "Really?" Well, it was different from what Edward told me or maybe that was his father told him.

She chuckled. "I'm sure Edward already told you the story. I bet you think that I'm cutting away all the connection from my family."

I blushed slightly. I think all The Cullens had the ability to read minds or it's just my lack ability of lying.

"But, I love Mark and now we have two wonderful children. I will never regret my decision to leave America and live in France. My father always detests the idea, even refused to say goodbye to me at the airport. Carlisle was the one who took me to the airport."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry...to hear that. I think Carlisle has his own reasons not to tell Edward."

Carissa smiled. "Oh, yes. I know that because I was the one who asked him to tell Edward the version of the story."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I have every intention to come back to America someday and prove to my family that I'm happy with my life. No second thoughts."

I nodded thoughtfully.

Carissa gingerly took my hands on hers. "I can see Edward is not pleased to see me, but I can see he will listen to you. You're the only one who can tell him about my story."

"Why me? I mean, why does it have to be me? You just met me a few hours ago," I said to her.

She grinned. "I don't have much time in America, Bella. I heard from Carlisle that both of you will soon get married and I thought this is my chance to meet you and meet my family. I'm sure Edward will listen to you."

I made a face. "How can you be so sure? He probably will think you've brainwashed me."

Carissa giggled and then pursed her lips. "I don't think so, Bella. Besides I think you're a terrible liar."

My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks flush.

Carissa smiled and gingerly raised my left hand. She looked at my ring lovingly. "Ah, a family heirloom. Did Edward give this to you?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes."

And then she hugged me tenderly. "Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella."

I smiled. "Merci, Carissa."

We walked back to our table with Carissa holding my hand. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she returned to her chair next to her husband. Edward instantly held my hand when I sat back in my chair and questioned me with his eyes, but I smiled to him and he released his tense posture.

After dessert was served, we said goodbye to Carissa's family. Melissa and Marissa both congratulated me for my engagement and promised to come to my wedding. They didn't speak much with me during dinner, but their acceptance for me really warmed my heart. Carissa's husband, Mark, also congratulated me and gave us his blessings.

Finally, Carissa hugged me again for the last time. "Au revoir, Bella. Il est tres agreable de vous rencrontrer."

I smiled and released her hug. "Au revoir."

We watched Carissa family's car strolled away from the parking lot. And then Carlisle and Esme said goodbye to us too. They said they wanted to spend the time together while Edward rolled his eyes from the statement. I didn't think I wanted to know what the meaning behind it was.

We returned to our apartment after saying goodbye to Edward's parents. He didn't speak much with me during dinner and it made me worried. Was he angry because I never told him about my French? It's not a big deal after all; I've learned French from one of my authors when I worked with her.

Edward drove the Vanquish at the garage and opened the passenger door for me. He still didn't speak with me and I repressed the urge to ask him. He seemed thoughtful and I sighed internally. I opened the front door and turned the light on when suddenly Edward kicked the door shut and pushed me into the wall.

"Wha-"

He attacked my lips fiercely and I kissed him back almost automatically. My fingers knotted in his hair and he lifted me so I was straddling him. He broke the kiss and looked at me hungrily.

"You never told me you can speak French," He accused me.

I blinked; still trying to control my breathing and remembering what just happened. "Uh...One of my authors taught me," I answered breathlessly.

"But, still you never told me."

I smiled slightly and stroked his cheek. He trembled slightly under my touch. "Do you remember the story about the bundling board?"

He pursed his lips and then his eyes lit up. "Ah, the 16th century custom, yes. Why?"

I shrugged. "Well, the setting of the story is in France and some of the dialogues are in French, so I learned to speak French from my author."

He smiled coyly. "You never ceased to amaze me, Bella, and you know what? I love you so much for that."

I giggled and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Is that the only reason why you love me?"

"Of course not," He whispered back and I shivered when I felt his warm breath in my ear.

I smiled and suddenly jumped from my previous position. I kissed him briefly. "Come on. Let's go to sleep."

He grinned and kissed me back. "Je t'aime, Bella."

I chuckled lightly and leaned my forehead to his. "Je t'aime aussie, mon cher."

* * *

**Hopefully I didn't make mistakes with my French *blush* For the readers of 'I am Engaged To Bella Swan', I posted the new chapter too ^^**

**As usual, please leave your review :)**

**

* * *

**

**French Dictionary**

Ce doit être Bella = This must be Bella.

Oui, Madame McLaren = Yes, Mrs. McLaren.

Parlez-vous Français? = Do you speak French?

Pas couramment. Seulement les bases = Not fluently. Only the basics.

Il est tres agreable de vous rencontrer = It's very nice to meet you.

Le plaisir est le mien = The pleasure is mine.

Tu es belle, Bella = You are beautiful, Bella.

Merci = Thank you.

Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella = Welcome to the family, Bella.

Merci, Carissa = Thank you, Carissa.

Au revoir = Goodbye.

Je t'aime, Bella = I love you, Bella.

Je t'aime aussie, mon cher = I love you too, my dear.


	31. The Unexpected Visit and The Engagement

**Merci beaucoup à chovypappy.  
Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour le soutien et les commentaires:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

**The Unexpected Visit and The Engagement**

After the meeting with his aunt, Edward seemed a little bit relaxed. We decided to have a lazy Sunday and did nothing; only staying in the apartment, watching movies and just cuddled each other. I told him about what Carissa told me and he seemed shock at first. But, he understood why his aunt acted that way.

"We, The Cullen men, are having a high pride. I think that was what I saw from my grandfather before he passed away. But, my father never taught me that way. Well...he tried...once, but I was too stubborn to listen to him and I was grateful for that," Edward explained to me when we cuddled in the living room. He put the stereo on with classical music and the soft melody filled the room.

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't understand."

He sighed. "It was all in the past now and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

I was getting more curious. What could possibly cause him to be that way? I sat up straight on the mattress. "What is it?" I asked sternly.

Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She already ruined our lives, Bella, and I almost lost you because of her. So, please, I don't want to talk about her anymore."

I shivered.

He must be talking about the time when his parents tried to pair him up with that woman. If I remembered Carissa's story, Edward probably would be ready to cut all of the connections from his family if his parents didn't approve of me. I trembled slightly. I understood now how Edward will sacrifice everything just to be with me and my love for him swelled in my chest.

"Bella? Love?"

I felt he shook my shoulders gently. I blinked and slowly raised my eyes to meet his. He looked at me with guarded expression.

"I'm sorry if I talk-"

I put a finger on his lips and he went silent. I sighed and leaned my head to his chest.

"Please, tell me what's on your mind, Love. I promised myself not to talk about her anymore, but I'm breaking my own promise. I'm a bad person."

I smiled slightly and leaned away to look at him. I stroked his cheek while he looked at me tenderly. "I was thinking about you."

His eyebrows shot up. "Me?"

I nodded. "What would happen with you if Carlisle didn't approve of me? Will you end up like Carissa? Cutting away all the connections from your family? Will you be happy with your decision?"

Edward went still for a moment before he chuckled and pulled me back to his chest. He kissed my hair. "I told you before, Bella. I'll risk anything to be with you. Even if my dad didn't approve of you, I still have my own way to live with you and hopefully I have my own ever after."

I took a deep breath. "You will forgive your aunt, won't you?" I really wished that he would.

Edward smiled. "Of course, Bella. There's nothing to forgive. I understand why my dad told me the story and why my aunt decided to tell you."

I blinked. "Really?"

He nodded slowly and leaned his head on top of mine. "My dad did that to protect my aunt. They are apart for years and my dad didn't know when he could meet again with his sister. So, when she suddenly wanted to meet us, he was scared too. He was afraid she will speak some negative things about The Cullen family. Mostly if my aunt speaks about that in front of you."

He sighed. "I guess even my aunt can see how pure your heart is and she decided to tell you the truth. When I first saw her, I knew she is not a bad person. It's just I didn't expect her to speak French in front you," He turned his head to look at me. "And mostly I never knew my fiancée could speak French."

I grimaced while he chuckled and kissed my forehead briefly.

I leaned back to his chest and my fingers playing with the fabric of his T-shirt. I understood everything now. Carlisle loved Carissa and he protected his sister by telling some stories about her. In the process, he was afraid if Carissa changed and ended up giving a bad impression to The Cullen family. Apparently, Carissa was not as shallow as he thought. She was a wise woman and she still loves her family, even though she didn't see them often. Besides, she was still a Cullen.

"Your family is wonderful," I said slowly.

I could feel he chuckled and I raised my head to see him. His piercing green eyes stared back at me. I smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed me back deeply and hugged me tighter. I broke the kiss and said on his lips, "I love you."

Edward smiled. "I love you too. So much."

* * *

The next day, I returned to my own schedule and so did Edward. He still didn't receive the news from Harvard and started to apply to other university, as I suggested, even though deep inside my heart I knew he will study back to Harvard and I will support him no matter what. But, we couldn't just trust on our instinct, right? Our relationship slowly returned to normal. He didn't speak about his proposal anymore and he didn't ask me to return my engagement ring so I still wore the ring until now.

I worked again with Kelly and some news about the other candidates who got lucky to be placed at England and New York already spread. I knew some of them and I knew they were deserved it. Jessica surprisingly didn't make it and she was disappointed about that. Sometimes I heard she was babbling to herself about wanting to quit from the office and tried to find a better career.

It was on Wednesday when I received a call from the front office. The receptionist told me someone wanted to see me. I checked the digital clock on my BlackBerry; it read 11 am. There was no way Edward will visit me in this hour. I told the receptionist to ask the person to wait for me. I got out from my booth and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button to the ground floor and waited for a moment until I heard the 'ding' sound. The elevator door opened and I walked to the front desk. I froze when the receptionist showed me the person.

She smiled and rose from her seat. She wore casual clothes; opposite from me who wore the working outfit. Her strawberry hair was pulled in a barrette and she looked beautiful.

"Bella, it's very nice to meet you...well, properly," She said to me.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

Tanya laughed nervously. "I just want to talk to you, besides it's nearly lunch time. You don't mind, do you?"

I stared at her blankly. What could she possibly think now? And how did she know where I work? I almost rolled my eyes. Helena, of course.

"I'm not really hungry," I said to her. I still remembered the last time I had lunch with Riley and it didn't end well. I didn't want another repeat performance.

Tanya smiled grimly. "Okay, then. But, please can I talk to you? In the park, perhaps?"

My eyes narrowed slightly. The closest park was half an hour on foot. "We could go to the park on foot, if you don't mind," I told her.

She nodded slowly. "Of course not."

I started to walk outside; followed by Tanya. We didn't speak at all during our walk. I racked my brain for some possible scenarios on why she asked to speak with me right now. She could be asking me to stay away from Edward or maybe told me she had a special bond with him or things like that. I shuddered. I wished I could read her mind right now.

We arrived at the park and I chose to sit on the bench near lots of people. It was already noon and the weather was getting hot, it was a good thing the bench was under a tree. Tanya sat next to me and we both just sat next to each other for a moment; looking to the people around us.

"Thank you for coming here with me," She said.

I didn't answer her. I just wanted to hear what she's going to say.

"I'm sure you want to know why I visited you today in your office."

I stared at a couple in front of me. They were sitting on a huge blanket with picnic baskets and they looked so happy. I heard her sigh.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," Tanya continued.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to look at her. She smiled at me. "You must know that I knew Edward since my childhood, although you might know him too. He was different from other boys that I befriended." Tanya turned to look at the couple in front of us. "He never said I am beautiful or looked like he was happy when he saw me. The other boys always said I'm pretty and they will fight for my attention."

I turned my attention back to the couple. They were still eating their lunch together.

"I know he doesn't like me, but I always told myself I will make him mine someday."

I clenched my fist unconsciously, but I still didn't say anything.

Tanya chuckled lightly. "But, everything that I've done was nothing. He knew I like him more than friend. When I boldly told him that he felt the same way, Edward just went silent. And then he said something that really broke my heart."

Silence.

Tanya took a deep breath. "I still remember what he said that day. He said 'I'm sorry, Tanya, but I've already love someone.'"

Again, another silence.

"I didn't trust him that time. I mean, how could that be? How could he love someone so deeply when he was the same age as mine? Where did he meet this girl?" She laughed lightly. "When I asked him about the girl, he never gave me his answer. I think he knows I will try to make him forget about the girl. He just told me that her name is Bella."

I took a deep breath.

"I was furious. I was angry. I couldn't imagine Edward could fall for someone besides me. My female ego was wounded. I wanted to know everything about her. How could she catch his heart? What did she do to get his attention?"

I smiled slightly. Actually, that was the questions I often asked to myself. But, I didn't need answers anymore. I knew he loved me.

"And then I met Rosalie."

I went rigid.

"We're not close, but I like having a friend like her. I guessed we both feel rejected by Edward, but with different reasons. She told me that she knew you and she told me about you. I guessed her jealousy foreshadowed her own opinion about you and I became more confident that I am more beautiful than you."

I took a deep breath and so did Tanya.

"And then I met you for the first time at the gala. I knew at that time there was no place for me in Edward's heart and what Rosalie told me about you, it was all wrong."

She paused. From my peripheral vision, I could see she was looking at me. "You are beautiful, Bella. You are so much beautiful than me or Rosalie. Even my cousin, Helena, told me that too."

I almost scoffed. "What is your point, then?"

Tanya sighed. "Like I said before, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong that day. Edward was very angry with me and he even told my dad about what I did. He didn't hesitate to tell my dad that he will never love me and I better stop trying."

I looked at her blue eyes. "And you should be. You will never know what he could do to you if he was really angry."

She chuckled nervously. "I know that too."

I looked back at the couple in front of us and they were just finished their lunch. I guessed the lunch time was over. I stared back at Tanya. "If you have nothing more to say, I want to go back to my office."

She smiled grimly. "That's all that I want to say."

I nodded and got up from the bench. I turned around and started to walk when suddenly she called me. "Bella!"

I stopped and looked at her from over my shoulder.

"Will you forgive me?"

I smiled glumly. "Just never show up in our life again. You've done enough." I didn't wait for her reply and started to walk again. I knew this was the last time I'll meet Tanya.

* * *

Everything was turning to normal again. I didn't tell Edward about my conversation with Tanya because I thought that was my little secret. Besides he told me before he never wanted to hear about her anymore. The rest of the week was very hectic for Edward while I was working more slowly with Kelly because she didn't want to publish her new book soon. Her latest book was becoming a best seller and I felt happy for her.

Edward's schedule seemed so full and sometimes I felt bad for him. I tried to cook dinner every time he went home and helped him as much as I could. As for Edward, he seemed grateful whenever I tried to help him.

It was Friday when I went home and the apartment was empty. I sighed and decided to have a warm bath before I cook Edward dinner. I just finished my shower and changed my clothes when I heard the front door opened.

"Bella?"

I quickly got out from my room and met Edward in the living room. He smiled widely when he saw me. Before I could say something, he gave me a big hug and kissed me deeply. As always, he smelled like medicine every time he went home and I was getting used to it. He broke the kiss and I smiled on his lips.

"Well...hello to you too," I said breathlessly.

He chuckled and pulled away from his embrace. Suddenly a bouquet of flowers appeared from his other hand. I blinked several times.

"It's for you," He stated simply. His green eyes lit with happiness.

I chuckled nervously and took the bouquet from him. "It smells wonderful. What is it?"

"Hmmm..." He wrapped his arms on my waist and pursed his lips. "I've always wondered about your mysterious scent. I know it's like a flower, but I couldn't put my finger on it. And then, I wanted to give you something tonight. I stopped at a florist and then I saw these. The amazing thing was it smelled just like you."

I gave him a look.

"Its freesia, love, and this is my favorite flowers now."

I smiled. "You're hopelessly romantic."

Edward grinned. "Of course I am, love. So, let's have our dinner outside tonight and please, wear a dress."

My smile disappeared. "Edward!"

He seemed oblivious and unwrapped his arms from my waist. "Go get change while I have my shower. I'll put these flowers in a vase."

I gaped at him while he raised his eyebrows; challenging me to have an argument with him.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright."

He smiled victoriously and I handed him the bouquet. I walked back to my room and opened my closet. I sighed. I didn't have another dress, but I knew Edward won't listen to me. I decided to wear the deep blue dress, the one which I wore when I had dinner with his parents for the first time. I changed my clothes, applied light make-up and curled my hair. An hour later I was ready and I guessed so did Edward. He knocked on my bedroom door and I opened it. No need to tell how handsome he was tonight.

We walked to the apartment's garage with my hand linked on his arm. We drove from the apartment with his Vanquish, of course, and I almost raised my eyebrows when I saw the restaurant. It was the place when we had our lunch for the first time.

Edward quickly got out from the car before I could say anything. He opened the passenger door for me and I got out, once again in his arm. We got in into the restaurant and I almost giggled when I saw the same waitress that gave my fiancé her number on the bill, but he returned the bill back to her. It was priceless to see her expression.

"Good evening. We have a reservation here," Edward said to the waitress. I knew he tried to stay calm while actually he wanted to smile or laugh.

The waitress blinked several times. "Uh..yes...under which name, Sir?" She stuttered.

"Cullen," My fiancé answered shortly.

She looked over the list and her eyes widened. "Um...apparently you reserved a private lounge. Is that correct, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

I fought not to smile.

She nodded dumbly. "Please, follow me, Sir."

She started to walk and we followed her inside. She guided us to a private lounge and Edward said thank you to the waitress. A table was already been set up with food and drinks and my memory wandered when he did this to me in Florida. Edward pulled a chair out for me while I smiled gratefully to him. He sat on his own chair after I settled on mine.

"When did you have time for all of this?" I asked him curiously.

He smiled while poured the wine to my glass. "I always have my own way, love."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Let's have our dinner."

We ate our food with some soft music filling the room. After we were finished, Edward extended his hand and held mine from across the table. I looked at him immediately. The soft light from the restaurant illuminated his handsome into more angelic and beautiful. My heart fluttered.

"Actually, I'm taking you to dinner outside tonight to congratulate you for your promotion and to tell you something."

I looked at him curiously.

He smiled timidly and gave me an envelope with his free hand. I took the envelope and almost gasped when I looked into the Harvard logo. He encouraged me to open it with his eyes. I took a deep breath and pulled out a white paper from inside the envelope. My hand was shaking slightly when I unfolded the letter. I read the letter and almost squealed happily when the letter came to 'Harvard Medical School proudly accepts your application for your pediatric degree...'

I looked back to him and laughed breathlessly. "You made it. They contacted you back."

Edward smiled widely. "Yes, love. I want you to be the first to know about that. I even didn't tell my parents yet."

I smiled and looked back to the letter. The rest of the letter told me about the examination and the interview schedules. Edward still had time for four months to prepare everything. I was so happy for him. I knew I was doing the right thing. I've never regretted my decision not to accept the offer in England. I wanted to stay here with him.

"And now...there is one more thing that I want to do properly this time," Edward's voice brought me back to reality.

I raised my head to look at him. He took the letter from my hand and rose from his sitting position. I mimicked his move and now we were standing face to face.

He smiled tenderly and slowly slid down on one knee.

I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I've been in love with you since my childhood and I love you more every single day. I know you are my soul mate, I know you are my best friend and I know you are my everything."

I gulped and trembled slightly.

He gingerly took my left hand where I still wore my engagement ring. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and always make you happy. With this ring, I want to ask you one question."

My eyes brimmed with tears this time.

"Will you marry me?"

I laughed breathlessly while fighting not to cry. I nodded furiously. "Yes, Edward Cullen. I will marry you."

He smiled widely and rose from his kneeling position. He laughed too and kissed me deeply. My heart drummed loudly and almost busted with happiness. Edward broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to mine. "Finally!" He said to himself.

I chuckled. "What took you so long to propose to me? I will say yes, though."

He grimaced. "I'm just looking for the right time after all the tension in our relationship and I couldn't be happier to do it now."

I laughed lightly and so did he.

"So, have you thought about the date?" He asked me.

I pursed my lips. "Well...I must do one thing first."

He raised his eyebrows. "And what could that be?"

I smiled. "I have to tell everyone one big news."

He chuckled. "What? That we are engaged?"

I grinned. "Nope."

Edward was getting confused. "What is it?"

I smiled coyly. "I want to tell them that my fiancé is Edward Cullen."

He laughed happily and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**I've read lots of story about Bella's 'cold war' with Tanya and always ended up with Tanya left or Bella ignored her. I wanted to do something different in this story so I decided to write about Bella and Tanya's conversation. I think Tanya deserved to tell her side of the story and I hope my readers could accept that too ^^**

**Two more chapters to the end of the story *sighs* Don't forget about my poll, though! I will close the poll when I post the last two chapters, so don't forget to vote :)**

**As always, please leave your review ^^  
**


	32. The Happy Ending I

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter :)**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers too for their reviews and support.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

**The Happy Ending I**

Everyone seemed happy to hear about our 'real' engagement this time. My parents were happy, Edward's parents were happy, even Alice and my best friend, Jacob, were also happy for us. Alice started to contact my mom and Esme to discuss the details for the wedding. I told Alice that I wanted to get married before Edward started his pre-med in Harvard. I still didn't comfortable about living away from Edward, but I also couldn't just follow him around while he finished his master degree. This was the first thing that we discussed seriously. Edward will stay at an apartment near his college and of course he asked me to accompany him for the search. I've done some research about the flight fees from Seattle to Boston and it was not a cheap one. There was no way I could visit him every week. My mood turned gloomy when I knew about this. With some calculations from my part, I could only manage to visit him twice a month. But, Edward told me to not to be sad. We could contact each other through Skype and he will spend his holiday with me in Seattle.

We started to prepare for our wedding more seriously this time. Edward started to talk more often with his family and his aunt and I was so happy for them to be reunited again. He also discussed some wedding details with them too. Edward and I decided to wed in Seattle, because we could invite everyone that we know and of course there were venues which were representable for the reception. Alice also started to discuss about the wedding dress with me. She sent some of designs to my e-mail and I tried very hard to keep it from my fiancé. My best friend also insisted to have a bridal shower for me few days before my wedding. As hard as I fought not to have that kind of event, but I couldn't win against Alice.

Edward and I also started to complete our papers for our wedding. We contacted a clerk and discussed for some identification that we need to make our matrimony officially legal. This thing was the easiest one apart from other preparations from a wedding.

As for our work, the news for Edward's acceptance in Harvard already spread in the hospital. Lots of his colleagues congratulated him for his master degree and also for his engagement. He asked Dr. Gerandy to be his best man and the elderly man gladly accept Edward's request. As for me, my work turned to normal. Some of my colleagues already knew about my engagement and congratulated me. I contacted some of my previous authors and asked them to come to the wedding. Kelly was the first person who said yes while the others happily said they will come to my wedding. I reluctantly invited Helena too and silently prayed her cousin didn't have to come.

It was Thursday morning when Brianna, Mr. Banner's secretary, suddenly appeared in my booth and told me that my boss was expecting me.

"Please, have a seat, Miss Swan," Mr. Banner told me when I arrived in his office.

I sat on a chair across from him.

"First, I want to say congratulations for your engagement, Miss Swan. I'm sorry if it's a little bit late for that."

I blushed slightly. "Um...thank you, Sir."

My boss smiled. "I hope you will have a lovely wedding and a wonderful marriage. I can tell that this man really makes you happy."

I chuckled nervously. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

He folded his arms on the desk and looked at me seriously. "As you know, Miss Swan, Miss Stanley already told me about her resignation early this morning and I also want to talk about your promotion."

Huh? Jessica resigned?

"You mean Jessica Stanley, Sir?" I asked him in surprise. I've heard she was bubbling about that before, but I never knew she was serious about that.

He nodded. "Yes. And we need two new employees for junior editor position. I know you are working with Kelly Stevens again and it will not affect your new position. I will promote you to senior editor position."

I blinked. Seriously?

Mr. Banner smiled and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Miss Swan."

I chuckled nervously and gingerly shook his hand. "Thank you again, Sir."

My boss laughed lightly. "I will tell Brianna to set the new office for you and place a new job advertisement for new employees."

I bit my lip. I know someone who could possibly fill the position and I know she will do great in this job. "Um...Sir, I have a suggestion."

Mr. Banner looked at me curiously. "Please, continue."

I took a deep breath. "I have a suitable candidate for the position, Sir."

My boss raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

I nodded. "Her name is Zafrina and she just graduated from English Literature. I will give you her number if you want to have an interview with her."

He smiled widely. "That would be lovely. You can give her number to my secretary, Miss Swan. Thank you."

I smiled back. "You're welcome, Sir."

* * *

I told Edward about my promotion when he got home in the evening. His tired eyes suddenly lit up when he heard my story. He gave me a deep kiss and offered to cook dinner for me. I had no choice but to accept his offer. At exactly in the moment, Alice texted me and informed me about the design for my wedding invitation. She also reminded me to start making the guest list so she could calculated the catering for the guests. I grimaced mentally. I almost forgot about that.

Edward started to make dinner for me when I had my shower. After changing my clothes, I decided to start listing the guests while waiting my fiancé to finish cooking. I sat on the living room floor, in front of the coffee table with some blank papers and a pen in my hand. I scrawled some names; Garrett, Kate, Jacob, Vanessa, Angela, Ben, Emmett and his plus one (I positively grimaced to that part), John, my authors, some of my colleagues, my bosses and some of my high school friends. I pursed my lips and realized I must call my parents to discuss which friends of theirs that they wanted to invite. And then I felt two strong arms wrapped my waist and I could feel Edward sitting behind me. His chin rested in my shoulder.

"Dinner is ready," He whispered and kissed my neck briefly.

I shuddered slightly and he chuckled. He was such a cheater.

"Thank you. I just check this list and then I'll have my dinner," I answered him.

I could feel him nod. I turned my head slightly and showed him the paper. "Do you want to invite more people? I've just wrote my guests and I think it's fair if you do that too."

He smiled and took the paper from my hand. He looked over the list and nodded slightly. "I think it's good. I should call my parents and asked for their guest list."

I smiled grimly. "I've been thinking about that too."

Edward kissed my temple. "Thank you for wanting to do this for me. I know you don't like festive and extravagant events, but with you willingly have this kind of wedding means so much to me."

I chuckled lightly and turned my body to face him. "Just promise me you won't leave me alone with all the guests."

He scoffed. "I wouldn't dream of it. I will bring the shackles if I had to."

I made a face. "That's rude."

He grinned. "Well, you should know that I won't let you stay away from me in our wedding day."

I sighed, pretending to give up. "I can't believe I'm going to marry a madman."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms again on my waist. "True, but you love me nonetheless."

I giggled and he kissed my forehead briefly.

"Come on. Your dinner is getting cold."

* * *

Everything seemed to pass in a blur. Even though Alice, my mom and Esme helped me with the preparation, still I felt the tension from it. It seemed so many things that Edward and I had to deal with. His preparations for Harvard, my new office and position, my plan to move back to my old apartment when Edward moved to stay in Boston and every single details like wedding cake, the papers, the guests, the venue, the caterings and mostly the dress. Alice already told me she will have long vacation from her work to have dress fitting with me and Edward. She assured me that everything was fine because she told her boss that my wedding was going to appear for the newest edition. I didn't have much choice but to trust her.

The tension was getting thicker when the date was closer and my head almost exploded from all the excitement and the preparations. It was four weeks before my wedding and Alice already arrived in Seattle. Although she insisted she could afford the fees in the hotel, my fiancé insisted back that he will pay for her stay in Seattle. That was the first time I saw Alice couldn't win against Edward. I think I need to learn how to beat her someday.

And don't forget my mom. She always found the way to get me embarrassed with her childish mind.

"I know about your plan to wait from having children. I think it's good, honey. Did you ever think about how to be safe?" She asked me from the phone in one afternoon.

I could feel my cheeks flushed. "Um...actually I want to talk about that with Edward, Mom."

"Hmmm...well, you could try the birth control or reminding Edward to wear something safe before you guys-"

"Look, Mom," I interjected. I couldn't believe my own mother was giving me this kind of advice. "I will talk to Edward, alright? Don't worry. He's a doctor. I'm sure he knows...stuff like that," I stuttered.

"Okay," My mom said again, seemed oblivious with my discomfort. "I think it's the best way to talk with Edward, though. It's a good start to have a very-"

"Bye, Mom."

Well, that's my mom.

Today I went home from work feeling exhausted. Edward was already home and I walked straight to my room to grab fresh clothes and my toiletries bag. I took my shower and after changed my clothes, I collapsed in my bed. My fiancé lay next to me and stroked my hair.

"Hard day, love?"

I sighed and lifted my face from the pillow to look at him. "All of these preparations are killing me. I just wish everything will be over soon."

Edward smiled coyly and scooted closer to my body. "If everything is over, you already become Mrs. Cullen and we definitely won't spend our honeymoon in this bed," He said to me with husky voice.

I shivered and my heart turned erratic.

His eyes already darken with passion and I knew him well enough to feel his desire to get close to me. My stomach knotted and I couldn't fight the desire in my body too. His head dipped down and kissed me softly. Once. Twice. And then his hand knotted in my hair and kissed me passionately. My brain hazed and clouded. I moaned lightly when I felt his other hand touched my bare skin from under my T-shirt.

I couldn't think.

I tightened my hold on his body and pulled him even closer. Our kisses began frantic and our breathing turned shallow. It seemed we couldn't hold back all the sexual tension from the past few months. He took off my T -shirt and I did the same to him. And now we were on the bed with him shirtless and me only with my bra and yoga pants. He leaned his forehead to mine.

"Bella...love...you don't know how much I want you right now...but, I think we can't do this now...is that alright with you?" He asked me in rough voice and looked at me with dark eyes.

I took deep breaths and smiled slightly. "Of course, Edward. Like I said I wanted our first time to be special."

He smiled tenderly and kissed me briefly. I grabbed my T-shirt from the floor and he did the same. We lay back on the bed with my head on his chest. He gently stroked my back and hummed my lullaby. His heartbeat drummed softly in my ear. I slowly traced random patterns on his T-shirt while thinking about what my mom said. I wasn't afraid to ask him. I was just afraid if he felt uncomfortable. Besides this was the first time for me discussing a very private subject. Well, at least I could try.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"You remember when I said that I wanted to wait for us to have children, right?"

"Of course."

"Well...I...uh...want to say...something about that."

I could feel he shifted slightly and I raised my head to look at him.

"Go on," He encouraged me.

I swallowed hard. "Uh...you know that I'm still a...virgin, right? And I've never had those kinds like birth control or stuff like that. I..uh...just want to ask you about that. I mean...you're a doctor and you probably know about-"

I stopped my rambling when I saw the corner of his lips turned into a coy smile. I blushed immediately.

"Oh, God!"

I quickly hid my face on his chest while he burst out laughing.

"This is embarrassing," I muffled on his T-shirt.

His laughter subsided and then he stroked my hair. "Bella, look at me, please."

I took a deep breath and peeked to him with one eye. He smiled. "Actually I want to talk with you about that too, love. It's a good thing you talk about that first. Well, it's safe to have a birth control and I will make an appointment for you with one of my colleagues in the hospital. As for myself, I could use something for that."

I scoffed and leaned back to his chest. "Yeah."

He chuckled.

* * *

And now, it's the big day. If I didn't feel nervous, that would be a lie. All the preparations were paid off; don't forget my bridal shower hosted by Alice, and now I'm standing in a room which Alice turned to be a dressing room at the church where I will get wed to my childhood friend. A big mirror was in front of me and I looked over to my reflection. There's a beautiful woman with an elegant white dress, a veil in her head and a bouquet in her hand. I took deep breaths several times to calm my erratic heartbeat. I've been waiting for this day when finally I was bond to him in every senses and I was nervous for that.

A soft knock was heard from the door and I turned to see my dad already standing in the door. He arrived in Seattle few days before my wedding day and stayed at a hotel. I knew how much this day meant to him. He already knew my future husband when I even didn't look at him at all. And I knew he will be so happy to see his only daughter wed with a man who loved her so much.

My dad smiled. "Are you ready, Bella?"

I smiled timidly. "Yes, Dad."

He approached me and looked at my eyes. "You look beautiful, honey. I'm so happy for you. Be happy with Edward."

My eyes brimmed with tears. "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

He smiled again and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, honey." He lowered the veil so it covered my face. "Come on. I must take you to him."

I chuckled and took his arm.

I walked down on the aisle with my dad in my arm. All the guests were turned to look at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at them. My eyes automatically searched for him and I saw him there. Edward was already standing in front of the minister and my heart almost stopped when I saw him. This was the first time I saw him after Alice successfully separated both of us two nights before the big day. He was so handsome in his black tuxedo with Dr. Gerandy standing next to him. I also saw Alice and Zafrina as my bridesmaids. Zafrina now worked as a junior editor in my office and she gladly accepts my offer to become my bridesmaid.

Edward smiled when he saw me. I locked my eyes to him. So many had going on in our relationship and I was sure there were lots to come, but I knew he will always by my side. He extended his hand and my dad gave my hand to him, an old symbol from the father to the groom, and he took my hand to his.

I honestly didn't hear what the minister said. I was returned to the ceremony from my daze mode when he mentioned Edward's name and he answered the minister's question with 'I do'. He looked at me deeply through my veil when the minister repeated the question and I answered 'I do'. His green eyes were lit with happiness. We broke our gaze briefly just to put the wedding ring on our third fingers. I looked over my wedding ring and smiled slightly.

I am a wife now.

"You may kiss the bride."

Edward slowly lifted up my veil and our eyes locked. He smiled coyly before he kissed me hard in front of the minister and lots of people. I returned his kiss between the clapping sounds and some catcalls voice from the guests.

He broke the kiss and looked at me deeply. "I love you, Bella Cullen."

I shivered when I heard my new name. Bella Cullen. I loved that. I smiled and looked at him.

At my husband.

"And I love you, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Sorry, not to details on the wedding, but you can check the link for Bella's wedding dress and the wedding rings on my profile.**

** I was planning to do some outtakes from the story, because I didn't want to prolong the chapter for some plots that I think it's not involved to the main plot. And...I just wrote an outtake about their wedding night *blush*, but I will post it separately from the story so it's safe for my younger readers.**

**I'm still working on the companion too, MFIEC from EPOV. It's called 'I am Engaged To Bella Swan'. Please, kindly to leave your review so it encouraged me to post faster :)**

**As for my poll, I'll close the poll when I post the final chapter which maybe this weekend or at the beginning of next week :)**

**Thank you so much, guys *kisses and hugs*  
**


	33. The Happy Ending II

**This is the last chapter of My Fiancé is Edward Cullen ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

**The Happy Ending II**

**Four years later**

I nervously fidgeted in my seat. This book launching was very stressful and it took all of the effort from me to finally hold this event. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It has been four years since my wedding day and Edward will finish his pre-med next week. That was why I asked the book launching to be held this weekend so I could attend my husband's graduation.

I still worked in my office while Edward lived in Boston . I managed to visit him twice a month or more when I had the chance to ask for day offs from my boss. As for Edward, he always had the good grades and spent his holiday with me in Seattle . Sometimes we visited my parents or his parents whenever we had the chance. Edward's aunt, Carissa, still lived in France and we still kept in touch with her. Edward's relationship with his aunt slowly turned to normal, especially after Carissa and her family attended our wedding.

As for my best friends, Alice finally walked on the altar four months after my wedding and both my husband and I attended her big day. Alice still lived in New York with her husband and now she was senior editor on her office. Jacob Black finally wed Vannessa a year ago. I didn't know why he waited so long to get married. Edward and I also attended his wedding and my husband seemed a little bit relaxed when he met Jacob again. I guessed my best friend already passed from the 'loving me' stage. They now still live in Forks, in the reservation.

Edward also had a good friendship with Emmett McCarthy after learning that he helped me once. Rosalie and I didn't make it to a good friend term yet, but it was started to get better.

"Bella? It's time!"

Zafrina's voice halted my daydreaming. I blinked several times and looked at her. She still worked at my office and as I predicted, she was good in her job. She was my best friend now.

"It is?" I asked weakly.

She chuckled. Her dark eyes twinkled. "I know this is your first time, but don't worry you'll get used to it. By the way, where's Edward? I thought he'll be here."

"Looking for me?"

A velvety voice was heard from behind me and I turned around to see my husband already standing close to me. My heart almost flipped when I saw him. It's been four years, but he still could make me feel this way. I looked back to Zafrina. She smiled warmly.

"I'll be on stage." And then she turned around and walked away from me.

I turned back to my husband when suddenly he hugged me and kissed me fiercely. I froze and couldn't think of anything. I moved my lips slowly against him and then he broke the kiss and smiled on my lips.

"Hello, love. I missed you."

I chuckled nervously. "I missed you too. I was afraid you will not going to make it." Edward will start his internship in the hospital soon and he just took care some of administration files to do that.

He raised his eyebrows and offered his arm to me. "And missing your first published book? I'll still come here even if my legs were chained."

I rolled my eyes and took his arm.

Yes, this was my book launching. My own book launching. I almost forgot about the draft that I wrote before I got married and apparently my lovely husband found that in my laptop. No, he didn't intentionally open my laptop. Even though we were married, he will never trespass my personal things like that. It was in the afternoon when I was working with my laptop, but it won't work. Edward was visiting me before he had his mid-term test.

***Flashback***

I frowned when I saw my laptop won't make it to the office application. I want to finish the chapter so I could spend my time with my husband. I re-started the computer several times until I gave up. I hung my head in my hands.

"What's wrong, love?"

I sighed and raised my head. Edward just finished his shower and I must admit he looked sexy with his half-dry hair. My body surged with desire to pull him for a kiss, but I shook my head slightly from that thought. Focus, Bella!

I chewed my bottom lip. "Something's wrong with my laptop. I guess I need to buy the new one."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and sat next to me. His scent clouded my thoughts and I clenched my fists to hold myself from attacking him.

"Let me see that."

I took a deep breath. "I think I need a coffee."

He frowned at me. "No coffee. You already had two cups last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. No coffee."

I rose from my sitting position and walked to the kitchen of my old apartment. I moved back here after Edward moved to Boston and I was the only married person in this building. John was my personal 'bodyguard' while my husband stayed in Boston . I made myself a tea and walked back to the living room. I could see my laptop already working, but my husband still sat there and seemed reading something. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked slowly to him. My eyes widened when I saw what he read.

It was the draft that I wrote in the cafe years ago.

I gasped.

My husband slowly turned his head to me. "You wrote this?"

I swallowed hard and hastily grabbed my laptop, but he stilled my hands. Our eyes locked and I sighed. I sat next to him.

"I made that years ago. I even didn't remember it. How could you find it out?"

Edward smiled slightly. "I need to see all the files in your laptop, to see if any of them infected with a virus. And then I found...this."

I exhaled. "I just want to delete that story. Thank you for reminding me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Delete the story? Why don't you try to publish it?"

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows and I burst out laughing. "Oh, please, Edward. Be serious."

"I am serious, Bella. I think it's a good story," He insisted.

I scoffed. "A woman who tried to save a man's life after he was sentenced to death by marrying him? Yeah, right!"

He pursed his lips. "It's a unique theme. Why don't you try to finish it first and then you can say if this book is worth to publish or not."

I sighed and wrapped my arms to his neck. "How could you be so great all of these years?"

He smirked. "I've told you I have my own way."

"Uh-huh..." I skimmed my nose to his face and I could feel he shudder slightly. "So, what is this plan that you want to talk about?"

"Uh... a what?"

I giggled and leaned back to look to his dark eyes. "You said you want to spend your time with me this afternoon."

"Hmmm..." He wrapped his arm on my waist and one of his hands already sneaked under my shirt. "You know that I will have my mid-term next week, right?"

"Uh-huh."

My husband smiled coyly. "How about if we review the anatomy first?"

***End of Flashback***

Well, I didn't have to review what we did for the 'anatomy' part. I managed to finish the book five months later and I decided to give my book a try. Mr. Banner was so interested in my book and decided to publish it. He asked me to choose my editor and I wanted Zafrina to be the one who edited my work. So, here we are now in my own book launching.

I walked with Edward from the backstage and nodded to Zafrina as a signal she could start the event. Zafrina was good as an editor, but also as a master of ceremony. My bosses couldn't be happier about that, because they could press the budget from hiring a MC.

I sat in the front with my husband next to me and I squirmed in my seat when I saw the audience. There were lots of people and I could see some of my authors too. I took a deep breath and silently prayed I could make it to the day.

Edward sensed my nervousness and he held my hand. I raised my head to look at him. He smiled. "You can do it, Bella. I'm here; your family and all your friends are here."

I exhaled and nodded slowly.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Zafrina's voice was heard from the speaker. My book launching was held in one of the bookstores in town because I thought it was the best place to launch the book rather than in a hotel's hall.

All the guests turned quiet and I could see Zafrina smile slightly. "Thank you for your presence in our book launching this time. We've held lots of book launching before, but this time it's more special because of the author. She is also a senior editor in our company and started to write this book years ago. I've met her once and I could tell she is a great woman."

Edward squeezed my hand gently and I smiled at him.

"Even though she worked with lots of manuscript, but she could finish her book in time. I'm so lucky to know her as a person and as an editor. Please, welcome Isabella Cullen."

All the guests gave me applause while I gingerly rose from my seat. Edward kissed my temple briefly before I walked to the podium. I took a deep breath while Zafrina smiled to me.

"Congratulations, Bella," She whispered to me before she stepped away from the podium.

Half of the audience still clapping their hands and I grimaced when I stood behind the microphone. "Thank you. Thank you so much for coming to my first ever book launching."

I could hear soft giggles and I smiled to myself. I glanced to Edward briefly and he stared back at me. "This book means so much to me. Not only because it's my first book, but also a witness from my relationship with my lovely husband."

Edward grinned and I pressed the urge to roll my eyes. I cleared my throat. "I'm very much hoping that all of you are enjoying my book and we could learn something from it."

I sighed and locked my eyes to my husband. "Sometimes we already find love from places that we least expected. Love is not always good, but it's also bad, in a way. We have to learn to love in every condition that we have and tell the one that we loved that we care for them and always be by their side." I smiled. "Thank you to my family and my friends for their support and mostly...to my lovely husband. I love you, Edward. Thank you."

All the audience gave me applause again and I could see my husband smiled at me. He mouthed 'I love you too' from his chair.

I stayed at the stage for some discussions for the book and book signing. It was already night time when the event was over. All my friends were here, Alice , Jasper, Emmett, even John, Garrett and Kate. They already congratulated me and said goodbye shortly after everything was over. I sat on a chair and relaxing my feet with Edward gently rubbed my shoulders when I heard someone called my name.

"Bella! Congratulations, honey!"

I turned to see my mom half running to my chair with my dad and Edward's parents behind him. My mom enveloped me on a hug while I laughed lightly. "Thank you, Mom."

My mom released her hug and grinned. "I can't believe it. This is your first book."

I grinned. "Yeah. Me neither. I need to say thank you to Edward, though. He was the one who insisted for me to publish my book."

Edward smiled coyly and leaned to whisper in my ear. "You can thank me later, honey."

My eyes widened while from the corner of my eyes I could see my mom grinned and my dad along with Edward's parents cleared their throat. Trust my husband to make them uncomfortable.

"Anyway..." My dad tried to clear the situation. "We just want to say goodbye. We all going back to Forks after this."

"Oh...don't you want to stay for the night?" I asked my dad.

My dad raised his eyebrows. "Well...we loved too, but I don't think your husband is fond with the idea."

I blushed and they all chuckled.

"I'll come back to the hotel and go back to Phoenix on first flight," My mom said to me. Her eyes glinted and I froze. This is not good.

"And maybe after this first book, you can start to think about the new addition for your family."

"MOM!"

This time they all laughed.

"Thank you for coming. We will visit you soon after I settled back at the hospital," Edward said to our parents.

Our parents nodded and after several hugs and kisses, we were saying goodbye. I settled some things with my boss and Zafrina and then I went home with my husband to our house.

Yes, our house.

Edward and I bought it few weeks after he finished his last semester in Harvard. It was not big, with four bedrooms, one study room for Edward and me, two bathrooms, garage, kitchen, living room, dining room and a warehouse; also with heaters and other appliances. Edward also brought his piano and he often played for me. I fell in love with the house the moment I saw it and then after some discussions we bought the house. It took nearly two months for the renovation and now the house was homey enough for us.

My husband parked his Vanquish in the garage, next to his Volvo and my Audi. Edward bought the car as a wedding present for me. It was dark blue because he said I looked good in blue. Ha ha!

He opened the passenger door for me and I walked with him to our house. I stopped dead on my feet when I saw our living room. Flower petals were all over the room with soft light from the candles. I blinked several times and before I could say anything, my husband hugged me on my waist and kissed my neck softly.

"Happy Anniversary, my dear wife," He whispered in husky tone.

I smiled and turned around to face him. Today was also our 4th wedding anniversary. I still couldn't believe I've been married for four years. I always wondered why I detest the idea of marriage before. Marrying Edward was the best thing that ever happened in my life.

"I can't believe it's been four years," I said to him.

He smiled coyly and started to kiss my neck and my collarbone. I knotted my fingers on his hair and my body surged with desire. Edward lifted his head and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with the same passion and I wrapped my arms tightly on his neck. He moaned lightly and lifted me up so I was straddling him. He broke the kiss and looked at me with hungry eyes.

"Let's continue this to our bedroom, shall we?" His voice was hoarse.

I nodded dumbly. "Happy Anniversary, dear husband. It's been a wonderful year," I managed to say before my brain clouded with lust.

My husband smiled. "We still have many years to come, love." One of his hands already touched may bare skin on my leg. "And maybe we could start with the additional part in our family."

I smiled back. I couldn't argue with him. I knew I wanted to have children soon and I was glad that my husband felt the same way too. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Then, what are you waiting for?"

He growled lightly and started to carry me up to the stairs while I giggled.

My husband opened our bedroom door and kicked it shut with his foot. He lay me down gently on the center of the bed. We stared at each other for a moment and I stroked his cheek. He leaned lightly to my touch. I smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

Edward smiled coyly and kissed me back. "I love you too, Bella Cullen. Forever."

Forever.

I had everything that made me happy now. I had a lovely home and a lovely husband. I have a great family and the great job. Hopefully I could still feel happy in more years to come.

* * *

**Four months ago I started this story and now it received 85.993 hits, with 353 favorites, 316 alerts and 4 communities. Thank you so much for making this story such a success.**

**Thank you to my editor, AshlynVarela, and my beta, chovypappy, for working with me and bear with my grammar. LOL. You guys are great :)**

**And...I posted an outtake about their wedding night *grin* You could check the story on my profile and it's called 'Now and Forever'. It's rated M so for my readers who didn't feel comfortable to read M rated story, you don't have to read it ^^**

**My poll is closed and the result is 87% said I should write EPOV while 12% said I shouldn't do it. I decided to write the companion after taking a short break ^^ Just keep me on the author alert. As for a sequel, my beta already suggested it, but I didn't have the idea for it yet. **

**And as always, please, leave your review for this last chapter and I'll see you guys around :)**

**Thank you and keep reading ^^**

**x amoet x  
**


	34. Announcement

Do you want to know the story about their first four years?

**The First Four Years: A My Fiancé is Edward Cullen Novella **is up.

You can find the link on my profile ^^

Don't forget to read the companion story, **'I am Engaged To Bella Swan', **it's My Fiancé is Edward Cullen from Edward's part :)

x amoet x


End file.
